The Eyes Flirt The Most
by LadyBelle104
Summary: Grey was the first colour she saw. Green was the colour of love and warmth. Red was the colour of envy and passion. Yellow belonged to a man she would never meet. Blue and grey… were a mixture of bliss. Main: Todoroki Shōto x Self-insert OC. Side: Other characters x OCs. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

Author's Note :

Greetings!

So lately I've been obsessed with BnHA and as I keep watching the anime and reading the manga, I can't but create an OC and various scenarios for the series. If you're a reader of my other stories then I apologize cause I haven't updated in a while. I really am trying my best but with the university, my time and brain power are used until there are basically none left. I'll still try my best though! Especially the KnB one! I'm continuing that one, for sure! Promise!

Anyway, I started watching BnHA... was it last month or what? I really didn't want to watch it cause I'm scared of falling into another fandom and then I won't be able to stop thinking about it unless I write something about it but I really had nothing to do that time and my brains refused to let me write anything. So I did it. I watched the first episode of the anime. Then the second. Then the third. Before I knew it, I had finished the entire first season in matter of hours and was finished with all the second season's episode available that time.

And, God, was it not the best anime ever or what?

I fell for like everyone - even the girls and I'm 100% straight. Like seriously... they're all best girls and I'm amazed at their characters. I don't think there's any character that I hate so far. Not even the villain, although I usually like the villain ha ha ha. Gosh, Horikoshi-sensei did an amazing job with BnHA. Respect.

Alright then here's the prologue! Please tell me what you think about it! Happy reading~

Also the title is based on a quote by Anna Held, "I think the eyes flirt the most. There are so many ways to use them."

Important! Thank you so much to **livelovehatedie** for your review! It really enlightened me about what I missed in this prologue! I looked up about reasons why a pregnant women couldn't have C-section but I didn't find any. Fortunately, I did find some information about all the risks that could happen to both the mother and the baby because of C-section and since Miko's afraid of losing her baby the most, I wrote it like that. I hope it makes more sense. Honestly, I know nothing about pregnancy and C-section. My school didn't teach us much stuff like this so thank God for Google.

BTW kudos to all the brave women who decide to get C-section even with all the risks. You're all amazing women! Of course, the same can be said to the women who give birth normally! To endure those hours of pain... you're even more than heroes!

Disclaimer : I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Prologue

* * *

Midoriya Inko was at the top of her world. First she married the love of her life. Two months after the marriage, her husband got a promotion at his workplace. Not a year into their marriage, she found out she was pregnant with her love's child.

She was at the top of her world.

"Please take a seat and wait until you are called."

Led by her husband, Midoriya Hisashi, Inko walked towards the waiting area, holding her pregnant belly lovingly. She was four months into her pregnancy and now had a bump to proudly showcase. It was made even more obvious because of its contrast with her otherwise slim figure.

Hisashi helped her sit down on one of the empty chairs, even when she assured him that she could lower herself alone, "Thank you."

"I need to go to the lavatory. Will you be all right alone?"

"Of course."

After he left, Inko sat silently in her seat. The waiting room was crowded with pregnant ladies, their husbands and their children. She had always been a bit shy so she didn't try to strike up a conversation with one of the ladies and instead use her quirk to pick up one of the magazines in the rack.

It had just begun to float when a feminine hand landed on it. A tall woman had her hand on the magazine.

 _'That's okay. There are other things to do, I'm sure,'_ she thought, trying to play it off as if she hadn't just jumped from having her connection with the magazine disrupted so abruptly.

However, the woman seemed to notice. She turned and Inko almost let out a gasp in surprise. The woman seemed young—younger than her, but her appearance caused her to look older. A woman glowed during pregnancy, they said, and Inko believed it because that's what everyone she met told her.

This woman… she was not glowing.

She looked sad and tired. The dark circles under her grey eyes made it seem like she hadn't slept in ages. Her short grey hair, with bubblegum shade of pink and blue highlights, and her skin hadn't been taken care of. It's not just her appearance; her whole demeanour and aura seemed to radiate her sorrow.

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized in a weak voice, "Here you go."

"N-no, it's alright."

"You got to it first so it's yours."

She took the magazine from the woman's awaiting hand and thanked her to which the woman nodded back. Surprisingly, the woman sat down next to her. She scanned the room quickly and noticed that it had been the only empty seat left.

Flipping the magazine open, Inko tried to focus on the article about baby products, but it was hard because of the awkwardness around them. Gulping, she decided to break the silence and asked, smiling, hoping it didn't look like a grimace, "Would you like to read this together?"

She nearly slapped herself. What were they? Kindergarteners?

The woman didn't even glance at her, "No, thanks."

"Uh, so," she glanced the woman's baby bump, which was a little bigger than her, "How far along are you, if I may ask?"

"Five months."

"Oh, we're only a month apart. I'm in my fourth month."

"I see."

Cue another awkward silence. Inko sweat-dropped but forced another smile onto her face, "My name is Midoriya Inko. It's nice to meet you."

"Jōka Miko. A pleasure."

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"S-so did you come here alone?"

"Yes."

"How nice. My husband has been very protective since we found out I'm pregnant. He hasn't left my side that often." She stroke her belly, smiling gently at the thought of her husband, "Where's your husband, Jōka -san?"

Miko was silent for a brief moment and Inko thought she wouldn't answer.

But she did.

"He's dead."

This must be what it felt like to step on a landmine.

She froze, not knowing what to say, guilt rushing up and clenching tightly around her heart. Thankfully, her husband returned in time, calling out to her. "Inko, the nurse has been calling you. Let's go."

He helped her to stand and led her to the examination room. Inko looked back before the door closed. She nearly cried herself as she witnessed the tired woman wiping at her tears.

* * *

"What do you think of this place, Inko?"

Inko looked up at her husband, "It's a nice place."

Hisashi examined her and his brows furrowed in worry, "What's wrong? You've been down since the doctor appointment. Are you all right? Do you feel unwell?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly at him and caressed her belly, "I feel fine. Baby is also fine."

"That's good." He smiled back at her, "So what do you really think of the place?"

She almost pouted, "I wasn't lying when I said this is a nice place. I like this place."

"I'll talk to the landlord then."

She watched her husband left before she looked around the flat. She wasn't lying when she said it was a nice place. It was in a good neighbourhood, close to a kindergarten and an elementary school. Nearby, there was also a park where children who lived in the neighbourhood played and a shopping district where she could shop for groceries. There was even a beach nearby. It was a good place to raise a child.

Going over to the balcony, she slid the glass door open, inhaling the fresh air. She could already imagine the furnished flat and was excited in spending her days with her husband and her son.

She perked up at the sound of glass door sliding open from the flat next to her. It must be her soon-to-be neighbour. Nervously, she decided to greet them just to be polite.

"Good day-" she stopped, her eyes widening when she realized who her soon-to-be neighbour was. It was Jōka Miko. "Jōka-san!"

Having heard her, the woman, still looking as tired as she last saw her, turned. Her grey eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Midoriya-san?"

"What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you again!" Uh-oh. What a wrong thing to say. She giggled awkwardly, "I mean, what are the chances of us being neighbours?"

"You're moving into this flat?"

"Y-yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

It was silent as Miko removed some laundry and put them into her laundry basket. Inko was then reminded of what she had done the last time they met and her guilt resurfaced. This was her chance to apologize.

"Jōka-san, um," she waited until Miko had finished putting the last of her laundry in her basket and gave her full attention before she continued. Inko bowed as best as she could with her pregnant belly. "I'd like to apologize for what I said in the hospital. I was being extremely nosy and impolite."

"You mean when you asked me about my boyfriend?"

"Boy-"

"We weren't married."

God. Another landmine.

She needed to go to the temple and prayed so that her son wouldn't be as shy and socially awkward as she was.

"I-I'm very sorry."

"It's all right. Well, goodbye." Picking up her laundry basket, Miko started back into her flat, but was stopped when Inko called out to her once again.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to pry but do you live alone?"

"Yes."

A five months pregnant woman living alone must be having a tough time doing house chores alone. She wanted to ask whether she had a helper or a relative taking care of her but felt too scared to pry further. However, she just couldn't leave her alone like this.

She made up her mind.

"Jōka-san, may I come over?" she received a confused look, "since we're going to be next door neighbour, I'd love to be your friend. Is it okay if we get to know each other?"

"I'm-"

"I can help with your chores too. I haven't had anything to do lately and that's actually not healthy for my baby. Helping you will be the perfect exercise I need."

"Midoriya-san-"

"And I don't need you to pay me or anything. Us pregnant women have to stick to and help each other."

By this point, she knew she was being persistent, but she couldn't just leave this sad and tired woman alone. It's not pity. It's just how she was.

Finally, Miko let out a sigh and she nodded, "I'll open the door in a minute."

Inko lit up and her lips curved into a happy smile, "Thank you, Jōka-san!"

* * *

Miko turned out to be a very capable person, as gloomy as she was. Even with her condition, her flat was clean and organized, her fridge was filled with groceries and she was also very skilled at cooking.

It's been three months since she moved in next door with her husband and she spent most of her days with Miko while Hisashi went to work. It turned out that they had a lot of similarities – they both enjoyed the same genre of music, the same genre of movies, the same brand of clothes… Miko even admitted that she used to be just as shy and awkward as Inko.

She even found out more about Miko's situation. She had fallen in love with her boyfriend who worked as a researcher in a pharmaceutical laboratory. Her family didn't agree with her choice and she was disowned after they found out she was pregnant. Her boyfriend died just a few weeks before she reached her fifth month because of an accident in the lab.

After knowing this, Inko tried her best to spend time with her, making sure she wasn't lonely. However, even with her company, Miko still stayed as tired and sad as they first met.

Pressing the bell, Inko balanced the tray of chocolate cookies in her hands carefully. It was their teatime and they usually spent the day snacking while drinking healthy juice, watching soap operas and caressing their bellies.

The door opened to show a weary Miko. She looked even more tired than usual. Inko was immediately overwhelmed by worry for her friend, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

To her shock, Miko cupped a hand around her mouth and started crying. "Midoriya-san, I-I don't know what to do. Please, help me."

Her heart crumbled at her words. Stepping into the flat, she closed the door behind her, removing her shoes and leading the broken woman into the living room. "Calm down, Jōka-san. It's okay. Please tell me what I can do for you."

"I-I went t-to the doctor this morning," she hiccupped, "and she s-said… she said t-that I'm l-losing my baby."

Inko's eyes widened and she felt her breathing stopped for a second. She put a hand against her mouth to hide her trembling lips. Her heart hurt for this woman. She lost her family, her loved one… was she going to lose her baby now too?

When she finally calmed down some, she continued, "The doctor told me that my mental condition caused a physical strain on my baby and I. I-If I don't want to lose myself, she suggested I get an abortion."

Inko gasped.

"She suggested I kill my own baby, Midoriya-san!" Miko cried out, "She wants me to kill the only remembrance I will have of my boyfriend! She wants me to kill… all I have. Then what? What if I died after giving birth to her? What would happen to my poor baby?"

Inko couldn't help it, couldn't hold it back anymore. She let her own tears flow. She had always been a crybaby. It was strange she hadn't cried before this.

"I can't help wishing my boyfriend were alive or wishing my family would come for me or-" her voice cracked again, "I can't help crying and not having any appetite or not being able to sleep! I tried so hard to fight for my baby every day but it's not enough! I'm losing her! I can't even take care of my own baby! Why must I always lose the things that I love, Midoriya-san?"

Inko's brains raked for any words to comfort her, for any solution to her distress, "Have you considered a C-section?"

"I-I can't! There are many risks that come with a C-section! I can't-" she sobbed, "I can't risk my baby! I can't risk her having hypertension or wet lung o-or death! I can't risk losing her! My baby has to live!"

She was traumatised by all the lost in her life, Inko realized. She had neither the courage nor the mental strength to take a risk that could harm all that she had left, even at the price of losing her own life. It was admirable but it was sad and frightening. There was a chance that she could still lose her baby during normal birth procedure. However, she couldn't say that in fear of breaking her friend.

If Miko wanted to live, she had to let go of her baby. If she killed her baby, she got to live. How cruel. Why was there no option that allowed them to be together?

It felt like hours of them just sitting together in silence, crying and holding each other, questioning fate. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that they realized how long time had passed. Hisashi had come home and panicked when he didn't see his wife (He almost went ballistic when he saw the two women's condition).

The three of them sat down together for a calming dinner. Miko and Inko told Hisashi about her condition.

"I can't tell you what to do. I don't have the right to." Hiashi said, staring into his bowl of rice thoughtfully. "However, if I may, Jōka-san?"

"Yes?"

"If, perhaps, things went for the worse, Inko and I will lend a hand." Inko gasped at her husband's words. What was he trying to say? "You're a family friend, Jōka-san, and Inko is very fond of you. We'd like to give you as much help as possible. That's why… if you decide to keep the baby and if things ended up negatively, we will take your daughter in and treat her as ours, if that is acceptable with you."

Inko knew Hisashi was trying to comfort and offer help to Miko, but there should be another way to save them both. There should be a way for Miko to watch her daughter grow and be happy again.

But as she watched the relief flooded behind Miko's grey eyes, she couldn't find the words to protest.

* * *

Nine months into her pregnancy, Miko had to be hospitalised, as her baby was ready to be born any moment. Inko tried to visit her daily but there were days she couldn't. Her parents had come to visit and assist with her own pregnancy, as she was in her eight months now, her own bulging belly keeping her from doing a lot of tasks.

After three days, on the day her parents had to visit a family friend, Inko could finally visit the hospital, with a fresh bouquet of flower to decorate Miko's room – fragrant white yarrows. Her husband drove her to the hospital and decided to also visit the woman as he was off today.

"Good morning, Midoriya-san!" the receptionist greeted them cheerfully as soon as they walked in, "Are you here to visit Jōka-san?"

"Good morning, Higuchi-san. Yes, we're here to visit Jōka-san."

"How nice of you. You haven't come for three days and I think she's been getting lonely. I'll give one of the nurse a call and tell her you're here." They laughed and excused themselves.

Hisashi pressed on the elevator button and they both waited for it to open. Inko wondered aloud, "I wonder how she's doing."

"I'm sure she's fine. There are doctors and nurses everywhere and her condition is always monitored."

"She's done a good job since last month. I don't understand at first but I think you successfully comforted her."

Hisashi sighed, "Don't mention it. I feel guilty every time I remember what I said."

"Why?"

He didn't respond for a while, frowning. "Jōka-san never intended for an abortion. She didn't even consider living without her baby. She's just afraid of what would happen to her baby should something happen to her because she doesn't have her family or anyone to help her daughter."

"So that's why you decided to adopt her baby if…" she couldn't complete her sentence.

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't think about it because you believed that there's a way both of them could be saved. I want to believe that too but I thought, at that time, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She just wanted her baby to be cared for."

Smiling in awe at her husband's perceptiveness, she leaned her head unto his shoulder, tightening the hand on the crook of his arm, "You're amazing, Hisashi. I hope our son will take after your intelligence."

"I wish more that he'll take after your kind heart." He admitted, to which she smiled.

The elevator let out a 'ding!' and she straightened, ready to enter, when someone called out to them. They turned to see Higuchi – the receptionist – running towards them, panicked, "Midoriya-san! Jōka-san's water just broke!"

"What?" she gasped.

"She's being transferred to the delivery room right now!"

She felt her heart leaped and, with the help of her husband, quickly went to the maternity unit. She was met with a nurse waiting outside the delivery room, "Are you Midoriya Inko-san?"

"Y-yes, I am!"

"She wants to speak to you."

She entered the room, her husband waiting outside out of courtesy, and went straight towards the woman in the middle. "Jōka-san, are you alright?"

For the first time, Inko saw her smile. Miko's lips were stretched into a wide smile and her eyes were bright, "Midoriya-san, I will finally be able to see my baby."

"Yes," Inko took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, "Yes, you will. You will give birth to a healthy and raise her into a fine daughter. She'll have her first best friend when my son's born."

"That will be nice. My baby won't be lonely."

They continued to talk while Miko was in labour, imagining their children playing and being as close as siblings. Miko told her she wanted her baby to look like her boyfriend, or at the very least had his eyes.

"His eyes were very beautiful. They were the colour of amber gemstones and they shone like molten gold under the sun. I want people to fall in love with my baby's eyes like I did with my boyfriend."

Inko listened to her recount of her relationship with her boyfriend. She was sad and missed her family but she wasn't lonely because he was always there for her, she said. They had a beautiful relationship.

Inko stayed until the doctor urged her to leave. She insisted on staying but the doctor told her that the process would not bode well with her emotional state as she's going to give birth herself soon.

"It's okay. We'll be okay."

With that assurance, Inko nodded and left, "Good luck, Jōka-san. My husband and I will be praying for you."

Outside, she sat next to her husband, both silently praying for the process to go smoothly.

 _'Please don't take her away from her baby. Please don't take her baby away from her. She has lost so much. Please don't let her lose anymore,'_ she prayed.

They waited a long time. Hisashi left to the cafeteria to buy food as she refused to leave, except for the bathroom.

It lasted sixteen hours before the doors finally opened and one of the nurses came out, holding a pink bundle of joy. Inko and Hisashi immediately rushed to take a look at the snoozing baby. She was small, pale and pinkish, with little tuff of jet-black hair, natural bubblegum shade of pink and blue highlighting the black strands here and there, and she was absolutely perfect.

"She's beautiful." Hisashi sighed, smiling in relief, "Jōka-san is blessed with a beautiful baby."

"Yes." Inko agreed, her eyes were tearing up, her lips stretched into a wide beam, "How's Jōka-san?"

The nurse's face fell and the couple felt their blood ran cold, "We apologize, Midoriya-san, but we couldn't save the mother."

Both her hands went to cover her mouth and she could feel how her eyes widened and her tears fell, "No…"

"We are truly sorry. We tried our best but her blood pressure deteriorated too fast. We lost her too quick."

Hisashi held as she cried into his chest. "Has she seen her own baby?"

"Yes. She died after holding her for the first time."

Inko didn't know whether that was a good thing. She had seen her beloved baby for the first time, holding it for the first time and had it become her last time. It was too tragic.

"Jōka-san mentioned before that the two of you would adopt the baby. Does it still stand?"

"Yes."

Inko took the baby from the nurse as she talked to her husband about papers and procedures. She examined the baby.

Like any other baby who was just born, the pretty little thing was wrinkly and pink and she looked like an adorable alien. Inko noted with interest that the baby's ears were pointed. Inko gently caressed her face with a finger, "You're so beautiful."

To her surprise, the baby stirred very slightly and opened her eyes. Inko felt love.

 _"His eyes were very beautiful. They were the colour of amber gemstones and they shone like molten gold under the sun. I want people to fall in love with my baby's eyes like I did with my boyfriend."_

The baby's doe-like amber eyes stared back at her. They were as beautiful as Miko had described. It was the colour of honey. When Miko saw her for the first time, did she open her eyes? Did Miko fall in love with them all over again?

The baby let out a cute tiny yawn and those honey amber eyes fell back closed. Inko rocked her lovingly.

"Inko?"

She turned to her husband, "Hm?"

"Would you like to know her name?"

She felt happy. Miko had managed to leave her a name before she left.

"Yes. What's her name?"

"Mikoto. Written with the kanji for 'life'." He smiled and held her, gazing admiringly at the baby, "Midoriya Mikoto."

* * *

A month and a few days later, Inko gave birth to her own son. A wonderful son with little green-ish black curls and big green eyes. She noted, with bliss, that he was a little copy of her.

"He looks just like you," Hisashi chuckled tearfully. In his arms, he held a month old Mikoto, "Mikoto, this is your little brother. Say hello."

Mikoto stared at the newborn baby and yawned. Inko giggled, "You'll be a good big sister to Izuku, won't you, Miko-chan?"

"Izuku?"

"Yes. His name is Izuku. Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

So this prologue actually hasn't been proofread yet so I apologize if there's any mistake. Well, more than usual XD It is told in Inko's third person POV because this is the prologue... and I just love that woman, Goodness. But it'll be Mikoto's next so please look forward to it!

What do you think Miko's quirk is? Can you guess it from her name? Should I perhaps leave the kanji for her name here... but that would make it too easy. Hm... Well, it can't hurt, I guess. The kanji to her name is 浄化 巫女 (Jōka Miko). From this hint, can you tell me what her quirk is? I await your answer!

And to top it off, what do you think Mikoto's quirk will be? There're hints up there!

And, and what do you want your own quirk to be? I'd love to hear about it!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me lots of love!

Edit : I added a dialogue about getting a C-section for Miko.


	2. Prologue 2

Author's Note :

Greetings!

Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! I'm glad that you guys see potential in this story! I hope I won't disappoint you!

Anyway, this story's supposed to be a SI!OC from the beginning, but because of some reasons that I can't remember, I decided on a normal OC-insert. I changed my mind, however, cause I found the original draft for this story. So before getting further into the story, let me give you a taste of this OC's characteristics. Do tell me what you think of her!

Happy reading!

Disclaimer : I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Prologue 2

* * *

" _Nobody loves me because of you! I wish you weren't my sister!"_

"Hey, Lithy, why are you so quiet?"

Jolting out of her thoughts, dark amber eyes rolled up to meet beautiful bright green ones, the brow above lifting sardonically, "Why, I also wonder. I thought you would know best why I'm so quiet, wouldn't you, my best friend, Meg?"

Margot scrunched up her nose, showcasing her annoyance perfectly with her expression, "It's not my fault! You chased all those people off yourself!"

"Why? Do you find grease, nose hair and bad breath attractive?"

"That's not what I meant!" Margot exclaimed, slamming down the empty glass she was previously fiddling with, attracting attention to them, "We've been here for hours and still haven't found someone that catches your eyes! I'm bored out of my mind and I can't go home or I'll be a bad friend for leaving you alone on a Saturday night!"

"You can find a guy to humour you. I'm sure that blonde over there, who's being eyeing you since ages ago, would love to."

"Lilith! I've got a boyfriend!"

"So?"

"I don't cheat!" Huffing, Margot crossed her arms, "Until I find out he's been seeing his slag of an ex again, at least. Then you can help find me a guy."

Lilith laughed, her red-painted lips stretching over white teeth and she tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "Meg, we both know that will happen. Caleb's a sleaze. How many times has he cheated on you?"

"…Four."

"See? I don't understand why you aren't breaking up with him."

"Well, he's really good at sex."

"And?"

Margot pursed her lips and frowned as she tried to come up with redeeming quality of her boyfriend. After a long while, she finally answered, "I can't think of anything."

Another laugh escaped the brunette, "See? Just break up with him."

"You know I don't have sex with men whom I'm not in a relationship with." She sighed, "I'll break up with him once I find someone new."

"You and your odd principle."

"And you… settle down already. Is it fun to shag different men every night?"

"Not every night. Just every few nights."

"Wow, you aren't even denying the different men part."

Lilith enjoyed her life. It was not a life she could say she was proud of but she enjoyed it. At the age of thirty-seven, she had a good career. She owned a beauty salon and sometimes worked as a model for her friend's boutique. She was surrounded by good people; her best friend Margot whom she had known since they're little and Peter, a sweetheart they met at high school who always cleaned up after them. These two were all she needed in this world.

She lived freely without a rule. She left and came home anytime she liked. She talked and hung out with anyone she liked. She hugged and kissed anyone she liked. It was nice to live without bounds and expectations.

"Because I admit to it. It's a shame to limit yourself to only one person when you can have so many."

Margot's green eyes narrowed, "Seriously, you've changed so much since high school, you're almost unrecognisable. I mean I still can't believe you actually quit the university to attend a beauty school."

True, she was indeed different from her younger days. She used to be very quiet and studious. Being shy and socially awkward, she didn't have many friends as she grew up. She used to be the pride and joy of her parents though. They were lawyers and they expected her to follow in their footsteps.

Until she found out that her sister secretly hated her all this time for stealing their parents' attention.

Younger than her by two years, Lillian was a smart beauty that was everybody's friends, and Lilith admired her social nature. She loved her little sister so much but with her awkward nature, didn't know how to show it and that caused a rift between them. They had very little interaction, what with all her studies and competitions, and that's why Lilith didn't know how Lillian had always felt. Perhaps, if they had talked about it then things wouldn't have gone this way.

Alas, there was no point in regretting over the past. Lilith enjoyed her free life with no pressure from their parents to be the best. Lillian was surely enjoying the love and pride their parents showed her as well as the life of an elite lawyer with a family to call her own.

"Lithy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still in contact with your parents?"

"Kind of. Mother called me recently and told me to visit my grandparents in Japan. She probably thinks I can get 'back on track'," she air-quoted, "if I go there."

"Ah, that's right. Your Mum's a Japanese. Wait, don't your grandparents live in a temple?" Lilith took a sip of her gimlet while Margot threw her head back guffawing at the idea of her living in a temple. "So will you go?"

"I'd like to refuse but Mother has already booked my flight and everything. You know how I am about wasting money."

"Of course. You're even more economic than the housewives who live in your neighbourhood."

"It's only for about a week or so. I can't stay any longer. I do have my salon to run."

Margot's mouth was already open, ready to reply to her, but she was cut off by a handsome redhead coming their way.

"Evening, ladies," he greeted charmingly with an Irish accent, his blue eyes staring straight into Lilith's amber ones, "Can I buy you both a drink?"

Margot didn't answer. Her big green eyes darted over to Lilith who was silently assessing the redhead. Finally, after an unresponsive minute, the brunette smiled enticingly and placed her empty glass down.

"If you can guess correctly what I had then perhaps."

* * *

"Give us a call when you've reached Japan, all right? Remember to dress warmly. It's getting colder everywhere these days. Stay hydrated and don't have too much sake." Peter rambled. He had been doing it since the drive to the airport.

"Sake? I'll be living in a temple, Petey." Laughing at his worrywart nature, Lilith gave him a hug, "I'll be fine. I'll get you lots of souvenirs from Japan."

He grinned, "Sure. Have a safe flight, Lith."

Getting out of Peter's bear hug, Lilith moved to Margot, whose arms were already open for a hug. She pouted, "The temple probably doesn't have signal reception. What if I need to rant to you about Caleb?"

"You can talk to Petey."

"No way! Petey's going to complain and scold me!" The two glanced at Peter who was watching them with a mother's fond yet stern gaze. They giggled, "Hurry back! You still owe me a free manicure!"

"Yes, yes." Lilith looked up as the speaker announced her flight number, "And that's my cue. I'll see you two in a week."

"Bye, Lithy…"

"Take care of yourself, Lith."

Giving the two of them each one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, Lilith picked up her hand luggage and walked towards the gate, waving at the two before she entered.

* * *

She was in the same flight as a politician. In fact, he sat only two seats away from her. The people around seemed to notice him and they greeted him politely. Some tried to engage him in a conversation. The attendants were clearly sucking up to him with their special attention.

Not that Lilith actually cared.

She turned on the in-flight television and spent several hours watching the movies. Long flights really were boring. This was why she preferred to stay home. If only Margot could accompany her then maybe it wouldn't be so boring. She couldn't even send her friends a message because the flight didn't have a Wi-Fi service.

After dinner, Lilith spent the time watching the rest of the movies until it was finally time for bed. She turned off the television as the lights dimmed, pulling the blanket and reclining back, settling into the fluffy pillow. Her eyes closed and, not out of exhaustion but boredom, she fell asleep. She woke up once in annoyance because of the giggling of the couple in the seat behind her and politely told them off.

* * *

After claiming her luggage, Lilith went to the concierge and asked about her grandparents' temple. She was thankful the airport staff could speak English.

Taxis were lined up in front of the airport. The queue wasn't long so she managed to get into one fairly quickly. She handed the driver, who couldn't speak a speck of English, the address to her destination and the old man gave her an affirmation and a polite nod.

In broken Japanese, she asked, "How long… arrive?"

"Very far." The old man answered in an equally broken English. "Long."

"Okay."

She settled into her seat and took out her phone. Turning it on, she sent her friends each a message, telling them she had arrived safely.

The drive was silent as not her or the driver could speak each other's language. Lilith did have a little experience with Japanese. She was exposed to it due to Peter's love for Japanese anime and games. Sometimes, Margot and her accompanied him to watch those. Although not particularly interested, she did use the chance to learn Japanese, but it was a hard language with so much difference from English. Lilith could only understand and speak very little of it.

The driver seemed to know of a shortcut. He took a turn to a more crowded road. It was a smaller road, fenced by tall buildings, empty lots and shops.

The taxi stopped at a red light, right next to a construction area. Lilith peered through the closed window. They seemed to be building an office building. Construction work in winter, huh… that must be tough.

Lilith jumped at a loud creak. It was _very loud_. It came from the huge mobile crane used to carry materials around, quite close to the road as it wasn't a very big lot. She gulped and a little bit of fear spiked through her. She had seen and read news about cranes falling, but what were the odds of it happening to her? She wasn't that unlucky.

Well, she thought wrong.

With wide eyes, Lilith watched as the crane shook. In slow motion, it tilted her way. She froze. Her life flashed through her eyes.

She screamed.

* * *

She was freefalling headfirst. Her whole body hurt and she realised in horror that she wasn't breathing. Oddly though, there was no burning sensation in her lungs. Another thing she realised was that she couldn't open her eyes. It was like they were sewed shut. She couldn't twitch even a muscle. However, her vision was still there and she could see light from the back of her lids.

So she was freefalling headfirst somewhere bright and windy.

She died, she was sure. She should've been squashed under that crane. There was no way she could survive something that like that collapsing on her.

She wished she had at least seen her best friends one last time. She had yet to meet Peter's new boyfriend and she still owed Margot a manicure. Moreover, even though her relationship with them was complicated, she wished she could see her parents one last time. She wished she could see her sister and apologised for the pain she caused her.

Truthfully, she loved her family and didn't wish to exclude herself from them.

Truthfully, she missed them.

If only she could be given a second chance. If only God could forgive her and allow her a second chance to love and cherish her family properly.

The feeling of falling stopped.

Lilith, still not being able to move, had stopped falling _mid air_. Her legs fell until she was lowered to a supine position. The light behind her lids was gone and she was in complete darkness. There was no more wind and no more heat.

She was numb. Then began the feeling of being sucked. Her conscious faded.

* * *

She could finally move. It felt like she had just been pushed out a tiny dark tunnel. She gulped in fresh air, appreciating the feeling of working lungs. She was momentarily stiffened by the cold but she was quickly warmed by a touch she didn't recognize. There were all sorts of noises around her.

With great effort, she opened her eyes, letting out an odd noise when her vision was blurred. A strange urge bubbled in her chest and she let out a cry of fear.

What was happening? Why was her sight blurry? What were all these strange noises? Who was touching her?

Who's crying?

After a moment, she felt herself being bundled in a soft cloth. She felt like she was carried then placed in the arms of giants but that couldn't be possible. Perhaps it was just her imagination. Someone whispered shakily into her ear, a woman, in a foreign language. She was the one crying.

She's speaking Japanese.

Blinking, she strained to listen and comprehend with her limited Japanese, trying to fix her vision at the same time. It was starting to clear.

"You're beautiful." The woman sobbed, "So very beautiful."

A bright light hit her eyes and she made an annoyed noise. She blinked several times and, to her surprise, her vision started to clear. One last blink and her vision was back. The light was still there and she deduced that her eyes were most likely being checked.

She found herself staring into a pair of colossal grey eyes, shining with overwhelming love and adoration.

"You have his eyes. They're beautiful. I'm glad." She was beaming while crying. Lilith didn't understand what she was saying. Who was she? Whose eyes did she have?

Lilith couldn't help the yawn that escaped her. She felt alert but at the same time so tired. And hungry. But sleep sounded so much more attractive at the moment. "Are you sleepy, sweetheart? You did a very good job."

Her eyelids began to drop but she still tried to listen. "Your name is Mikoto," Her name was Lilith - Lilith Charlotte Beaver. She wanted to tell the woman that but had no energy to. The woman spoke in words too difficult for her to understand. She did catch the word 'kanji' and 'life'.

Finally not being able to hold it back anymore, Lilith let her eyes close and her consciousness slip away once again. But not before catching the loving, "Because you're my whole life."

* * *

Lilith felt like she had been going in and out of consciousness a lot. She, once again, opened her eyes and this time she was met with big green eyes. They were staring at her in awe.

"You're so beautiful." The woman said. At this point, if any more people mentioned how beautiful she was once again, Lilith's head would probably explode.

Green eyes watered and Lilith felt a little guilty for being annoyed. Tears were not something she could handle.

The rocking motion the woman was doing was lulling her to another sleep. Feeling another wave of sleepiness, she let out a yawn, closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

She was too tired to fight it.

* * *

She was a baby.

How she didn't notice it until now was beyond ridiculous. There were so many signs back in the hospital. She was pathetically too out of it to make the connection.

She was somehow a baby with an appearance she didn't recognize. Did she die and somehow possess someone's child? Or perhaps God was testing her. Maybe with how she acted in this condition, she'd be send to either Heaven or Hell.

Even as she said that, though, she really couldn't do anything. Her body was incredibly frail and she couldn't do much. This body was barely a month old yet. She could barely lift her neck.

She had no choice but to act like a baby – being fed, being bathed, being rocked and hummed to sleep. She couldn't do anything except lay on her crib or the arms of her adopters. The only noises she could make were coos and gurgles. It was humiliating. She might be in a body of a baby but she was thirty-seven inside. The first time the man in the house, who she supposed was her 'father', changed her diaper, she had cried so hard and kicked him in the face – not intentionally.

But excuse her. She was not into _that_ kink.

It would've been slightly better if that man had been her biological father. At least he would have had a part in making this body and it wouldn't have been so awkward, but she was aware that she was not the child of the couple.

She was the daughter of the woman with grey eyes who told her she was her whole life. Jōka Miko was her name.

The couple who adopted her was Midoriya Hisashi and Midoriya Inko. Lilith couldn't shake off the feeling that she'd heard the name 'Midoriya Inko' somewhere, but it couldn't possibly be. She had never been to Japan before this.

A month and a few days later, Inko was rushed to the hospital to give birth. She was put in the nursery while Inko gave birth with Hisashi accompanying her for support. Later, a nurse fetched her and brought her to the couple.

Hisashi took her into his arms. He was crying but beaming. He was practically glowing with pride. He told his wife, "He looks just like you."

Lilith peered curiously at the newborn baby. He was wrinkly and pink and looked like an alien. On top of his head was a tuft of little green-ish black curls. His eyes were big and green.

He's a little copy of Inko.

"Mikoto, this is your little brother. Say hello." She tried to but all that came out was a yawn.

Inko giggled, "You'll be a good big sister to Izuku, won't you, Miko-chan?""

"Izuku?" Hisashi repeated.

"Yes. His name is Izuku. Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

And that's that! This story is officially an SI!OC now! Do you like SI!OC? Or do you prefer normal OCs? Please tell me in your review!

Also, I have no idea how a crane falls and stuff. I'm scared to watch the videos of it cause I'm afraid I won't be able to leave my home after watching them :) But I did find an article online about reasons why cranes fall. Please be careful when you walk by construction sites!

Thank you for reading! I hope to see you in the next chapter and please leave me lots of of your love!


	3. Chapter 1 - Family

Author's Note :

Greetings!

Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows! I greatly appreciate them! Since there're only two chapters and they're both prologues, I was worried people wouldn't like it. I'm happy that so many of you are interested.

And yes, if there's still any doubt, this story is now a Self-insert!OC one. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer : I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 1 - Family

* * *

Midoriya Izuku.

Curly greenish black hair. Innocent, big green eyes.

How could she not realize it? No wonder she felt like she had heard of Inko before. In fact, she felt like a pathetic fool for not noticing it earlier.

She was reborn in a _bloody_ anime—a world that was a figment of someone's imagination and wasn't supposed to exist. To make it worse, in this world, there was originally no Midoriya Mikoto. The character Lilith was born as didn't exist both in the manga or the anime.

So what did this mean? Was this a cruel joke by God?

When she asked for a second chance, she didn't mean delivering her to an anime. She wanted to go back to her family—to apologize and be with them properly this time. Now she not only lost her opportunity to do so, she also had to live a different identity with a different family. God didn't even bother deleting her memory of her life as Lilith. She had to live a different identity while carrying the guilt from her previous life.

Was this her punishment for lying and taking her family for granted?

This was far too cruel.

* * *

"Mikoto, look over here!" Hisashi called. Nonchalantly, Lilith turned from the rabbit doll she was fiddling with to her "father", not surprised when she found him with a video camera. Both Inko and him had been filming both Izuku and her non-stop since they're born.

Not all parents were like this, she was sure. Her parents hadn't been this obsessive. Sure, they had recordings but not to _this_ extend.

It worsened when she first sat up. The two of them were very surprised because four month was considered quite early for a baby to sit up. Izuku himself could only roll from his stomach to his back and lift his head, but he was a month younger than her. After that, they were both convinced she was going to say her first word or start walking soon and had been recording her almost twenty-four-seven.

She turned her attention back to her doll. There was no point paying attention. Looking at the camera or not, she was sure it would still be aimed at her for a while.

Lilith hardly had time to think. She was always being watched by either Hisashi or Inko and their cameras and before bed was out of the question. She was still operating with a baby's timer. She clonked out even before she was in her crib. Once she sat silently in the playpen and just let her thoughts wander. The couple had been so worried she was communicating with something invisible and had the whole flat exorcised, so now she knew better and pretended to play while thinking.

As usual, in the middle of her fiddling with her rabbit, Izuku pushed his Teddy Bear to her. He was on his stomach, moving his Teddy against Lilith's rabbit as if they were in a fight. She wanted so bad to tell him that these weren't the hero figurines he'd collect in the future. But it's not like she could.

So she settled for glaring and turning away from him.

It's not that she hated him. She just still couldn't accept his existence. Or hers.

Thankfully, Hisashi was there to distract him, "Izuku, smile for the camera!"

Fascinated by anything as always, Izuku reached his hands out to grab Hisashi's camera, giggling. How nice it must be to be a happy baby with no recollection of his past life and his past _family_.

Even with the situation with her family, Lilith still loved them dearly. She just didn't know how to approach them after disappointing both her parents and hurting her sister. So, she ran away.

Even with her change, her parents still tried very hard to connect with her. They invited her to family dinners, although not the big ones so their relatives wouldn't find out about her change. She understood because of their position. Her mother even tried to arrange a psychotherapist when she refused to talk to them. They believed her sudden change was caused by a mental issue or stress.

And they were right.

She changed because of the stress, the anxiety and the guilt of hurting her little sister. She was family and Lilith loved her. Lilith knew her sister always gave her best. Knowing that her effort and kindness weren't appreciated by the people she wanted praises from hurt, especially with the knowledge that it was caused by her. They didn't have much interaction but Lilith wanted to be a sister she could brag to her friends to. It was her motivation—to make her family proud.

But in the process of making it right for her sister, she hurt her own parents. Nothing she did resulted positively. In the end, she left the house, left Manchester altogether and moved to London where Margot and Peter were, left her family behind. She ran away from her problems and pretended to be content with her life.

But she was not. Now she had to live with the guilt of not being able to fix them.

"Mikoto, won't you look at my camera?"

And she had to live with a new family while still so attached to her previous one. This was unfair not only for her but also for the Midoriyas whose love and care couldn't be returned.

"Hisashi, stop bothering her," Inko's laughed prettily, wiping her hands on her pink apron, "You know Miko-chan doesn't like to be disturbed when she's playing. Right, Miko-chan?"

Out of politeness, Lilith made a sound of agreement.

Hisashi smiled, "Sometimes, I feel like she did understand us and she's replying," because she did and she was, "She's a smart baby."

"Of course. She's our daughter, after all. Jōka-san's too."

No, she wasn't. She's the daughter of Anthony and Junko Beaver, for God's sake. Nothing would change that for her, as she was Lilith inside.

Reaching her hand out, Inko used her ability to summon the little toys surrounding them, putting them neatly inside the toy box. She started talking again, but this time with words Lilith couldn't understand yet. Her knowledge in Japanese was limited to begin with and it was hard to learn when there's no English translation anywhere.

Lilith watched as the toy car floated to Inko's awaiting hand. Oddly, she wasn't bothered by the fact that the people here had superpowers. Perhaps it was because she knew of it beforehand. She had watched and read about it. Peter was obsessed with the series after all.

But she wasn't interested in having one. She wasn't interested in it like she wasn't interested in living in this world or being a part of this family.

She honestly, desperately, almost painfully, just wanted to go home and see _her_ family.

* * *

"Come on, Mikoto, say 'Otō-san'."

"It's 'Okā-san', Miko-chan. You can do it!"

Honestly, she was getting fed up with this.

Hisashi and Inko had been betting on her first word. Ever since Izuku had spoken his first word, which was 'Okā', the two had decided that it was almost her time. Hisashi, disappointed that Izuku didn't call him, had begun to drill his title to her so it could be her first word. Inko thought he was cheating, Hisashi decided it was only fair, and somehow it became a bet between the couple.

Sighing inwardly, Lilith ignored them in favour of watching the show in the TV. Funnily, it was One Punch Man—an anime from her real world that she had watched in Peter's flat before.

If there was a world of My Hero Academia, Lilith wondered if there was also one of One Punch Man. If it did exist then there was a chance she could have been born there. One of these days, it would be comical—in a completely sardonic way—if it turned out there were a show about her real world.

Izuku was watching the show with fascination and he giggled even though he still couldn't understand the humour in the movie. He was such a happy and easy to amuse baby, Lilith envied him endlessly. She wished she could be a happy baby too. Instead, she had to live as an adult trapped in a baby's body in an imaginative world with a family that wasn't hers.

Hisashi and Inko were still trying to make her speak her first word. Disruptive.

It's not like she didn't want to. She did want to hurry up and speak. She just didn't know what she should say that wouldn't give the two hopes. Hope that she was a part of this family. Hope that she was their child.

Because she wasn't.

But their bet was getting irritating. Lilith could only take so much of this daily suffering from them. Eyebrow twitching, she decided that, _fine_ , she'd give them something.

She thought of what she could say. Nothing like 'Mummy' or 'Daddy', of course. Thankfully, there was a show playing in front of her for her to use as a resource. Finally, she decided on a word so ironic and, at this point, mocking.

Turning around to face them, face blank, Lilith stared silently. The two quieted down. Her lips parted. Their eyes widened and sparkled.

It was her first word and although she should be able to say it easily, with her adult brains, her tongue wasn't cooperating. Lifting a hand and pointing to the TV, she spoke, in a high-pitched baby voice, "He-wo!"

The couple fell anime-style. Lilith almost laughed.

* * *

Time passed slowly when you're a baby with an adult for a soul. There was so many things you wanted to do, so many things you wanted to learn but couldn't because of the physical hindrance.

"Miko-chan, want to eat strawberries? There was a sale so I bought a lot."

"Yes. Let me help with the groceries."

"You're such a good girl, Miko-chan. Thank you."

At three year old, Lilith could now speak Japanese, albeit with the tiniest splash of her old British accent. It wasn't that bad as to make her sounded like a foreigner trying to speak Japanese though. She had tried very hard to copy the way Japanese talk from the movies and the people around her but couldn't remove her accent completely.

She asked for various toys that could help her with her language skills—Japanese storybooks, talking toys, anything with Japanese language on or in it. When she didn't know how to pronounce a word, she'd point at it and ask Inko to read it for her before she secretly looked it up in the Japanese-English dictionary in the bookshelf. Her effort proved to be fruitful as both Hisashi and Inko told her that she spoke better than most her age.

"I wonder if Hisashi is coming home tonight. Should I prepare his favourite meal?" she heard Inko muttered.

Hisashi hadn't been home as often these days. His job had kept him busy. Lilith remembered that he wasn't in the manga and anime too. Soon, he'd probably leave to live somewhere for his job permanently.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched as Izuku ran towards them in his All Might onesie. As expected, he was obsessed the moment he saw the news about All Might. Then he begged Hisashi to find him more footages of the hero. Now he's obsessed and watched his video daily during computer time.

"I am here!" he ran past them, copying All Might's laugh, flying All Might's figurine in one hand and holding a red blanket to use as a cape in the other. Even though she was trying so hard to be emo and cold, she couldn't help but admit that Izuku was one _adorable_ child.

His greenish black hair had grown longer and it was still as curly as ever. His innocent big green eyes always seemed to be gleaming with joy. He had got the freckles he adorned in the future from playing outside, perhaps with the other kids in the series. Lilith never went with him and opted to stay home to study.

"Izuku, be careful or you'll fall!" Inko shouted after him but got no reply, as Izuku was too busy pretending to be a hero.

"Should I go and look after him?" because Izuku was clumsy. Very much so.

Inko smiled, "Will you?"

"Of course."

Putting down the last egg in the fridge, Lilith went after Izuku. He had run into their shared bedroom. "Izuku," she called, "You're going to break All Might. And don't use my rabbit as a villain."

He was using her rabbit and his bear as villains that All Might was fighting against in a makeshift town made with Legos. In fact, she was the one who made that makeshift town. Izuku was in charge of destroying it while playing.

"Nē-chan!" Izuku beamed at the sight of her, "Play with me!"

"No, thanks. I'll just watch."

Izuku deflated but didn't push her. Lilith took a seat across from him and leant her back against her bed. "Nē-chan, isn't All Might amazing? He's the strongest hero!" was what she guessed Izuku said, due to his broken Japanese, "He's awesome!"

"Sure."

"When I have my Quirk, I want to be a hero too! I'll be the best just like All Might!"

"Uh-huh."

She knew how things would go. He was a Quirkless but All Might would give him one later on. However, seeing such a happy child being heartbroken when he was told he had no quirk later would probably break her heart a little. Sad children were just… sad.

Thinking about it, she still had a year for her Quirk to manifest before she was declared a Quirkless. Honestly, she didn't care whether she had a Quirk or not. It made her bitter because it felt like she was playing along with the gag God wrote for her.

However, she had no doubt that she had a Quirk—because God's a jerk who loved to play jokes on her.

"Do you want to be a hero too, Nē-chan?"

"Sure." _No_. She replied absentmindedly. If she answered with a 'no', Izuku would probably whine until she responded otherwise.

She was getting sleepy. Last night, she had stayed up late reading a storybook under her blanket with a flashlight. A child's body really was limited.

"We can be heroes together! We'll be the best heroes together! Right, Nē-chan?"

"…Uh-huh." She didn't hear what Izuku said after that because she was already asleep.

When she woke up later, she realized that it was almost dark outside and there was the smell of dinner cooking. She looked down at the All Might blanket covering her. Lilith stood up, pushing the blanket away, and fixed her hair and dress before she exited the bedroom. Her bare feet padded silently in the hallway.

"Okā-san?"

"What is it, Izuku?"

"Does Miko-Nē-chan hate me?"

Lilith stopped in her tracks, inches away from the kitchen's doorway.

"…Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Does she?"

Inko didn't reply for a long while and she could hear Izuku began to sniffle. He was a cry baby—a habit he would bring to the future. Inko's silence must have worried him.

"Miko-chan doesn't hate you, Izuku." Inko finally said, "She's just… lonely."

"But why?" Izuku asked between sniffles and hiccups, "She has you, me and Otō-san."

Once again, Inko was silent, not knowing the answer. Lilith sighed soundlessly.

Even after three years of living in this world, Lilith still found it hard to accept it. Day by day, she missed her family more and more. The guilt and loneliness of not being able to see them made her shoulders heavy. She often wondered if they were affected because of her death. Perhaps they did.

She peeked into the kitchen, watching as Inko gathered Izuku into her arms and hugged him tight, her own eyes sad. Lilith felt another pang of guilt. The Midoriyas had loved and treated her like a real family since day one but all she could give back to them was pain.

But she was not yet ready to let go of her family. It was impossible to accept and love another yet.

Inhaling deeply, Lilith took a few steps back and let out a loud yawn, making loud steps. When she entered the kitchen. She was greeted by Inko's motherly smile and Izuku's hopeful watery look.

Her heart hurt.

* * *

True to her prediction, Hisashi moved overseas due to his job not a month later. Both Inko and Izuku were miserable. They were clearly sad that the other man in the house left. Lilith wouldn't say she wasn't affected but she wasn't as bad as them. Hisashi was a good man, albeit a bit overbearing, but he was intelligent and chivalrous. And he loved his family. Perhaps she'd miss him a little—not as a father.

"Izuku, you're not going to play with your friends today?" Lilith quizzed, surprised at finding her "little brother" sitting on his bed in their shared bedroom.

While her side of the room was simple and plain, Izuku's was bright and colourful. All Might's faces were stuck to the walls _and_ to his bed. She often wondered if he felt comfortable sleeping on, technically, someone's face.

"No." his reply lacked the usual warmth and excitement from her talking to him, which honestly surprised her. Izuku had always been after her attention. It was weird for him to speak in such a dismissing tone.

Then she noticed the colourful origami papers surrounding him. How she didn't notice the mess at first sight was beyond her. She approached him, "What are you making?"

Izuku tensed when she tried to peek over his shoulder and speedily hid the things he was making behind him. "N-nothing!" Lilith narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "It's nothing!"

"You aren't doing anything that can cause trouble, are you?"

Hurt flashed in his bright eyes, "No!"

Seeing the apprehension and anxiety he was clearly experiencing, Lilith straightened and shrugged, "Fine, then. Just don't make a mess and stay out of my side." She warned before climbing onto her bed, ready for her favourite daily routine—afternoon nap.

Sleeping was nice. When she was sleeping, she never dreamt and she was freed from all the turmoil inside. No guilt. No love. No loneliness. No bitterness. No pain. She couldn't drink or shag someone silly to relieve stress so all she could do was to escape to her subconscious.

But today's sleep was uncomfortable. Her body was sore. Her bones hurt. There was pain and pressure on her head. Her lower back, the spot just above her butt, felt like it was being tugged and pulled and it hurt. She could feel the skin on her back itching and reached out to scratch it when her hands came in contact with something unfamiliar.

That unfamiliar something was warm—body heat warm—and as hard as bones. When she ran her finger across its surface lightly, it felt like soft leather. Bracing herself, she grabbed it hard and tugged.

And let out a loud yowl of pain.

Lilith was immediately snapped out of her sleepy daze. Sitting up, she reached both of her hands back to feel the unfamiliar something, praying it was a dream. It's not. There was something on her back. She almost screamed when she found out she was connected to them.

She could _move_ them.

This must be her Quirk. That's the only explanation to it. Ha-ha. Her quirk was a pair of wings. Was this God's way of saying she had to fly up to finally go to heaven?

Or flew down to hell.

Turning to Izuku, she saw him rubbing his eyes; his hair askew and she deduced that he must have fallen asleep not long after her. She waited and when he was fully awake, she wasn't disappointed. He reacted just as she expected.

Izuku's jaw fell slack open and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Nē-chan, you have wings!" he cried, excitement clear in his tone, examining her appearance, "And horns! And a tail!"

 _What?_

It wasn't just a pair of wings? A pair of bloody wings wasn't enough?

Jumping out of her bed, stumbling slightly because of the new weight on her back, Lilith hurried out of the bedroom. She ran to the bathroom and climbed onto the stool to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped.

Her hair was the same—short, wavy and jet-black with little pink and blue highlights. Her eyes were the same light amber colour. Her skin was as pale and pinkish as ever. She looked the same.

Except for the two little black devil horns on her head. They were small, curving up, and they felt like her wings. Lilith also noticed that her pointy ears had lengthened. They were about three inches each. She looked like an elf.

The wings weren't big but they were long. She suspected that they would grow as she aged. They were bat-like and clearly the clichéd devil wings. They were heavy and moving them was oddly like moving just another part of her body. She flapped them once.

Going down to her calves was a thin black devil tail. She examined the pointy tip. Perhaps it was her weapon. She poked it gingerly and nearly screamed at the tingle that rushed through her. No, no, that wasn't what she wanted to feel as a three year old. That tail was her weakness. It was an erogenous zone.

Good lord.

No. Bad lord.

Why would God give her such a Quirk? A jab to her name?

She was named after her grandmother, not because she was a little devil!

"Miko-chan!" Inko rushed into the bathroom excitedly. "Izuku told me that your quirk has manifested! Oh my God, you look adorable!"

Adorable? She was a devil!

Inko picked her up and rubbed her cheek against hers, "It's like you're wearing a Halloween costume! So adorable!"

"Please let me down." She huffed, insulted. Lilith had never liked being called 'cute' or 'adorable'. In her previous life, she had a petite physique and she had been insecure about her height.

"Oh, sorry, Miko-chan. I got too excited…"

"It's all right."

"But your Quirk manifests when you're three. It's not weird but normally it awakens when you're four. You're amazing, Miko-chan," praised Inko, "That means when you're going to kindergarten next year, you'll already have your Quirk!"

Her eyes moved to Izuku who was listening to Inko's ramble happily. He was excited for her; that much was obvious. He was a fan of heroes and Quirks so of course he'd be delighted.

"Nē-chan, your Quirk is so cool! You can fly!"

Yes. That's the only thing she could do. What a joke of a Quirk. Flying couldn't help her with her situation, unless God really wanted her to fly up for a meet-and-greet.

"I guess so."

"So cool! Nē-chan, you're so cool!" Izuku's blind admiration for her was flattering but at the same time biased and unnecessary. There were tons of people he'd grow to respect in the future and they were far more suited to be respected than she was.

"All right, Izuku, calm down," Inko chortled, "Miko-chan has to go to the hospital for a check-up and then to the city hall to register her Quirk."

"Can I come?!"

"Of course. Let's all have dinner outside for a change to celebrate."

"Yay!"

"We don't have to." Lilith cut in.

"Nonsense! It's a happy day!" she guessed so, in this world. If a child were to grow wings, horns and tail all of a sudden in her real world, parents would flip, unless they were in a cult then they'd be treated like God. "Let's get changed and go!"

The check-up didn't take long. The doctor basically only checked for bad effects from the manifestation of her Quirk. Fortunately, there were no complications and she was healthy.

However, "Her Quirk is still manifesting."

Inko was confused and so was Lilith. They chorused, "Huh?"

"There are cases like her. Not often but they exist," the doctor read over the result of her check-up and nodded, "It'll manifest fully, I'm confident. She's in a very good condition and there hasn't been a case of a Quirk manifesting halfway. There is a trigger that hasn't been pulled yet."

"A trigger?"

"Yes. It can be a lot of things. Keep a close watch on her as she grows cause the trigger can be anything."

"B-but it's not dangerous, is it? It won't endanger her health?" Inko panicked.

"That depends on what the trigger is." He put down the clipboard, "Also, your wings are retractable. Most Quirks with wings are like that. Be careful and make sure to retract them when you go to bed or you'll hurt yourself."

Leaving the doctor's office, Lilith let herself be led by Inko by the hand. The woman appeared to be more affected than she was about the news. She was worried and frightened for her. What a worrywart.

Begrudgingly, she compared Inko to her mother for a brief second. It was a passing thought and it made her guilty and hurt to think that her mother never worried for her like Inko did. Her parents were very busy with work and left her to the tutors and sitters. She remembered waking up alone at night from a nightmare then crying herself back to sleep because there was no one to comfort her.

She shouldn't think that. Her parents worked so hard for her sake too.

Tugging Inko away from the wall she almost bumped into, Lilith took lead, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, Miko-chan. As your mother, I'm supposed to assure you, not the other way around." She apologized. Before Lilith could tell her that she did nothing wrong, Inko had gone down to her knees so she was her height. Her arms wound around her, "I'm so sorry, Miko-chan. Please don't leave us."

Lilith's breath hitched.

"I'm sorry I'm not enough. I'm sorry I can't be the mother you hope for. I'm sorry I can't take care of you. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into her shoulder. "I love you. We love you very much. Please don't leave us."

The raw emotion in Inko's desperate cries made her chest tightened and hurt. Her insides felt like they were squeezed and twisted in the worst way possible. She was bitter but she didn't dislike Inko. She was a remarkable woman and mother.

And she had been causing her pain.

The distance she built between them hurt her more than she thought it would.

She didn't mean for her to hurt like this. She just couldn't let go of her old family. She loved them, she missed them and she needed to apologize to them. But she also didn't want to see Inko like this.

Shaking, her hands flew up to clutch onto Inko's jacket. "I—I'm sorry—I didn't mean to—"

Pushing away, Inko grabbed both of her cheeks sternly, "No! Don't you ever apologize!" she reprimanded and Lilith stiffened. It was the first time Inko had scolded her, "You've done nothing wrong! It's because I'm not enough! You're perfect! You're the best daughter any mother could ask for!" and she was once again engulfed in her arms.

Lilith's eyes watered. Inko's love was so pure and selfless. She didn't do anything wrong. Lilith was the one who made the gap because of her own inability to let go of her past. She couldn't even if she wanted to—not with the knowledge that she hurt the important people in her lives.

But Inko was important too. And she just found out about that now.

Knowing that Inko wouldn't want her to apologize, Lilith swallowed back the apology at the tip of her tongue. "P-Please don't cry… M-Mama."

Inko, once again, pushed back from her. This time though, not out of anger. Her eyes were wide, teary and she was stunned. "What?"

"O-Okā-san…" Lilith murmured, feeling heat rose up to her face, "Mama."

"You called me…"

Lilith never called her that before. She always tried to find a way of speech that allowed her not to. She felt like she would betray her mother if she did. But as the word rolled off her tongue, there was a little less weight on her shoulders.

She had started to see Inko as a mother. She didn't know when it started but she did.

"Is that okay?" she shuffled her feet shyly, "Mama?"

She never addressed her own mother like that even though she desired to. Her mother was a very stiff and formal woman and the only correct way to address her was 'Mother'. No 'Mummy' or 'Mama'.

"Of course! It's more than okay!"

"Okay…"

"Miko-chan," Inko smiled gently, brushing the hair mussed from the hug back, "I love you. And so does Hisashi. And Izuku. We all love you so much."

"Yes," she nodded. In the face of such warmth she had never faced before, Lilith flushed and fidgeted, "Thank you."

Inko giggled, "Stop being so formal to your own mother, Miko-chan! Now let's go," she stood up, Lilith's hand in her hold, gentle but firm, "We'll eat whatever you like. What do you want to eat?"

"…Strawberries."

* * *

Yes, she viewed Inko as her mother and the distance between them had lessened some. She had started to address her as her 'Mama', a little awkwardly, and talked to her in a more casual speech. But Izuku was a different case completely.

Her parents were one thing. Her sister was another.

Her sister was the one she hurt most for years and she didn't even know of it. Because of her, Lillian had to live with hatred, envy and being regarded as second best. What if she did something that cause Izuku to hate her like Lillian did?

"Miko-chan, Izuku, I need to go buy salt. I'll be back soon. Don't open the door for anyone, okay?" Inko's voice echoed in the otherwise silent hall.

"Okay!" Izuku yelled back without getting out of his blanket. Lilith examined him curiously. He was sitting on his bed with his back towards her, his blanket covering him, blocking her view from him and whatever he was doing.

She did try asking what he was doing but he always replied with a 'Nothing!' and she was afraid to push him.

Would she like to get along with Izuku? She didn't know. If she did, she was afraid it wasn't out of love because he was her "little brother" but because she was trying to make amend to her sister through him.

She's not ashamed to admit that she didn't mind using people. But not a member of her family. Never a family.

Finally deciding to just ignore him for now, Lilith decided she'd spend the time by making the makeshift town Lego so Izuku could play with it later.

Except he hadn't played with his All Might figurine for a few days now.

Lilith sighed. Deciding to pour all her focus on the Lego, she got to work, using the picture of the town on the cover of her storybook as a model, her tail unconsciously swaying behind her.

It was about five minutes later when there was a crash and a scream from the living room. Lilith jumped to her feet, surprised, and whirled around to find Izuku not in his bed. She sprinted to the living room.

Izuku sat in front of a bookshelf, rubbing his bottom; his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Izuku, what happened?"

"Nē-chan!" he stood up, embarrassed, "It's nothing! I just fell!"

"Well, why did you fall?"

"I just slipped!"

She narrowed her eyes. She was getting impatient. So, she warned him with as much authority as she could, "Izuku. Be honest with me." Because she was older than him and he had to respect her. That's how Asians rolled, wasn't it?

His eyes lowered shamefully and he sniffled. Lilith's alarm rang. "…Papers."

"Yes?"

"I want the origami papers."

Looking up, she noticed there was a new pack of colourful papers on the top shelf. "Did you try to climb the shelf to get it?" Izuku flinched and nodded slowly. She sighed, "Are you hurt?"

"No…"

Still, just to be safe, she checked over him, exhaling in relief when she found him unharmed. "What do you need the papers for?"

"I—I can't tell you that…"

So it must be connected to whatever project he was doing. She remembered him playing with a pack before. _'What has he done to the previous pack of a two hundreds origami papers?'_ she wondered confusedly.

"All right. Fine," Izuku flinched at her sharp tone and she quickly lowered it, "I'll grab it for you."

Izuku's eyes widened, "You can't! It's dangerous!"

"I'm the one with the wings here." She received no reply. She let out her wing; thankful she was wearing an old cheap shirt as she heard the tearing sound it made. She had forgotten to remove it first.

Truthfully, she still couldn't use her wings very well. Knowing how to move them was one thing, but using them were a different thing altogether. It was very hard to balance herself as she had to rely all her weight on them. Her wings also weren't strong enough to carry her. She needed to train them more first.

Flapping her wings a few times as a warm-up, she took a deep breath and relaxed her posture. She took flight slowly so as to not break her balance and it was going so well the first few inches before she began to sway.

Grrr… She had had these wings for three days now and they were still so uncoordinated. The perfectionist in her hissed at the damage to her pride.

"Nē-chan, are you okay?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." After a long while and a long struggle, Lilith managed to grasp the top shelf. She used it to help with her weight while she reached to grab the pack of origami. "Gotcha."

"I'm home!"

Her hand slipped and she fell back. Her yelp was lost to Izuku's frightened scream. Shutting her eyes tight, she hugged the pack of origami to her, bracing herself. She spread her wings, hoping they would help.

It did. Just a little.

It softened her fall some so she didn't break her back or neck as she collided to the carpeted floor. "Ow…"

"Nē-chan!"

"Miko-chan!" Inko kneeled next to her her, checking over her for injuries, "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm okay."

Then came the scolding. Ever since the gap lessened, Inko hadn't been as hesitant towards her as she was before. "What were you thinking flying yourself up there? You can't use your wings that well yet! What if something happened to you?"

Lilith's gaze lowered guiltily. She had never been reprimanded in her previous life. Inko was the first. She greatly disliked the feeling of being scolded. "I'm sorry."

"Okā-san, don't be mad at Nē-chan!" Izuku cut in, "It's my fault! Nē-chan flew up there to get me papers!"

Speaking of papers, "Oh, here you go."

Izuku took the pack from her hands shakily. He stared at it before throwing it to the side and tackling her into a hug, bawling, "Nē-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Izuku, I'm fine."

"But—but you fell!"

"I don't have wings for nothing."

"But you still fell! It's my fault!"

Inko was smiling gently as she watched on. She stood up and pressed kissed to her temple then to Izuku's head, "I'll make warm milk to calm you both down."

"Thank you, Mama."

"My pleasure, Miko-chan."

She let Izuku hung onto her until his wail calmed down to mere sniffles and hiccups. She wiped his wet face with the long sleeves of her shirt. "I'm okay, Izuku."

"I'm sorry, Nē-chan."

"It's okay," she soothed, "Now can you tell me what you need the papers for?"

He sniffled, contemplating. In the end, he fished inside the pocket of his shorts and he took out a wrinkled, inferiorly made crane. Lilith blinked.

"What is that?"

"A crane."

"Yes. What is it for?"

"I'm making a thousand cranes."

Oh. The tradition for someone sick. "Who's sick?"

He shook his head, "No one."

Now Lilith was utterly confused. "Then why are you making a thousand cranes?"

"Otō-san said if you make a thousand cranes, your wish will be granted." Izuku gave the crane to her, "I want to give them to Nē-chan."

Her?

"Is there anything you wish from me, Izuku?" He nodded furiously. "Okay, you can tell me. I'll try to grant it if I can."

She was a devil. Now she's acting like a guardian angel or a genie.

"Really?" But Izuku's hopeful eyes were everything. He's too adorable for words.

"Yes. So?"

He sniffled again. She waited a long while until he finally decided to tell her his wish. "I wish for Nē-chan to not hate me anymore."

Oh.

Oh no.

She could feel her heart shatter and break into million little pieces. What had she done? What had her guilt, bitterness and attachment to her past caused?

First, Inko and now it was Izuku. Did she also hurt Hisashi?

Was creating a distance that wrong of her to do? She figured it would make things easier when she decided to leave in the future. After all, she wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be their family.

But the Midoriyas were always holding on to her. They didn't want her to leave.

She was a fool.

Pulling Izuku into a tight hug, she whispered, "I don't hate you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I do."

"Really? You don't?"

"Mhm." She had so much making up to do. She had to give back to them the happiness they missed because of her selfishness. It wasn't just about her. It was about her and _them_. "You're my little brother. Of course I don't hate you."

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes hopefully, "Then do you love me?"

Did she? Could she love another sibling? Could she risk to after what she had done to her sister?

"Nē-chan?"

Protective warmth surged through her. Yes, yes she could. She loved him.

From day one, Izuku had always chased after her. He always wanted her attention. She was so far into her problems she didn't pay any mind to the people around her but Izuku had always been there. He had always watched her with sparkling, admiring eyes waiting for her own to turn to him.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I love you."

The smile she was rewarded with erased whatever doubt she had left.

* * *

She had been taking things from the wrong side. She saw things from the wrong angle.

God wasn't making fun of her. This wasn't a joke. He was actually giving her a second chance to live with a happy family. Whenever she read or watch the My Hero Academia series at Peter's, she'd always admire the bond Izuku had with Inko, wishing she had one like that. When she saw Izuku and Katsuki, she wished for that too, although without the hate and anger.

She wanted parents who would take care of her. She wanted a sibling that would look up to her. She wanted a family that could love her without her having to prove or give something in return.

She wanted a family that loved her for who she was.

And she was given them now.

Loving a new family didn't mean forgetting her previous one. She could love them both. She knew she had a heart big enough to. What she had to do was to straighten her act and protect the one she had now.

Wiping her tears, she decided she would make things right. First thing in the morning, she'd ask to go to the temple and apologize to God. Then she'd apologize to Inko, to Izuku and to Hisashi.

She still loved her previous family. So much. But she had to let go of that attachment and face the truth. She's not going back there. She belonged here now—if her Quirk weren't proof enough.

She had a new family to love now and she vowed to protect them this time.

There was a rustle behind her and a tug to her blanket. "Nē-chan, are you crying?"

"…No."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course."

She turned to her other side just as Izuku climbed up her bed and slipped under her blanket. He giggled, "Thank you, Nē-chan."

"No. Thank _you_."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

For the first time, Mikoto dreamt of a happy life surrounded by family.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

I couldn't make Mikoto's quirk more obvious, could I? XDD

Tell me what you think about this chapter. It's really hard to write. Lilith's really emo in this one but I want you guys to know that she's not an emo, angsty character. She's actually far from it. She just has some mental issues here but it's resolved. Somewhat LOL

Also, the Asian thing. I can say that cause I'm an Asian and it's true. You can't go against your elders. Is it like that in your country (If you aren't Asian) too? Cause I heard that none's as strict as an Asian. I'm curious about others' culture so do share. It'll help my knowledge which helps my writing too.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me lots of love~


	4. Chapter 2 - Puppy

Author's Note :

Greetings!

Thank you so much for the review, favourites and follows! I can't believe the amount of favourites and follows, considering it's only been one chapter with two prologues before. Thank you so much for your support. I feel really honoured.

Here is the second chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. University is killing me, but when isn't it? Ha ha ha. Ha.

I hope you'll enjoy. Happy reading.

Disclaimer : I do not own My Hero Academia

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 2 – Puppy

* * *

 _Snip._

"Miko-chan, you know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Of course," Mikoto assured, combing through Inko's greenish black lock, snipping at the ends with a pair of safety scissors, "Don't worry so much, Mama."

Inko's hair had grown too long for her taste, but in the midst of taking care of two three-year-olds, she didn't have time to go to the salon. The nearest salon was also home-based and didn't have a babysitting service. So, Mikoto offered to give her a haircut.

She was used to doing hair so it wasn't hard for her. The problem was that Inko wouldn't let her touch the hairdressing shears that's usually used to trim Izuku's unruly hair. She was given the safety scissors to use instead and though it wasn't impossible, it was quite hard. To make it worse, she had a toddler's baby hands.

To let a three-year-old near her hair with a pair of scissors, Inko's love was perhaps too selfless.

But she was determined to give Inko a pretty haircut, so she carefully snipped and trimmed the hair, taking into account the length that would look best on her. After a long while, she finally finished, putting the scissors down and wriggling her tired fingers. "I'm done."

Nervously, Inko picked up the hand mirror to examine the result. She let out a surprised gasp, "It looks wonderful!" she praised, smiling at her reflection and running her fingers through her hair. It went just a little bit past her shoulders, with two shorter locks to frame her face and side-swept fringe. It was a different look from her old waist-length hair and straight fringe.

"It suits you, Mama," Mikoto smiled as she removed the cloth wrapped around Inko and shook it to let all the hair fall onto the balcony, "It's a refreshing look."

"How come you're so good at this, Miko-chan?" Inko questioned, curious yet awed.

' _Because I was a beautician in my past life,'_ was the correct answer, but it wasn't like she could say that. "I learned from a movie."

"You learned how to cut hair from watching a movie?" Inko was astonished, "You really are a genius, Miko-chan. You pick up things so fast."

The feeling of giddiness tingled through her. She had to work really hard to gain a single sentence of compliment before. Now, she was flooded by praises from both Inko and Izuku. They praised her on everything she did. The mother and son simply had so much praises to spare.

"Nē-chan!" Appearing from the hallway, Izuku called, clutching one of Mikoto's storybooks. Mikoto turned to him. "Wow!" his eyes widened and he stopped, looking up at his mother.

Inko patted her hair nervously. "Does it look weird?"

"You look different! In a good way!" Izuku commended. Inko's smiled bashfully, "You look beautiful, Okā-san!"

Inko giggled, "It is all thanks to Miko-chan's's makeover. She's so good at everything she does."

"What is a… makeover?"

"Basically," Mikoto explained, having taking the position as Izuku's source of knowledge these days, "It means a big change in appearance. Usually in a very positive way."

"Wow…" Big green eyes sparkled with wonderment, "Nē-chan, me too! I want a makeover too!"

"Huh?" she blinked, "But Mama just gave your hair a trim last week." She tried to reason him out of it but knew she would give in to him in the end anyway. Izuku's eyes—especially when they got all big and shiny—were irresistible.

"But I want a makeover! Make me look like a super strong hero, Nē-chan!" he punched the air a few times, grinning from ear to ear, "Like All Might!"

"…Just a little trim."

"Awww…"

* * *

Mikoto stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in the light blue kindergarten uniform, the bottom of her white dress peeking out below. Her feet were in a pair of frilly knee-length white socks.

She picked up the brush and began to run it through her hair. After accepting her fate, Mikoto found that she rather liked her new appearance.

She was blessed with thick and wavy obsidian jet-black hair with little bubblegum shade of pink and blue highlights. All natural. She didn't even need to go to the salon to add highlights or dye her hair this dark. Her eyes were big, doe-like and they were the colour of honey. Her skin was pale, considering the lack of sun exposure over the almost four years she had been alive, with a glowing pinkish tint.

She looked like a normal, sweet, adorable little girl. Except for the horns on her head and the tail swaying along her legs— _devil_ horns and tail.

It made her look like a true little devil—cute but sly and devious.

There was a knock on the door, "Miko-chan, are you finished? Breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" Giving herself one last scan, she nodded, put down her brush and opened the bathroom door.

Inko gasped and clutched at her chest, "Miko-chan, you look so adorable!" she cited, looing awestruck. Mikoto thanked her. She was now used to being called adorable or cute, as Inko told her that almost daily. In this new body, she wasn't as petite as she had been in her previous life.

Lilith was small in stature, both in her childhood and her grown-up self. Mikoto, however, had potential to grow tall. She was already taller than most children. Even the doctor had been surprised at the rate of her growth. So she didn't feel like a small animal anymore.

"Izuku is ready too and I have to take pictures of the two of you before we leave."

As if on cue, Izuku yelled, "Okā-san! Nē-chan! Breakfast!" he whined cutely.

Inko and Mikoto giggled and moved to the kitchen, where Izuku was already seated, staring hungrily at the steaming bowl in front of him. Mikoto sweat-dropped, "Katsudon for breakfast?"

"So you'll have enough energy for the day!" Inko explained excitedly, "I also prepare strawberries for you to snack on in the kindergarten."

Ah, always so considerate.

Climbing onto her seat, Mikoto picked up her spoon—one with a purple handle with Sir Nighteye's animated faces. Since Izuku wanted the All Might one, she decided to choose his sidekick to match him. He had been so happy when she did because she never showed any interest in heroism before.

She still didn't. But it made him happy that she seemed to so she was considering falling down that hole.

Before they ate, Inko insisted on taking pictures first. The siblings formed a peace sign and beamed at the camera. After that, they were allowed to eat and Izuku dove right in. For a small boy, he ate a lot. Mikoto sipped her strawberry milk before she began to eat. As usual, Inko's cooking was heavenly.

"The two of you must be excited to start kindergarten, huh?" Inko sighed forlornly, "I wish Hisashi could be here but his work keeps him very busy."

"It's fine. Papa works so hard for us too."

"Miko-chan, you're such a good girl."

As busy as he was, Hisashi never forgot his family. Although he barely had any time for a call these days, he still sent cards and presents on birthdays and anniversaries. Just a few days ago, presents arrived at their flat from Hisashi to celebrate his children entering kindergarten.

"Otō-san is coming home for summer right?" Izuku asked after swallowing the food in his mouth—a manner Mikoto instilled in him after the one time he spat chewed food ranting about All Might.

"He said he will but we never know with his schedule."

Izuku frowned and Mikoto felt the need to cheer him up. "Aren't we going to the same kindergarten as your friend, Izuku?"

As usual, this topic elicited a bright look in his eyes. "Yeah! Kacchan's going to be there too!"

While Mikoto holed up at home to study, Izuku had gone out and befriended the neighbourhood children. They usually played at the park near home. Of course, one of those children was the one and only Bakugō Katsuki. Even at the tender age of three, Izuku had a very strong admiration towards him.

Mikoto was still torn between liking and disliking him. As Lilith, Katsuki had been her favourite character. Yes, he was volatile and he was a bully. But he was passionate and he had the potential for a great character development. Not to mention, he was very fine and had a unique personality for a main character.

But as Mikoto, the big sister of Izuku, she disliked how he treated her little brother. Just because he was envious and wary of Izuku didn't mean he got to harass the precious cinnamon roll.

"He still hasn't had his Quirk yet, has he?"

"Not yet! But since it's Kacchan, he'll have it soon! It will be a very cool one!" Mikoto's smile twitched, a little jealous of how much Izuku admired him, "When I have my Quirk too, we can be heroes together!"

"Izuku is turning four soon. It's about time for your Quirk to manifest, isn't it?" Inko inquired to which Izuku nodded his head furiously at. Lifting a hand, the older woman brushed away pooling tears, "I can't believe how fast the two of you grow. You were just babies yesterday."

Seeing Inko like this, it really explained where Izuku got his cry baby tendency from. He inherited it from her.

After they finished the breakfast, it was finally time to leave for kindergarten. Mikoto helped Izuku put on the yellow hat before she did hers. "Are you two ready?" That question should actually be aimed to Inko who was sniffling while snapping pictures vigorously.

Izuku and Mikoto chorused their affirmation. They left the flat and Inko locked the door behind them, her camera around her neck.

With each child holding Inko's hands, the three walked to the kindergarten. The walk was filled with Izuku's excited chatter about going to school while Inko and Mikoto listened tentatively. He was really cute when he was excited.

When they arrived, they were introduced to their teachers—a shorthaired woman and a tall man. Mikoto handed her hat to the male teacher who stored it in a locker. Their names were written in hiragana on golden star-shaped badges pinned to their left chest.

"Miko-chan, Izuku, look over here!" Inko cooed, taking even more pictures. This photo craze would probably last through the day.

"All right! You can go in and meet your friends!"

After more pictures and tears, Inko finally left, looking over her shoulder all the while. It was a good thing there wasn't anything in her way or she would probably have bumped into it.

Nervously, Izuku clutched at his shirt, staring wide-eyed at the door. Mikoto reached out and took his hand before he could wrinkle his clothes, "Let's go, Izuku." To which he nodded.

Upon entering the room, they were hit with the scent of lemon candy and baby powder. Children were running around and playing inside, some already with their Quirks, some not. Izuku stared in wonder, curious about the Quirks, while Mikoto was looking around for familiar faces.

"Izuku!" Ah, that condescending tone. Mikoto would recognize it anywhere, even without meeting the speaker first. "You're late!"

"Kacchan!"

Approaching them was a blonde little boy—a very adorable one she had to admit—followed by a group of other children. Even without his Quirk, he already had minions. Children were scary.

Mikoto noticed the boy with the big teeth and long fingers, the obese one with wings and the one with spiky hair. The little brunette girl though, she hadn't an idea. Mikoto didn't remember seeing her in the anime or manga.

Following after Izuku, still hand-in-hand, they walked over to Katsuki, meeting him midway, "Good morning, Kacchan!" he greeted nicely, but Katsuki's attention was on their laced hands.

"What's this?" he teased—no, mocked, "Your girlfriend? Izuku, you actually have a girlfriend?"

Izuku flushed, "No! This is my Miko-Nē-chan!"

"Miko-Nē-chan?" repeated Teeth-and-fingers.

"Oh, the one you always talk about." Obesity said. Mikoto felt a little happy that Izuku talked about her to his friends. "So you're twins?"

Then it was Spiky's turn to speak, "What? But you don't look alike at all!"

"Twins don't always look alike, you know," Mikoto spoke up, instantly gathering attention from Katsuki and his minions, "There are identical and fraternal twins. Izuku and I happen to be the latter."

Izuku still wasn't aware of their real blood relations. In fact, Mikoto herself wasn't supposed to know. Neither Hisashi nor Inko had told the two of them and she decided it would be best to also keep silent about it. Who knew how hurt Inko would be if she asked, 'Are you my real Mama?' out of the blue.

"Identical?"

"Fra—?"

"Kacchan, what does that mean?"

"S-shut up!" flustered because he didn't know the meanings—Mikoto had deliberately used semi-big words—Katsuki glowered at her. Then his eyes zoomed on her horns, "What are those?"

This time, Izuku spoke for her, eyes wide and beaming, "Nē-chan's Quirk!"

"Hoh?"

"It's super cool! With her Quirk, Nē-chan can fly around!" her little brother bragged.

"I can fly too." Obesity cut in, flapping his wings. His wings were bigger than hers, Mikoto noted a little bitterly. While she was given little devil wings, his appeared more like a dragon's.

"So her Quirk is totally common!" Katsuki decided, cackling, "Just what you'll expect from Izuku's sister!" His rude laugh was followed by his three minions. The girl was the only silent one, hiding behind Katsuki.

"D-don't be mean, Kacchan! Nē-chan is super cool!" he turned to Obesity, "and she has horns and tail! You don't have them!" Her little hero. But that wasn't exactly the right choice of words.

"Horns? Doesn't that make her a bull?"

"Her horns aren't even big enough for a weapon."

"Her tail looks flimsy. It can't do anything!"

Wow, were children always this mean? Lilith's little cousins were angels. Mikoto's little brother was a cinnamon roll. These children should receive her Quirk instead.

"You're wrong! Miko-Nē-chan isn't a bull! And her Quirk is cool!"

The devils continued to laugh. She wasn't truly offended. They were just children after all. But Izuku was different. He looked ready to cry even though he wasn't the one they're ridiculing.

So, she decided to fight back, "Izuku is correct. I'm not a bull. I'm a girl and a bull is a male." She corrected and they stopped laughing, "I can't blame you for not knowing though," she smirked, "You're all still babies after all."

They took the bait. Her remark clearly irritated them, Katsuki more than the others. "Your Quirk is a devil, isn't it? That's a villain's Quirk!"

Oh, he's not going there.

"Izuku, your sister is a villain!"

"Villain! Villain!" the three minions chorused. This caught the attention of the other children and they began to whisper, giving her wary looks.

"Miko-Nē-chan isn't a villain!" Izuku defended, crying, hurt, "She's going to be a hero! We're going to be heroes together!"

"Hah! She can't be a hero with that kind of Quirk!"

Katsuki was trying to provoke her now. He was trying to annoy her enough to do something that would actually make her look like a villain. Thank God, she was an adult inside. She kept her calm, "This is why you're still a baby, Kacchan," she used his nickname, "You have a very small mind."

"What?!"

Got him. Katsuki was about to lunge at her, Izuku panicking, when he was stopped by a high-pitched girlish shriek, "STOP IT!"

Everyone turned to the girl who was previously hiding behind Katsuki. Mikoto finally got a better look at her and her breath was caught.

The little girl had short, straight dark brown hair. Her skin was pale—even paler than hers—and appeared almost translucent. Her eyes were big, almond-shaped and green. So very green.

Like Margot's eyes.

"Stop picking fights, Kacchan!" the girl scolded. Oddly, she looked ready to burst into tears. "You mustn't be mean! A hero mustn't be mean!"

"Micchan…" Izuku mumbled.

"Uh-oh, Micchan's mad." Spiky took fearful steps back.

"Mi, you—"

Thankfully, the teachers heard them, most likely 'Micchan', and hurried in, "What was that scream? Did something happen?"

Nobody answered so Mikoto took the spotlight.

Perhaps you thought she'd say nothing happened. Right? Because she was an adult and she must act like one and not make a scene.

Lifting a hand, she pointed it at Katsuki and his three minions, "Sensei, these four are bullying Izuku and me!" she pretended to be distressed, her innocent appearance aiding her act. The four devils stiffened, looking like deer caught in headlight.

But she was in a child's body with a Quirk of the devil. She was more than entitled to act like a bratty child. Besides, she wasn't lying. They _were_ bullying Izuku and her.

Mikoto huffed in satisfaction as the four were questioned by the teacher. Izuku and the brunette with Margot's eyes watched on with worry and panic. "Oh no," she whined, "They're being scolded because of me…"

"No, it's because they're bullies." Mikoto assured. Smiling kindly at the girl, who turned out to be quite timid, she asked, "Are you Kacchan's friend?"

She jolted, just like Izuku would with a stranger, "Y-yes!"

Seeing as she made no move to introduce herself, perhaps because she was too shy and jittery, Mikoto took charge, "What's your name?"

"Shigusa M-Mimi!" So that's why she's 'Micchan'.

"I'm Midoriya Mikoto. You can call me Miko if you want."

"Y-you can call me Micchan too!"

"Oi, Mi!" Katsuki yelled, shocking them. Tch. He was done being scolded. The teachers were too lenient on him. "Don't talk to that liar!"

Mikoto raised a brow, "Liar? You _were_ bullying us." She motioned to herself and a shaking Izuku.

"I wasn't!" he protested, "I was telling the truth! You do have a villain's Quirk!"

"Nē-chan isn't a villain!"

"Kacchan, learn your lesson, why don't you?" Mikoto sighed tiredly. It hadn't even been half a day and she was already tired. She couldn't wait for naptime. Then at least they'd be quiet.

"D-don't fight!"

If every day would be like this, Mikoto was sure she'd get white hair even before her age hit a double digit.

* * *

Mikoto sighed in pleasure at the feeling of her wings being scrubbed. It was bath time and, following the Japanese culture, the three Midoriyas in the house always took baths together. Izuku and Inko always sat side by side and cleaned each of her wings.

"Does it feel good, Miko-chan?"

"Yes," her voice came out in a purr and that caused the two behind her to chortle. Their laughter echoed in the bathroom prettily. "Izuku, more to the left please."

"Aye, Nē-chan!"

She would wash her wings herself, if she could. Her limbs weren't long enough to do so yet so she depended on her family to wash them for her. At first, it was uncomfortable, the leather-like skin still being raw and all. Now that some time had passed, she's completely used to it and looked forward to bath time so she could have her wings scrubbed.

At first, she was awkward about joining her family to bath. Inko was fine, she was another female, but Izuku wasn't. Even though he was her brother, it felt awkward to see… him. In fact, it was even more awkward because he was her brother. When did she get used to it, she wondered.

Once her wings were finished, she retracted them back into her back, the three of them going into the bathtub. Inko leaned back and relaxed while Mikoto watched Izuku played with his rubber Selkie.

After the bath, Mikoto dressed herself in her nightgown before helping Izuku into his All Might pyjama. Inko was already dressed, in the kitchen, making warm milk for them to drink before bedtime.

The three sat down on the sofa, Inko between the siblings, as they watched a game show while drinking hot milk. It was a peaceful moment after a hard day of dealing with brats.

Mikoto suddenly remembered, "Izuku," Izuku hummed, "How long have you known Micchan?"

"Oh," that also caught Inko's attention, "Who is this Micchan? Izuku's girlfriend?" she teased light-heartedly.

Izuku flushed and cried, "No!" making Inko and Mikoto laugh. He was cute no matter what he did, but when he got shy and flustered, he became so adorable it was hard not to reach out and pinch his cheeks.

Thinking about it, Katsuki was also very adorable, appearance wise. No wonder people spoiled him. It wasn't just because he was a prodigy; he was also a very cute child. Such a shame he was rotten inside. Couldn't his character development come early?

"You can't say that!" Izuku insisted and it caused the females to stop laughing, wondering what made him so panicked. "If Kacchan hears that, he'll get angry!"

"So Micchan is Katsuki-kun's girlfriend?" Izuku nodded. "Wah… he grows up so fast."

"Kacchan's?" Mikoto's eyes were as wide as saucers at the new information. "For real?"

"Yeah! Kacchan told us not to get close to Micchan because she's his girlfriend. They're really close since they've known each other since birth. Micchan's the one who comes up with Kacchan's nickname too."

Hm, so they're that close. But it was odd because Mimi didn't exist in both the anime and manga. With her relationship with Katsuki, she should have been important enough to at least be mentioned. Or perhaps they broke up somewhere along the way and that was the reason she didn't show up. Perhaps she became a taboo because she broke Katsuki's heart.

Remembering Mimi brought her back to those almond-shaped green eyes. Mikoto felt nostalgic when she looked at them. They resembled Margot's so much that it hurt.

"But Micchan seems to like you, Nē-chan."

"Does she?"

"Yeah!" Izuku's grin turned upside down, "Uh… But if Micchan likes you then that means Kacchan won't."

"Is that how it works?"

Katsuki was a possessive little brat, but maybe she could use it to her advantage.

* * *

"Micchan, good morning." Mikoto greeted as soon as Mimi entered the classroom. The brunette jumped in surprise and stared at her wide-eyed and flustered.

"G-good morning—" She hesitated for a brief moment and fidgeted with the sleeves of her uniform, "—Miko-chan." Okay, she was an adorable little angel.

"Kacchan's not with you?"

"W-we don't come together," she spoke in small mumbles and stutters. "Our houses are in d-different directions."

"Oh? Then how did you get to know each other?"

"Um, our mothers are f-friends. Kacchan and I have been together since we're babies." Mikoto watched in interest, as the tension seemed to leave Mimi a bit as she spoke about Katsuki. He made her feel safe, Mikoto realized. Perhaps it was because of their childhood bond. "Kacchan is also my first word."

"Oh?"

"Yes! And Kacchan's first word is 'Mi' and that's what he calls me!"

"The two of you are really close, aren't you?"

A bright smile lit up Mimi's face, a blush rising to her cheeks, "Yes!"

Okay, that confirmed it, "No wonder you are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Eh?" she blinked, her grin disappearing. She appeared confused, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" That was unexpected.

"Izu-" No, if this turned out to be what Mikoto was imagining, mentioning Izuku would bring a disaster towards him. She cleared her throat, "I heard that you're Kacchan's girlfriend."

"But I'm not?"

Oh-ho.

Her brother was not a liar. This was getting even more interesting. Now Mikoto understood. Perhaps God added Mimi into the story for humour purposes.

"Ah!" Katsuki's voice cried from behind and both girls turned to find the blonde stomping their way, his three minions marching after him. Izuku, having noticed that Katsuki had arrived, also approached them. "Mi! I told you not to talk to her!"

"Ah, Kacchan, good morning." Mimi greeted with a smile. She was comfortable around Katsuki to speak without stutters or mumbles.

"Don't 'good morning' me! Why didn't you listen to me?!"

"Now, now, Kacchan, calm down. I was the one who talked to her first," Katsuki's red eyes burnt into her amber ones. Mikoto feared momentarily that they would pop out of their sockets because of how hard he was glaring at her.

"You don't get to call me that!"

"Don't be like that, Kacchan. You don't want to ruin your image in front of your 'girlfriend', do you?" As expected, Katsuki paled under Mimi's curious look.

"Kacchan, I'm your girlfriend?"

This plot was so shōjo, it made Mikoto almost burst out laughing. Out of all people to make My Hero Academia a romance genre, she expected it to be Izuku. It turned out that Katsuki would be the one to start that genre for this series.

"O-obviously!" Katsuki snapped, "As if there's anyone better than me for you!"

"But I don't like Kacchan like that. Let's remain as friends." It was amusing to watch that child bully turned into statue. His glaring eyes watered. Okay, now Mikoto felt a little bad. She didn't expect him to cry. "I love Kacchan like a brother. Because Kacchan always protects me." Mimi grinned up at him.

"A-a boyfriend also protects you!"

"But I don't want to kiss Kacchan on the mouth like Okā-sama did to Otō-sama. I don't want to marry you or have babies with you too." If it was possible, Katsuki turned even whiter and stiffer. A heartbroken expression on his face, at any second now, she expected him to start bawling.

Now she felt guilty. She didn't thought it was that deep. Or perhaps it was just another puppy love, but it didn't mean it wasn't a form love. She only intended to tease Katsuki a little after she found out that Mimi didn't know about him telling people they were lovers. She didn't intend to make him cry. That would make her a bully too.

So to save the situation, she said, "Well, the two of you are still young. You still have plenty of time. Who knows what will happen in the future, right?"

"Shut up, you witch!" he stomped his little foot on the ground, a gesture that meant he was throwing a tantrum, "What will happen is Mi will fall in love with me and I'll make her my wife after I become the number one hero! You're listening, Mi? I'm not giving up!"

"Oh, okay." She nodded understandingly, "Kacchan never gives up. I know that."

Katsuki growled, "I'm being serious!"

"Nē-chan, what happened? Kacchan's really angry." Izuku stated, unsure, going to her side and immediately holding onto her hand. "Did you two fight?"

"Ah, no, we didn't."

Once again, the situation was saved by the teachers who entered the classroom after the last student arrived. Everyone rushed over to them, asking about the activity they were going to do for the day.

Mikoto was about to leave with Izuku to play with the blocks while they waited for the teachers to get ready when she was stopped by a pull to her sleeve. Looking over her shoulder, she found Mimi looking up at her with Margot's green eyes, full of wonder and interest, "W-where are you going?"

"To play with the blocks with Izuku."

"C-can I play with you?"

Various gasps sounded around them—from Izuku and Katsuki's minions. Katsuki was gawking.

"Micchan just asked her to play!" Teeth-and-fingers repeated, as if it was needed.

"Amazing! That shy Micchan just asked her to play!" That was a wrong thing to say, Obesity.

"K-Kacchan?" Spiky was the smartest out of the three, it seemed. He took several steps away from Katsuki who was radiating dark aura.

"M-Micchan, you don't want to play with Kacchan?" Izuku inquired fearfully, trembling. Everyone was aware of Katsuki's growing anger except the reason herself, "You always play with Kacchan."

"Mhm. But I want to play with Miko-chan today," her Margot's eyes widened and her lower lip trembled, "…I can't?"

How could anyone say no to that? "Of course." And to save Izuku and her from Katsuki's ever-burning temper, she smiled and extended the offer, "Let's all play together."

Katsuki exploded, "Who's going to play with you?!" This boy really had anger management issue. He'd had it even at such young age. "Mi, let's go! We're playing over there!"

"But I want to play with the blocks."

"Then we'll play with the blocks! Izuku, you play somewhere else! And bring your sister with you!"

"Eh?" Izuku whined. He always enjoyed building All Might with the colourful blocks. Mikoto couldn't accept this.

"Izuku and I called dibs on the blocks. They're ours."

"Who cares about that? Go away and leave Mi alone!"

"What a shame. Micchan wants to play with us," now that she was annoyed, all guilt flew far, far away, "But you can play with us, if you want. As long as you promise not to be mean, of course."

"I don't want to play with you, you—" the next word shocked her, "—you Harpy!"

Mikoto gasped, stunned. Did he just call her undesirable, overbearing and a pain in the bloody ass? Where did he even learn of that vocabulary?

Oh, it's really on now.

Bakugou Katsuki wasn't going to be her favourite character in this lifetime.

"Miko-chan, when can we start playing?"

"N-Nē-chan…"

"Let's go, Micchan, Izuku. What do you want to make today? All Might?"

At the mention of All Might, Izuku's fear was replaced with excitement, "Yeah!"

"Can we make a castle, Miko-chan?" Mimi muttered shyly.

"Of course." As she led the two children from the group of brats, she looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Katsuki.

"Die, you Harpy!"

* * *

"Did we just watch the beginning of a love triangle?"

"Katsuki kun, arrow, Mimi-chan, arrow, Mikoto-chan, broken arrow back to Katsuki-kun."

"Children are so cute, aren't they?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yes, before you need to even ask, Mimi is an OC I created for Katsuki. What do you think? Katsuki and Shōto are my most favourite character because of their character developments. They're also fine as hell. If I have to pick one as my third favourite, it will be Shinsō Hitoshi because he's super fine and if I were to have a Quirk, I'd want his. I'd love myself some mind slaves. Then I can quit university and life altogether to watch anime and write fanfics while I spend their money. What a life.

My God, what kind of human did I just try to imagine myself becoming? University is ruining me.

Thank you for reading. Please leave me lots of love!


	5. Chapter 3 - Quirk

Author's Note :

Greetings!

Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm so happy to see everyone react so positively to Mimi and Katsuki's relationship. Personally, I also find them very adorable. They have the kind of relationship I want.

Also, very sorry for the late update. There was the mid-term exam, a bunch of projects and presentations and it was that time of the month. November didn't end as positively as it began for me.

Replying to the review from _**spicyrash**_ , I can't tell you if Mikoto's Quirk will be similar to Mirajane's power, as it would be a spoiler if I did. But I'm trying to make her not too OP. I hope you'll stick around to find out more about her Quirk XD

Alright, happy reading!

Disclaimer : I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 3 – Quirk

* * *

Mikoto had never realized it but her knowledge—or perhaps memory—of the My Hero Academia world was not as advanced as she expected. It was because she had read and watched the series before that she thought she knew how things would go.

She was listing down the sequences of occurrence and realized that her knowledge of the story progressed only until they entered U.A. She remembered that their homeroom teacher would give them a test—a ball-throwing test?—but beyond that, she didn't have an idea. How shameful. That was probably only episode four or five into the anime.

But she did know of some things from Peter's fanboying. There was going to be an intense fight with villains, an intense fight during the school sports festival and more intense fights with even more villains. The five Ws and one H, though, she couldn't say she had an idea.

It was a bit unnerving. Although knowing the future meant that your decision would hardly cause an impact and life would be boring, it would mean safety, especially in a world like this.

"Nē-chan, let's go play!" Izuku's cheerful voice called out to her from the hallway.

Izuku. Her sweet little brother Izuku.

One day he'd receive a Quirk, get into U.A, and face various dangers fighting villains.

Just the thought of her family being hurt squeezed at her heart. It would have been better if Izuku's dream were something more domestic. Then she'd be able to keep her eyes on him and keep him safe under her wings. She wanted him to be free with safety and his dream didn't guarantee it.

Closing her diary, Mikoto locked it and put it back in its hiding spot in her desk drawer. Not the most creative place but nobody in the house would be bold enough to read someone's diary. Even if they wanted to, the small purple book was locked and the key was taped under her bed. There was no way they would find it.

Mikoto left the room while fixing the bows that kept her pigtails. She had made a habit of tying her hair up in pigtails these days. The wavy jet black locks did a wonderful job covering her horns.

She did it not because her family—or herself—was ashamed of it. Inko had told her that her devilish appearance made her appear cuter and Izuku thought her Quirk, or any Quirk basically, was amazing. She did it because it made her family sad when strangers eyed her Quirk with wariness, as if she was a born villain just because she had the Quirk of a devil. Not to mention the little devil himself and his three minions enjoyed giving Izuku and her a hard time because of it.

As time passed, her tail also seemed to be slightly firmer and more controllable. She could now wrap it around her upper thigh to prevent it from being seen. With her wings retracted, she looked like any other innocent little girl out there.

"I'm ready. Let's go, Izuku." She called out. Izuku appeared almost immediately, running out of the living room with Inko in tow, "Don't run or you'll fall. There's no need to hurry."

"But Kacchan's waiting!"

Mikoto's smile twitched at the mention of the blonde devil's name.

Inko tittered in amusement, "Izuku really likes Katsuki-kun, huh? I'm happy that you get along with him so well."

Not really, no, instead of getting along, Izuku was treated more like a stool or a punching bag.

Mikoto helped Izuku put on his trademark red shoes after she slid into her black flats. "We're leaving." They chorused, hand-in-hand, leaving the flat.

"So, is Micchan going to be there today?"

"Yeah," Izuku nodded.

Mimi, as she found out, came from a family that practised _Nihon buyō_ —or _Nichibu_ for short. Her parents were very serious about instilling the discipline and art of the dance to Mimi and had started training her at the tender age of three. Normal kids toddled around at that age. Mimi was folk dancing.

Thankfully, as stern as her parents were, they still gave Mimi the weekend off to rest. Saturday and Sunday were the only days Mimi could leave her family's compound to play with her friends.

They arrived at the park where they usually occupied, just in time before the group of five were about to leave with Katsuki's command. The blonde actually clicked his tongue in disdain at their appearance.

"Miko-chan! Izukkun!" Mimi was the only one that ran towards them. As usual, outside of the kindergarten, she was dressed in a brightly coloured tsumugi. Today she was sporting a bright yellow one with a red obi.

"M-Micchan!" Izuku's greeting came out as a stutter at the sharp glare aimed at him from Katsuki.

Mikoto, unfortunately, wasn't so easily affected by a brat. She smiled brightly at the other brunette, "Hi, Micchan."

The shorter brunette blushed prettily and beamed. To this day, Mikoto still couldn't quite grasp the reason Mimi was so enamoured by her. Sometimes, she would act like Izuku, singing her praises and watching her with awed looks. It was strange because Mikoto hadn't exactly done anything that deserved her admiration.

In term of charisma, confidence or strength, she had to admit that Katsuki was levels above her.

Begrudgingly.

Katsuki led them to a riverbank where the five boys immediately launched to skipping the stones. Mikoto sat down on the stairs leading to the riverbank with Mimi who was shyly watching her from the corner of her eyes.

"They look like they're having fun," Mikoto noted as she watched, "I wonder what's so fun about skipping stones."

"Kacchan said it's fun because he's good at it."

Of course.

Leaning back, Mikoto silently basked in the warm sunlight. It wasn't a particularly sunny day but it was warm and there was enough sunlight. In the first place, she wasn't even that fond of the sun. She had always preferred the night-time.

As she had been accompanying Izuku on his playtime these days—more to protect him from Katsuki than anything else—she had been gaining more colours. She was once pasty white and appeared almost sickly. There wasn't much difference but at least she had a healthier glow to her skin. Her hair too had got a bit lighter from the sun exposure.

The change didn't only impact her skin but also her Quirk. Her horns, wings and tail were once pitch black. Now, they were a Byzantium shade—yes, she looked up the exact shade—of purple and she found that she preferred it than the old colouring. It was due to her flight practise. The flat didn't have enough space for her to practise using her wings so she had to go out.

Exclamations from the boys caught the two girls' attention.

"Kacchan, how many times did you skip?"

"Seven!" Katsuki replied proudly, his hands on his hips.

"Wow!"

"That's Kacchan for you!"

Then the blonde devil just had to turn to Izuku who was grinning adorably in amazement, "What about you, Deku?"

Izuku deflated, "Z-zero times…" his answer was small but it voiced his shame very clearly. The devil dared to snigger and his minions laughed.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes in anger but she forced herself to calm down. His action was reproaching but there was no actual mockery yet. He wasn't the cause Izuku's stone didn't skip. If she went over there now, it wouldn't be her defending Izuku but her picking a fight with Katsuki.

And she was better than that.

Hopefully.

"Wow," Mimi breathed in awe, "Seven times. That's Kacchan's new record."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! His best was six before!"

The two made little conversation, Mikoto basically giving replies to Mimi's notes of amazement when Katsuki did something extraordinary. Every once in a while, one of Katsuki's minions would come over to them to offer Mimi something—candies, pretty rocks, bottle of water, etc.

Perhaps it was because they knew Katsuki liked her so they suck up to her to get on his good side. Or they genuinely liked Mimi and she was just being negative because she disliked them. Honestly, she was pretty confident with the former.

"You sure are loved, huh, Micchan?" she teased after Spiky delivered another stone to Mimi.

"Eh?" the brunette flushed, "N-no, they're just delivering these," She motioned to the half a dozen of odd-shaped rocks on her laps, "Kacchan always gives me gifts."

Or they were just ordered by Katsuki. Honestly, she was pretty confident with the third possibility too.

"H-honestly," Mimi gulped, fidgeting with her fingers as she mumbled unsurely, "I-I don't like those three that much."

That was surprising. "Why is that so?"

"Because when Kacchan's with them, he becomes mean. Kacchan's usually kind and gentle but when they are with him, he turns cruel and he says bad words." No, that's not true. He was always tyrannical. "And they're only kind to me because I'm Kacchan's best friend."

Well. That was deeper than she thought the reason would be.

"I'm pretty sure that he's only kind and gentle towards you."

"Huh?"

"Because he likes you."

"I like Kacchan too!" And she was smiling again. Mikoto either had a way with children or Mimi's attachment to Katsuki was stronger than it seemed.

Then it hit her. The reason why Katsuki hung out with those three—or let those three hung out with him as he would say—was not only because they admired him. If that were the case then anyone would do. It's because Mimi disliked them that Katsuki let them call him their friend.

It was because Mimi actually liked Izuku and her that Katsuki disliked them both so much. Granted, there was probably more to his dislike towards Izuku, but as for her case, it was purely because Mimi somehow found her admirable.

That boy was twisted.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kacchan!"

With a bright happy grin, innocent wide eyes, a carefully wrapped present, and a cheerful aura, Izuku could win the 'Most Beautiful Child' title with ease. Standing beside him, Mikoto held onto her present, a childish urge to squeeze it and wrinkle the wrapping paper prodding her.

Today was Katsuki's birthday and the kindergarten had a rule to celebrate every child's birthdays. That meant they had to bring and give presents, even to the children that they didn't particularly like.

For Mikoto, it was Katsuki and his little tree friends.

"A gift from Deku, huh? Must be lame."

And there it was—the nickname that she didn't thought she would hate this much when watching the series.

She skipped one playing session to accompany Inko to the shopping centre, believing that Mimi would be there so Izuku could be relatively safe, but of course her timing just had to be off. Mimi had to go with her family to an annual family event, which apparently turned Katsuki's already bad temper for the worse. Izuku had come home with a broken sand bucket and a new nickname that day.

When she found out, she was ready to look for Katsuki and give him a piece of her mind. He was lucky that Izuku was so forgiving.

"Yeah, yeah." Ungratefully, the blond tossed the present towards the mountain of gifts behind him. The other children would open the gifts in excitement, but not Katsuki. The little tyrant tossed it without looking like they meant nothing. "Next." He called out.

Izuku walked away dejectedly and Mikoto's eyes narrowed. Izuku had used his saved-up New Year money to buy the new limited edition All Might action figure for Katsuki's present. He didn't even get one for himself. That was how much he valued the blond and his friendship.

Mikoto took Izuku's previous spot, "Happy birthday, Kacchan," she congratulated, "I hope you have the best birthday ever." Her tone was dripping with honey and the teachers, who were watching from behind, swooned. They weren't in the position to see her glaring at Katsuki. She threw the present at his face, hard, acting as if she was being playful while doing so. "Enjoy your present."

"You ugly Harpy!"

"Katsuki-kun! Why would you insult Mikoto-chan after she's been so nice to you?"

"She was—"

"You don't like my present?" Mikoto whimpered, cutting him off, eyes watering. She had practised for weeks to master the puppy eyes technique. She, after all, had the best example—the legendary Midoriya puppy eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Mikoto-chan," Mio—the female teacher—patted her back comfortingly, "I'm sure Katsuki-kun doesn't mean that. Why don't you join Izuku-kun and have some cake?"

"She can't have any of my cake!"

"Katsuki-kun!"

After being 'comforted' by the teachers, Mikoto skipped towards where Izuku was happily munching on some treats, not forgetting to stick her tongue out at Katsuki's red enraged face over her shoulder.

"Nē-chan, this cake is really delicious!" Izuku informed her as soon as she arrived in front of him, "Let's eat it together!"

"Okay," she took a paper plate with a moderate slice of chocolate cake and sat down next to Izuku. She took a bite and cursed bitterly when she liked it. Okay, that was really petty. It wasn't even made by Katsuki or anything. The teachers were the ones who bought it.

Izuku peered at her, "Do you like it, Nē-chan?"

"I do." She replied and the smile she got was brighter than the sun. Mikoto once found it odd how Izuku could be so elated when she liked the things he did, but now she understood.

Izuku held her at a very high pedestal—for reasons she wasn't sure of—perhaps almost as high as he viewed Katsuki or All Might. It was very flattering, yes, but it was also odd because she hadn't done anything that could amount to his admiration. Or it could be because she was his older sister, or because she manifested her Quirk early. However, they shouldn't be enough reasons to hero-worship her.

Enjoying the chocolate melting in her mouth, Mikoto watched as Katsuki threw another present behind him. Next turn was Mimi's and the little brunette presented the gift with the brightest smile she had seen on her face. Unlike the others, Katsuki opened her gift carefully and was literally sparkling as he took out a temari—bright orange, red and yellow with white cranes.

"I made it from one of my old kimonos," Mikoto heard Mimi's explanation, "Okā-sama always gives me a temari on New Year's Day. She said it means deep friendship and loyalty and the colourful colours and threads mean wishing the receiver a happy life. So I made one for you!"

"Hmph," Katsuki placed the temari carefully on his laps, "I guess Mi is the only one I can trust with presents." So he said when he didn't even open the other presents.

Giggling joyfully at the compliment, Mimi leaned forward and placed a brave kiss on his cheek before she approached the siblings. "Micchan, you made that temari yourself, right?" Izuku inquired.

Mimi nodded humbly, "Yes."

"That's amazing! It's really good, Micchan!"

"I agree. It looks like the ones sold at stores."

The brunette blushed, embarrassed yet flattered, "I-it's just a temari. Okā-sama can make one that's so much better than mine." Plopping down beside Mikoto, she fidgeted timidly, "But I-I can make the two of you ones too… if you want."

"I'd love—"

"N-no, Micchan, it's okay!" Izuku rejected the idea quickly, sending Mikoto's panicked looks and Mikoto grasped the message. Katsuki was fiercely protective and jealous.

Mikoto was tempted to accept just to spite Katsuki but knew it would bring Izuku trouble too so she decided, "The temari has a special meaning right? I think you should make it only for Kacchan. It can be your thing. Like a tradition."

"A-and Kacchan looked really happy when you gave him the temari!"

Mimi contemplated it momentarily and the siblings observed in comprehension, wondering if they had offended her by wanting to be safe, but Mimi was as—perhaps even more—innocent and naïve than other children and she ate it up easily, "I guess so. I'll tell him! Kacchan will be so happy!" and she ran off.

What did that blonde devil do in his previous life to get that angel as his friend? He must have saved the world or something.

The calm moment of eating cake and chatting with Izuku was disrupted by crackling sounds. It was a sound resembling firecrackers—a sound that was familiar to anyone that followed the My Hero Academia series.

"Kacchan! Is that your Quirk?" Mimi's question got everyone to instantly surround the blond devil. Warily, Mikoto followed after an enthusiastic Izuku.

Katsuki stood amidst awed looks, both his palms facing up, watching the little sparks exploding atop his palms. Everyone praised him, feeding his ego.

"Wow!"

"Lucky!"

"That's so cool!"

The teachers too, "Wow, that's an amazing Quirk!" Jun—the male teacher—was amazed.

"It really is." Mio added, "It's a flashy Quirk just right for a hero. Right, Katsuki-kun?"

"It's like little fireworks!" Mimi grinned.

Katsuki's look of pure pride and joy was adorable. He grinned so big and his eyes were wide with excitement with the potential of his Quirk.

Mikoto remembered how Lilith took various screenshots of his face in this very scene, dazzled by his cuteness. It was an expression you wouldn't find in his future self. But now, knowing what exactly he was thinking and what it would change, made her anxious for her little brother. After this, his torture would just worsen.

But he had her. Mikoto wouldn't let her brother be bullied.

Taking Izuku's hand in hers, she pulled him closer to her, away from Katsuki and his explosions. Blinking, Izuku looked up at her, innocent green eyes wide with curiosity and worry, "Nē-chan?"

Yes. She'd protect him. She had to.

* * *

Months passed and the season changed. With June, came summer and Mikoto's birthday.

It passed by like any other year with Izuku's alarm blaring at midnight so he could be the first to congratulate her, Inko's homemade strawberry shortcake and a home party. The difference this year was the amount of presents and birthday wishes.

Katsuki, the little brat, took his revenge by throwing his present at her face—an ugly doll that's probably cursed. It was fair, she guessed, since she gave him a smiling emoji stress ball for his birthday—a reference to his hobby of destroying happiness.

Thankfully, Mimi didn't make her a temari. Instead, she was given a misanga bracelet, handcrafted. It was simple and made of black, white and purple threads—her favourite colours. When she told Mimi about friendship bracelets, the brunette had tied it for her. Later, she also learned how to make one from Inko for Mimi with red, orange and yellow threads.

The next month came and it was Izuku's birthday. Her little brother was very excited at the idea of turning four and his Quirk manifesting. Every day, he'd spend a long time contemplating his Quirk, whether it would be like Inko's, Hisashi's or a combination of both.

Mikoto surprised him with the limited All Might action figure—the one he bought for Katsuki—for his birthday. He had been elated. And all Katsuki, the little snotty brat, got for him was a set of All Might stickers.

Of course, the feeling put behind the gifts was what mattered. _If_ Katsuki's present even held feelings.

Day by day, Katsuki, as she feared, had turned for the worst. He was even more arrogant, even more tyrannical, and an even bigger bully. She was somehow his main target, even more than Izuku.

Mikoto wasn't really fazed. It was just another child's tantrum. But poor Izuku was worried and devastated, and it didn't settle well with her, which caused her interactions with the blond to always end in arguments.

More time passed and Izuku's Quirk still hadn't manifested. He was getting impatient and Inko was getting worried, so she took him to the hospital for a check-up. Mikoto followed dreadfully.

As she wasn't allowed in the examination room, she lingered in the waiting room, refusing candies from the receptionist and entertaining old ladies with a fake smile and brief answers.

When Inko and Izuku walked out, her heart fell at their expressions. Inko looked sad and dismayed. And Izuku?

It was the same expression as the one in the series. Pale face, eyes wide and a meaningless grin stretched his lips taut. He might as well be blank.

It would have been better if he were blank.

Both Inko and her held on to each of his hand on the way home but he didn't even seem to notice. As soon as they arrive, Izuku dragged Inko to Hisashi's old study. Inko knew before he asked. "Computer time?" she asked but received no response.

Mikoto watched from the doorway as Inko turned on the computer, lighting the darkened room, and looked up Izuku's favourite All Might video on the Internet.

"Can you see that?" asked the frightened man on the screen. "He's already saved a hundred people!"

It was the video that started Izuku's obsession with All Might. He watched it daily, sometimes with her, numerous times. He knew the words by heart and would adorably copy All Might's customary laugh at the end of the video. This video always made him happy.

But it wasn't doing its job right now. "Mom…" Izuku spoke in a small voice, "He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in. He's such a cool hero…" the chair turned. Mikoto's breath hitched at the sight of Izuku's tearful eyes and his broken grin as he pointed to the screen, trembling, "Can I… be a hero too?"

Her own eyes burnt. This scene was heart-breaking in the series, but in the flesh… It wrenched the heart.

Inko rushed towards her son, falling on her knees as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry, Izuku!" she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

It wasn't because she had watched the series. It wasn't because she knew what was going to happen in the future. It wasn't because she was a righteous, positive person either.

It was because she was his family. It was because she was his sister that she could have this much faith in him.

Wiping her wet eyes, she approached them, biting down on her lower lip to stop it from trembling, "You can." She muttered, soft but strong, "You can be a hero." Inko's embrace loosened and mother and son turned her way. "If it's you, Izuku, then you can be anything you want. Izuku, you _have_ the power to be anything you want."

"Miko-chan…"

"Really?" Izuku sniffled, "Can I be a hero, Nē-chan?"

Mikoto nodded. She channelled as much trust and determination as she could into her voice, "Yes. You are going to be the best hero in the world."

Slowly, the ice broke. Izuku's brows furrowed, his face tightened and his smile fell. He threw his head back and wailed. It was the first raw emotion he expressed and it calmed her more than anything.

* * *

Things were not easy for Izuku. Everyone soon found out he was Quirkless and he was bullied for it. Not surprisingly, his main tormentor was Katsuki.

More often than not, when Izuku was being bullied, it would end up with Katsuki and her going into a heated argument that ended with a physical fight. It hurt. Katsuki's punches had left bruises on her skin, his kicks were painful and she once had to suffer from a burn from his Quirk.

But it was all right. In the end, she was protecting her little brother.

Izuku was not the only victim. Inko had to spend some time in guilt, secretly crying, not having anyone to share her sadness to as her husband could only be contacted every so often. Mikoto tried to be of help but it was no use. No matter how mature of a child she appeared to be, she was still considered a child. To supress the guilt, Inko would drown herself in food, causing the woman to gain weight in an unhealthy way.

Exercising didn't help her mother much, sadly, as she kept her emotional eating habit. But it did help Izuku some. The boy had more stamina and strength nowadays and she was glad, as it would help him when he received his Quirk someday.

However, her family was still unhappy. Her mother and brother were still tormented by disappointment and guilt.

There were no more All Might impressions or hero roleplay. The lego town Mikoto built was no longer destroyed on a daily basis and it was now a display. Izuku's All Might figurines were lined on his desk. There was no more fear of them breaking or chipping now that they weren't played with as often.

No matter what Mikoto did, it had no effect. It would cheer them up for a fraction of moment before they would sigh and look down in contemplation. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't affected by the negativity, as thick-skinned as she believed she was.

On a sunny Saturday morning, Izuku and her were eating their breakfast while Inko washed the dishes absentmindedly. The only noises came from the crunch of toasts being bitten and silverware being washed.

How gloomy.

 _Click. Clack._

Hm?

 _Clunk._

 _Thud._

"Was that the door?" Mikoto asked.

Inko's and Izuku's eyes were wide in confusion and suspicion.

Someone just opened the door to their flat, with a key no less. It couldn't be Hisashi. He would have informed them if he was coming back and, even if he could with his crazy schedule, he didn't have the key—

"Hello?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

If you didn't know what a tsumugi is, it's basically an every day kimono made from luxurious materials. Temari is not a name of a character here but an item. It's a craft made from cloths and can be used to play handball in Japan. I personally find temari balls really pretty. I'd love to have one of those.

Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Leave me lots of love!


	6. Chapter 4 - Hero Land

Author's Note:

Greetings!

I apologize for not updating in a while. I was in the exam period, and still am, and it's just hard to find time to write when I have so many projects to finish. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, and follows. You opinions of the story have been so encouraging and I'm so happy to know that you enjoyed it so far. I hope this chapter and the others that are coming won't let you down.

Oh, and Merry belated Christmas and Happy belated New Year! This year, as well, please give me your support. Thank you very much.

I hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 4 – Hero Land

* * *

Hero Land.

It was a place where dreams, reality, imagination and...

Oh, bloody.

It was an amusement park resort—Hero Land—and just like the name, it was Hero-themed. Lilith had only been to an amusement park once, not having an interest in the place, and Mikoto inherited the disinterest. First of all, Mikoto had quite the dislike for the outdoors, the heat and the bright sun. Second, she had a bad sense of direction.

And if an amusement park wasn't a maze, she didn't know what was.

It didn't help that the park thought it would be funny to give people unhelpful, animated, complex little maps. No matter how literally she followed one, she would always get lost.

The rides too—roller coaster, Ferris wheel, bungee, _haunted mansion_ … They were all problematic and hazardous. Honestly, she couldn't imagine a scarier place on the planet Earth. It was even scarier than a villain's hideout or the cemetery.

On second thought, perhaps a burial ground for dead people were scarier.

So, why was she mentioning such a scary place?

Why, pray tell, was she thinking so deeply about the place that she said she hated so?

Well, it started one fine Saturday morning.

* * *

" _Hello? Is anybody home?"_

 _That was the line a stranger would usually say when they entered someone's house. Mikoto's eyes narrowed and she slid off the chair with caution. Izuku gulped and followed suit, hurrying beside her, holding her hand tightly in wary._

 _While the two children were anxious over their sudden mysterious guest, Inko appeared different. The older woman's eyes widened and she reached a hand up to cover her surprised gasp, "It can't be," she whispered, to which caused her children confusion. She wiped her soapy hands on her apron and rushed off to the entrance, murmuring, "Why is he here?"_

 _Mikoto and Izuku shared a look before they quickly followed after their mother. What they saw when they arrived surprised them._

" _Otō-san?!" Izuku cried, shocked, his big eyes as wide as they could be. Mikoto mimicked his shock by gawking unladylike-ly at her stepfather. "Why are you here?" Izuku ran towards the older man, dragging Mikoto with him, "What about work?"_

" _Izuku, Miko-chan," Inko cut in with teary eyes and a warm smile. It was a genuine smile that Mikoto hadn't seen for days and it calmed her to see it again. "That's not how you greet your father, is it?"_

" _R-right," Izuku nodded, "Welcome home, Otō-san!"_

" _Welcome home."_

 _Hisashi smiled and lowered himself, sitting back on his heels, "I'm home, Izuku, Mikoto," he greeted in a fatherly manner as he reached up to ruffle both of their hair._

 _Mikoto beamed a bit shyly. In her previous life, she didn't get much affection from her blood father. Lilith's father was even more distanced than her mother so things like this was a new thing to her. However, it still didn't explain why he was suddenly in Japan without any warning beforehand._

" _Since it was the weekend, Otō-san decided to fly back to Japan spend his time with us." Inko explained as if she had read her mind. Mikoto's brows furrowed at the information. What Hisashi did was very unpractical. It would have been better to wait for the holidays. What if they happened to not be home?_

 _Then it hit her. He was here because he knew what was happening in their family._

" _I wanted to call but my phone died. I'm glad that the three of you are home." Hisashi stood back up. He removed his dress shoes then put them aside. Mikoto just noticed that he was still wearing his work suit. "I flew here yesterday straight after work. I'm glad I could make it before noon."_

 _Izuku tilted his head, "Why?"_

 _The freckled older man grinned and reached into his suit pocket. "Because of this," he announced, pulling out four brightly coloured tickets with All Might's face printed on them._

" _Tickets to the Hero Land resort!"_

" _Correct. I already booked a room. We're staying a night at Hero Land." Mikoto took the tickets that were handed to her to examine. The tickets were clearly printed from a public printing facilities in the airport, and they were cut very neatly. Her amber eyes zoomed in on the price._

 _Whoa._

 _Okay, these were certainly not cheap._

 _The idea of spending time with his busy father in a place filled with his beloved heroes made Izuku excited. It was the tension neither Inko nor Mikoto had seen him in in a while and it caused the two females to smile. "I'll get ready!" he declared and ran off to their shared bedroom._

 _The leftover three watched after him with relief. "He hasn't smiled that big in a while." Inko stated, wiping her wet eyes, sniffling. Like mother, like son._

" _I haven't seen you smile that big in a while too, Mama," Mikoto noted. Inko blinked in surprise and she turned sheepish. "I'm glad that the two of you cheer up some. It's thanks to Papa."_

" _Why are you speaking so formally to your father?" Hisashi ruffled her hair once again, "We're a family. You should learn to speak more comfortably with us."_

 _She pouted. He might not mean it that way but he was indirectly shaming her Japanese skill. She spoke Japanese in a very structured way. Worse, it was with a very tiny bit of her old British accent that caused a slightly different tone than the normal Japanese. Not as different as a foreigner speaking Japanese but not wholly Japanese either. It didn't help that Japanese's ways of shortening their language and their slangs confused her. Whoever said English was difficult certainly hadn't tried learning Japanese._

 _A loud thud and a yell of 'I'm fine!' from Mikoto and Izuku's shared bedroom told everyone that his clumsy self had probably either slipped or dropped something. Mikoto sighed exasperatedly but with fondness for her brother, "I'll go check on him." Then she teased with a cheeky grin, "Papa and Mama should take the time to catch up."_

 _They both blushed._

 _As she was a child, they probably didn't think too much of her words, but she was an adult inside. Besides, she was quite a fan of adult innuendos and dirty jokes._

Ew.

 _But thinking about her parents and adult… innuendos… dirty… jokes…_

Gross.

* * *

" _So this our room."_

" _It's so spacious and luxurious!"_

" _It's an All Might wallpaper! It's so cool! That's a life-sized All Might Figure!"_

" _Cause this is the All Might suite. Even I wonder how I manage to get this room. It's the most popular one."_

 _The room Hisashi had booked for them was a suite room with two bedrooms connected by a living room and a mini kitchen. While Inko and Izuku examined the exterior and Hisashi left to the master bedroom to make a call, Mikoto went into the room she'd share with Izuku._

 _Unlike the living room—which was plastered everywhere with All Might's chibi faces—the bedroom's wallpaper was navy blue, red, yellow and white in stripes. They were all All Might's colours. The headboards of the two beds were All Might's forehead and distinct bangs that stood up over his head. It created the illusion that All Might was trying to peek over the mattress and she didn't know whether she should find it amusing or creepy. The bed sheets and duvets had the print of the map of the resort so—perhaps—it symbolized him watching over it. She was just glad there were no eyes._

 _Every other thing in the room was full of All Might. The curtains were white and printed with All Might's chibi faces. The TV was encased by a casing like All Might's hair. The navy blue carpet had All Might's shoeprints here and there that Mikoto hoped was fake; she knew All Might's shoeprints from a TV show. There was a disturbing vase in the shape of All Might's head with an arrangement of sunflowers and baby's breaths in it. The bedside lamps were—thankfully—normal._

 _But all the All Might furniture aside, what mattered the most was—_

 _Thank God the bathroom was normal._

 _Well, other than the striped towels in All Might's trademark colours. But that was still acceptable. Mikoto had been afraid there would be All Might shower curtain or toilet rolls or something. It would have been too awkward to do anything._

" _This room is so cool!" Izuku could be heard making dull thuds as he jumped up and down in excitement on the carpeted floor. Mikoto shook her head and left the bathroom. Izuku had just plopped down on his chosen bed, the one closest to the window, so Mikoto went to the other one. After a long train ride, a soft bed was what she needed. "Nē-chan, isn't it cool? Everything is All Might! I wish our bedroom can look like this!"_

 _Honestly, she'd rather it not._

" _Izuku, Miko-chan, are you ready?" Inko called out from the living room, "We're going to have lunch then visit the amusement park!"_

 _Oh, right. They were here for the amusement park._

Sigh…

" _We're ready!" They chorused._

* * *

They had lunch in a family restaurant—themed with hero once again. Mikoto ordered the cheese hamburg steak with tomato sauce topping. She was fairly disturbed when it came out decorated as the second top hero Endeavour. Such a stern face on such a fun child-oriented food really spoiled the aesthetic. Thankfully, her dessert—the strawberry and granola parfait—didn't look so stern. It was decorated with Recovery Girl's theme and colours and it had a very comforting sweet and tangy taste.

After lounging around for a while to let the food set, they set off to the amusement park. It wasn't as packed, considering it wasn't actually a vacation season, but there were a lot of people. Mikoto held on to Inko's hand while Izuku did so to Hisashi to prevent them from getting swept away.

All the attractions were hero-themed and Izuku was bouncy with the thought of trying them all. The first one, they went to Snipe's sniping game where they went on a slow ride while shooting robots villains with laser guns. It was great fun and Inko, surprisingly, received a medal for breaking the highest record.

The second time, they went to Air Jet's bungee. It was pretty high up. Mikoto was fine, with all her flight experiences, but the other three were shaking pretty badly. Inko almost fainted before they even got to the highest floor. In the end, they all successfully jumped off.

There were many more after that. There was Recovery Girl's carousel—where Hisashi begged to pass with the excuse of taking pictures, Ryūkyū's treasure hunt where they solved puzzles to hunt for gems, Ectoplasm's mirror ride that caused Inko to finally vomit, Ms. Joke's haunted manor where they had to walk around being jump-scared by killer clowns with echoes of manic laughter, Cementoss's maze, and a lot more.

The order of the rides was decided on the route printed in the map. Next was… All Might's roller coaster.

All Might's roller coaster wasn't only the most popular ride in the amusement park—probably even Japan, but it was also ranked as one of the highest and fastest roller coasters in the world with steep drops and many loops. The queue for it, of course, was long.

"Wait," the staff stopped them before they could start queuing, "Children aren't allowed on this ride." Well, that's understandable but still disappointing. It was one of the most famous roller coasters and it wasn't every day they could go to _the_ Hero Land Resort. "But there's another All Might ride that is more children-friendly."

"You aren't allowed to ride it even with wings?"

"No, miss," the staff deadpanned.

"Oh, phooey."

As navigated by the map, they walked _all the way_ across the park to the children-friendly All Might ride.

Indeed, it was children-friendly, all right.

Because it was a coin-operated kiddie ride.

The most admired, exciting pro hero being applied to such boring, unexciting _toy_ … It didn't even loop, drop or anything. It just… swayed. If All Might weren't insulted about this, there had to be something wrong with him.

Or maybe there was something wrong with _her_. Izuku's eyes were bright and sparkling with amazement at the idea of riding on the chibi All Might's back as it flew off towards the sunset in the classic Superman flying pose. Well, she _was_ a thirty-seven-year-old inside.

Inko put several coins inside the slot while Hisashi helped Izuku up onto the ride, the greenhead fluff huffing in pride, his wide eyes brimming with excitement. When the ride began to sway, Izuku squealed, "I'm flying with All Might!"

Oh, Izuku, if only you knew what would happen in the future.

Since the kiddie rides section was pretty empty, Inko added a few more coins, which elated Izuku to no ends as he copied All Might's laugh adorably. Mikoto, along with her parents, took a seat on the bench opposite the ride, watching over their youngest.

"He looks so happy," Inko sighed, smiling in relief. She was less depressed. She had been slouching often but now she was sitting straighter, her head lifted higher, her eyes facing forward. "It's all thanks to you," she turned to her husband, "If you haven't come home and booked the tickets to this place, I wonder if I will ever see Izuku this happy again."

Hisashi laughed the compliment off humbly, "It's actually a gamble," the two females looked at him oddly, "Izuku found out he has no Quirk and it jeopardised his dream to become a hero. Normally, you would seclude him from the things that hurt him and help him find something else. But, I know my son. I know he is not one to give up. That's why I bet on his love for heroes as well as his dreams and brought him here."

Inko uttered dazedly, in awe, "You are amazing. You have always been."

"Nonsense," Lips quirking up into a loving smile, Hisashi placed his hand on top Inko's hand, which was stationed behind Mikoto, "Izuku takes after you. The reason I could take the risk so confidently was because I believe in you."

"Hisashi…"

Talk about a world of their own. Mikoto had suddenly the invisibility Quirk.

" _Ahem."_

Their hands immediately snapped away as if they were electrocuted. With both of their faces red, the lovey-dovey married couple looked away from each other awkwardly, hiding their faces in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to bother the two of you but it's really awkward for me to witness my Mama and Papa flirting," plopping to her feet, Mikoto held out both hands, "Can I have some coins? I'll go and join Izuku." She'd rather ride that lame Sir Nighteye ride beside Izuku rather than be anywhere near the suffocating romantic tension in the air around them. Inko put some coins in her waiting hands, reddened faces still not looking at her, "Thank you. I'll get out of your hair now." They blubbered as she skipped away, chuckling when she heard Hisashi's embarrassed 'That cheeky daughter…' under his breath.

Having a family was nice.

"Nē-chan!" Izuku greeted her with cheer when she arrived next to him. "Do you want to ride All Might too?" Goodness, that just sounded so wrong.

"Nope. I'll take the one beside you," she slipped the coins inside the slot then lowered the back of her shirt to let her wings flew her up to Sir Nighteye's seat.

Mikoto was left actually baffled and wondering if the people who made these rides were drunk or high. Unlike All Might's ride, which was fine and children-friendly indeed, Sir Nighteye's could be disturbing. It was a chibi him in a sitting pose with his legs crossed. Mikoto sat on the seat on his laps—surprisingly comfortable—as he swayed in an opposite rhytm of All Might. If this were her world, there would be so many innuendos and jokes about this.

Or maybe she was just dirty-minded.

"Heehee! Isn't it fun, Nē-chan?"

"Yeah… Fun."

* * *

"How can we possibly—"

"Miko-chan!"

Mikoto's scowled when both her parents yelled at her.

What?

She didn't do anything wrong.

She simply suggested they went on the Midnight's Tunnel of Love, which was an old mill ride.

And this time, she didn't do it because she was a thirty-seven-year-old pervert inside. It was because it was a fairly popular ride for couples and said to be very romantic. The two of them deserved a lovely time alone after being separated for years. Spending time with their children was one thing. Spending time with a spouse was a different thing entirely.

"But the Ferris wheel lasts up to twenty minutes and Mama said the height is too much," guess the bungee was already too much height in one day for Inko, "Sitting on a bench won't feel that much different from the old mill ride. The two of you should just ride it."

"B-but—"

"It's kind of a waste if you didn't."

Hisashi blushed, "But it's Midnight's…" he trailed off, which somehow caused Inko to also blush. Mikoto understood. Izuku was cutely left confused.

Widening her doe eyes, Mikoto tilted her head slightly and asked, "What's wrong with Midnight?"

"Nothing!"

"She is perfectly fine!"

"Then there's no reason why you can't go on her ride," Mikoto countered. To add her weapon, she turned to Izuku and asked, "Right, Izuku?"

His reply was instant. He nodded his head furiously in agreement, "Yeah! What Nē-chan said! It's a waste not to ride it! We're not here every day!"

"That's correct. You're a smart boy, Izuku."

"Heehee…"

"So, it's decided then!" Before they could let out anymore protest, Mikoto gave them the map of the park, "You can find where it is here! Izuku and I will be on the Ferris wheel!" Her hand reached out to Izuku's and she dragged him away from the blushing husband and wife towards the looming humongous Ferris wheel.

As expected of the Space Hero Thirteen's Ferris wheel, the nine cars were in the shapes and colours of the average stars of the solar system. Mikoto and Izuku got the Earth and the both of them were in awe of the glowing paint on the car that made it seemed like the Earth was glowing from the sunlight. It was beautiful.

The inside of the car was very spacious and could possibly fit six people but Izuku chose to sit beside her on one side of the car.

"We're moving!" Izuku announced.

"Don't move around too much," she lectured, "And don't stand. It's dangerous."

"Yes, Nē-chan!"

Izuku looked out the window to admire the view. Mikoto chose to admire her brother instead.

Izuku was truly the most adorable child to ever exist. When he wasn't down and depressed, he was like an angel. His smile brought you warmth and when he laughed, you felt joy. She wished he could always be this happy.

Not to mention, her little brother was such an obedient good kid. He listened after you taught or scold him and never said bad words—unlike a certain punk. He always finished all of his vegetables. All of his toys were in good condition because he found joy in cleaning them. He didn't mind helping out when asked to and—

"You know, Nē-chan…"

—and that was the voice of an angel, indeed.

"Yes?"

"Heroes really are cool."

She chuckled, "Have they ever been uncool?"

"Nope," he grinned. Bright moss green eyes were even brighter than ever, the city lights reflected in them. "I want to be a hero, after all."

"Yeah."

"I can be one right, Nē-chan?"

Mikoto ruffled his fluffy hair playfully, "Why are you making me repeat my words, Izuku?" he laughed sheepishly and she smiled, "Of course, you can. If it's you, Izuku, you can be anything you want."

"Yeah!"

Mikoto was glad and happy to see the improvement in Izuku's mental condition. That question meant a lot more to her than she let on. To know that Izuku was back up on his feet, that it would also calm her parents' worry, was enough for her.

There was a momentary silence before Izuku broke it again, "You're the best sister ever, Nē-chan."

"Hm?" she blinked.

"You're the best sister ever. I'm so happy you're my sister." Izuku declared with an honest blinding smile, slight pink flushing his cheeks, "You're kind, smart and everyone loves you. You're brave and you can do anything. You're like a hero!"

"You're exaggerating again."

" _Eggerating_?"

"Exaggerating. You're making me seem cooler than I really am."

"No, I'm not! I'm telling the truth!" he countered, jumping to his feet, causing their car to sway dangerously. "Nē-chan is a hero! When everyone makes fun of me for not having a Quirk, Nē-chan always protects me! You also took the fall when I climbed the shelf! When I dropped my marble at the river, you searched for it for me even though it was cold! Nē-chan is kind and strong! Nē-chan is _my_ hero!"

Tugging him back down to the seat, she felt her cheeks flushed before she saw it reflected in the glass, "Thank you, Izuku, but you're exaggerating. If anyone's a hero then it's Mama and Papa and you."

"Me?" his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes, you. You and Mama and Papa. You are my heroes."

"I'm a hero too?"

"Of course, you are. You have always been a hero to Mama, Papa and I, you know?" she reached up and ruffled his fluffy hair affectionately, "And someday, you'll be a hero for everyone."

Green eyes lit up like flame, "Then we're the same!"

Well, not really. Mikoto herself had no particular interest in becoming a pro hero.

But, perhaps… a sidekick.

"Yeah."

 _'Ah,'_ she thought as she gazed at Izuku's smile, _'I really am blessed.'_

* * *

Entering the gift shop was a battlefield for both Hisashi and Inko. Izuku's eyes shone with amazement as soon as the automatic doors slid open. It was now a battle of the glittering eyes of her brother and the mental strength of her parents.

As they had to check out of the hotel early tomorrow so Hisashi could make it to the airport on time for his flight, they decided to buy souvenirs after dinner—Mikoto knew better this time and ordered Edgeshot's angel hair carbonara.

There wasn't anything Mikoto particularly wanted, but for the sake of memory, she picked an All Might bell phone strap. It was quite cute and when she shook it, it created a light tinkling sound. She could use this once she was old enough for her parents to buy her a mobile phone.

For souvenirs…

Mikoto chose an All Might daruma doll for Mimi. Truthfully, the shy girl was the only person she could think of to buy a souvenir for. It's not like Mikoto was particularly close to the other children. Most of them avoided her because of Katsuki's influence.

She took two boxes of the Hero manjūs for the teachers. They were more like bribery or a guarantee than anything else. If she gave them souvenirs, showing that she thought of them, caressing their egos as great teachers, it could increase her likeability. This way, when Katsuki was acting up, she could have them back her up.

That was how adults lived, shut up.

"Miko-chan, are you done?" Inko asked, approaching her with a shopping bag of stuff. When she sensed Mikoto's curiosity, she shifted her bag and showed her the content—boxes and boxes of sweets, "These are for the landlord, the neighbours, the other mothers at the kindergarten, your teachers—"

"Ah, if it's for Jun-sensei and Mio-sensei, then I already got them."

Inko smiled widely, "You even pick out gifts for your teachers. That is so considerate of you, Miko-chan. What a good girl."

Mikoto smiled innocently. If only Inko knew her real motive…

"Are you two done too?" Hisashi walked towards them. Like Inko, he had a bagful of sweets, "I've already got all the souvenirs I need for my co-workers so I'm done. Izuku is done too."

"Otō-san said I can buy this ransel!" Izuku proudly showcased the All Might ransel, complete with his gravity-defying fringe as decoration.

Hisashi's smile turned a little sad, "Because I may not be there when you enter elementary school," she heard him mutter under his breath and felt her own disappointment grow. It couldn't be helped, however, because she knew Hisashi was incredibly busy with his work. "I have one for you too, Mikoto."

Mikoto blinked, "For me?"

Hisashi took out a ransel from the bottom of his huge shopping bag. It was a Sir Nighteye ransel. "So you can match with Izuku."

"Nē-chan, matching!"

"Yeah," Mikoto nodded, smiling at her little brother.

"Oh, and I found this really cool All Might belt for Kacchan! Do you think Kacchan will like it, Nē-chan?"

Tch.

"I'm sure he will."

"Then let's go to the cashier and pay for all these stuff. It's almost time for bed and the two of you haven't even bathed yet." Inko reminded.

"Okay!"

Although she didn't particularly like amusement park, she was glad she could come here with Izuku, Inko and Hisashi. Seeing the three of them happy and excited affected her too in a positive way. It made her happy to see that Inko's and Izuku's spirits lifted up some and to spend some time with her busy father.

She had fun.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

If BnHA ever gets big enough, do you think there'll be a whole resort themed with it? Like Disneyland, for example. Wouldn't it be awesome if it exists? if there's a possibility then I need to start saving from now.

In Japan, the elementary school students use this bag called 'randoseru' written as 'ランドセル' in Japanese. It's weird cause if there's a 'do' or 'ド' then it should be randsel, but the correct spelling is ransel, right? Well, you get what I mean and if the word randsel does exist, you'll tell so I can boarden my knowledge, won't you?

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me lots of reviews.


	7. Chapter 5 - Not Cool

Author's Note :

Greetings!

Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews. Really, I'm so happy to see so many people enjoying this story and the OCs. Thank you so much for your support. I hope that I won't disappoint you with my slow updates and how I plan to take the stories. It'll be great if you can still love my OCs after their development in the future too...

BTW, have you guys seen the trailer for season 3? Am I the only one whose heart's about to leap from sheer amazement? I really can't wait for it to be aired!

Well, I don't have much to say. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 5 – Not Cool

* * *

Mikoto finished braiding the left part of her hair, curling it neatly around her horn, concealing it with a bun before pinning it in place with a bobby pin. As a finishing touch, she tied a white ribbon around it—increasing her cuteness points, if she had to say so herself. She usually just rolled her hair around both horns to create twin buns but since today was the first day of elementary school— _ugh_ —she decided to add to her appearance, thus the braids and ribbons.

"Miko-chan, Izuku, breakfast is ready!" Inko called from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

She gave her reflection one more once over—braided tri-coloured twin buns, light olive green dress that stopped shy above her ankles, and a pair of white socks. With her devilish features hidden, she looked like the opposite of what she was. She looked like a little angel.

How adorable. She'd like to rub her cheeks against her own self's, if she could.

Wait, stop, that made her sound narcissistic.

Just like the first day of their kindergarten days, Inko cooked them katsudon for breakfast. Since the school provided lunch for their students, Mikoto's strawberries were promised for dinner. All the more reason to look forward to the end of day.

Oh, did she not make it obvious that she was _not_ very enthusiastic about going to elementary school? And it's not because she hated the repeat education.

First of all, there was the possibility that—God forbid—she was not placed in the same class as Izuku. Second, Katsuki would be attending the same school. Who knew what kind of brainwashing that snotty brat would do this time to the other children there to make Izuku's and her lives a living hell. Third, Mimi wouldn't be there to protect them from the explosive blond.

Mimi's parents had decided to home-school the brunette so she would have more time for her dancing practice. In all honesty, Mikoto didn't agree with it because in doing so wouldn't help Mimi with her shyness at all. She would be surrounded by the people she was familiar with and that would make it even harder for her to open up to strangers. But, Mimi wasn't Mikoto's daughter so she had no right to complain.

After breakfast, of course, Inko took their pictures, both carrying the ransels Hisashi bought them at Hero Land. Her brother grinned cutely, hands interlaced with hers, "Okā-san, can we go now?" he inquired, his excitement almost palpable.

In the anime, Mikoto remembered Izuku appearing so meek, shy and quiet. He wasn't like that now. He was a happy and energetic child. It must be because of the torture done by that blonde devil incarnate. That nasty child didn't only hurt him physically but also psychologically.

Argh, just the thought of it made her so mad.

But she's here now and she'd protect him.

Inko was hit by a serious case of nostalgia as they made their way towards the school, holding to her children's hands, a camera around her neck. She couldn't believe how fast time passed. Like that day, Izuku was babbling about starting school and meeting people who also liked heroes, the two females listening attentively while admiring his cuteness.

"Oh, if it isn't Inko-san!" a cheerful female voice called, catching their attentions. A... very familiar-looking blonde bombshell walked towards them, "Good morning!" she was dragging the devil's child himself behind her, who struggled to get away.

"Mitsuki-san, good morning."

"Good morning, Izuku-kun!" Mitsuki—indubitably Katsuki's mother—greeted with a friendly smile. Her red eyes then turned and met Mikoto's amber ones, "And you must be Mikoto-chan? You mother talks about you a lot. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Katsuki's mother, Bakugō Mitsuki."

Lowering her head to a little bow, Mikoto plastered on her best smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mitsuki-san."

The blonde woman's heart was instantly shot. She squealed, "Oh my! What an angel you are!" she grinned at Inko, "Your daughter's too cute for words! What's this? Isn't it illegal to be this cute? Really, if I'm not holding on to Katsuki, I probably would have hugged the life out of you!"

The mention of his name turned attentions to him. Katsuki was still struggling tirelessly against Mitsuki's hold on him. With slight surprise and relief, Mikoto noted that although he was actively trying to tug his hand out of Mitsuki's, he wasn't exploding, hitting or kicking her like he would do anyone else.

Bloody. The indistinct show of affection actually made her think he was adorable for a second. No, the way he treated his mother had no relations to the way he treated her and her brother. He was still a horrible brat.

Mikoto tilted her head to the side to receive more view of the blonde behind his mother, "Good morning, Kacchan!" she said with as much sweet condiment she could add to her greeting. "I hope we're in the same class!" No, she did not. God forbid.

"Kacchan, good morning!"

"Good morning, Katsuki-kun!"

"Shut up, Harpy! I don't wanna be in the same class as you!" Finally, he managed to free himself. "You too, stupid Deku!"

"Katsuki! Watch your mouth, you little shit!" Mitsuki scolded then quickly apologized, "Sorry, he's always like this."

"Hmph! Go away, you old hag!" he stuck his tongue out like the snotty brat he was to his own mother—the disrespectful devil—before fixing his ransel and running inside the school ground, stopping momentarily in front of Inko to give her a mumbled 'Good morning'.

Well, she'd be damned.

Katsuki did have a conscience, no matter how little it was. That was unexpected.

The Katsuki who disliked Izuku and her and had no respect for elders and his own mother… giving Inko a greeting?

"Katsuki-kun is as energetic as ever, I see." No, no, Inko, energetic wasn't the right word to describe Katsuki. Aggressive was more like it, or boisterous.

"More like aggressive and boisterous," Mikoto nodded inwardly. At least his mother realised the reality. "I wonder who he takes after, that child."

' _You really can't tell?'_ Mikoto thought. Katsuki resembled his mother not only in the outward appearance but also the inside.

Izuku tugged on Inko's hand, looking up at her with his big green eyes, "Okaa-san, can we go inside now? I want to know my class!"

"Oh, that's right! Let's go!"

"Well, since Katsuki's already inside, I'll go with you."

* * *

Thankfully, Mikoto was placed in the same class as Izuku. Unthankfully, they were also placed in the same class as Katsuki. Now, this time she was sure God really was trying to test her.

After a tearful farewell with Inko who took a flurry of photos, Mikoto and Izuku made their way to their class, hand-in-hand. She was chanting prayers in her mind as she cautiously opened the door. Instantly, her ears twitched at the crackling sound of Katsuki's Quirk.

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

"Bakugō, your Quirk's awesome!"

"That's so nice… I want a strong Quirk like Bakugō-kun's too!"

"Heh, you wish!" the blonde grinned smugly, "None of you will ever be as strong as me! I'm going to be the number one hero someday!" his explosions followed to prove his point, fishing out awed looks and noises from the children.

The first day hadn't even started and he was already forming his little cult.

"Wow, Kacchan already gets along with everyone!" How that looked like 'getting along', Mikoto would never know, "Kacchan's amazing!"

"Yes, yes, but let's grab our seats before they're taken, all right?"

"Okay, Nē-chan!"

Katsuki, being the attention seeker he was, of course picked the very front seat right in front of the blackboard and teacher's podium. The seats around him were, fortunately, already taken so Mikoto led Izuku to one of the open seats in the middle row, next to the window—the emergency exit. She let Izuku have the seat next to the window and took the seat next to his.

"It's a shame the seats around Kacchan are already taken…" Izuku whined.

"It is." _Not._

Izuku was probably about to go join the crowd around Katsuki had the door not slid open to reveal their homeroom teacher. A bespectacled woman walked in, dressed in a light blue blouse, a beige sweater and long white skirt. Her wavy green hair was pushed back by a yellow headband.

"Good morning, everyone." She spoke in a soft breathy voice, her brown eyes carefully examining the faces of her students, "Please take your seat." Everyone did as told. "My name is Hanazono Moeka. I'm assigned as your homeroom teacher this year and I teach science. You can call me Moeka-sensei. It's nice to meet you." Well, she seemed like a nice woman; perhaps a bit of a pushover though.

Before she even allowed it, a hand shot up. "Moeka-sensei, what's your Quirk?" asked a little girl with, most likely, the Quirk of a mouse.

"Oh, well, it's nothing great but Sensei can grow flowers out of her hair," as she said this, a few white daisies bloomed randomly around her hair. The little girls let out 'oh's and 'ah's while the boys appeared disinterested. These little boys were probably still in the mind-set that flowers were for girls.

And that included Katsuki, "Heh, that's lame. You can't be a hero with a Quirk like that."

"A-ah, that's why Sensei is a teacher," she kindly responded. If it were Mikoto, she'd have already put him in detention for disrespecting, not only an elder, but also a teacher.

"Me, me!" another girl raised her hand, "Sensei, are you married?"

"Eh?!" Moeka gasped, surprised, "N-no, not yet."

"Then do you have a boyfriend, Sensei?"

Blushing prettily, Moeka hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. Her flowers couldn't hide, however, as the daisies fell and were replaced by streams and streams of red roses. _Red._ Not pink or yellow. And they were starting to create a flood too.

Wow, she's head over heels, wasn't she?

"Red roses!"

"Sensei, you have a boyfriend?!"

"Wow, that's so exciting!"

"Shush! It's embarrassing!" Well, it seemed like she would get along just fine with this class. Mikoto just wished she would be sterner with Katsuki. After all, he was really insulting just now. "L-let's move on~! Why don't you introduce yourselves? Tell us your name, your Quirk and… something about yourself! We'll start from you, okay?" she motioned to the boy sitting nearest the front door.

Mikoto stopped paying attention. Honestly, she wasn't interested in getting to know these children. In the end, they'd just join Katsuki in turning this educational ground into hell on Earth.

"I'm Bakugō Katsuki! My Quirk is explosion and I'm going to become the number one Hero someday!"

"Wow, that's a really great dream, Katsuki-kun! Heroes are great, aren't they?" _plop, plop, plop, plop—m_ ore red roses. Her boyfriend must be a Hero. "Oh, sorry!" she sweat-dropped, "Um, next, please!"

It continued until it reached her little brother's turn. Visibly shaking from his nervers, Izuku stood up clumsily, his hands fisted around the hem of his shirt, "U-um, I-I'm Midoriya Izuku and I'm—I don't… have a Quirk..."

Murmurs and whispers broke out. Izuku shrank under their scrutinizing gaze. Mikoto's eyes narrowed and from her peripheral vision, she noticed Katsuki and his little tree friends cackling, as if something funny was happening. Yes, that's absolutely the behaviour of a hero.

"Everyone, quiet down now!" Moeka cut in; her tone surprisingly sharp. Letting out a deep exhale once everyone were silent, she turned to Izuku with a reassuring smile, her brown eyes gentle, "Why do you sound so ashamed, Izuku-kun? There's nothing wrong with being Quirkless. In the past, nobody had Quirks and it's normal. There's nothing wrong with you."

Okay, Mikoto decided that she liked this teacher.

"Yeah, but that's in the past. Now, he's just abnormal because he doesn't have a Quirk." Katsuki noted aloud and his minions giggled. As if to impress him, the other children began laughing too.

Izuku's eyes watered. Mikoto was a second away from throwing her ransel to the back of Katsuki's head when Moeka's hand slammed down on her podium.

 _Silence._

"Katsuki-kun," her tone was almost sing-songy, kind, but her expression spoke otherwise. Her face was dark and, honestly speaking, horrifying. Petunias began to bloom around her hair. "That was not nice. Please apologize to Izuku-kun."

"Huh? Why would I—"

"Please?"

"…Tsk. Sorry." Katsuki forced out in a mumble.

Wow. _Wow._

Mikoto decided she _really_ liked this teacher.

"That's great. Izuku-kun, you forgive Katsuki-kun right?" Izuku nodded, shaking like a leaf. He was probably more afraid after witnessing Moeka's scary face more than anything at the moment, "That's great. Sensei wants everybody to get along. This is your first year at school and it'll be nice if you can all be friends and help each other out, okay?"

"Yes, Sensei." Everyone chorused in fear.

"That's great~! All right, you can sit down now, Izuku-kun," her little brother nodded and sat back down, staring at the teacher with wide fearful eyes. Mikoto smiled and ruffled his hair. "Next, please!"

Mikoto inhaled and exhaled deeply before she stood up. Flashing on the angelic smile that she had practised for years, she introduced herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Midoriya Mikoto and I'm Izuku's older _fraternal twin_ sister," she put her emphasis, sending Katsuki a glance as she did and was pleased at his scowl, "I love my brother _very_ much so I hope everyone will be good friends and treat him well. I look forward to spending a good year with everyone, and Moeka-sensei as well."

"My," Moeka placed a hand to her pink cheek, "How adorable—I mean, that was so polite and nice of you, Mikoto-chan! Sensei can see that you really love your little brother."

Mikoto's lips stretched into a cute beam, "Yes, Moeka-sensei!"

Giggling, Moeka motioned for her to sit down and she did. "Next?"

Yes. That was a success. Nobody seemed to realize that she hadn't mentioned her Quirk.

"Wait, she hasn't told us her Quirk!"

 _Ugh._

Katsuki. Of course it was him—the devil incarnate. Mikoto glared at his cheeky grin and cursed at him inwardly.

"Oh, right," Mikoto's glare dispersed and she plastered her innocent look back on when Moeka's brown eyes were back at her, "What's your Quirk, Mikoto-chan?" then she caught herself, "Oh, wait, d-do you have a Quirk, Mikoto-chan?"

Blimey. "I do, Moeka-sensei. I forgot to mention it but I do have a Quirk," she stood back up. At this point, it's better to just come clean. Katsuki would push her until she admitted it and showing hesitance would only make it seem as if her Quirk was something shameful. It's not. "My Quirk is the devil."

Once again, murmurs and whispers broke out. "The devil?" Moeka asked, confused, the question that was probably on everyone's minds. Yes, yes, Mikoto already knew. She didn't look like a devil and they're shocked at the fact.

"Yes, Sensei. I have the devil's horns, tail as well as a pair of wings."

"Heh," Katsuki sniggered, "That's a villain's Quirk!"

Mikoto's expression remained schooled as she cursed him in her mind. _'You little wanker, git, bag of bloody dog shit. Just wait until I can get my hands on you, you little knob.'_

"Well, explosions aren't exactly heroic either," she pointed out as innocently as she could, pouting so she appeared as if she was just upset after being bullied, "You can hurt people and damage properties."

"What was that, you Harpy?!"

"It's the truth!" she whined in a higher pitch.

"That's enough, you two! Katsuki-kun, that was unnecessary!" Moeka scolded, "There's nothing wrong with Mikoto-chan's Quirk. It's a wonderful Quirk, right, Mikoto-chan?"

"Well, if it's so wonderful then why is she hiding it?"

"Katsuki-kun!" Moeka's tone turned pleading.

"N-Nē-chan isn't a villain!" Izuku shouted as he stood up, jumping to her defence—her hero!—his eyes wide and determined, "Miko-nē-chan's Quirk is really great and she's really strong! My Nē-chan isn't a villain! She's a hero!"

"Shut up, Deku! What does a Quirkless like you even know about being a hero anyway?"

Moeka gasped, horrified, "Katsuki-kun, that's enough!" did she finally realize just how problematic that spoiled snotty brat was? "If you insult people more than this then sensei will be forced to give you detention and report this to your parents. This is only the first day of school. You don't want that, do you?"

"Tsk," crossing his arms and turning his nose haughtily up, Katsuki huffed, "Lame."

"Katsuki-kun." The warning was clear in Moeka's voice, her face once again cold, petunias in her hair.

"…Whatever. Sorry." Again, that was said with no sincerity.

"Mikoto-chan, Izuku-kun, are you okay?" Moeka asked worriedly.

"It's okay, Moeka-sensei," Mikoto assured, "Right, Izuku?"

Izuku had already shrunk back after another sighting of Moeka's dark mode. He trembled, "Y-yes."

Moeka let out a relieved sigh, "That's good. Well, the two of you can sit down now and we'll continue with the introduction."

The boy that sat to her right stood up. Mikoto's attention was lost.

She turned to her brother and reached out to take his hand, "Thank you for defending me, Izuku," she whispered, smiling brightly at him. It was not a fake smile. "That was really heroic of you," she encouraged.

"R-really?" Izuku's big eyes turned happy and hopeful.

"Yes." Then she poked his nose, "Now what is one of the most important things to a hero?"

Izuku giggled lowly and beamed, "A smile!"

Ah, really. She'd do anything for that blinding smile.

* * *

The rest of the homeroom went on smoothly. Katsuki, realizing he was at his last strike with Moeka, didn't misbehave any longer. Praise the holy spirits above Moeka was not the pushover Mikoto thought she was at first. A pushover would never be able to handle one Bakugō Katsuki.

Since it was only the first day, there were no classes and the students were allowed to go home early. Mikoto packed her ransel silently, ignoring the chatters and laughters coming from the cult that worshipped explosives at the front of the class. "Let's go, Izuku."

"Un," Izuku nodded, sending glances over at his childhood friend, "Is it okay not to greet Kacchan?"

Really. After how the devil treated him, how was he still so… _friendly_ towards him? Her little brother was a saint. "Even if we do, he most likely won't hear us. He's surrounded after all. Let's go?"

"Okay!"

Shouldering their respective ransel, they held hands and made their way to the other exit, avoiding the crowd at the front. But, of course, it wasn't like Katsuki to just let them go like that, "Look at that! They're holding hands! This isn't a kindergarten anymore, y'know?" shouted the little devil, directing attentions towards them.

The other children laughed. It wasn't even anything funny.

"But didn't you hold hands with you mother this morning, Kacchan?" Mikoto retorted calmly.

Flushing, Katsuki snarled, "She's the one holding my hand!" Mikoto hoped as much as the other children admired Katsuki, they wouldn't be influenced to become a snotty brat like him. "Besides, what's with that 'I love my brother very much'? People don't say that when they're introducing themselves. You and your brother complex are weird."

Brother complex. That was new. He must have just learned of the words. Mikoto wondered how long he had waited to let it out. There was a possibility that he thought she didn't know of the word and was trying to up her.

Pity.

She had thirty-seven years of knowledge and life experiences ahead of him.

"Bakugō, what's brother complex?"

"Wow, Bakugō's using big words!"

"It's like that Harpy over there." He crossed his arms, nudging his chin in their direction. "It means she loves her brother so much it becomes weird. Heh, that means Izuku also has a sister complex! Bunch of weirdo!"

"N-Nē-chan is not weird!"

Red eyes narrowed, "What's that Deku?"

"Ugh," Izuku's eyes lowered, "T-that's not nice. Moeka-sensei said you shouldn't insult people anymore."

"Hah! Who cares what that hag said? Her Quirk isn't even stronger than mine."

"Y-you shouldn't say that... what if she gets mad again?"

"What's up, Deku? Are you scared of that hag?" He scoffed and, of course, his minions followed suit. Mikoto was sure they probably didn't get what's going on. "You're so pathetic."

"I-I'm not—"

"All right, that's far enough." Mikoto stopped, pushing Izuku slightly behind her. "Weirdo, you said? I still don't understand how loving your family makes you a weirdo. Care to explain, Kacchan?"

Katsuki's lips stretched into a nasty grin. No doubt he thought she really didn't know what's a brother complex was and was having a field day inside. "You still don't?" he shrugged, "Since I'm such a nice person, I'll tell you. You always praise that no good Deku, protect him, hold his hand—"

"Wait, wait," Mikoto tilted her head, "Isn't that normal? Isn't that how you normally treat your family?"

"I'm saying that you love him too much, it's gross and weird!"

Mikoto pretended to gasp, "So… you don't love your Mama and Papa?"

"ʼ _Hah_ — _?_ "

"Because it's gross and weird right? Kacchan isn't gross or weird so does that mean you don't love your parents? That's so mean, Kacchan…"

Innocent Izuku, thinking she was speaking the truth instead of putting words in the blonde's mouth, saddened, "Kacchan, you hate your parents?"

"And you guys," Mikoto addressed the minions, "You laughed with Kacchan. Does that mean you don't love your parents too?" she asked in a sad whimper.

"But Karen loves Papa and Mama…"

"M-Me too. I love my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan a lot too…"

"Okaa-san held my hand when she walked me to school this morning. Does this mean I'm weird?"

Mikoto grinned inwardly. Children really were easy to influence.

"Harpy, you—! I won't fall for your mind games!"

"But I'm not playing games, Kacchan. I'm just being truthful. It's so mean to say that loving your family is weird. You make everyone sad. See?"

Under the peer pressure, even the immature Katsuki couldn't do anything. So he settled for gritting his teeth, narrowing his eyes into a set of death glares, snarling… you know, the works. "It's all you, Harpy! You always turn my words!"

"But I'm just repeating what you said!" and connected it to some dots. And changed the content a little bit. But that's all, really.

Before a physical fight could break out, a familiar bespectacled woman peeked into the class from the front door, "Oh, you haven't left yet?" then she noticed the gloomy atmosphere, "Is something the matter?"

Before Katsuki could even open his mouth, Mikoto spoke up, "Sensei, Kacchan's being mean again!" That wasn't a lie. He _was_ the one picking a fight in the first place.

"Really? Sensei wasn't here to witness it so… what exactly did Katsuki-kun do?"

Hm, that's odd. Usually, the adults would have hound Katsuki at this point. Moeka was more objective than she thought. Mikoto would have to try harder to get the teacher on her side this time, it seemed.

"He said that I'm weird because I love my family!"

"I didn't say that!" Katsuki rebutted, "I'm saying that she's weird for having a brother complex!"

"Izuku is my family! It's not weird!"

"All right, you two," Moeka interrupted their verbal war, "So, who started the fight?"

"Kacchan did!"

"And you took the bait, Mikoto-chan?"

Urk. Saying it like that made her seem pathetic.

"This is only the first day too…" Moeka sighed tiredly, "Katsuki-kun, please stop insulting people and everyone, not just Mikoto-chan, take this as a lesson. It's not okay to fight."

"But Kacchan's the one who's mean first!"

"Yes, but it is important to be the bigger person—hm, you know, to be able to forgive and forget. It doesn't feel nice right—being angry and upset? You don't look good too when you're unhappy," Moeka reached down to pat the head of one of the children, "But if you learn to forgive and forget, you will feel better. You can even become friends. That's better than fighting and, in Sensei's opinion, that makes you the winner." Her hand then moved to the top of Katsuki's head, "Of course, that means it's also not okay to _start_ a fight."

That's easier said than done.

"Of course, doing it is not as easy as saying it," Ah, "that's why Sensei is telling you this now. You're still young and you're still growing, not only your bodies but also your minds and personalities. Sensei hopes that each and every one of you can bloom to become the best kind of people someday."

"…Sensei, just now you really sounded like a teacher."

"That speech was so cool, Moeka-sensei!"

"E-eh? Did Sensei not sound like a teacher before?"

Mikoto sighed. The speech was great but there was no point in telling all of that to a bunch of first graders.

"W-what's up with that?" Katsuki snapped, breaking the finally calm atmosphere, "I'm going to become the best Hero someday so, of course, I'll be the best kind of person! Hmph," displeased that things didn't go his away, Katsuki picked up his ransel, "I'm going home!"

"Ah, wait, Katsuki-kun—"

"Kacchan, wait for us!" his little tree friends hurried after him.

"—And he's gone…" sweat-dropping, Moeka straightened, "All right. It's time for the lot of you to go home now."

"Okay, see you, Moeka-sensei!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Moeka smiled kindly, waving at her students, "Be careful on your way home."

Mikoto was still in the midst of deciding whether she was annoyed or amazed that Moeka didn't show favouritism towards her. Every adults before had been easy to manipulate. She knew she had a cute appearance. She only needed to smile and all the adults were all over her. She had been using it as an advantage over Katsuki—protection, if you would. If Moeka weren't affected, it would be harder as the day passed.

"Mikoto-chan, Izuku-kun, can Sensei talk to the two of you for a minute?"

Mikoto blinked. Izuku shuddered, "D-did we do something wrong?" his grip on her hand tightened and she could feel him starting to sweat. Poor Izuku. He was still frightened after seeing the dark mode of their teacher earlier that day.

"No, no, you didn't. Sensei only wants to talk to the two of you about," she cleared her throat, "the state of your Quirk."

If Mikoto didn't have a good control over her expression, she probably would have narrowed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was people to start pitying her brother because he was Quirkless.

So, she cocked her head to the side cutely, and gazed up at Moeka with big amber eyes, "What is it, Moeka-sensei?"

Moeka tucked her skirt as she crouched in front of them. By now, the class was already empty except for them. "Sensei has said this before but there really is nothing wrong with the two of you. There's nothing wrong with having no Quirk and there's also nothing wrong with having the Quirk of a devil. However," she sighed, "Not everyone understands that. That's why, if someone did or say something mean to you, please come talk to Sensei, okay?"

Mikoto would have been more pleased if she had used Katsuki as an example for that 'someone', but well, she appreciated the kind intention. So she beamed and said, "Thank you, Sensei," and, "But it's okay. Izuku and I are used to it."

Brown eyes blinked, "Used to it?" Gotcha.

"I was annoyed earlier because Kacchan was being mean," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "But he always does that. I'm sorry I created a scene, Sensei."

"…He always does that?"

Oh-ho?

"Yes. But it's okay. Izuku and I aren't mad," Yeah, right, "Because Kacchan's our friend. Right, Izuku?"

"Yeah!" Izuku grinned brightly, "Kacchan's our friend!"

Moeka frowned, "But still, it's not okay for him to always do that. That's basically bullying," Mikoto agreed. That's why she needed the favouritism in the first place. "All right, Sensei will try talking to Katsuki-kun's parents about this. Sensei should also give your parents—"

"No!" Mikoto gasped out. She didn't expect that, "You can't tell Mama!"

"Mikoto-chan?"

Her mother was already stressed out because her father was away and Izuku had no Quirk. If she found out that they were being bullied by the kid she thought was their best friend all this time, she would be so depressed. Her emotional eating would become the least of Mikoto's worry then.

"Mama is really busy because Papa works overseas. She has to take care of us while doing the house chores. I don't want to add to Mama's problem. So please don't tell Mama about this," she activated the legendary Midoriya puppy eyes, "Please, Moeka-sensei?"

Still unsure, Moeka nodded, "Well, if that's the situation then Sensei understands. But if something happens, know that you can share it with Sensei anytime, okay?"

"Mhm," Mikoto nodded. "Thank you, Moeka-sensei. C'mon, Izuku, tell Moeka-sensei 'thank you' too."

"T-thank you, Moeka-sensei," Izuku shyly whispered from behind her.

Moeka smiled and patted the both of them on the head. "The two of you are also Sensei's precious students after all." Standing up, she pushed them gently towards the exit, "Now you two better go home before it's late. Have a good rest because the real school starts tomorrow."

And, Katsuki's torture, should Moeka really did make that call. If she didn't want Katsuki to be scolded so badly, she'd probably prevent the call too.

"See you tomorrow, Moeka-sensei."

"See you…"

"Bye-bye. Be careful going home."

* * *

 _Ugh._

Today really was not her day.

They were just a few minutes away from the school when they caught sight of Katsuki in the middle of a brawl with two older students. Really, how much trouble did he need to get in a day for him to be satisfied?

She was pondering whether she should help him—and risk getting yelled at—or to find another way home when Izuku tugged on her hand and make her hide behind a tree to watch. "Izuku?" she called but received no response as Izuku was completely enamoured with what's occurring before them.

Of course, Mikoto didn't have to predict it, but Katsuki ended up beating the two older boys.

The boy in the red shirt pointed at Katsuki, "Hey! You're just a first grader! You better apologize if you bump into someone older than you!"

Then the one in blue shirt continued, "We're gonna tell Yocchan! Yocchan's super strong, you know!"

Wow, wasn't that pathetic? But they're only children, she guessed.

Katsuki raised his fist and the two gasped in fear, "You better remember this tomorrow!" they threatened before scurrying away.

"I didn't bump into you. You bumped into me."

Mikoto wondered if she could believe that because of Katsuki's personality. But he wasn't one to tell lies either. Even with all her—not exactly lies but simply misdirected—words, he never once lied to get his revenge.

Okay, that made her feel a little bit bad until she remembered he was a bully towards both her and her brother and the guilt flew far away. Once again, being honest was no excuse for bullying, abuse or violence.

Obesity and Teeth-and-Fingers whose names Mikoto still hadn't bothered to learn came flying/running towards their leader. "Wow, Kacchan!" Teeth-and-Fingers exclaimed in amazement.

"You fought against two fourth graders and won!" Obesity cried.

Mikoto couldn't see the expression Katsuki had on but she could hear what he said pretty clear from where she was. There was a sniffle. "The most amazing Hero always wins in the end!"

Bloody hell. Why must the devil incarnate be so cool? Screw the creator.

Amber doe eyes glanced over at the greenhead, finding him watching Katsuki with bright sparkling eyes full of awe and admiration. "He's cool, huh, Izuku?"

As always, when someone praised his favourite Katsuki, Izuku whipped his head around in a blink of an eye, smiling from ear to ear, "Yeah! Kacchan's super cool!"

Izuku's blind worship towards Katsuki was problematic too. Really, screw the creator for creating them like this.

* * *

She took it back. That nasty child was _not_ cool.

Not after he tripped her brother the next day.

Or when he stole her pudding during his turn to distribute lunch.

Screw him.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

So, if this isn't already obvious, Mikoto is not a good girl. If it isn't already obvious, she's very cunning and she hardly feels guilt after using people. Also, she has a _very_ cute appearance. I wonder what these imply. Don't you?

I kind of have plans for Moeka-sensei. At the same time, I also don't. We'll see. How do you like her character?

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave lots and lots of love this time as well.


	8. Chapter 6 - Heroic Pig

Author's Note:

Greetings!

How have everyone been? I hope you've been well. Although, you have to be well now that the season 3 of BnHA is out. Right?

Thank you very much for the favourites, follows, and reviews. I get a lot of reviews for the previous chapter and I read them very often. They really cheer me up and they make me want to keep writing. Please give me a lot of your support from now on as well!

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do now own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 6 – Heroic Pigs

* * *

' _THE THREE LITTLE PIGS'_

When Mikoto finished rereading her novel—Bocchan by Natsume Sōseki, a wonderful book—the first thing she saw were those four words written in big and bold letters on the blackboard. "Ha…" she closed her book then turned to her little brother, "Izuku, what is that?" she motioned to the board.

"It's the play we're doing, Nē-chan!" Izuku answered, "We're going to visit the nursing home next week and we're going to perform for them!" Izuku appeared excited at the idea.

"Ah, I see."

As if on cue, Moeka declared, an open book of the fable in her hands, "Sensei will be the narrator so we will need eight other people for the roles of the mother pig, the three little pigs, the wolf and three people who offer the materials to build the houses." The children hummed, "Who would like to volunteer? Or is there anyone you would like to recommend?"

"Me!" Teeth-and-Fingers jumped, raising his hand high, "Since the third pig is the smartest, it just has to be Kacchan!"

"Heh," Katsuki scoffed, although he looked smug, "Who would take part in a child's play?"

" _You are a child yourself, brat,"_ Mikoto thought in annoyance.

As the years went by, her relationship with Katsuki turned even sourer. If they were just bickering partners—a nice way to put it—before, they were bordering on enemies now. They disagreed and argued about everything. For them, everything was a competition, from daily chores to homework.

When they were put on the same duty schedule, they competed on who could collect the most homework from the other students.

For their third grade's summer vacation homework, Mikoto learned the Japanese sign language for their independent project. She competed for the spotlight with Katsuki's flashy homemade firecrackers.

Moeka-sensei once brought the class to the school library and told them to pick a book, read it then make a summary of it. Mikoto chose Natsume Sōseki's Bocchan, while Katsuki picked a thick book on Japanese history.

During home economy class, Mikoto failed to make miso soup because she wasn't aware that the soup shouldn't be left to boil after the miso was added. Katsuki's turned out to be the best in class. During the test—when it actually counted, Mikoto's miso soup beat his.

So, it was safe to say that this was also a competition for them.

Raising her hand, Mikoto spoke up, "Sensei, I recommend Izuku to be the third pig!"

"Nē-chan?!"

" _Hah?!_ "

Ignoring them, Mikoto continued, "The third pig is the smartest one, right? Then it just has to be Izuku!" then she turned to smile cutely at Katsuki, "Kacchan fits the wolf more!" she said as innocently and sweetly as possible.

"What was that, Harpy?!" the blonde jumped to his feet, crackles coming from his fists, "Who are you calling a wolf? And I'm way smarter than Deku!"

"But I thought Kacchan doesn't want to be the third pig?"

"I don't—"

"Then Izuku can be the third pig!"

"Deku can't be the smartest pig because he isn't smart!"

"All right! Quit it, you two!" Moeka snapped. It was now a normal occurrence for the fourth years. "We'll do a majority vote later to determine who will be who. For now, let's just collect as many names."

Katsuki glared at Mikoto one last time before he planted his big fat butt back on his chair, "Humph!"

"N-Nē-chan, I can't be the third pig!" Izuku panicked as soon as her attention was away from the blonde devil.

Mikoto blinked owlishly, "Why not, Izuku?"

"I can't go on stage!" he heaved, "I'll ruin it for sure!"

Her brows furrowed and she pinched his cheek lightly, "Don't be so pessimistic." She scolded, "Heroes have to be confident so they can give faith to others."

"B-but…"

Watching him fidget and tremble unsurely, Mikoto sighed and finally conceded, "It'll be a good experience for you, but if you don't want to then I guess I can't do anything."

If he stayed in his safe zone, never taking a risk or trying something new, then he would never grow. Even so, she didn't want to push him to do something he didn't want to. She didn't know if this was being fair or being soft.

But, even to her surprise, Izuku shook his head and looked up at her with determined eyes, "No, you're right, Nē-chan! Heroes are brave! I have to be brave too if I want to be a hero!"

Pride bloomed in her chest. It might not be a big deal to some people, but to Izuku, being in the spotlight was hard. The spotlight had ever been on him due to negative things—his clumsiness, his lack of Quirk, the teasing.

Beaming, she ruffled his head, "Making that decision alone is already brave of you, Izuku," she praised, "My hero!"

"Hehe…"

"Now," she pulled her hand back and cracked her knuckles, "Leave everything to your Nē-chan. I'll make sure you get the role of that third pig."

"H-how?"

"Persuasion, little brother, persuasion. It's an art I promise I'll teach you one day."

* * *

In the end, Mikoto did successfully persuade the class to give the role to izuku.

Well…

More like she _somehow_ successfully persuaded Katsuki's puppets—yes, _Katsuki's_ puppets—into giving the role to Izuku, then somehow the most of the class.

The whole sequence, in all actuality, was quite weird—even for her. She was telling Moeka how Izuku would be perfect for the role, Teeth-and-Fingers cut in with a complaint, she countered his complaint, it somehow turned into a debate, when suddenly Teeth-and-Finger's eyes went all glazed and he got obedient. If that wasn't odd enough, when others voiced their complaints and she talked to them, they met the same fate as Teeth-and-Fingers.

Was her persuasion skill really that good?

"So it's decided! Izuku-kun will play the third pig!"

"What?!" Katsuki protested.

"And from majority votes, Katsuki-kun will play the first pig. Naoko-chan will play the second pig and Yuki-chan will do the mother pig role. Nanako-chan, Aki-kun, and Daiki-kun will play the role of person one, person two, and person three respectively. No complaints, right?" Moeka concluded, paying Katsuki's tantrum no mind. Like how the class had got used to dark Moeka, she had also got used to Katsuki's tantrum.

"No, Sensei!"

"Great!" Clapping her hands twice in excitement, Moeka continued, "Now we have to choose the one who will be the wolf. Anyone who would like to volunteer? Or anyone to recommend?"

One of the girls—Naoko—raised her hand high, "Sensei, it has to be Mikoto-sama!"

" _Huh?_ "

"I agree, Sensei! We can't let Mikoto-sama's beauty stay hidden!"

"Mikoto-sama has to go on stage to bless the old people with her presence!"

"It won't be a good show without Mikoto-sama!"

Wait, what? What was happening?

Mikoto was reeling in shock. She was actually rendered speechless. She was not the only one. The same feeling was also experienced by Moeka, Katsuki, and Izuku.

Mikoto- _sama_? Since when had these snotty brats started addressing her so respectfully? And since when did they agree with her? They were always on Katsuki's side.

Studying the room, Mikoto realized that not every child was looking at her with admiration. Some looked confused, some looked annoyed, and some looked indifferent. Only a few were oddly obedient to her.

"Harpy, what did you do?!" Katsuki snarled, "It's your mind games again, isn't it? You villain!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, Kacchan, Mikoto-sama didn't do anything!" Even Mikoto froze when Teeth-and-Fingers defended her. "Don't be mean to her!"

" _Hah?!_ "

"Stop! You can't be mean to Mikoto-sama!"

"Katsuki-kun, you're so cruel! How could you call Mikoto-sama a villain?"

Okay, this was too weird. It was so weird that Mikoto couldn't even appreciate the support she was receiving. Something was certainly wrong with these kids.

Wait…

Ah, she saw it now.

They were voting for her to play the role of the wolf. They wanted her to play the role of the _antagonist_ of the story.

She scanned the faces of the ones voting for her. They were the ones who tried to appeal to Katsuki the most. Her eyebrow twitched. It seemed she had underestimated their intelligence. They _were_ fourth graders now. She should have expected improvement from their part.

"Um," Moeka mumbled, worriedly watching the interaction, "Did something happen? Were you always this… close before?"

Clearly not. They were in a debate minutes ago.

"Of course!"

"We're always behind you, Mikoto-sama!"

"What is wrong with all of you?!"

So they're still keeping this up, and Katsuki seemed like he had no idea what they're doing. When he did realize, Mikoto could already picture just how pleased he would be. In a way, wasn't this a form of bullying? Then again, Mikoto had been using these children against Katsuki at times. Perhaps it was karma.

Fine. Going on stage with brats for the elderlies was nothing for her. Wiping the shock off her face, Mikoto replaced it with the usual cutesy smile she had perfected over the years. The bullies swooned and her eyebrow almost twitched.

"I'm so honoured that everyone has so much faith in me!" Mikoto clasped her hands in front of her chest and tilted her head slightly to the side, "I'll play the wolf for you, okay?" they cheered.

"Uh, is that okay with you, Mikoto-chan?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want to disappoint everyone who put so much trust in me! I'll be the best wolf, Sensei, I promise!"

"Well, if you're sure…" Moeka relented but Mikoto could tell that she was feeling unsure about something. Yes, it's odd, wasn't it? These children would do everything to be on Katsuki's good side, which meant they were against Mikoto and Izuku.

But, no need to worry. This was just their usual antics, just a bit smarter.

* * *

Since it was a play done by a bunch of fourth graders, with a week time to prepare too, it wasn't hard. The script was short and easy. Mikoto didn't even need half a day to remember her part. The dialogue for the wolf was basically just repetition.

"All right, cut! Mikoto-chan, that was great!" anemones bloomed all over Moeka's hair.

Mikoto did a little curtsy, grinning at the displeased faces of the other children who just watched her performance—particularly Katsuki. The blonde, dressed in a white shirt and orange overalls, would look adorable if he weren't scowling. He did have a pair of pig ears, a pig tail and a pig nose on.

Mikoto herself was dressed in a white shirt, black shorts and a, ironically, red coat. Her tail was wrapped around her thigh to avoid it being out and the clip on wolf ears had holes for her horns. Her hair had been tied into two braided pigtails.

"Onē-chan, you were awesome!" Izuku clapped his hands excitedly, beaming at her with sparkling eyes, "You were really good! You're like the true wolf!"

"Thank you, Izuku," she petted him, being careful not to mess the clip-on pig ears atop of his head. Oh Lord, he was too adorable for words. Katsuki totally paled in comparison. "You were great too. Everyone will love you once you go out on that stage."

Being reminded of his duty caused him to tense and sweat, "Y-yeah," he sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than anything.

Taking his cold shaky hands in hers, Mikoto rubbed them, trying to warm them up, "It'll be okay. Don't be afraid. You have practised a lot and you did great in the rehearsal. In my opinion, you're way better than Katsuki who's all huffy and puffy," Izuku giggled at that and she smiled, "Besides, you're not alone on that stage. I'll be there too!"

"Yeah!" He replied with more confidence this time.

Moeka clapped her hands to catch the attention of her students, "Everyone, it's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"We have practised all week for today. You put so much effort into practise and the props. Sensei has no doubt that this performance is the best one today. Let's give it our all, okay?"

"Yes!"

Moeka sniffled, "You've grown so much," she muttered under her breath. Light red carnations replaced the anemones. "Then, let's go!"

They left the room they were using as the waiting room. There was the sound of singing from the fifth grade's choir. The closer they got to the back of the stage, the more Izuku trembled. Mikoto's hand was beginning to go numb from how hard he was gripping it.

"Sush, don't be afraid," she whispered, "Just imagine that the audience are cucumbers and potatoes."

"C-can they be katsudon instead?"

"Of course! Then I'll imagine them as strawberries." That was lip service. If she did imagine them as strawberries, she would be too busy drooling to perform. "Now, I can't wait to go on stage to see the sea of strawberries."

"I wanna see a sea of katsudon too!"

"Be careful not to drool, okay?" she teased.

Izuku pouted, "I won't drool!" she chuckled. His pout disappeared and he blushed, fidgeting with his green overalls, "B-but if I do drool, Nē-chan will be there to wipe it off right?"

"Yep," she affirmed, "Of course."

That was more than enough assurance for Izuku. The worries disappeared and assurance replaced them within those beautiful green eyes. His cheeks stretched wide from his big grin and he hugged her side, "Thank you, Nē-chan! I promise I'll do great and make you proud! Watch me!"

Her eyes almost burnt at the sweetness of his words. "Izuku," she patted his fluffy hair, "You've already made me proud."

* * *

"Please, will you give me those bricks to build my house?"

"Yes, little pig, you can have the bricks."

The play went on smoothly. There had never been a moment where Mikoto doubted Izuku's brainpower and her trust proved to be well deserved. Izuku's ability to concentrate was astounding. He actually managed to picture the audience as katsudons while doing his role.

Really, just how proud was he trying to make her?

Mikoto scanned the crowd of audience. As this was the nursing home, most of the audience were elderlies. Other than that, there were the teachers, the staffs, Mitsuki and Masaru—Katsuki's father, Inko—who was sniffling silently into her handkerchief while she recorded the whole play, and… who was that?

He was familiar but Mikoto couldn't remember where she had seen him.

He stood to the back of the auditorium, close to the entrance-exit, dressed in all black. His scruffy appearance made him seem out of place. Mikoto had seen him before, she was sure of it.

Moeka's narration broke through her thoughts. "The next day, the big, bad wolf walked down the road to the first little pig's house of straw." That was her cue. Stepping out on the stage, Mikoto slowly made her way to the straw house—the one closest to her. As expected, there were excited gasps from the audience. Her cuteness itself performed wonders, didn't it? "She had one thing on her mind: a nice, juicy pig for her breakfast. She stomped up to the front door, knocked loudly and shouted at the little pig."

"Little pig, little pig," she sang, "Let me come in~"

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin, chin!" Katsuki growled at her.

Putting both hands on her hips, Mikoto pouted, "Growling is not on the script for you, little pig!" she scolded jokingly. Katsuki made another growl and the audience laughed. She grinned inwardly at the shocked faces of her classmates and Moeka from her little ad lib, "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!" she continued, back to the script.

Moeka snapped out of her daze and hurriedly narrated, "So the big, bad wolf huffed and she puffed and she puffed and she huffed," Mikoto acted accordingly, squeezing her eyes and blowing as hard as she could at the house, "And she blew the house in." the house fell, "The little pig ran as fast as he could to his sister's stick house." Katsuki shot from the back of it to the second house. "The big, bad wolf walked off down the road to the second pig's house."

Mikoto grunted and stalked off to the stick house. "She stomped up to the front door, knocked loudly and yelled at the little pig."

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in~"

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin, chin!"

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!"

"So the big, bad wolf huffed and she puffed and she puffed and she huffed and she blew the house in." The stick house fell. Katsuki and Naoko ran to the brick house. "The two little pigs ran as fast as they could to their brother's brick house. The big, bad wolf went off down the road in a huff. She came to the third little pig's house. She stomped up to the front door, knocked loudly and bellowed at the little pig."

Mikoto pretended to clear her throat before she sang, in a louder voice than before, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in~!"

"N-not by the hair on m-my chinny chin, chin!"

"Oh, I love me a shy pig~! You will be the most delicious one, I bet!" There was a high-pitched squeak from Izuku and another growl from Katsuki. "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in~!"

"So the big, bad wolf huffed and she puffed and she puffed and she huffed. But she could not blow the house in." Mikoto stopped blowing, face red, panting for air, "She was getting very cross," on cue, Mikoto plastered a pout on her face and crossed her arms, grumbling, "She grumbled loudly, then started to climb onto the roof of the brick house," carefully holding on to the steps hidden to the back of the house, Mikoto climbed up, "He roared at the little pigs."

"I'm coming down the chimney!"

"The three little pigs could hear the wolf shouting as he climbed up the chimney. He shouted again."

"I'm coming down the chimney!" Mikoto repeated. This time, it was her time to growl. To make it funny, she shouted, "Pardon the interruption!" cue the laughter.

"But the three little pigs had thought up a plan. They put a big pot of hot water over the fire in the fireplace." Steam was secreted by one of her classmates—his Quirk. The set was turned so the audience could see what was happening in the house. Standing on the top step, Mikoto looked to the audience, gave a salute, before she jumped into the chimney. "The wolf came crashing down the chimney and fell straight into the steaming pot."

"Ah!" Mikoto screamed, falling into the empty pot, the thick red coat cushioning her. "Hot!"

"That big, bad wolf jumped out of the pot with a yelp."

She was supposed to run backstage but Mikoto decided on one last improvisation. Pointing at Izuku, she cried, "You must be the heroic pig! I lost this time but I'll eat you next time! Remember this, Hero!"

Izuku's eyes twinkled, "I-I'll remember!"

"Who are you calling a hero?!" Katsuki barked, " _I'm_ the hero!"

Oh, how she'd love to retort to that. Alas, they had a time limit. Sticking her tongue out at the pigs, Mikoto scurried backstage.

"T-The big, bad wolf ran off down the road. The three little pigs were very pleased that the wolf had gone." there was a pause before Moeka continued, in a lighter voice, "The three little pigs became heroes and together they kept the peace in the forest." Izuku, Naoko, and even Katsuki seemed surprised at the change, "After years of rivalry, the wolf had a change of heart due to the little pigs' unyielding passion and kindness."

Mikoto's eyes widened when they met Moeka's across the stage. The teacher nodded with a smile and Mikoto took it as a sign. Her own lips curling up, she ran back on the stage and towards her little brother.

"Nē-chan?" Izuku whispered under his breath, confused.

"Just smile," she replied in a whisper. Switching to a louder voice, she spoke, "Your strength and kindness have saved me, little pig." That was not a lie, "Because of you, I've repented. I vow to live as a hero—like you—from now on!"

"Like _who_?!" she trusted that she didn't have to name whose words those were.

She sighed inwardly, "Like heroes—the three of you!"

If Izuku was twinkling before, he was full-blown sparkling now, "Yeah!"

Moeka was clearly fighting her giggles as she finished, "They all lived together, happily ever after, as each other's and everyone's heroes."

* * *

"That was amazing, everyone! Katsuki-kun and Mikoto-chan, you make things so funny! Everyone loved you!" Katsuki was protesting—"I wasn't trying to be funny!"—while Mikoto smiled humbly at the compliment. "Naoko-chan, Yuki-chan, Nanako-chan, Aki-kun, and Daiki-kun, good job at following the script. You were wonderful and you kept things intact!" If Mikoto didn't know that Moeka loved her ad lib, she'd thought that was a jab at her, "And, Izuku-kun, good job at following along to Mikoto-chan's improvisations. Your concentration and your ability to adapt were incredible!"

"T-thank you, Moeka-sensei!" Izuku was reeling from happiness at the praise.

"Moeka-sensei is right. You were wonderful up there, Izuku. The next time our class do a play, I'll make sure you get the main role." She huffed in determination, "It's a role made for you!"

"Nē-chan!" Izuku whined in embarrassment, but he was beaming.

"Okay, everyone! Go change! We'll be leaving soon!"

"Okay, Sensei!"

Mikoto changed quickly into her long pink dress and folded her costume before putting it back in the box. She was the first one to leave the changing room. Leaning her back against the wall across from the boys' changing room, she waited for Izuku.

Her mind was recounting the play, remembering the look on Izuku's face that switched between nervousness to excitement. He did great on the spotlight. As much as she was anxious about him being a hero—a dangerous job—she couldn't deny that the spotlight was made for him.

And she wasn't biased. Not at all.

"Hm?" Mikoto perked up. There were voices. "Who?" she mumbled, following the source of the voice to their waiting room. She peeked in.

Moeka was inside with another person. Even from his back, Mikoto noticed that other person as the scruffy man from earlier.

"I'm so happy that you came. What did you think of the play?" red roses were all over her hair, some on the floor, as she gazed adoringly at the man.

"It's better than what I expected a bunch of kids could do." The man's voice was deep and gruff. At the back of her mind, Mikoto knew she had heard that voice often before.

Moeka's frowned, "That's it? They tried their best, you know."

"…'twas great."

The teacher grinned and giggled, "Wasn't it? Aren't my students angels? They are very hard-working and they're smart too—"

"Moeka," the man cut her off, "I know. You talk about your students almost twenty-four seven.

"Oh," she deflated slightly, "Sorry—"

"When it's just the two of us, you should pay more attention to… us." The man's tone turned almost shy as he reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head.

Mikoto gasped. Could that man be the infamous boyfriend?

"S-sorry," Moeka blushed, "I-it's just that I tend to r-ramble when I'm nervous."

He nodded, "I know." The two were quiet and Mikoto was seriously considering leaving. But at the same time, she wanted to stay to find out the man's identity. Otherwise, it would bother her for days to come.

"Um, I—" Moeka was swiftly cut off when the man leaned forward, cupping her cheek. Oh, silenced by a kiss. It was cliché and old school but it was a sweet move. Eight points. "S-Shōta-san—"

 _Click._

That was the sound of the puzzle piece finally finding its place.

Shōta-san. Shōta…

Mikoto remembered now. There was a canon character named Shōta in the series. It was Izuku's future homeroom teacher in U.A.—the one and only Aizawa Shōta, alias Eraserhead.

 _He_ was Moeka's boyfriend?

 _He_ was Moeka's boyfriend!

Well, who saw this coming? Certainly not Mikoto! Her eyes were a strain away from budging out of their sockets at the realization.

The two finally broke away—God, how long did they intend to continue that—after a long while. Shōta sighed, "Hm, I need to go back soon."

"…Already?"

"Can't be helped."

"I guess so."

Even as he said so, he made no move to let her go. Mikoto remembered Shōta from the short moment of watching him on screen. She didn't remember him being this sweet of a character.

 _Finally_ , they let go of each other. Mikoto wanted to be sarcastic, but then again, they probably didn't meet often. He worked as a professional hero, after all.

"I'm going."

"Okay," Moeka nodded, but stopped mid-nod, "Ah, wait, Shōta-san!"

"Hm?"

"I have something I need to ask you. It's about a student in my class." Mikoto had planned to leave before they caught her but that caught her interest. She peered back into the room, "I think she—"

"Nē-chan!"

Along with Moeka, Mikoto jumped. Turning around, she saw Izuku jogging towards her.

No! Danger! Red alert!

Stealthily, Mikoto took steps back, glad that her shoes weren't the loud kind like the ones Katsuki liked to wear. When she was ways from the door, she responded in a equally loud voice, "Izuku! Are you finished changing?" she hoped they didn't realize the slight shake of her voice. She _had_ just the shock of her life.

"Yep!"

Moeka stepped out of the waiting room, her face flushed, with no man following her. He was either hiding inside or he had already left from the window. "Izuku-kun? Mikoto-chan?" she called breathlessly.

Ugh, Mikoto would prefer to not know the reason for her breathlessness.

"Moeka-sensei?" Mikoto looked over her shoulder and up at the older female, "So it really was you, Moeka-sensei!" she smiled cutely.

"Huh?"

"I heard your voice just now. Were you talking with the other teachers?" she lied.

"A-ah, yes…"

"Are you going back soon, Moeka-sensei?"

The bespectacled woman bobbed her head in a furious nod, "Y-yes! Um, can you tell everyone to line up at the entrance? I'll just retrieve my bag and we'll leave."

"Okay, Sensei."

Moeka went back into the waiting room, closing the door behind her this time. Mikoto exhaled in relief. Thankfully, her brains worked fast. It would have been troublesome if she were to be caught eavesdropping.

But that Moeka… with that Eraserhead…

Mikoto still couldn't wrap her brains fully around it. Who would have thought? The world really was a small place.

Izuku tilted his head, "Why is Moeka-sensei all red? Is she sick?"

Laughing lightly, Mikoto slung her arm over his shoulder and led him away, "There are things in this world better left unknown, Izuku." Now that the surprise had run off, Mikoto's brains were working wonders. This was information Mikoto could use now and in the future.

"Hm?"

"Let's go~"

* * *

"The two of you were great! I'm so proud of you to go out on a stage like that! I would never have the courage to." Inko shuddered just at the idea, picking up their empty dishes. As a celebration for the successful play, she had cooked katsudon for dinner, pleasing Izuku to no ends. The boy probably had craved for it since imagining it at the play.

"I had a lot of fun!" Izuku admitted, "I was nervous but it was fun!"

"That's great, Izuku!"

"You're the best on that stage, Izuku."

"Miko-chan, did great too!" Inko complimented, which caused Mikoto to giggle bashfully. Compliments from her family always made her the happiest. "Moeka-sensei told me that you did a lot of improvisations. That's amazing, Miko-chan!"

"I'm happy that the audience enjoyed my improvisations too."

"Oh, they loved it! They were laughing all the while!"

"Nē-chan was really awesome!" they were distracted momentarily when Inko put a huge bowl of fresh strawberries in the middle of the table. Mikoto's eyes were sparkling, even more so when Inko sprayed whipped cream into a separate bowl for Mikoto. "If Nē-chan weren't on the stage with me, I wouldn't be able to act right! It's because I know Nē-chan is there that I could do it!"

But, of course, his words were sweeter than any strawberries and whipped cream. "Izuku… thank you. I'm happy if I can help you too."

"Yeah!" he stuffed a strawberry into his mouth, chewed then swallowed it, "I've decided! When I'm older, I'm going to marry you, Nē-chan! Then we can always be together!"

Mikoto blinked. Inko blinked. Both looked at each other.

"Wait," Mikoto sweat-dropped, "I'm flattered but isn't that usually said to the mothers?"

Inko cried, "Izuku!"

"Then I'm going marry the both of you! Otō-san too! We'll all be together forever!"

As wrong as that sounded, it was just a child's idea. In the future, perhaps Inko and Mikoto could tease him about it. Smiling sweetly, Mikoto fluffed his hair, amazed at how precious he was.

"Yes, let's all stay together forever."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's all for this update. Did anyone of you know that Moeka would be paired up with Shōta? Tell me!

I adore Shōta. Not just because he's _very_ easy on the eyes, but his personality and his personal values and morals are great. I hope you like him paired with Moeka.

So, I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you so much for reading and please leave me lots of love this chapter as well~


	9. Extra 1

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you so much for the favourites, follows, and reviews!

You don't know how grateful I am. I've never received so many reviews from just one chapter before. I'm really happy that you seem to enjoy this story and decide to stick with it even with my slow update. I promise I'll try my best to update faster for you.

Ideas come up at the strangest of time. Because of that I love to write extras and plots that are completely irrelevant to the main story. If you like, I'd like to make more extras in the future. But you'll prefer normal updates to this, won't you? LOL.

Anyway, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Extra #1

"What if Mikoto was Katsuki's sister?" AU

* * *

 **EXHIBIT A – SISTER**

* * *

It was a sunny day out, which meant it was another day of being dragged by Katsuki to play with his friends. "Miko, you're always at home," he had said as he forced her out of bed, "As your big brother, I'll bring you outside!"

Raising a hand to hide her yawn, Bakugō Mikoto watched disinterestedly as they played in the sandbox from her spot under a tree. If only Mimi weren't on a family vacation then she would have someone to accompany her.

Hugging her legs, Mikoto rested her chin on her knees, about to fall asleep. There was never a fear in her to sleep in weird places because Katsuki seemed to have a Mikoto-radar. He somehow always knew where she was.

She was about to go to dreamland when she was disturbed by a loud cry. Peering an eye open in annoyance, Mikoto noticed that Katsuki had destroyed Izuku's sandcastle.

Again.

Feeling an incoming headache, Mikoto rose and made her way towards them before a fight could break out. "All right, what's happening here?"

"Miko-chan!"

"Uh-oh…"

"W-We didn't do anything!"

Katsuki's minions took steps back from the three figures left in the sandbox. Katsuki clicked his tongue, "I just fixed Deku's castle, is all."

Mikoto's amber eyes flickered briefly to the destroyed castle, "This is how you fix something?"

"Shut up! You didn't see how it looked! This is so much better!"

Mikoto sighed, "You're impossible." Crouching down, Mikoto picked the hand shovel up, "I'm sorry, Izuku. I'll help you rebuild your castle." She didn't see Katsuki's fists clenching and smoking.

"I-it's okay, Miko-chan!" Izuku blushed cutely, "I can build it again on my own."

"You don't want to build it together with me?"

"T-that's not it!"

"Then let's do it together," she smiled and ruffled his fluffy hair, "Let's make the best castle okay?"

Still blushing, Izuku giggled shyly, "Miko-chan really feels like a big sister."

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing!"

It was her turn to laugh. Ruffling his hair again, she told him, "Izuku also feels like a little brother," which caused him to turn even redder, "If you'd like to, you can call me 'Onē-chan' too."

"M-Miko-nē-cha—"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

…

The playground was silent except for Katsuki's laboured breaths. Mikoto blinked up at the blonde and her eyes widened. Katsuki was biting down on his trembling lip as tears gathered in his red eyes.

"She's _my_ sister!" he repeated in a lower volume, "You don't have the right to call her your sister too!"

"S-sorry, Kaccha—"

"Shut up!" he lifted a hand to wipe his eyes. A sniffle escaped him. "Stay away from my sister!"

Mikoto sighed. "Really," handing the shovel to Izuku, Mikoto stood up and approached him, "You're impossible." She took out her handkerchief to clean his face. "This isn't something to cry about, is it?"

"Shut u-up!"

Once his face had been cleaned, she put her handkerchief back in her skirt pocket. Her hands reached out and took his clenched ones in them, "You're really a crybaby, aren't you, _Onī-chan_?"

"I'm not a crybaby!"

"Yes, yes." Her lips curled up when she felt Katsuki relax. His fists finally unclenched and he held on back to her smaller hands. "I _am_ your sister. You don't have to be so jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, yes." Letting go of his left hand, Mikoto turned to Izuku, "Izuku, we'll be going home first. Sorry. I promise I'll build a castle together with you next time." Izuku nodded hesitantly, glancing between the two of them.

"You're not building a castle with Deku!"

"Yes, yes. Let's go home, Kacchan. Wanna watch All Might videos together?"

"…I'll watch."

* * *

 **EXHIBIT B – PICK UP ARTIST**

* * *

"Hey, you alone?"

"Come hang out with us!"

Mikoto glanced up from her phone, her eyes meeting two unknown older males—pick up artists. She sighed inwardly. She was used to them, yes, but that didn't change the fact that they were really annoying. Worse, now really wasn't the best timing.

"I'm not alone," she replied dismissively.

"Aw, don't be so cold."

"Yeah, we just wanna hang out."

This time, her sigh was outward. "I said I'm not alone. If you know what's good for you, you'd leave."

One of them laughed, "You can't threaten us away. It's not every day we meet a high level cutie like you."

"C'mon, we'll show you a good time."

It was when one of the men grabbed her shoulder that crackles resounded—great timing, as always. "GET YOUR DIRTY HAND OFF OF HER!"

The hand was instantly gone as the owner was pushed away from her. "What the hell, dude?"

"Standing here like this, she's the one asking to be picked up."

"HAH? THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU SHITS?"

"Kacchan, watch your language. And don't spill my popcorns," going to his side, she grabbed the bucket of salted popcorns and her iced strawberry tea. "Let's go. We'll miss the movie."

"THE HECK I CAN JUST LEAVE!"

"Stop screaming."

"Don't order me around!" he snapped but his volume did lower.

"Tch," the man who had his hand on her shoulder turned around to leave, his buddy following him, "Lame. If you've got a boyfriend, don't act like you want to be picked up. What a bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER? YOU DARE REPEAT THAT TO MY FACE?" And, he's shouting again. If Mikoto didn't have a nerve of steel—something she developed after being Katsuki's sister for years—she'd have shrivel and die from all the attention they were gathering. "AND SHE'S MY SISTER, YOU BLIND MOBS!"

"Wha—"

"Hey, isn't this guy dangerous?" They mumbled after seeing the sparks dancing on Katsuki's palms.

She grabbed his arm and tugged him away, "Kacchan, stop that. You know we aren't allowed to use our Quirk in public. Let's just go."

"LET GO—"

" _Onī-chan_!"

"Fine."

They were a few steps away from the pick up artists when one of them just had to open their mouth and asked, "Are they incestuous?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING INCESTUOUS, BASTARDS!"

 _BOOM!_

Mikoto sighed. "Now I have to apologize again..."

* * *

 **EXHIBIT C – DOTING**

* * *

"Oh, Bakugō, that smells good!"

"Is that curry? That pork cutlet looks so good…"

Eijirō and Mina came bounding over at the delicious smell wafting through the air. Mikoto chuckled at how the two were almost drooling at the sight of the food that Katsuki placed in front of her—curry rice with pork cutlet, spinach and mushroom salad with honey mustard dressing, and homemade strawberry milk.

"Looks good, right?" she bragged. When one looked at Katsuki, they wouldn't think he was this good at cooking. But due to his experience with being forced to help around the kitchen by Mitsuki, he picked up the skill. Not to mention, he had a talent to be good at everything. "Kacchan's cooking is really good."

"'Course it is." the blonde said briskly, sitting down across from her with his own food.

"B-Bakugō, don't you have any leftover?" Mina asked pitifully, "You should share!"

"Of course there's none! Go make your own food!"

"Don't be so stingy, Bakugō! Sharing is caring!" Kirishima joined in the begging.

Letting Katsuki take care of the chaos, Mikoto quietly ate her dinner. As usual, Katsuki's cooking was downright heavenly.

"That colour," Tsuyu's voice came from her side, "That's the sweet kind right? I didn't imagine Bakugō-chan to be the type to enjoy sweet curry—" her words were cut when she turned around to witness Katsuki adding half a bottle of hot sauce and black pepper into his curry. "Bakugō-chan, that much spiciness can't be healthy for you."

"Shut up." He mixed his curry, turning it into an unbelievably dark colour. Tsuyu and the other two turned visibly green.

"Mikoto-chan," Kirishima spoke up nervously, "Shouldn't you stop him?"

Mikoto blinked, confused, "Why?"

"I'm not a gourmet but even I know that's not how you eat curry." Mina blanched, "Ugh, watching Bakugō makes me queasy." She said, rubbing her chest.

"Mind your own business! Nobody asks you to watch, Raccoon Eyes!"

"It's all right, Eijirō. Kacchan's stomach is really strong. He doesn't like the sweet kind of curry anyway."

"Eh? Then why did he—"

"For Mikoto-chan, right? Really, Bakugō-chan is such a doting brother."

"HAH? WHAT WAS THAT?"

Mikoto smiled, tasting the sweetness of the curry. It was just like how she liked it. He didn't use kale, peas or bell peppers in the salad because he knew she didn't like them. Instead he used the mushroom and honey mustard dressing that she liked. Plus, of course, there was her favourite strawberry milk that he made himself the day before.

As much as he tried to deny it, he really was a doting brother.

* * *

 **EXHIBIT D – PAMPERING**

* * *

"Bakugō-kun, your skin is really pretty, isn't it?" Ochako asked, her head tilted, staring curiously at Katsuki.

"Yeah, it's flawless." Kyōka agreed.

Mina added, "Bakugō's hair looks all spiky but I heard that it's actually really soft too."

"If you don't mind, could you share with us your beauty secrets, Bakugō-san?" Momo inquired, as polite as she ever was.

"Do I look like I have beauty secrets, you extras? Go away!"

"Geez, no need to be so rude, Bakugō-kun! We're just curious!" Tōru huffed.

"This is the reason why you aren't very popular, Bakugō-chan."

"Shut up! The hell the lot of you crowding me in the first place for!"

"We just want to know how you got your pretty skin and hair!" Ochako retorted.

"How would I know—"

"Kacchan!" All turned to see Mikoto approaching them, a package in her hands. "The sheet masks I ordered just arrived. Let's use these together. It's been a while since your last hair treatment too. Now is just as good time as any. I just got this really expensive hair mask so let's use that too." She rambled, excited at the prospect of self-pampering after days of training.

"As if I would—"

"Yes, yes, let's go!" she pulled him up from the couch, smiling, "I'll make you all pretty, okay~"

"I don't wanna be fucking pretty!"

"Now, now, there's nothing wrong with being pretty. It shows great self-care. And watch your language." Despite the tantrum and explosions, she continued pulling him with her. She stopped when a familiar figure descended down the stairs, "Izuku, good morning."

"M-Miko-chan, good morning!" Izuku greeted with stutters, flustered. Hesitantly, he turned to his childhood friend, "Good morning, K-Kacchan…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME IN THE MORNING, YOU SHITTY NERD!"

"Sorry!"

"Kacchan, stop bullying Izuku." Mikoto scolded. Smiling at the greenhead, Mikoto asked, "Do you have any plans for the day, Izuku?"

"Eh, n-not really…"

"Then let's the three of us spend the day together. It'll be just like the good old days."

" _HAH_?"

"EH?"

"Now I'm excited!" Mikoto chuckled, "Sheet masks, hair masks, aromatherapy, cuticle care… Now that I look at it, your brows are growing messy too. I'll thread them for you so let's spend the day relaxing together, okay?"

"T-Threading?" Izuku gulped, flushing, "D-Does that mean I'll have to lay my head on your—I mean—"

"AS IF! I'D RATHER DIE THAN SPEND THE DAY WITH DEKU!"

"Kacchan, y-you shouldn't say things like that…"

"HAH?"

"All right, stop complaining now. We're going to relax together no matter what. Let's go!"

And despite Katsuki's shouting and Izuku's trembling, Mikoto successfully brought the two to her room for a much needed day of relaxation and self-pampering.

The girls watched the unfolding scene with awe. "I understand the special treatment," Ochako began, "But to be able to make Bakugō-kun and Deku-kun spend the day together…"

"She's amazing, that Mikoto!" Mina exclaimed in awe.

"But now we know Bakugō's beauty secrets." Kyōka sighed, "I guess he has his own beauty specialist."

Momo nodded in agreement. "Mikoto-san _is_ very well versed in the beauty department…"

"I wonder if Mikoto-chan will share her beauty secrets with me…"

"You should ask her, Tōru-chan. It's Mikoto-chan so I'm sure she'll share." Tsuyu noted.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom…

"Hurts! Miko, stop that!" Katsuki complained, twitching, his hair tickling her thighs.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. In a way, he just offended her threading skill. "Stay still! It hurts because you keep twitching!" she turned to Izuku with a kind smile, noticing how he was fidgeting, his face flushed, "Ah, Izuku, you don't have to be that scared. I'm skilled at this so it won't hurt. I've done it for you before, haven't I?"

"Y-Yes!"

"What's wrong?" she blinked.

"N-Nothing!" he looked away, "J-Just… D-Do I also n-n-need to—"

"Need to?"

"I-i-it's nothing, after all!"

"Oi, Miko, are you finished or what!"

That switched her attention back to Katsuki, "Hardly. I can't work fast because you keep moving around. Stay still this time." What she said next made both boys froze, "I still have to trim your underarm, arms and legs next. After that, I'll clean your ears and nails. We have a long way before we can get to the good part!"

And the screaming began yet again.

* * *

AU Ends

* * *

I have naturally neat and thick brows so I never really take care of them but my friends who thread say that it's a painful experience. Poor boys. Mikoto is also used to bodily hair from Lilith's days as a beautician so we can count on her to keep the boys pretty. Personally, I find body hair unpleasant because I think it's unhygienic and it induce body odour.

If you're wondering why Mikoto is Katsuki's little sister, it's because her birthday is in June while Katsuki's in April. I have a headcanon that if Katsuki has a sibling, he'd be a very doting one. I also have the headcanon that if Izuku weren't Mikoto's sister in the main story, he'd have a puppy crush on her. I believe you know why.

All right, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me lots of love, please!


	10. Chapter 7 - Silence

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you very much for your reviews, favourites, and follows! I'm glad that you enjoyed the extra. I have more for the futures and I hope you'll look forward to it. Today, I have some replies to your reviews.

First, to _**curlystruggle**_ , who asked for their ages. Well, in chapter 6, they were in their fourth grade and they're all nine. In this chapter, which happens some time in autumn, they're in their fifth grade and they're ten. Just to be sure that everybody will know, I've included the information in the story. More info: Katsuki's born in April so he's the oldest, followed by Mikoto who was born in June, then Izuku who's born in July. This is according to the Japanese system, BTW. Hope this helps!

Second, a reply to everyone who now lowkey or highkey wants Mikoto to be Katsuki's sister. That was actually my plan at first, when I was still creating the mind map and everything. But then I realized that Izuku needed her more than Katsuki. Katsuki had both his parents with him, for one, but Izuku only had Inko growing up.

Besides, Midoriya Mikoto sounds better than Bakugō Mikoto to me. That's super important! For me, anyway.

And, a reply to _**Xalmtris**_ , who asked where I got Moeka's flowers meaning from. Well, I just Googled it and clicked on the first link that appeared actually. So I can't help much with this, but if you Google it then just pick the most common meanings? And, I'm sorry for the late reply! I wanted to reply in the previous chapters but I forgot... I'm so ashamed of my memory.

Anyway, I think that's all? I'm in need of sleep because I have an exam in a few hours.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Acadamia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 7 – Silence

* * *

It was bad.

So, very bad that Mikoto couldn't help the cringe. Her wide amber eyes were glued to the injustice that was happening right before her eyes. It was an inhumane sight.

Was that _professional_ actually going to use the spiral perm solution instead of a colour intensive moisturizing conditioning shampoo on that poor lady?

Yes, that poor lady had a spiral perm done a week ago, but as she had her hair dyed that day, she should have the proper colour intensive treatment. This would result in a dry and ruined hair—more so than it already was from what Mikoto could see—and even if ruined hair could be hidden with proper styling, it still didn't change the fact that it was already _ruined_. Worse of all, it was already wrong to dye the chemical-tired hair of someone who just had a perm a week prior. That poor lady needed a treatment first, and fast.

Ugh, watching this made her so angry.

…

All right, she was being dramatic. In the first place, it wasn't even her business, and if it bothered her that much she could turn the TV off. That _poor_ lady was also an adult and she could make her own choices.

This was because of puberty. Her mood was all over the place.

At the age of ten, Mikoto was experiencing the pain of growing a pair of breasts to add to the common growing pain. Of course, soon there would an incoming of unwanted hair and unwanted bleeding. One of the best perks of being a child was a freedom from all that trouble.

Groaning, Mikoto laid down, still watching the cruelty in the TV, when her eyes caught the sneaking green fluff. "Izuku?" she called.

Izuku jumped, inches away from disappearing into the hallway, and nervously turned his head to her direction, "W-what is it, Nē-chan?"

"Why are you sneaking?"

"Um, it's nothing," he showed her his empty hands, "I was putting my mug in the sink."

"Ah, I see." What an angel. Katsuki and his minions probably left their used mugs all over the place, creating a mess for their parents. "That was very helpful of you, Izuku."

He nodded shyly, "Okay, I'm going back to my bedroom." He mumbled, running off.

It was actually _their_ bedroom.

Mikoto sighed. Her moodiness wasn't fooling her on this. Her brother really was avoiding her—somewhat. Perhaps it was because of his puberty, added with his clumsiness, but Mikoto had a feeling that it was something else.

Without Izuku's constant chatter and bubbliness, Mikoto found that she was often left pondering things. It was made worse with her hormone going haywire from puberty. Her mind constantly wandered to her previous life.

How was everyone? Were they sad when Lilith died? Had they moved on? Did time work the same there as it did here? Were they all healthy? Were they all happy? Did Lilith's parents remember to take their vitamins regularly? Did her sister's pregnancy go smoothly? Did Margot finally finish her new designs? Did Peter finally start his own interior design studio?

Such a shame all these questions would remain unanswered. For all she knew, Prince Harry had probably married Meghan Markle in that world. No, they probably had children already.

Mikoto didn't know if all these thoughts came because of curiosity, concern, or longing. She was happy with the Midoriyas. She finally found a place to belong—a place that accepted her openly for whom she was. In this place, she was loved and she could love.

Freely.

When she spaced out, she was reminded of all the bad things that happened in Lilith's life and fear crept closer, but then she remembered Hisashi's, Inko's and Izuku's presences.

They were Mikoto's anchors in this life. She tried imagining a life without them. It was not a happy thought. She'd probably go insane.

"Miko-chan, what are you watching?"

Mikoto sat immediately to make room for her mother; she was tall for a nine year old. Inko smiled and sat down. "It's a fashion reality show, Mama. These girls are competing to be the top model." Now that Mikoto thought about it, it was very similar to 'America's Next Top Model'—a show from Lilith's world.

"Sounds interesting." She paused, "Wait, it's in English and there are no subtitles!" Inko exclaimed in surprise.

"Hm?" Mikoto blinked. She didn't realize it. "It seems so."

"Do you understand what they are saying, Miko-chan?"

"Well," she faked a contemplative hum, "Kind of? Kaida-sensei is a really good English teacher. Besides, watching this is also a form a learning."

Inko's eyes and mouth were wide in awe. "Wow," she gasped, "Miko-chan, you are so amazing!"

She giggled, "You're exaggerating, Mama. I just study really hard is all."

"That's what makes it so amazing!"

Those words made Mikoto beam.

Lilith didn't get a reward for studying hard; she got a nod of approval for attaining the highest result. But Mikoto did, and for her, it was empowering.

For her family, she had to be perfect—to make them even prouder, to give them even more than she had already received.

Shuffling closer to Inko, Mikoto leaned herself against her arm, "I love you, Mama."

"Hm?" Inko giggled sweetly, "What's wrong, Miko-chan? You don't usually act spoiled." With her other hand, Inko caressed the tri-coloured locks tickling her arm. "But I love you too."

"I want the four of us to stay together forever."

"And we will." Inko promised.

* * *

In their fifth year, Mikoto and Izuku were finally placed in different classes. Mikoto was put in Moeka's new class, while Izuku was put in the same class as Katsuki and his little tree friends. Of course, it did not fare well for him.

Mikoto, on the other hand, hit jackpot. Free from Katsuki's influence, Mikoto's cuteness, wit, and intelligence could finally shine. She was easily the class's prima donna.

"Mikoto-chan, do you understand the lesson just now?"

"Of course, she does! It's Mikoto-chan, after all!"

"Can you teach me, Mikoto-chan?"

"Oh, me too!"

"Oi, Mikoto, teach me too!"

Plastering her cutest apologetic smile on, Mikoto stood up, her lunchbox in her arms, and said, "Sorry, but my brother is waiting for me. I'll teach you later, okay?"

"Aw…"

"Fine…"

"It's a promise, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you guys later."

It was nice being admired and idolized. Mikoto didn't mind the spotlight, after all. She only wished she could have more leisure from them. Lunchtime was the only time she could spend with her brother at school.

Arriving at Izuku's class, she peeked in, only to find no green fluff. "Excuse me," She called out to the boy sitting by the door, who blushed at the sight of her, "Do you know where Izuku is?"

"M-Midoriya?" the boy stuttered, fixing his glasses, "He left after the bell rang."

"Oh. So you don't know where he is?" she confirmed.

"N-no. Sorry."

"It's okay," peeking at his open book, Mikoto smiled encouragingly at the boy, "You're studying even during lunch? That's really inspirational." Fog covered his glasses—was that his Quirk?—and he turned redder. "Good luck."

"T-Thanks!"

Now, to look for her little brother…

She found him, after exploring the building, nibbling on a rice ball all alone on the roof. She was admittedly a bit ashamed she didn't think of checking the rooftop, which was _forbidden to enter_.

"Here you are, Izuku!" she yelled, jogging towards him. Izuku jumped and whipped his head around, wide eyes staring at her in shock. Mikoto pouted, "You didn't tell me we're changing our meeting place." She plopped down beside Izuku, "Besides, the rooftop's off limits, you know?"

"H-hm…"

"Izuku?" she got no reply. The obvious conclusion that came to her was that her brother was ignoring her, but she knew him better. His silence was of the I-don't-know-what-to-say kind. She didn't know him all this years for nothing. However, it didn't change the fact that, "Are you avoiding me?"

He was avoiding her.

Izuku almost dropped his lunch, which was already on his lap. "H-huh?" he trembled and turned his head away, "N-no—"

"Well, then say it while looking at me properly." Her tone came harsher than she intended. She didn't need to see to know that Izuku's eyes were watering. She had never raised her voice at him. Where was that patience she was so proud of? Sighing, Mikoto continued in a kinder voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Mikoto actually had to reel back when Izuku snapped his head her way—she was glad he didn't break his neck with that speed—and shouted at her. Noticing her surprise, he leaned away, flustered, "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Back to silence. "Then what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

It was awkward, very much so. It was different from the atmosphere that surrounded them when they were together. It wasn't bright, it wasn't warm, and it certainly wasn't very welcoming. Izuku told her there was nothing wrong but the way he was acting clearly showed otherwise. Nonetheless, Mikoto found it hard to pry.

This was one of the many parts of herself that she despised. She was open about her feelings, but at the same time she wasn't. She was open about the positive ones, but she hid the negative ones. Maybe it was because she was an independent person—she didn't want to make people worry—or maybe it was a defence mechanism due to Lilith's life. She had no idea, but she knew bottling it up inside was not a good idea. It's just that she couldn't help it.

Mikoto was naturally a contradictory person. She knew of this. She admitted it. She was honest, but at the same time she wasn't. She was extroverted, but at the same she wasn't. She was strong, but at the same time she wasn't. Even she sometimes felt tired of her own duality.

It was the first time she had ever felt thankful of Katsuki's timing. The door slammed open and the blonde devil waltzed in, of course, with his minions. "Oi, Deku!"

"K-Kacchan!"

"So you really are here. Don't you know that this roof's off limits?" Katsuki smirked evilly, "I should go tell the teacher!"

"Wait, K-Kacchan, please don't!" Izuku cried, "Sorry, I didn't mean to come here…"

"Liar! Aren't you two having a grand time eating lunch here?"

"T-That's—"

"—None of your business, is it, Kacchan?" Mikoto asked, cutting Izuku off before he could degrade himself even more, "You're going to tell the teacher? You always called me a tattle-tale, but I guess you're the same."

" _Hah?_ I'm not a tattle-tale, Harpy!"

"But aren't you going to report us to the teachers, tattle-tale Kacchan?" even though Izuku never said anything to their mother, or even Katsuki's, for all the bullying. Mikoto would have had she not been worried her mother would react in an emotionally bad way. "And, Izuku," Izuku perked up, "There's nothing you need to apologize to Kacchan for. He isn't the teacher. It's none of his business if we want to have lunch somewhere off-limits."

Katsuki snarled, "You really piss me off."

Mikoto's lips curled into a smirk right back at him, "Same here, Kacchan."

In opposition to how he usually reacted to her talking back to him, Katsuki was strangely calm. In fact, he appeared happy with himself. Mikoto raised an eyebrow inwardly at the oddness.

"What are you grinning about, Kacchan?" she asked, her expression schooled. Her eyebrows were on the verge of twitching and her eyes were moments away from narrowing at the smugness he was sporting.

"Heh," he snorted. As usual, his shadows followed the unkind motion. "This proves it. Deku really can't do anything without his dumb sister."

"…What?"

 _This proves it_ , he said. Then this wasn't the first time that had come to his mind, or worse, out of his mouth.

Could that be the cause of why Izuku was avoiding her?

"Weak, dull Deku. Look at him. He's totally useless without his sister!" Katsuki taunted. His minions laughed as if they had heard the funniest joke of the year.

Mikoto was shocked. How could such a child harbour such bitterness? What had her brother done to make Katsuki treat him like this?

"I-I'm not useless!" Izuku fought back, much to Mikoto's delight. "I can do everything alone." Her delight plummeted. _No_ , that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

But, it should be. She should be happy that Izuku was self-sufficient. But her heart clenched at his words and she hurt. He was too young, she concluded, there was no need for him to act all tough yet. There was time for that later. Right now, he should just let his big sister take care of him.

She tried to reason and justify herself, but there was no fooling herself. She was simply too attached.

"That's what you said." Katsuki scoffed, breaking her trance, "Lame Deku. You can't do anything right without your sister." Izuku's lips parted, tearful, about to speak up once more, but Katsuki wasn't finished yet.

To him, this must be the greatest moment. It was most fitting because Mikoto and Izuku were together, the former was confused, and the later was unstable. In his ten-year-old mind, this was the perfect moment to ruin their bond and assert his dominance.

"And she isn't even your real sister."

...

…

…

Mikoto felt like she had gone deaf. Her heart squeezed hard once, twice, thrice, before the crushing sensation was replaced by loud, painful thumping.

Her wide eyes stared at Katsuki, noting the smugness and satisfaction that he could feel because he didn't know what he had just done. He was a child, after all. They didn't yet understand what counted as a joke, what counted as an insult, and what counted as a _taboo_. That's why he could say something so unmentionable easily. He was still an unknowing child.

At least, that's what Mikoto repeated over and over in her mind to stop herself from launching herself at him. Her clenched fists hurt from the pressure of _not_ breaking his nose.

"…Huh?" That one small noise caused a ringing noise in her ears. "What are you talking about Kacchan?" Izuku's voice was shaking but there was no stuttering, "There's no way Nē-chan isn't my—"

"Stupid Deku. You haven't realized?" Another scoff from the blonde, "You're always so obsessive about heroes and Quirks. How come you've not realized? Deku really is stupid!"

"Realized what—"

"Quirks are inherited from your parents. You either get one of them or a combination of both. So…" All eyes were on her. Mikoto couldn't breath. "Whose Quirk did she inherit?"

* * *

"Okā-san!"

Izuku slammed the front door open, removing his white indoor shoes haphazardly, stomping towards the living room in search of their mother. Mikoto hurried after him, their bags in her arms.

After Katsuki's—rhetorical question, she guessed—Izuku was off running out of the school building. Mikoto called out after him but he gave no respond. They were gathering attention from not only the students but also the teachers.

Seeing as he was certainly not planning to return there, Mikoto quickly gathered their bags before she jumped off the window at her classroom, gathering screams, and ripped the back of her dress in favour of flying after her brother.

"Okā-san!" Izuku's voice was shrill.

Mikoto ran into the living room. Izuku stood in front of Inko, out of breath, "Izuku, wait—"

"Izuku, Miko-chan?" clearly worried, Inko crouched down so she was eye-to-eye with Izuku, before she asked, "What's wrong? The school called and I was so worried. Did something happen?" her green eyes rolled to Mikoto, asking for an explanation. Mikoto looked away.

Their ransels—All Might and Sir Nighteye—slid off her shoulders, onto the floor, but she kept gripping their straps in her small fists.

"Okā-san." This time, his voice was trembling. "Miko-Nē-chan is my real sister, right?"

"What—" Mikoto remained silent while Inko gawked at her little brother, "—who—"

But that wasn't the reply he wanted. "Okā-san, Miko-Nē-chan is my real sister, right?" he repeated.

Inko's lips set into a thin line. She was panicked but she still refused to answer. Mikoto knew her mother well enough to know that the older woman was torn and confused.

So, to help her, she said, "You should answer him, Mama. Izuku won't listen to anything you say otherwise." Because for him—them—this was a matter of life or death.

"Miko-chan—"

"Please. Just tell him the truth." Mikoto begged. Izuku's shoulders shook. She couldn't tell if it hurt more when he was angry because he didn't know the truth or when he was sad because he realized the truth.

"You—" Inko choked, "You already know." It was said as a statement. A fact.

Mikoto nodded blankly.

"B-but how—"

Mikoto did nothing to reply.

"Oh no…" tears gathered in Inko's own eyes. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, the other went to Izuku's shoulder. "How did you find out? W-what happened at school?"

"OKĀ-SAN!" Izuku cried, shocking the two females. He sniffled, "M-M-Miko-Nē-chan is m-my real sister, right?"

Inko gulped, "She is. Of course, she is." She stated. She tried to be firm but the shaking in her voice prevented it. "B-because a family is not something you acknowledge only by blood, but also by—"

"So, Miko-Nē-chan really isn't my real sister." It scared Inko how that didn't come out as a question or a confirmation.

"She is! She is your sister, Izuku! You—we aren't related by blood, yes, but we _are_ a family. Miko-chan is legally adopted into our family. She properly has our family name. We love each other, don't we? She is a part of our family, not by blood, but by bond."

Inko's ramble continued on and on. Mikoto listened silently. She was feeling nothing.

Izuku, on the other hand, was feeling too much things. He sobbed into his sleeve. It wasn't a loud wail like when he was diagnosed with no Quirk and she told him he could be a hero. It was a silent cry of pain and betrayal.

"It's okay, Izuku." Inko continued trying, "She's your sister. She's your _real_ sister. I promise. Please, please, stop crying. She is your sister. Miko-chan is our family. Right, Miko-chan?"

There was no response she could give. No matter how much she wanted to be their family, she couldn't if she wasn't accepted.

"Miko-chan?"

But she was a good liar. "Yes. Yes, of course, I am. Right, Mama?"

"Of course! Izuku, blood relations aren't everything. Okay? Miko-chan is our family and there is nothing that will change that."

In the midst of it all, Mikoto wondered when Izuku learned to be a liar. When exactly did that innocent, pure, honest-to-a-fault Izuku turn into a liar?

Because the 'okay' that came out of his mouth clearly wasn't the truth.

* * *

Izuku slumped silently on the sofa. His red and puffy eyes watched the hero news—the show he looked forward to the most daily—unseeingly.

Mikoto sat next to him, doing her math homework. "Aren't you going to do your homeowork, Izuku?" she asked to break the terse silence. It was unusual because she was never the type who felt the need to fill silences with words.

"I'll do it later."

She sighed inwardly. At least it wasn't a one-word response.

"Miko-chan, Izuku." Mikoto looked over the back of the sofa to see Inko walking over to them, several books in her arms. "I have something to show you."

"What is it, Mama?"

The older woman took a seat between them, putting the pile of books on the coffee table. She smiled comfortingly, "They're pictures of your late parents, Miko-chan."

Inko had explained what happened to Mikoto's parents after Izuku had calmed down some. Her father died of a laboratory accident and her mother died after giving birth to her due to unbearable stress.

Picking the album at the top, she placed it on her lap. Mikoto's amber eyes widened in anticipation.

Her parents were deeply in love with each other. That was made obvious even from the very first picture.

It wasn't a particularly fancy picture. It was taken by a third party. The man—her father—had an arm around the woman's—her mother—shoulders, grinning, an unlit cigarette between his lips. The smile on the woman's face was absolutely breath-taking, one of her hands on his chest.

Inko first pointed to her mother, "This is Jōka Miko-san. She's your mother, Miko-chan." Inko told her in a gentle voice. It was as if she was still speaking of a secret. "She's really amazing. She's very independent and she can do anything. In fact, you resemble her a lot in that factor."

Miko had short wavy grey hair with Mikoto's signature bubblegum pink and blue streaks. Her skin was pale, just like Mikoto's. Her grey eyes were the same colour as a dolphin's skin. She was a beautiful woman.

But other than the streaks and the pale skin, Mikoto was a splitting image of her father, who she had to admit, was…there was no word to describe how beautiful he was.

His long and ponytailed hair was obsidian black—like hers—and his skin was tan—unlike hers. He had a modest but attractive physical build and the same elven ears as hers, but his were bigger and longer. He had one standard piercing—an M made of grey moonstone. What resembled Mikoto to her father the most were their devil horns, devil tail and their eyes.

They both had amber eyes, albeit her father's were darker. His eyes were also sharper and cat-like, but one look and there was no doubting that she was his daughter.

"And this is," Inko pointed to her father, "your father. His name is Tenma Kohaku-san."

Kohaku, huh?

"So he's named after his eye colour?"

Inko chuckled, "Perhaps. "

"Then am I named after my mother—I mean, my blood mother?"

Inko patted her head, "I don't know." She absentmindedly turned the page. Mikoto examined the picture of them singing a duet in a karaoke joint, them sitting side by side in a restaurant surrounded by their friends, them feeding each other food, and last was a picture of Kohaku leaning in to give Miko a kiss. Each and every picture was packed with love and warmth. "I think that," Mikoto glanced up at her mother, "Jōka-san named you Mikoto because she wants you to live a long life.

"Mikoto is written with the kanji for life. I believe Jōka-san wanted you to live a long happy life with the people that you love. It also shows how much she loves you."

"Really?"

"Well, I believe so." Inko chuckled, "But I, at least, know that Jōka-san's name came from her what her parents wanted her to be."

Mikoto blinked in confusion, "And that was?"

"A priestess. Jōka-san's family owned a temple and her parents were really strict. When she told them that she was dating your father, they were very angry and she was disowned." Mikoto frowned. "Would you like to know what Jōka-san's Quirk is?"

Mikoto nodded excitedly. Her homework was forgotten. She looked over to her brother. He was examining the pictures silently.

"It's an amazing Quirk and it fitted someone as kind as her very much. She was able to transfer her life energy to others."

"That's amazing."

"Right? She was actually studying how to be a doctor so she could help people." It was left unspoken, but Mikoto guessed it was before everything went downhill for her. "Her parents were not pleased with her decision."

"Because they wanted her to become a priestess."

"Yes." Inko nodded, "And to worsen it all, your father's Quirk—"

"I have his Quirk."

Another nod, "That's right." Inko's hands moved to one of her horns. "I don't know what it is in detail. Jōka-san never shared anything too personal about him until her labour, but from the looks of it, you two share the same Quirk."

So the devil and the priestess fell in love. It seemed like the plot of a romance novel about star-crossed lovers.

"Jōka-san was really happy that you inherited his eyes. She said that they were the eyes she fell in love with."

"That's sweet. He did have beautiful eyes." Mikoto giggled. "Mama, can you tell me more about them?"

"Of course. You are curious too, aren't you, Izuku?"

The two females turned to Izuku, hopeful, only to be met with his blank face. "Mm-hm," he hummed in empty affirmation. "I'm sleepy so I'll go to bed first." He declared, removing himself from the sofa and walking off.

Mikoto's heart broke. "Goodnight." She said. No reply.

Inko, realizing her turmoil, quickly plastered on a fake reassuring smile, "I'm sure he's just tired. Now, shall I continue?"

Honestly, as curious as she was, Mikoto's heart was too heavy with worry now. After all, no matter how much interest she had or how much love she now had for her late parents, Izuku was her family _now_. However, she didn't want to make Inko worry.

"Yes, please."

"All right. I'll tell you everything I know about them."

* * *

Learning about her blood parents was fun. Honestly, Mikoto had never been that curious in them, because she considered Hisashi, Inko, and Izuku everything she needed. But now that the truth was out and Mikoto had this knowledge with her, she felt glad. Now her late parents had two more people remembering them and one was their beloved daughter.

Nonetheless, her inside was still anxious about her standing with her brother at the moment. Even the sky seemed to be experiencing the same emotions as her, raining and thundering hard.

She watched Izuku jumped and trembled every time thunder stroke in silence. Until finally, a whimper escaped him, and she spoke up, "Izuku. If you're scared, would you like to sleep with me?"

She received no reply.

"Okay. Feel free to come whenever."

Normally, he would come. He would always come. Mikoto had never been on the side to ask. Izuku was always the one whining about sleeping next to her. But this time was different and this change terrified her.

That night, Mikoto cried herself to sleep in silence.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Oh no... I was really fearing for this part. Well, I guess it's out now. We need this to go deeper into the story anyway.

I wonder if I have anything more to say. I'm so sleepy that I can't think anymore. Please allow me sleep...

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave this sleepy author lots of love.


	11. Chapter 8 - Edge

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites, and follows! This story now has 100 reviews and I can't believe how fast it is! I'm so very thankful to all of you! Truly, thank you so much! I'm so glad that everyone seems to enjoy this story!

This chapter is a bit longer than usual. I wonder if some of you will think that I tried to cramp too much things in here. Well, if you will, then remember that I had no choice. Just like you, I can't wait for this story to progress as well.

BTW, in this chapter, they're all in their sixth grade.

All right, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 8 – Edge

* * *

Ninety-eight.

It was a great score. Izuku wasn't particularly bad at English but he wasn't particularly excellent at it too. He had some grammar mistakes in the previous test—which earned him eighty-seven—but he was happy that he answered similar questions correctly this time.

If he showed this to Inko, she would no doubt be so proud of him.

Excited, he exited his bedroom, test paper in hands, and skipped to the living room. "Okā-sa—"

"Wow, it's a perfect score!" Izuku halted. He peeked into the room, finding Inko sitting on the sofa, Mikoto beside her. The older woman was looking over a paper—Mikoto's test paper. "A hundred for English… as expected of Miko-chan! I've never got a hundred for English because I'm really bad at it."

Mikoto giggled, "That can't be. Mama is good at everything."

"N-no way. I'm not like Jōka-san or you, Miko-chan."

"Geez, Mama, you ought to have more confident!"

Izuku lowered his test paper. Of course, Mikoto's class had the same test as him on the same day. Of course, hers was returned today too. Of course, her score was higher than him. It was perfect even.

It wouldn't be Mikoto if she weren't perfect.

His hold on his own paper tightened. Suddenly, he felt ashamed that he felt so joyous of a mere ninety-eight.

He was about to leave and throw away his paper when Mikoto called out to him, "Izuku?" Izuku jolted in surprise. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Mikoto and Inko were looking his way. "What are you doing over there?" she stood up and approached him.

Instinctively, Izuku hid the crumpled paper behind his back. "N-nothing!"

"Hm?" she laced both hands behind her and leaned forward, slightly to the side, to peek over him, "What is that you're hiding?"

"It's nothing!"

Izuku looked away, not noticing how Mikoto's smile disappeared for a brief second, "Is that so?" he nodded his head rigorously, "By the way, didn't you get your English test back today?" Uh-oh. Mikoto had always been sharp. "We studied for it together so I don't really worry. Izuku must have got a perfect score, right?"

He bit his lower lip. "No…" trembling, his muscles loosened and he brought the paper in front of him, "It's not perfect."

Blinking, Mikoto took the paper from him, examining it. Izuku knew she was checking over his mistakes but he felt like he was being judged because of his flaws.

"Ah, you made a mistake here. See? It's just a small spelling mistake." She pointed to the answer crossed by his teacher, " _Until_ is spelled only with one _L_. Other than that, this is basically perfect." No, it's not. "Great job, Izuku. You did really well."

"Thanks, Nē-chan." He tried to smile but it came out bitter.

Mikoto always saw the best of him, unlike Katsuki and his friends who did the total opposite. She took notice of his positive qualities and praised him for it. It made him happy before, but now…

It made him feel useless.

Snatching the paper away from Mikoto, he forced his smile to brighten, "Sorry, Nē-chan! I have homework so I'm going back to the bedroom!" and bolted.

* * *

Mikoto sighed. Izuku had been avoiding her even more so after he found out about their real relations. The two of them used to be so close but now there seemed to be a gap between them, and it's getting wider and wider. It scared her. What if they could never return to their previous relationship?

"Miko-chan, are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah," she returned to the sofa beside Inko, "Izuku answered correctly on the type of questions he did wrong before."

"I guess your tutoring works wonders, huh, Miko-chan?"

"Well, it's because of Izuku's natural intelligence too. He also has a strong desire to learn, which makes things easier."

"…Miko-chan, is something wrong between the two of you? After the—"

"Don't worry, Mama. We're getting along just fine." Mikoto quickly countered before Inko could voice her worries. Her mother was an emotional person. Stress affected her very easily. Making her worry was the last thing Mikoto wanted. "He just needs a little space right now. I'd be the same if I were in his shoes, so don't worry."

"But—"

"We both know how strong Izuku is, right?"

"…You're right." Inko's smile returned, "Sometimes, I feel like Miko-chan is even more mature than me." She laughed lightly.

To be fair, Mikoto _was_ older than her soul-wise.

* * *

It was a little dusty under the staircase to the rooftop, but it was a perfect spot for hiding. Izuku had been eating his lunch there these past few days. So far, nobody had disrupted him yet—not Mikoto and certainly not Katsuki. It was a short moment of piece for him.

The door to the rooftop suddenly opened. Izuku jolted in surprise and hid further into the shadows.

"…And, I heard that she got a perfect score in your test, Kaida-sensei."

"Indeed! Oh, what a genius she is! You wouldn't believe it! She speaks English with a flawless British accent!"

"The other day, she answered a question that I took from high school level textbook. I was honestly surprised."

That was the voice of the English teacher—Kaida—and the math teacher—Tanaka. Izuku placed his chopsticks into his half empty lunchbox and strained to listen. From what they're saying, it wasn't hard to guess who they're talking about.

"She's a genius! A genius, I say! Geez, why isn't she allowed to skip years? She can finish her studies early and become, like, a researcher or something."

"I heard that she refused the idea. She didn't even bother discussing it with her parents. She's not interested, she said."

"What? And her homeroom teacher couldn't persuade her better?"

"She was very adamant about it, I heard."

Izuku could hear the pout in Kaida's voice as she continued, "What a shame. Mikoto-chan's such a perfect child," so it really was about Mikoto, "She's cute, smart, well-mannered, and she's popular. But, you know, her brother is kinda plain compared to her, isn't he?"

His heart clenched painfully.

"Midoriya Izuku, right? Well, I guess he doesn't really stand out."

"Of course, he doesn't! With a sister like Mikoto-chan, nobody has a chance of standing out! I mean it's not like Izuku-kun isn't smart or anything, but he doesn't really leave an impression." It was the truth. His sister was perfect in every kind of way. Compared to her, what was he?

But it didn't lessen the pain.

"I wonder if that's right, Kaida-sensei."

"Eek!"

Izuku, too, jumped at the new voice. It was too close for comfort. Peering over the staircase carefully, he noticed Moeka, standing before the stairs and staring up at the two teachers. He shuddered in fear. Moeka was smiling her scary dark smile.

"Izuku-kun left quite an impression on me." The bespectacled woman defended, "He has a very wide and deep way of thinking. He used to come to me after class to ask questions that even I had to research sometimes. He adapts to situations fast and uses his brilliant mind accordingly. Not to mention, his ability to focus is better than even some adults."

"H-Hanazono-sensei—"

"Besides, I think it's not fair to show favouritism, Kaida-sensei, Tanaka-sensei. Especially between Mikoto-chan and Izuku-kun who are really close to each other."

"S-Sorry."

"We, uhm, we'll be returning first."

"Certainly. I'll see you at the teacher office." Moeka bid cheerfully. After the two pair of footsteps disappeared, she let out a sigh. "Really, is that a conversation teachers should be having?" she muttered under her breath, perturbed.

"Moeka-sensei~!" Izuku felt he was particularly jumpy today. He scooted back to his hidden spot. If he stayed close to the light, he had no doubt Mikoto would find him. "Hello, Sensei. Have you seen Izuku?"

"Hello, Mikoto-chan. Unfortunately, Sensei hasn't seen him anywhere today."

"Oh, phooey." He could picture the pout that appeared on Mikoto's face vividly. Whenever she made that face, everyone always raced to do as she asked. "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you, Sensei. See you in class~"

Moeka chuckled, "See you, Mikoto-chan."

The two parted ways and Izuku could finally relax. He picked his chopsticks back up, but his appetite was gone.

Of course, Mikoto was looking for him. When was she not?

Mikoto was kind. She was sweet, caring, and thoughtful, even more so towards the people she cared about. If Izuku told her this, she'd probably play it down and tell him not to exaggerate—he knew that word now—but he knew the truth. Mikoto was gentle and devoted.

That's why she couldn't leave pitiful people alone. It was in her nature to help people in need. That's why he knew she would be a good Hero.

Then was that why she was his Hero? Because he was pitiful?

The school bell rang and interrupted his thought before it could get even darker. He sighed. His train of thoughts was pitiful, indeed. A Hero wouldn't think like that. Mikoto wouldn't think like that. Katsuki certainly wouldn't think like that.

Izuku practically inhaled the rest of his lunch and downed it with his strawberry milk—the drink he was used to drinking because it was Mikoto's favourite. If he didn't finish his lunch, the two of them would worry and he didn't want that.

He cleaned up and checked carefully before he got out. The corridor was empty since the bell had already rung so Izuku received no warning for running.

Wait.

He stopped, eyes wide, and retraced his steps.

It was Inko and she was standing in front of the headmaster office. Izuku watched his mother took a few breaths before she knocked on the wooden door. "Excuse me. This is Midoriya Inko who called you this morning."

A few moments later, the door slid open and the headmaster greeted his mother with a courteous smile. "Good day, Midoriya-san. Please come in." his mother followed him in, closing the door behind her. Taking the chance, Izuku tiptoed closer and managed to soundlessly slide the door open a friction.

He peeked in. His mother sat across from the headmaster. "I'm sorry that I requested a meeting so suddenly."

"Think nothing of it. How may I help you, Midoriya-san?"

"It's about my children—Mikoto and Izuku." Izuku gulped at the mention of his name. "A few days ago I received a call and shortly after the two of them arrived home. Izuku suddenly started asking me if Miko-cha—Mikoto was his real sister. I'd like to know if something happened that caused it."

"Ah, it's about that," the headmaster stroked his beard, "Unfortunately, we have no idea about it as well, Midoriya-san. The two of them rushed out of school before we could get an answer. Later, we received a call from you saying that they both arrived home safely. The next day, the two of them apologized and assured us that everything is fine." He exhaled deeply, "We don't know anything because we aren't told anything, even when we asked, and we can't force the children to speak."

"I understand, but…" Inko's hands clenched into fists, "Something must have happened. Someone must have told my son about it and he wasn't ready to know about it yet."

"Are you implying that your children might be bullied?"

"I-I can't say for sure. I'm hoping it's not true, but I'm worried."

"No parents would want their children to go through something as horrible as bullying, Midoriya-san." The headmaster nodded and went back to stroking his beard. "I understand. I shall inform of this matter to the teachers and tell them to be more alert of any signs. Do you have anyone in mind who might bully your children?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't. My children are very close to each other. They are also very close to Bakugō Katsuki-kun who's their childhood friend."

"Ah, Bakugō-kun…"

"They've been friends since they're toddlers. Katsuki-kun is a good child and I'm glad that he is in the same class as Izuku."

"I see. I'm glad that his presence lessens your worry some."

Izuku's eyes watered a bit. His mother was so worried that she had to come talk to the headmaster himself. It was his fault. Mikoto had told him before that their mother was very emotional, so she mustn't stress. Izuku knew Inko was already stressed because of his lack of Quirk.

Guilt ate at him. He had to apologize.

"While you're here, Midoriya-san," Izuku perked up at the headmaster's voice, "I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"It's about your daughter—Mikoto-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"Have you ever thought about letting her skip years? Or attend a private school?"

"Huh?"

"We've suggested the idea to her but she refused. We told her that she should discuss it with you, but she said that she truly had no interest in skipping a few years, which is a shame. She's very brilliant. With her intelligence and people skill, she can go very far in life. For example, a researcher or a politician—"

"I-I'm sorry, but I believe my daughter wants to be a Hero, just like her brother."

"…Is that so?" he sighed, "It isn't a bad dream but there are a lot of Heroes. It's a bit of a shame. Your daughter is a genius, Midoriya-san, and I believe she can contribute more to the society than she realizes."

"I-I see."

Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto. The headmaster was rambling on and on about her brilliance, her intelligence, her wisdom, her potential, and so on.

' _What about me?'_

"Oi, Deku! What are you doing?" Izuku started at the furious whisper from his side. Katsuki glared at him, his arms crossed. "You're late to the class and the teacher asked me to find you. Are you so useless you can't even go to the classroom yourself? _Hah_?"

"K-Kacchan!"

"And what the hell do you think you're doing? Peeking into the headmaster office? You really want to get in trouble, huh?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kacchan! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Shut up! Don't order me around!" huffing, the blonde shoved Izuku to the side and peeked into the office. "Hey, that's your Mum. Why's she here?" Izuku flinched and looked to the side, "Are you in trouble for something, Deku?"

"It's not like that!"

"Whatever," Katsuki straightened, "I don't care. You and your problems are not interesting. Hurry and go to class or you'll get me in trouble too!"

"Right. S-Sorry."

He took one last glance into the office, at his mother who was clearly troubled and at the headmaster who was persuading and bragging about Mikoto as a student, and hurried after Katsuki.

What about him?

* * *

Outside, she was serenely taking notes of what Moeka was teaching. Inside, Mikoto was pacing and groaning in worry.

She didn't manage to spend lunch together with Izuku again today. He was very blatantly avoiding her, except when they're at home, and even then he didn't speak much to her. She guessed that he didn't want to make Inko worry.

The first few days, she tried to assure herself that it would turn out fine in the end. Then her fear grew when she realized that this was the first time something that resembled a fight between them happened. God knew Mikoto had no experience patching things up with anybody. She had always been careful to never be in a fight after her family because she was afraid of this, as pathetic as it sounded.

What if Izuku and her never fixed their relationship?

Whenever this question rose, she felt like crying.

Counting to ten in her mind and taking several deep breaths, Mikoto managed to calm down. This wouldn't do. She shouldn't be like this—pathetic and mopey. Mikoto strived to be perfect. She wanted to be someone her family could be proud of and being pathetic was obviously not perfect.

"Hmm?" she voiced; her pencil stopped. Her eyes widened. "No way…" she whispered.

This caught the attention of the girl sitting beside her. "Mikoto-chan?"

Before she could ask what's wrong, Mikoto had already raised a hand high in the air. "Excuse me, Moeka-sensei?"

"Yes, Mikoto-chan?"

"I don't feel well. Can I go to the infirmary?"

"Oh, are you okay?" Moeka's face twisted in worry. "Is there someone who can accompany Mikoto-chan?" all hands rose. Mikoto sweat-dropped. Attention was the last thing she wanted right now.

"It's all right, Sensei, I'll go alone. I'm just going to ask for a medicine and return."

"Are you sure?"

"Very much so. Then, please excuse me." Bowing, Mikoto hurried out of the class through the back door, before anyone could protest. Being popular sure was tough.

She ran all the way to the infirmary. "Excuse me. Ogawa-sensei, are you here?"

The school nurse peeked out of one of the curtains, "Oh, aren't you Mikoto-chan? Can I help you?" from the outline, Mikoto noticed that there was someone else there. "I'm treating Takashi-kun right now. He fell." Takashi?A _boy_?

"Yes, I need something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Uhm, you know?"

"No, I don't really know though…"

What an airhead. "I need a bandage…"

"Are you hurt too? So many kids fell today."

"No, not that kind of bandage."

"You want the one with prints? I have All Might, Sir Nighteye, Endeavour—"

"Sensei—" She was smart. There had to be a word she could use that children, especially boys, wouldn't recognize. "—I need sanitary napkin…"

She waited, but the boy made no move that made it seem like he understood. Mikoto sighed in relief. That would be awkward. He was a sixth-grader, after all.

"Ah~ You should've said so earlier. Takashi-kun, wait a moment, all right?" Ogawa went to one of the shelves and took out several pads. "Here you go. Return here after you use them, 'kay? I need your sign."

"Yes. Thank you very much."

Finally. Mikoto dashed to the bathroom—of all days to get her first period. She cursed silently as she put on the pad. At the very least, she made it in time before she stained her dress.

Exhaling in relief, Mikoto put the rest of the pads in her pocket, washed her hands, then left the bathroom. She returned to the infirmary. "Sensei, I've returned."

"Welcome back~" Ogawa smiled and motioned to an open attendance book, "Write your name, class and sign here."

"Okay."

"Oh, i-it's you…" the boy who fell—Takashi—blushed, "A-are you okay?" He was the boy in the same class as Izuku who sat by the door and studied a lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, Takashi?" she smiled kindly at him.

"Y-you know my name!" he shrieked.

"Er, well, yes. You're in the same class as Izuku." Granted, she only heard it just now. But he didn't need to know that. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes! I-I—" he stuttered a lot, Mikoto knew that. He was most likely a shy kid. But this sudden pause was odd.

"Takashi?"

He seemed dazed. "M-Mikoto-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Mikoto-sama!" he threw himself at her feet, shocking her, "I-I love you, Mikoto-sama! P-p-please allow me the honour of staying by your side!"

"E-excuse me?"

"Oho! What is this? You're so popular, aren't you, Mikoto-chan?"

"This isn't the time for that! Sensei, something is strange!"

"A love confession isn't strange, young'un. Now, you should give the boy a reply! Don't leave him hanging!"

"No, wait, this isn't normal!"

"You're already in sixth grade—" Ogawa paused. Mikoto gulped when her eyes glazed. Not three seconds later, she fell to her knees "M-Mikoto-sama, I was mistaken! Please, don't accept him! Not him or anyone!" she sobbed, "I-I will never be able to stand seeing you with someone else!"

"What the _fuck_?"

"Mikoto-sama! I love you!"

"Mikoto-sama! Please!"

"S-stay back!" frightened and shocked, Mikoto didn't even think twice before she slammed the door open and bolted out of the infirmary. The two gave chase but Mikoto was faster. The back of her dress tore when she let out her wings.

"Ah, Mikoto-sama's wings!"

"How beautiful!"

They were starting to gather attention. Teachers were peeking out of their classes. "Mikoto-chan!"

"Kaida-sensei!" Mikoto stopped, her wings keeping her suspended in mid-air, "Something is strange with Ogawa-sensei and Takashi-kun! We're talking and they're suddenly—"

"Huh? Ogawa-sensei? We have someone by that name in the faculty?"

She wanted to face-palm. "Yes, the school nurse, Ogawa-sensei, and Takashi-kun from class 6—" Mikoto stopped when Kaida's jaw slacked and her eyes glazed over. Oh no.

"MIKOTO-SAMA!"

"What in the world is happening?" Mikoto cried as she flew away. "This is bloody scary so stop it _now_!" The footsteps stopped in tandem. Mikoto slowed and peeked over her shoulder. The three of them had stopped. "W-what now?"

"W-we didn't mean to scare you…"

"What have we done?"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

Mikoto gasped when they kneeled and prostrated themselves. Their surroundings started whispering. "W-what is happening?"

"Ah, a panicked Mikoto-sama is as beautiful as the blooming flowers…"

"She is sparkling. Oh, I feel like I'm in a dream."

"MIKOTO-SAMA, MY GODDESS! PLEASE DON'T LET THIS DREAM STOP!"

"What is this commotion?" Mikoto turned around. It was the headmaster and following him was Moeka and—

"Mama!" she shot forward and into Inko's unsuspecting arms.

Inko stumbled back but managed to regain her footing before they fell. "Miko-chan? What happened?"

"I don't know! They suddenly started acting weird!"

"Ogawa-sensei, Kaida-sensei, and the student over there… Takahashi Takashi-kun. What is happening here?"

"We're simply blinded by Mikoto-sama's beauty!"

"Not just her beauty! It's everything about her!"

"MIKOTO-SAMA, WE LOVE YOU!"

"See?" Mikoto whispered to her mother, her voice shaking from the rush of adrenaline. That was a scary experience.

"This… it has happened before." Moeka stated, a hand over her mouth.

"It has?" The headmaster asked, stroking his beard. "Hm…" the old man turned to Mikoto and smiled kindly, "Mikoto-chan, how are you feeling?"

" _Aghast_?"

"Physically."

"Uh," now that it was mentioned, Mikoto finally noticed how her eyes were uncomfortable and her body felt hot. "My eyes feel weird and I'm starting to feel hot."

Inko put a hand on her forehead, "Miko-chan, you're heating up!"

"I see." The headmaster opened his eyes and Mikoto gasped when they stared at her unseeingly. He was blind.

What in the world just— _was happening_?

"Hanazono-sensei, please knock them out."

"EH?" Both Moeka and Inko exclaimed.

"You can grow something to put them to sleep, can't you?"

"A-ah…" Moeka saluted, "Understood!"

"Tanaka-sensei," the headmaster turned to the teacher watching anxiously from the sideline, "Please call the hospital and make an emergency appointment for Mikoto-chan."

"W-wait! Is something wrong with my daughter?"

"Please calm down, Midoriya-san. Mikoto-chan is fine. It's her Quirk."

"…Her Quirk?"

"It's written in her files. Mikoto-chan's Quirk hasn't developed fully, has it?"

"T-that's right."

"I believe this is her Quirk finally developing."

* * *

"It's her Quirk."

"Sensei." The nurse called, handing a clipboard to the bald doctor. He examined it.

"With your horns, wings, and tail, we thought you have the rare Quirk of the devil. Turns out, you have a Quirk that is even rarer."

Mikoto swallowed her water. Inko fidgeted, "What is it, Sensei? Is she healthy?"

"Well, there is no problem with her health, I can assure you that." He put the clipboard down and slouched, lacing his fingers. "I mentioned before that your Quirk needed a certain trigger. Have you an idea what it is?"

Mikoto put the empty glass away. A trigger, he said. So, it had to be something that was different about her.

"Puberty." She realized, "I started my period today."

"Ding-ding-ding." the doctor nodded, "Your Quirk has begun developing since you started puberty, but it wasn't until your first period hit you that your ability awoken. In short, the trigger was menstruation."

What a charming trigger.

"And what exactly is this ability?" Inko asked, worried.

"To make it simple, it's enchantment."

"…Enchantment?"

Mikoto made the connection. Ogawa, Kaida, and Takashi suddenly threw themselves at her feet and declared their love towards her. Normally, it would be an impossible scene. Takashi was shy. Ogawa and Kaida were both female and adults. Even if the latter two were truly in love with her, they wouldn't dare confess in public in front of a commotion.

Unless, they're crazy, which for a moment there Mikoto thought they were.

"So," Mikoto spoke up, "I'm not a devil."

"Oh, catching on, are you?"

She had devil horns, wings, and tail. She was beautiful in appearance. She had natural charisma and aura that drew people in. Her ability was enchantment. Those three said they were in love with her. They mentioned that it felt like dreaming.

There was a mythical creature like that, wasn't there? A devilishly beautiful woman that appeared in dreams and enchanted people.

"…A succubus?"

"Bingo!"

* * *

It's been a week since she found out about her real Quirk. Inko and her went to the town hall to reregister her Quirk then went home, tired. Izuku was silent the whole way.

According to the doctor, her Quirk was activated when she stared too long into someone's eyes without blinking, which was bothersome. Mikoto—just like Lilith—didn't blink as much as other people, even more so when she was focusing on something. She didn't even know when the habit started.

However, she wasn't focusing particularly hard when she was talking to Takashi. This led to the assumption that her Quirk worked differently on different people according to one factor—attraction. Her Quirk worked faster when the other person was attracted to her, either physically, emotionally, or both.

Well, what a troublesome Quirk. With her beauty, it would be hard to find someone who wasn't attracted to her.

She had been visiting the doctor the past week to receive tests about her Quirk. As it was rare, there wasn't much information known about it. It was weird because her father had the same Quirk—an incubus—but according to the doctor, there was almost no data about it. Mikoto chalked it up to an isolated clan. The doctor did mention that it was rare.

Honestly, she didn't know how to feel about this new development. It felt kind of… dull. She never really looked forward to finding out her complete Quirk in the first place. So she decided to just go along with it. It wasn't a bad Quirk and it was a part of her blood father. She would respect it.

Besides, succubus…

It was kind of ironic. She _was_ named Lilith in her previous life. Was this God making a pun, or what?

"Miko-chan, are you going out today?" Inko asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I am." Mikoto affirmed, fixing the ribbons keeping her buns in place. "It's been a while since I've been out to play with Micchan and the others." After all, she had been under house arrest until she had got used to blinking every few—super few—seconds to prevent anyone from falling under her Quirk.

Solemnly, Izuku walked into the living room, directing his words towards Inko, "Okā-san, I'll be going."

"All right. Be careful, you two!"

Izuku turned and left. "I'll be going too then." Mikoto said.

"Be careful about your blinking, okay, Miko-chan?"

"Don't worry, Mama." Quickly, she chased after Izuku, who had just finished tying his red shoes. She slipped her feet into her flats and they left.

She tried to draw Izuku into a conversation but failed numerous times. He gave one-worded replies in return. He didn't even budge when she started talking about her Quirk.

They reached the park first. Katsuki, Mimi, and the tree friends weren't there, which was rare. "Izuku, want to wait by the swings?"

"No." He put down his teal ball and began to dribble it carelessly with one foot. "I'll wait here."

"All right." She nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'll wait here with you."

Cue another silence. This was getting even more depressing by the second.

Mikoto knew things couldn't stay as it was right now. God gave her another chance at having a family and it was a step away from being broken. Not knowing how to patch things up or not having the confidence was just her making excuses. If she truly wanted to belong in this family, then she should be ready to face anything to be here.

There was a first time for everything. She would rather take the risk of embarrassing herself than lose her important person.

Taking several deep breaths, Mikoto began, "Izuku, can we talk?"

"I'm practising ball."

"Just for a moment. I have a question," she shook her head, "Two questions." He didn't answer her question, so she took it as a go-ahead. "First question. Do you hate me?"

It was a question that Izuku asked Inko years ago, when Mikoto was still in denial about her presence in this supernatural world. She remembered the pain she felt because of the guilt. But now she realized that the pain of the one asking was even more excruciating.

There was a long pause before Izuku shook his head, "No."

Mikoto's heart clenched because she couldn't sense the truth behind his answer. _'One, two, three, four…'_ she counted to ten, taking several more deep breaths, before she moved on to question two. "Is there any way that we can go back to being… siblings?"

Siblings. It was what Mikoto wanted. It was the relationship she wanted with Izuku—loving, trusting siblings.

But her saying it caused Izuku anger. He whirled around, tears in his eyes, and threw his ball at her. Mikoto's arms automatically rose to protect herself. "No! No, we can't be siblings!" he hiccupped, "B-because you steal everything from me!"

"I-Izuku—"

"Otō-san and Okā-san love you more than me! The teachers favour you but not me! Even Kacchan and Micchan! They're my friends first but they accept you more than me! Even your Quirk makes people love you! It's always about you, you, you, _you_ , _**YOU**_! I—someone like you—I REALLY HATE YOU!"

There was ringing in her ears from Izuku's shrill cry, but she felt like she had gone deaf. Her heart hurt. It was a strain away from shattering, but she was numb.

"YOU… YOU AREN'T EVEN MY REAL SISTER!" Izuku screamed, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT A SISTER LIKE YOU!"

And then it shattered. Intangible as it was, she knew her heart wasn't whole anymore.

" _Nobody loves me because of you! I wish you weren't my sister!"_

" _What is wrong with you, Lilith? Going out past curfew, missing classes, not answering your phone, neglecting your studies… This isn't how we raised you."_

" _You want to quit the university and go to London? Then what are you going to do there? A beauty school! Are you out of your mind!"_

" _You are a disgrace, Lilith. As your father, I am very disappointed in you."_

" _I've contacted our family doctor and she said she knows of a good psychologist. Why don't you try meeting him? You just need someone to talk to and psychologists are good listeners."_

" _What happened to you, Lilith? You were our pride. How could you disappoint your mother like this?"_

" _I don't need a daughter who rebels and embarrasses me. Go live the life you want but I'm not giving you any money."_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It wasn't raining. What was this wetness on her face? Oh, they're salty. Was she crying then?

Embarrassing. After Mikoto graduated from being a baby, she had never cried in front of anyone. She didn't cry when she had to get the flu shot. She didn't cry when Katsuki's Quirk burned her arm in one of their fights. She didn't cry when Hisashi went overseas.

Lilith cried in secret. Mikoto did as well.

But, she cried now, because her beloved person hated her. She cried now because she felt the loss of a place to belong. Again.

Panting from his screams, Izuku stared wide-eyed and slacked-jaw at the tears streaming down her face. "N-Nē—"

"Sorry!" she cut him off.

"I—"

"So—sorry!" she repeated. Her hands shot up to cover her face. Anxiety made her spine tingled and fear oppressed her breaths. "I-I'm sorry!" it wasn't on her command, but her feet took harsh steps back. "I mean—I-I'm sorry—I just—" count to ten, deep breaths, calm down— _impossible_. "I'm sorry!" she cried, turning around and running away.

Where should she go? She couldn't go home like this. Inko would be worried and— _fly_. She could fly somewhere.

She rounded the entrance of the park and skidded to a halt, her hands dropping to a stance that stabilized her, inches away from bumping into a wall—

No, not a wall. Bakugō Katsuki, Shigusa Mimi, and the tree friends, and from their faces, they had witnessed what had just transpired.

The five of them stared at her with the same look on Izuku's face. "M-Miko-chan…" Mimi breathed shakily; her Margot green eyes shining with unshed tears. Her voice broke their trance.

"Harpy…" Katsuki whispered, still shocked, "You can… cry?"

Mikoto's breath hitched in shame. Once again, her hands went up to her face and she shook her head furiously. "No! S-sorry, this is just—I'm sorry—" her voice was muffled. She didn't know their reactions, couldn't see them, but she didn't want to. "I-I-I need to go!"

"Miko-chan!"

Another dress was torn as she released her wings and flew away.

Where could she go? Somewhere where nobody could find her. Somewhere where she could gather her composure. Somewhere where she could be alone.

But she didn't want to.

She didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to belong.

But she had nobody.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Okay, first of all, allow me to apologize for the sucky angst. I don't consider myself someone with a capability to write angst and this is a proof of it. I also hope this chapter isn't too cramped with important stuff. They're important so we can progress and I would hate to make you wait even longer.

Second, now you know Mikoto's real Quirk! But don't let it fool you! All you know right now is just the basic. We haven't got into the real deal yet. There are more depths and points to her Quirk and some potential for growth too. What are they? Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out. Do tell me your opinion of it though!

I wonder if I have anything more to say. I'm so sleepy that I actually can't think of anything. I hope I haven't forgotten anything.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me lots of love.

P.S : I remember now. I wanted to ask if there's anyone who already figured out the succubus Quirk before this chapter. Please tell me in your review!


	12. Chapter 9 - Path

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you so, so, _so_ much for the favourites, follows, and the reviews! This is the first time I've ever got more than thirty reviews just for one chapter. It's so bizarre to me and i'm so happy that you all enjoyed it. I was worried that it might be too fast and I've cramped too much into it. Now I'm assured!

Thank you so much for all of you who defended my angst as well. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Truth is, I've never received complaints about them, but I personally don't like the angsts I've write. When I read it, I don't get anything. How can I touch others if I can't even touch myself?

I get it. I'm kind of a perfectionist in some ways.

Anyway! As today is my birthday, I thought I'd celebrate by posting quicker and even longer. I hope I've made you happy. That will be the best birthday present for me.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 9 – Path

* * *

Her wings ached so much she couldn't even fold them back into her body. It was the first time Mikoto had ever used them to fly over a lengthy distance. To add to it, she flew far too fast without minding her stamina and muscles strain. She was being reckless, to say the least, completely different from how she would usually act.

How childish.

She landed and stumbled into an empty park. With her mess of an appearance, she was glad nobody was around. Her buns had got loose and some wavy black strands had escaped from their binds. Her eyes were puffy, her nose and cheeks red, and she couldn't stop her shuddering breaths. The white sundress she wore had torn in the back.

' _So much for not making Mama worry,'_ she thought. If Inko were to see her like this, her stress level would probably go off the charts. _'That is, if I ever get to see her again.'_ Her lips curled sardonically.

After all, she was lost. She wished her Quirk were one that could make up for her lack of sense of directions.

But was it so bad—not going back?

' _Of course, it was.'_

Hisashi and Inko would have one less child to worry about. Izuku would be happier.

' _That's not true.'_

She wasn't even originally a part of their family—not by blood and certainly not by soul.

She chuckled bitterly. _'Couldn't go up against that one, huh?'_ because it was the truth. Her soul wasn't a part of this world. She wasn't related by blood to the Midoriyas. The idea that they could be a family just from bond now seemed so farfetched. She had a tight bond with Izuku—or so she thought. It cracked then shattered when he found out they weren't blood-related.

But, that wasn't all there was to it, was there?

" _Nobody loves me because of you! I wish you weren't my sister!"_

" _YOU AREN'T EVEN MY REAL SISTER! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT A SISTER LIKE YOU!"_

Not just the soul, the blood, or the bond. It was her—just her—as a person. It was everything she said, everything she heard, everything she gave, everything she received, _everything she did_. Perhaps she was just a naturally unlikable person who tried too hard to be liked.

Slumping forward and hugging herself, she pondered what she should do now, what would be best to make everyone happy. Should she create distance? Should she just run away again—like Lilith did? Should she just disappear?

Mikoto remembered her family's faces in the past—when she would push them away, maintain a distance, and refrain herself from calling them anything remotely familial. They'd show the saddest of faces. This time, Hisashi might get sad, Inko might too, but in the end they would be glad because their blood son was happier.

If she left, she was sure there was someplace she could stay at. Her Quirk was useful for situations like this.

Or she could become a villain. Izuku would be a Hero in the future. What would be better for his debut than bringing his corrupted sister back into the light, right? It could be a way for her to make up for ruining his confidence.

The question was whether he would be happy or be ashamed that his sister turned into the bad guy. She didn't even consider what would befall her parents should she go the wrong way.

A hollow laugh slipped. And she said she loved them. What a farce.

Her head throbbed painfully as she thought of what she could do. This display of bad decision-making was either affected by her emotional mess or her headache. She was betting on the former.

At times like this, it was a good thing she was alone— _she wished she had someone to lean on—_ because nobody had to witness this pitiful sight of her— _she wished she had someone she could be fully honest with—_ and nobody had to bother themselves with her trouble— _she wished she had someone who would accept her for everything that was_ her.

"Hm? What do we have here?" a hoarse deep voice uttered. Mikoto couldn't decide if it belonged to a man or a woman. "Are you homeless? Or a runaway?" Ugh. She honestly was in no mood for this.

"I'm perfectly fine—" her reply caught in her throat at the sight of the person before her. Her jaw slackened. "You are—"

"You don't look fine."

' _Charmed,'_ she thought sarcastically. That remark brought her back.

"You don't look so fine yourself." Mikoto's eyes flickered from the dry skin, dark circles, several scratches on the chin, and the sluggish posture. The appearance was different but not unrecognizable, as pretty as it was. "If the public saw you like this, it would be troublesome and that's why you're on hiatus, right—"

"Ugh…"

"—from the Union Affairs Office, a member of the _wild_ ly-known team," if she had more cheer, she'd have patted herself on the back for that, "Wild, Wild Pussycats, Pro Hero Tiger?"

* * *

The bell tinkled melodiously when Tiger pushed the door open for Mikoto to pass through first. Mikoto thanked her; fixing the jacket she wore as a makeshift dress—the back of it bulging due to her wings, and entered the small building. She blinked.

"Is it really okay for me to be here?"

Because from the dim lighting, the interior, and the bottles after bottles of alcohol lining the shelves behind the counter, it was obvious that this place was a bar.

"It's planned to be a café in the day so it's fine." Closing the door behind her, Tiger placed her bag of groceries on the counter and called out, "Shūko! I've got your orders!"

"Thanks!" a feminine voice called back. Mikoto climbed onto the seat at the counter, beside Tiger.

"So where exactly are we?"

"The White Swallow. It's a café when the sun's up and a bar when it's down. My friend's the owner."

"It's empty."

"Cause it isn't open yet. There are still some adjustments to make."

The door to the back opened and a blonde lady waltzed out, dressed in a curves-hugging hot pink dress and a frilly apron. She was beautiful but there was something about her that was out of place to Mikoto. "Thanks for getting groceries for me, Tora-chan! I—oh, who's this?"

"She's a runaway I found in the park."

"I'm not a runaway."

"Oh my, so adorable~! But your eyes are a bit puffy." She reached down, opened a fridge, took out an icepack, and wrapped it in a towel. "Good thing I always have this in handy. What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Thank you. I'm Mikoto." Receiving the icepack, Mikoto placed it against her eyes.

"What a pretty name!" the blonde moved in front of her, "I'm Shūko, the owner of this place. You can call me 'Mama' if you want!"

"Shūko, don't creep the kid out."

"What? What's wrong with calling me 'Mama'? I _am_ the bar's Mama!"

Mikoto was starting to piece the information together. The place was called The White Swallow, the owner was called 'Mama', and...

She removed the icepack. "Shūko-san," Mikoto began hesitantly, "Is that a… five o'clock shadow on your face?"

…

…

…

"AHH!"

"NYAHAHAHAHA!"

Things happened in the blink of an eye. Tiger threw her head back, laughing like mad, while Shūko shrilled in a deep voice and left to the back of the room. So The White Swallow really was a gay bar. But it seemed like Shūko was also trying to cater to the non-LGBTQ+ community by making it a general café during the day.

Mikoto couldn't help the light giggle that escaped her when she remembered Shūko's reaction. It _was_ funny, especially the manly scream. Although, to be honest, Mikoto was surprised Shūko was a cross-dresser because she looked so much like a real woman.

"Oh," Tiger's laughter calmed to few chuckles, "It seems like you've cheered up some."

"Ah." She was right. For a moment there, Mikoto forgot about her problem and laughed. "I guess. Did you plan that?"

"Not at all, but good observation."

"Thank you."

Moments later, Shūko returned with a freshly-shaven face and reapplied make-up. Tiger sniggered, "I told you to wax."

Mikoto decided to join in. "May I suggest threading as well?" she and Tiger glanced at each other and smirked.

Shūko huffed, "Stop that, you two!" she snapped. Reaching under the counter, she opened the fridge and took out three cans of juice. "Here. Take whichever you want." Mikoto, naturally, took the strawberry one.

"Thank you, Shūko-san." She switched on the charms, "And don't worry about the facial hair. I think you're still gorgeous."

Shūko was back to being peppy. "Oh my~ what a sweet-talker!" she swooned. "But you're right. I need to stop worrying about my facial hair. It's not like I can stop them from growing like what's Tora-chan's doing."

Mikoto turned to Tiger. She sighed, "Hey, you're spewing too much info."

Now Mikoto understood—her appearance, her hiatus, etc. "You're taking testosterone?"

"Precocious, aren't you? But you're not wrong."

"Is that why you're on a hiatus?"

"Yeah," _he_ scratched his chin unconsciously, "My skin's dry and it's itchy because I'm growing facial hair. I keep losing my voice cause I'm not used to speaking in a lower pitch yet. My muscles hurt because they're gaining mass so it's hard to use my Quirk. After this, I'll most likely need to re-rip and readapt to my Quirk. Keep this information to yourself though."

"That sounds tough…"

"It's tougher if you consider the lack of sleep because he can't have sex." It was Shūko's time to snigger. "It's kind of sad though. His lover couldn't stand the idea of him changing his gender and dumped him."

Tiger blushed. "Shut up! It's none of your business! And don't talk vulgarly in front of a kid!" in appearance only, but they didn't know that. "Anyway, it's enough distractions. Let's get to the main topic." He turned his attention to Mikoto, "Why are you running away from home?"

Wow, he was so stubborn about this concept of her being a runaway, wasn't he?

Mikoto replaced the icepack on her eyes. "I've said this multiple times. I'm not running away. I'm just… lost." physically and emotionally.

"Then you won't mind giving me your parents' number so I can contact them?"

"They're busy."

"Then I'll escort you home."

"I can't trouble you. Besides, I mustn't share my address with a stranger."

"I'm a Pro Hero."

"On hiatus. And you're still a stranger."

Tiger's eyebrow twitched. "Seriously precocious."

"Cheeky, indeed." Shūko agreed, albeit amused. "The lies aside, is there any reason why you can't go home?" Mikoto sipped her juice in silence. "Or you just _don't want to_ go home?"

That got her to snap. "Of course I want to go home!"

"So you can't?"

She bit down on her lower lip when it started trembling. No, Mikoto. There were already enough people witnessing her pathos today. No more crying in front of others. It was a sign of imperfection and weakness and she wanted to be anything but those.

"Those walls around your heart… I wonder how long it's been there."

Mikoto's head jerked up. She dropped the icepack again, her wide eyes locked with Shūko's. "Excuse me?"

"Those walls around your heart." Shūko poked her own chest. "It's almost extreme how strong they are. It feels like they've been there for a _long_ ," she emphasized, "time."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea—"

"It's my Quirk, you see?" Shūko interrupted, "I can read people's hearts. I can tell when they're happy, sad, angry." Her blue eyes squinted some when she smiled knowingly. "I can also tell when they're lying or hiding something." Mikoto gulped and Shūko laughed, "Don't be so uneasy. It's not like I can read the minds. I'm not going to force you to tell us everything either."

Mikoto was still apprehensive. "Doesn't this count as a breach of privacy?"

"I guess? But it's not like my Quirk comes with an off switch." The blonde flicked her hair and shrugged. "Anyway, I'm in no place to lecture other people. But if I may speak from experience," Mikoto flinched when Shūko ruffled her hair playfully, "It gets easier after sharing it with somebody."

Somebody…

The icepack was back against her eyes the moment she felt the burn.

There was no point in lying. "I don't… have anybody." Silence. "I don't think I've ever trusted anybody."

That was the truth. Now that it was out of her mouth, she had no choice but to admit it. In all her life as Mikoto—perhaps even Lilith—she had never trusted anybody fully. She found it so laughable how selfish she was for wanting others to trust her when she trusted nobody.

"Well, you don't have to trust anyone then." Shūko sighed and broke the silence. "Sometimes, it's easier to share with strangers. You don't have to worry about being judged and it's easier to ignore when you are. In front of a stranger, you have a chance to be someone different."

Someone different. In this case, she could be the self she hid all this time.

Mikoto trusted nobody fully. Therefor it was harder for her to be honest about her true self. She analysed what they expected from her and put up a fitting front.

Tiger inputted, "Once you're used to that, it'll be easier for you to share with the people you're close to. I too am speaking from experience." Mikoto guessed that he was talking about his teammates. The Wild, Wild Pussycats were known for being extremely close.

"But people are different."

"That's true. So, what kind of person are you?" Tiger asked. Mikoto didn't answer for a long while. "You don't have to share with us if you don't want to, just—"

"No," Mikoto cut him off. She lowered the icepack. "You're right. I'm just being difficult." Her lips curled sardonically. Neither Tiger nor Shūko said anything. Mikoto inhaled deeply and began, "I'm just lost."

"This kid—"

"Wait, Tora-chan, she's telling the truth."

"I'm lost. I don't know what to do because no matter what it is, it'll hurt the people that are precious to me." Mikoto conceded, "I make my brother miserable, which in turn causes my parents anguish. I know that I need to talk to them but I don't want to add to my their stress. Besides, I don't think my brother will talk to me.

And that's not all. I… am very distrustful. Because of that side of me, I can't reveal my true self to others, even more so to the family I love and want to make proud. The ways I act are mostly what my surroundings except from me—sweet, kind, and friendly. I use that to my advantage at times," she smiled a little, remembering the times she successfully manipulated people to her whims.

"It's not like I do it unwillingly. Naturally, I hate showing people my weakness so I do everything in my power to appear as a perfect person. But I do it so much that I have probably forgotten what my true self is like. I want someone to see and accept me as I am, but I don't have the confidence that I can show my true self. I fool myself that I want to appear perfect to make my family proud, but in reality it's a defence mechanism." Absentmindedly, she traced the condensation on the empty can. "That's it, I guess." She closed, finally looking up at her companions.

They looked disturbed.

" _That's_ you problem?" Tiger quizzed, "How old are you exactly? _Forty_?"

"I'm _eleven_." Lilith was almost forty though.

"I know!" Shūko slapped her palms on the countertop. "When I was your age, all I worry about is how to hide my erection during P.E. cause the boys in my class were too handsome!"

"Shūko, language."

"Oh, shut it. She's eleven. She's probably already had Sex Ed."

"I haven't but don't mind it."

"Oh, God." Tiger groaned. "Can we return to the main topic?" he pleaded. "So what do you think you should do about your situation?"

"It's shameful, but I'm thinking of leaving my family altogether."

"What!" Shūko was quickly shushed by Tiger for that interruption.

"I mean, everything happened because of me. If I'm gone, they'll be happier—"

"Are you sure?" Tiger cut in. His tone was neither judging nor pitying as he said, "How do you know that will make your family happy? Did they say it to you? Are you a magical empath or telepath or something? Don't assume just because you're a little smart, kid."

"Hey, don't be harsh on the kid."

"It's because she's a kid that I'm harsh. If you keep this mind-set as you grow into an adult, I can already imagine all the trouble you'll bring not only to me," if she went down the wrong path and became a villain, he meant, "but also to you _and_ your family."

Mikoto couldn't retort because she knew Tiger was speaking the truth.

"You know what I gather from your story? You're too dependent on your family. That is probably the reason why there're walls around your heart. You've started thinking that they're all you need and live for." That was also the truth. "You're being truthful about your love for them," she was, "but at the same time, you're using them as an excuse for everything."

"Urk…"

Crossing his arms, Tora huffed, "I don't want to lecture you, but let me tell you what I would do if I were in your shoes." He straightened and spun his chair so his whole body face her. "It's not leaving, but I'd take some time away from my family. I'm going to be independent, gain experience, make connections and broaden my view. I'm going to spread my wings and learn to feel and live for myself. In order to do that, I need freedom. I can't do that inside a wall."

"That sounds like you." Shūko giggled.

Tiger ignored her. "And, from that experience, I'll understand what I did wrong and what I need to do to fix it. I'll know what I want to do for myself and for others. When that time comes, I'll be able to face my family with an open heart. Who knows, in the process, you'll even find that person who'll understand and see you as you are—like I did."

Leaving, or staying—both options wouldn't help her situation. Both would end up hurting herself and her family. Tiger was right, even though it hurt and scared her to admit, that she needed time away from her family for a period of time.

Was she being too easily influenced? Either way, there was no denying that Tiger was right.

Somehow, Mikoto felt lighter. There was no more burning in her eyes, or her heart. She felt like there was finally an enlightened path in front of her and she was not as lost.

"That last part isn't putting yourself in my shoes." Mikoto stated, "But thank you. I'm surprised at how wise you are, Tiger. I guess age isn't just a number." _Heh_ , he brought it on himself because he kept calling her a kid.

"You cheeky little thing—"

"I think your lover's a fool for dumping someone as brave and thoughtful as you. If I were older, I'd totally be attracted to you."

Tiger's jaw slackened and his cheeks dusted pink. "What is this kid even saying—"

"Shūko-san, how much is the juice?"

"Why? Are you going to pay me?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you come over again sometimes? It's been fun talking to you."

"Can I?"

"Yep. Every time you come, I'll give you free juice."

"So I'll keep coming?"

"Smart girl!"

Laughing, Mikoto concurred, "Sounds good." Jumping down from her seat, she stretched both her arms and wings, "Tiger, I think I'm ready to go home. Is the escorting offer still up?"

"Impertinent brat, but sure."

Fear crept up her heart but Mikoto's excitement squashed it down. She felt like she could finally take a step forward.

* * *

Izuku had yet to return when Mikoto reached home. To prevent questioning and worrying, Tiger and Mikoto agreed he wouldn't meet Inko. She returned his jacket, bid him good-bye, and entered the flat. Of course, Inko was astounded at her appearance, but Mikoto lied and told her she wanted to practise her flight and forgot about her dress.

Mikoto didn't share what happened with Inko because of a lot of factors. She didn't want Inko to worry, she didn't want Izuku to get in trouble, She didn't want Inko to feel like she had to pick a side, and as Shūko and Tiger said, it was easier to share with strangers.

She didn't waste time changing or cleaning herself. Fishing inside her desk drawer, Mikoto took out a pamphlet she quickly showed to Inko.

"Scholarship programme for Korusan junior high school?" Mikoto nodded silently. As she expected, Inko's face tightened when she read a certain regulation. "You have to stay in the dorm."

"Yes, but a scholarship is cheaper—"

"It's not about the money!" Inko's tone rose and Mikoto flinched. Green eyes immediately shone with guilt. "I'm sorry." Inko apologized. "Is this about what happened before?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No." it was a bit of a lie, "I'm interested in that school because of its approach in terms of education. It's also a school that Moeka-sensei graduated from and she has told me of the time she spent learning there." Not long because that genius skipped years. "I'm interested in the experience I can gain there."

"Miko-chan…"

"Please, Mama. I swear it's not because of Izuku or anything. The school offers the educational system that I'm interested in."

"But why do you have to stay in the dorm?"

"Because I'd like to try living independently, Mama. I'd like to meet new people and broaden my views. I promise I'll call and visit often."

"I hate that you don't return, but _visit_ your own home." After that line, none of them spoke. Mikoto's heart shuttered but she maintained eye contact to show Inko how much she needed this. Finally, Inko sighed, and with a heavy heart she nodded. "No matter what I say, you'll insist on going to this school won't you?

"Yes."

Her lips curled into a sad smile. "I understand. I'll talk to your father." Then she sighed, "knowing him, he'll probably agree very quickly."

"Why is that?"

"Because your Papa has that much faith in you."

* * *

Months passed. Mikoto's relationship with Izuku didn't improve. She tried to act as normal as she could—engaging him in a conversation during dinner, offering to help with his homework. But those were done in Inko's presence. When they're in school or the privacy of their bedroom, the tension between them thickened. No matter how Mikoto tried to lighten it up, Izuku would avoid her, because of guilt or hatred, she didn't know.

She got the scholarship to Korusan junior high school with flying colours, especially with recommendation from the headmaster and Moeka. The test was easy, but the interview was even easier. Lilith didn't take years of communication courses for nothing.

Unlocking her room, Mikoto didn't even pay any mind to the mostly empty room. She immediately checked the toilet. "Huh," she examined the sink, "They weren't lying when they said they've cleaned the place." although she'd clean it again later just for her piece of mind.

Inko giggled, "Miko-chan always checks the toilet first, huh?"

"That's because I really hate dirty toilets." She reasoned, returning to the bedroom. It was empty other than a bed and a desk. She was glad that the dorm didn't have a room-sharing system. The building, though, she shared with eight other girls.

It was a nice building. It was only ten minutes walk away from the school. It was also close to the train station, a hospital, a library, and a convenience store. The thing Mikoto found unfortunate was the strict rules about curfew—half past eight p.m.—and mealtime.

"But I'm glad that this seems like a nice place. The other girls in the dorms seem nice too." Mikoto took the box Inko was carrying and placed it in front of the closet. "Right, Izuku?"

The greenhead, who was silently moving boxes, jumped at the sudden shift of attention onto him. He cautiously glanced between the two females before nodding lightly and leaving the room to retrieve more boxes.

"He's been so mopey since you got accepted. He must feel lonely."

Instead of loneliness, all Mikoto saw in him right now was guilt and resentment. She had no idea where the latter was directed. "Izuku has Mama so I'm not really worried."

Inko smiled, "You're right. I have Izuku too."

"Mm-hm."

It wasn't until she got her acceptance letter that she realized that Izuku would be attending his junior high school without her. He'd spend those three years with his tormentor—Katsuki and his tree friends—without her protection. At first she was wary, then came the anxiety whether he would be fine alone, but she comprehended that her train of thoughts came from her underestimating him.

He was still Quirkless. He had no physical strength yet. His mental fortitude wasn't exactly strong at the moment. He didn't know any martial arts. He didn't have a way to protect himself other than his brilliant brains, but even then Katsuki was probably above him in terms of intelligence. Not to mention, Izuku was a total pushover when it came to Katsuki.

This view she had of him was what restrained him. She told him she believed he could be a Hero, but she was unconsciously bringing him down by protecting— _overprotecting_ him. She unconsciously pitied him under the façade of love. She truly was a hypocrite. He wouldn't be able to grow if she stayed by him.

After she came with the realization, the idea of going to a different school sounded better.

Speaking of Katsuki, he too had been acting abnormal. He used to pick fights with her whenever they saw each other. It was probably his life mission even, other than becoming a Hero. But after the incident in the park, he had been quiet and he seemed to avoid looking at her.

…

No, that couldn't be. Katsuki was incapable of feeling guilt. He was too evil for it.

"N-Nē-san, where should I put this?"

Mikoto jolted out of her reverie. "Oh," she turned to Izuku, who avoided looking at her, and pointed to the desk. "That box is full of breakable things so can you put it on the desk?" there was also that kokeshi doll that Mimi crafted—resembling the maker. Mimi told her to display it in her new room so she wouldn't forget about their friendship. As if she could with the friendship bracelet around her wrist.

"Okay."

'Nē-san' he had called her. It was 'Nē-chan' before. Just the way he called her showed the distance between them. When he called her that, it was like he was pushing her away. If she were to change for the better, would there ever come a day where he would call her 'Onē-chan' again, she wondered.

Well, there was no point in pondering things that had no answer. All she could do right now was to march on forward to earn back that right to return to where she belonged. She almost laughed at how calm she was about this. Just months ago, she thought she would have to leave to keep things in place.

Would it be cruel to say she was actually excited for this period of absence? This time apart would not only give her time to grow, but also her family. No, she wasn't excited at the idea of being apart, but at the impact it would have later in the future.

For now, all she could do was face ahead and took a brave step forward.

"Miko-chan, is that the last box?"

Mikoto nodded. "It is. I guess it's time to unbox them now." She said, eyes going over one box to another. The most annoying part of this move was perhaps the moving in. "I'm going to clean the room again so Mama and Izuku should take a break."

"But it's already been cleaned yesterday."

"I wasn't there to witness it, though. I don't know if they even cleaned it properly."

"Since Miko-chan is like this, I guess I should feel more assured about this situation." Inko sighed with a fond smile. "I'll help you clean the room, okay?"

"All right. I'll go and get the cleaning tools."

And thus, they spent the day re-cleaning the whole room and decorating it with her belongings. Izuku followed them silently. When they're done, the room felt slightly closer to being home. It wasn't even her first year yet, after all. As time passed and she grew, she wondered if the place would feel like home and _her_ , temporary as it was.

When they've finished cleaning—meaning Mikoto was satisfied with it—and decorating the room, the three left the dorm building to have dinner at the closest family restaurant, before Mikoto walked her family to the train station.

"You remember your promise, though, right? You'll call home at least twice a week, send pictures often, and visit home on holidays. Korusan is still in the same city so—" Inko droned, repeating what she had been saying since they're packing the previous night.

"Don't worry, Mama." She chuckled. "If I don't contact you often, I think I'll be the one who gets lonely."

"Miko-chan…" Inko's eyes watered. "It won't be the same without you."

Ah, why did she think leaving would be a good idea?

Leaning forward, Mikoto bent down—yes, she was taller than Inko now—and pressed a loving kiss on her mother's cheek. "Don't worry, Mama. It's not forever, after all."

Her mother sniffled, "Y-you're right." She wiped her tears and smiled. "I'm sorry. My tears flood faster the older I get."

"Nonsense. Which part of you is old, Mama?"

Inko giggled. "I'm going to miss that sweet talking." She glanced to the side. "I'm going to get drinks. Izuku, is there anything you want?"

"I-It's okay, Okā-san! I'll go!"

"You haven't said good-bye to Miko-chan properly yet, have you?" Inko enquired, "We won't be seeing each other for a while so take your time. I'll be right back." And she was gone.

Izuku fidgeted and neither of them said a word. It was awkward but Inko was right. They wouldn't see each other for a while. So, Mikoto plastered on her smile and started with a, "Your school also starts tomorrow right?"

He jumped and stuttered, "Y-yes."

"Orudera's uniform is a gakuran, right? It's the same as Korusan." She wished she could see him in his uniform on his first day of school. They could have their pictures taken together—all three of them—in front of the school gate like they did on graduation. "Good luck tomorrow, Izuku."

"Nē-san too..."

"Don't hesitate to call if there's anything you need, you hear me?" particularly if it was something that concerned bullying and Katsuki. She'd fly straight over. But, wait; did that count as her underestimating him? Did she have no confidence that he could solve his own problem?

She sighed inwardly. Mind set really didn't change overnight. However, she remembered and _knew_ that even after three years, he wouldn't be able to stand up to Katsuki. Not until he met All Might and joined U.A, at least. Mikoto wondered if she'd be there to witness it when the time came.

Izuku nodded clumsily. Then it went back to silence. Mikoto had so much to say that it became nothing. It was not yet the time for whatever she wanted to say.

Besides, Izuku didn't look like he was ready to hear her out. Even now, he had a torn look on his face just being alone with her. Opposite of her, he looked like he had nothing to say but was forcing himself to think of something. At the same time, he didn't really want to talk to her.

Mikoto patted his shoulder, causing him to jump three feet in the ear, and smiled at him gently. "You don't have to force yourself." He didn't reply. Removing her hand from his person, Mikoto took several steps back. "Mama is taking a while. I wonder if she's in a dilemma over what drinks to buy." She turned her back on Izuku. "I'll go and check on her."

"I'll… wait here."

"Mhm."

It would be okay. She'd fix their relationship someday. For now, she just had to do all she could to grow and spread her wings, so that someday when that time came, she could face him with pride and an open heart.

For now, she'd live with this distance.

* * *

Securing the last of her bobby pin in, Mikoto smiled in satisfaction at her reflection. Since her hair had grown long—down to the middle of her back—she had decided to ditch her old buns. It would be a shame if she didn't flaunt its natural pink and blue streaks, waves, thickness, and volume—her hair was every beautician's dream came true. Mikoto also cut her fringe into the see-through fringe that she remembered was trending in Lilith's time. With this new change, she went for…

Drum roll, please.

Mini half-up space buns!

…Okay, so they're still buns. But Mikoto needed a way to hide her horns and pigtails were too simple for her school debut. To properly hide her horns, she made the buns more to the side of her head than the top, and secured them with several pins. By wrapping her tail around her upper left thigh, she also succeeded in hiding her tail.

Korusan's uniform was the sailor-type for both female and male students. The male wore a midnight blue gakuran and a matching student cap, while the female wore a matching-coloured sailor uniform and a white neckerchief. Mikoto chuckled a little at the idea that she was basically wearing one of the most popular fetishes. She completed the look with dark grey tights; they were to help her tail stay in place.

It was quite ironic because, appearance wise, she looked angelic without her devil's attributes.

No, not devil's—succubus's. She had yet to get used to using that word.

Checking her appearance once last time, Mikoto finally deemed it enough. Perfect even.

She picked up her brown leather briefcase bookbag, checking the content to make sure she had everything she needed, grabbed her room key, then left. Somehow, it felt like she was back to the time when Lilith started living alone.

It was tough, now that she was reliving it. Before she left, she used to live in the Beaver family estate, where her daily life was aided by her nanny and servants. After moving to London, Margot allowed her to cohabitate for a while, considering she had no time to work. She was busy with her beauty school and communication courses. To make things worse, she had no idea how to do house chores.

It was thanks to her two friends that she could survive. Margot was the one who taught her how to cook and clean. She also taught Lilith how to create monthly budget and cash flow, how to pay her taxes, and even how to start and manage her social media. Peter taught her external common knowledge and skills—how to use public transportation, how to use the ATM, how to choose and buy groceries, how to use coupons, etc. The two of them didn't even ask for anything in return after she leeched off of them for years. Truly, Lilith was blessed with true friends.

When she died, the two must be heartbroken.

No. No sad thoughts before the start of her new junior high school life. Today must be a day for beginning and optimism.

"Good morning, Mikoto-chan!"

"Good morning, Natsumi. You're really early."

"You're one to speak!"

"Oh, good morning, Mikoto-san, Natsumi-san!"

"Good morning, Kaori."

"Morning! Are you on your way to the dining hall too?"

"Yeah. Let's go together."

After having breakfast—she didn't want to seem picky but the cook's cooking wasn't even adequate—Mikoto left for school along with the two girls. The warm spring wind was comfortable and welcoming, although it also caused Natsumi to sneeze constantly because of the pollen it carried. In the end, they had to stop on the convenience store to buy her a mask and medicine.

"How come you aren't prepared when you know you have spring allergy?" Kaori asked, concerned.

Natsumi sniffled. "I thought I'm cured since I was fine last year."

"Then I have bad news. You can't cure allergies permanently." Mikoto said then chuckled when Natsumi whined.

Their talk continued, even amidst the sniffling, as they arrived at school. Korusan, considering it's prestige, was built in a very big lot with a humongous main building and many smaller buildings for different functions.

Kaori shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, aren't we being stared at?"

"Huh?" Natsumi glanced around. "You're right. They're mostly boys, though." She cupped her cheek and fluttered her lashes. "Do you think they're awed by my beauty?"

"You're wearing a mask." Mikoto and Kaori deadpanned. Natsumi sulked. Kaori shrunk a little, uncomfortable at the attention. "Aren't they… staring at Mikoto-san?"

"Me?" Now that Kaori mentioned it, there was the feeling of being stared at. Sneakily, she glanced around the people around them and realized that, indeed, they were staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah. Beauty." It was Natsumi's turn to deadpan. Kaori nodded her head in agreement.

Ah…

After the awakening of her succubus Quirk, she had got even more beautiful. Mikoto wasn't even going to be humble and pretended she wasn't appreciative of her beauty when it was this blinding.

Her dark hair and pale skin glowed in contrast, her doe eyes sparkled, her small plump lips were pleasingly red, she was tall with curves in all the right places, and her voice had a breathy quality to it. Even she was amazed every time she looked at herself in the mirror or heard herself speak.

It's like this aspect of her Quirk came with a beauty switch. She was really cute before, but she was just another cute kid. There were a lot of cute kids. This beauty she owned now, though, was bordering on inhuman. It was supernatural—'supernatural beauty', the doctor had called it. To boost, her Quirk also had an element called 'seductive magnetism'.

It was no wonder she turned people's head. Though, developing this Quirk, her head seemed to have grown bigger, figuratively. Her face was actually quite small, fitting right into the Japanese's beauty standard.

For a small test, she flashed a charming smile to one of the boys. He blushed bright red and dropped everything he was carrying.

Huh. Instant kill.

She cackled inwardly. All right. She loved her Quirk.

Bidding good-bye to her dorm-mates, Mikoto made her way to the teachers' office. Considering she was the scholarship student who scored the highest in the exams, she was naturally chosen as the representative and had to give a speech. She spent days working on it.

Although, she had to admit, she _was_ quite unfair. After all, she had years ahead of the other kids in term of studies and life experiences. All she needed was a little brushing up.

She was greeted warmly by the teachers and was guided to the gymnasium where the orientation would take place. Even with proper sleeping time, she still almost fell asleep by the time the headmaster was done with his speech. He just droned on.

"Thank you, headmaster, for the inspiring speech." The teacher said into the microphone. "Next, we'll have the new student representative to present her speech. Please, come up on stage, Midoriya Mikoto-san."

"Yes!" rising to her feet, Mikoto paid no mind to the eyes following her as she strutted to the stage. Once she reached the podium, she re-arranged the position of the microphone. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Greetings to the honourable headmaster, the greatly respected teachers, and my beloved fellow students."

She was surprised when she received greetings in return. She watched videos and orientations were usually silent, apart from whomever on stage and the students secretly chattering.

"The fifth of April. Today the sky is clear, the air is warm, and the cherry blossoms have bloomed beautifully. It is spring." She started pleasantly. Then," It is a season when the weather is temperamental, the bugs are everywhere, and let's not get me started on the pollen. The allergy and the cleaning we'll have to go through…" She rolled her eyes. Everyone looked confused at her complaints. Didn't seem like a good start to an orientation speech, did it?

"But it is also spring—the season of _life_. It is the season of hopes and new beginnings. It is a season with dualities that some of you view positively, while some negatively. But why is that? What is my point?" The surprise dissipated and was replaced by curiosity. "Today, we took our first step past those school gates, dressed in our new uniforms, some giddy and excited to start, while some probably can't wait to go home already." Some students laughed. "I completely understand that feeling. As lovely as it is, spring is scary, isn't it? You don't know if you started right and you are scared for what's to come.

"However, we have something the spring doesn't. We have our family. We have our teachers. We have our brothers-and-sisters-in-arms. Yes, those around you? They're your mentors and comrades for the next three years. Everyone in this school is fundamentally our extended family. Doesn't the sound of that make things brighter somehow?" The teachers nodded proudly. The students smiled.

"It's scary but with that in mind, I can say that I am excited to spend the next three years in Korusan junior high school with my extended family. What about you?"

* * *

She wasn't lying. The beginning was scary but, at the same time, it was exciting.

" _It's not leaving, but I'd take some time away from my family. I'm going to be independent, gain experience, make connections and broaden my view. I'm going to spread my wings and learn to feel and live for myself. In order to do that, I need freedom. I can't do that inside a wall."_

No, Mikoto hadn't been easily influenced. Tiger was serving truths.

"Hey! Nice speech!"

"Good work!"

"Thank you." smiling, Mikoto walked past them and to the door to her classroom—class 1-1. Inhaling deeply, Mikoto steeled herself. This was her starting line.

Sliding the door open, Mikoto took a step inside. Every eye or pair of eyes turned her way. She examined her classmates. There was a boy with fur, a normal-looking girl, a boy with white and red hair, a girl with glitter skin, there was someone with wispy mosaic appearance—Mikoto couldn't tell whether they were male or female, and there were many more Quirks and faces she'd get used to seeing for the next three years.

She smiled.

Exciting, indeed.

"Good morning!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **There are a lot of things I have to mention in this outro. Please read!**

First, yes, Tiger in this chapter is still undergoing his gender change. He's originally female but he went to Thailand one day and... yeah, he added something. I did my math and he's 27 here. I like the Wild, Wild Pussycats so much. My favourite is Tiger and that's why I'm glad I can input him here. His friend Shūko (OC) (Real name: Satoru Shūsei, Quirk: heart reading) is a cross-dresser. The café and bar she owned's called The White Swallow. I don't own that name. I read about it once, but I forgot where. I'm sorry I can't properly disclaim it.

Second, I mentioned Mikoto had a breathy voice. If you want to put a voice to it, I think you can imagine Sawashiro Miyuki's voice when she did Shinku from Rozen Maiden. Do tell me if you can think of another dubber with a more suitable voice!

Third, Korusan middle school is the official middle school of a certain someone. Do you know who? I got it in their profile, although it's in Japanese. I didn't misread it because I tried translating it and it means 'Mountain Coast'. BTW, according to Google Translate, apparently Orudera means 'Temple'.

Fourth, Korusan is also in Shizuoka because that obvious someone lives there. U.A is in Musutafu, a city near Tokyo. There's no detail about it so I assumed that U.A is also in Shizuoka which is about 3 hours and 2 minutes by train to Tokyo if you go through Kanagawa. In my assumption, the Pussycats' office is somewhere in Yamanashi. It is the home of Mt. Fuji and many other mountains. It's also about 3 hours and 45 minutes by train to Shizuoka and 2 hours and 43 minutes to Tokyo from Yamanashi.

Yes, I've done my research.

Fifth, the Korusan's uniform is, of course, made-up. Mikoto's uniform resembles the sailor uniform in the galge Love Plus. Yes again, I've played it. It's a great game (Plus, it's from the same company that produced TokiMemo so...)

Sixth, speaking of TokiMemo, the date to Korusan's high school entrance ceremony is the fifth of April. I took it from TokiMemo Girl's Side 3rd Story's calendar.

Last but not least, I apologize for the sucky speech! I made it and I don't think my skill in pouring my thoughts into words is that good yet. I'll try to improve, promise!

Anyway, that's all. I'm sorry for droning on and on. You must be bored LOL

This chapter marks the end of the Childhood Arc! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed that and please leave me lots of love. See you in the next update!


	13. Chapter 10 - Kindle

Author's Note:

Greetings!

I'm very sorry for the late update. It's nearing finals here and I'm dying. There are so many problems arising now and I barely have any time to write.

Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm so happy that everyone's leaving me so many reviews, some are also so detailed and reading them always pick me up. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter/arc and I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

By the way, a guest said in their review that Mikoto _"may seem to have it all, but she's a complex and lost individual who guards her heart"_ and it makes me super happy because you nailed her! Thank you so much!

More will be said in the note by the end of the chapter. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 10 – Kindle

* * *

"My name is Midoriya Mikoto and I'm from Kōhei elementary school. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She introduced herself with her megawatt smile. She didn't mention her Quirk, nor was she asked to. Her homeroom teacher—Eshi Kō—was a very aloof and efficient character, though he wasn't quite immune to her beauty.

Clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up to hide his blush, he bragged, "Midoriya is a scholarship student as well as the representative for the freshmen. The lot of you will do well to learn from her example."

Mikoto's eyebrow almost twitched. "I'm hardly anything to brag about, Eshi-sensei. I still have a lot to learn as well. In fact, I believe there are lot of things I can learn from everyone." She countered as smoothly as possible.

"That's a good attitude." He nodded. "All right, you may sit down. Next, stand up and introduce yourself."

The boy behind her stood and proceeded with his introduction. Mikoto sighed quietly as she lowered herself to her seat. She was glad she had a teacher who was easy to manipulate, but at the same time she wished he wouldn't do things that could make enemies out of her new classmates.

"Psst!"

Mikoto turned to the boy sitting to her right. "Yes?"

"You're really cute."

"Thank you." The boy blinked and flushed a little when she showed no particular reaction to his compliment. Mikoto turned away from him.

Cute, huh?

With beauty like hers, words like 'cute' or 'pretty' just weren't enough. If she were to be complimented, she'd prefer 'beautiful', 'stunning', 'breath-taking', 'divine', 'extraordinary', 'gorgeous', 'alluring', 'exquisite', 'dazzling', 'magnificent', 'out of this world', 'marvellous', 'ethereal', 'angelic', 'bewitching', 'ideal', 'radiant', 'statuesque', 'captivating', 'enchanting', 'brilliant', 'sensational', 'perfect'—

Her inner self-admiration was cut short when the seat to her left scraped back and her neighbour stood up. Before, the self-introductions were done by the students sitting behind her, but this time, it was her neighbour. So to be polite she turned in her seat to show he had her attention.

"I'm Todoroki Shōto from Horikoshi private elementary school."

That's it. Without pleasantries, he sat back down. Eshi, as standoffish as he was, continued along to the girl in front of Shōto. However, the stoic introduction from the bi-colour haired boy had arisen differing reactions from her classmates. The boys were clicking their tongues in defeat while girls were swooning over his looks and indifference.

Well, he was indeed pleasing to look at. His white and red hair was unique as the colours split precisely in the middle. It looked smooth and fine, so it mostly likely wasn't a product of chemicals. His eyes were heterochromatic—grey and blue. Mikoto had lived in this magical world for almost thirteen years and yet she had never seen a pair of heterochromatic hair and eyes before his, which was a shame. They were interesting and, somehow, alluring to look at.

To add to his unique colourings, he had a fine facial structure and natural charisma. He still had a baby-ish look from the baby fat in his cheeks, and that made him cute, but she was sure that he'd be a top class eye candy in the future.

So handsome he was, Mikoto almost missed the burn scar marring the left side of his face. It was eye-catching but Mikoto was someone who saw someone's positive qualities before the negative—not saying that his scar was a bad thing.

Okay, she was just distracted by his hair. It was the colour of her favourite food—strawberries and whipped cream. As beautiful and unique his eyes were, as handsome his face was, as eye-catching his scar was, there was nothing more interesting about him to her as his hair.

But, the longer she examined him, the stronger the nagging feeling in her chest became. She had seen him before. She had no idea if it was Lilith or Mikoto who had seen him.

If it was the former then his screen time must have been very short in the anime. Perhaps he was an extra. But, then again, Lilith had only watched up to four or five episodes of the anime.

If it was the latter then he was just another passing face. It also meant that he wasn't someone to be mindful of because there was a possibility that he wasn't a significant enough character to appear in the anime, like her classmates for example. Or it's her imagination playing tricks on her, which meant she needed to sleep earlier and start taking vitamins.

Mikoto was so focused on analysing him; she failed to notice she had been staring at him for a while. She jolted slightly and was shoved out of her thoughts when Shōto turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Hm?" she tried to play it cool, acting like she hadn't just been caught staring at him.

"What is it?" Shōto's eyebrows scrunched slightly in discomfort, "You're staring at me."

"Ah," lowering her head slightly so she was looking at him through her lashes, she faked an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I just felt like I've seen you before. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so."

"I see. Then it must have been my imagination."

"I guess."

"I'm sorry, once again, for staring."

He nodded and turned away from her. That's it. End of conversation.

Mikoto had planned to extend her courtesy by telling him she looked forward to befriending him, but he had closed off all paths to a conversation. From how he acted and spoke, she had guessed that he was the unsociable kind, but to think he was rejecting a dialogue with _her_. She was a bit insulted.

It was also important to point out that he didn't seem affected by her looks. Even if he was immune to her supernatural beauty, at the very least he should have been affected by her seductive magnetism. How odd.

There were several possibilities as to why he was unaffected, but before Mikoto could start analysing about it, the introductions were finished and Eshi spoke up, "Now that we're finished with the introductions, it's time to move on to choosing class representatives. Any volunteers?"

Of course, there was none. It was the first day of their junior high school life, after all. It wasn't a surprise that they were unsure about taking the position of the class leaders.

Mikoto had a feeling that if there was no volunteer he would end up either picking someone or starting a voting. Either way, she had a feeling she would be the one to land on the position. Mikoto didn't particularly hate the idea of being the class president, although she wasn't exactly all for it too; it was like babysitting to her. If that's the case, rather than being picked, it would give her more points if she volunteered.

So, she signed her fate and raised her hand. Eshi looked beyond pleased at her initiative. The class looked thankful. "So Midoriya will take the position of the class president?"

"Yes, Eshi-sensei."

"Very well. Next, we'll choose the vice president." Eshi wrote Mikoto's name on the blackboard. "Any volunteers?" No answer. "Then how about we let Midoriya choose?"

"Me?" Mikoto looked over her classmates, who were now watching her, and pondered, "I don't think I have enough knowledge of you all to choose. Is there really no one who would like to volunteer?"

Satisfaction bloomed in her chest when several hands rose in the air—most belonging to the boys but she was pleased that there were some girls. At least, her beauty wasn't a factor that would cause the girls to turn on her. For now.

In the end, suspecting that there was a hidden agenda, Eshi did the ladder and appointed one of her female classmates as her vice. She had short chocolate brown hair and big purple eyes behind thick glasses. Her name was Amenaku Amami.

The two of them walked to the front of the class and shook hands. "I look forward to working with you. Can I call you, Amami?"

"Y-yes!"

"You can call me Mikoto too."

"R-r-right!"

' _Cute,'_ Mikoto thought. That shy squeak reminded her of her little brother.

"All right. Now that we have our president and our vice, we'll move on to setting class duties. Midoriya, you can take it from here."

"Yes, Eshi-sensei."

All right. Proceed with the babysitting.

* * *

The first day of school was just homeroom. After they finished discussing class duties, schedules, and rules, Eshi dismissed them for the day. Mikoto hadn't even finished putting her things away when her classmates surrounded her.

"Hey, good job on the speech!"

"You were cool!"

"Thanks for volunteering as the class president, by the way. I think you'll do a great job!"

"Can I call you Mikoto-chan? Hey, where did you get that bracelet?"

"Your hair is super pretty! Are those streaks natural?"

Questions after questions flooded her. They were speaking over each other to the point that Mikoto couldn't even catch up with their words. "Guys, please slow down. I don't even know who to answer first."

"Woops, sorry!"

"Guess we're too excited, huh?"

"Can you blame us though? We basically get a celebrity in our class." The others agreed. Mikoto was confused. "Don't you know? Everyone's going on a craze about you after your speech. Even the upperclassmen heard about you. They're probably going to check you out now."

Mikoto blinked in surprise. Wow, words got around fast here, huh?

The succubus faked a humbled look. "You're exaggerating."

"Nah," the boy who tried to flirt with her earlier shook his head, "You're seriously too pretty for words."

"On top of it, you're smart and you're the freshmen representative. You're also our class representative now. There's no way you won't be popular."

That's true. "Really, you guys are exaggerating, but thank you. I'm flattered that you think so highly of me."

"We're just saying the truth, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Say, what club do you plan to join, Midoriya-chan?"

"You can call me Mikoto," because she was more comfortable with first name basis anyway, "And I haven't decided yet." Mikoto put her things in her bag. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed that her neighbour—Todoroki Shōto—was long gone. He probably left the moment people started crowding her. "What about you guys?" as friendly as she sounded, she actually hadn't stuck names to their faces.

Mikoto was good at remembering names, but not faces. It was one of her flaws she strived to fix. She couldn't be the perfect communicator if she couldn't even remember people's faces.

"I'm interested in the track club."

"The swimming club looks fun too."

"I think Mikoto-chan will fit in well with the basketball or the volleyball club. You're tall, after all."

"What are you saying? Mikoto-chan's totally the drama club type. Right, Mikoto-chan?"

"Hm, I don't know…"

"Us girls plan to tour the clubs. Why don't you join us, Mikoto-chan?"

"Of course. I'll join you."

The boys whined because they were being left out. Mikoto bid them goodbyes before she was dragged by the excited girls. "Let's start with the ones in the main building!"

"Sounds great."

The main building hosted the art, photography, literature, music, and the science clubs. There was also a computer, a mathematic and a home economy club.

Next, they toured the gyms. Korusan had a lot of clubs, and the money to maintain them. To prove, excluding the main building and hall, there were three main gyms—for classes, two grounds, two pools, and six smaller buildings shared between clubs—three clubs each building. There was a garden for the gardening club.

There were a lot of clubs to choose from—kendo, kyūdo, judo, karate, modern dance, traditional dance, rhythmic gymnastic, drama, choir, brass band, track, swimming, tennis, basketball, volleyball, and so on. There were even clubs for ikebana and sadō.

Mikoto had read about the school ground and the clubs in Korusan in the pamphlet but seeing them was different. The school was so big she was afraid she would get lose with her bad sense of direction.

"So, have you decided yet, Mikoto-chan?" one of her classmates asked after they had finished rounding the school ground.

In the past, she would pick the martial art club, indubitably. She once wanted to be a Hero so she could be by her brother's side. Now, though, she didn't have the privilege to think that forward. She had her hands full just thinking about what she should do _now_ to better herself. She had no leisure imagining a future by her brother's side when she hadn't even had the rights to be there.

Right now, she just wanted to broaden her views as well as gain connection. She'd like to experience things she hadn't before and learn more about this world. The future wasn't even a penny in her thoughts.

"Well, the drama club seems fun." It could also benefit her Quirk. Mikoto took out the registration paper. "I think I'll audition for the drama club."

"Oh, I'm joining the drama club too!"

"I'm interested but auditioning is a bit…"

"You'll be fine."

"Ehhh…"

"I think you'll do fine, Mika."

"Wow, when it comes out of Mikoto-chan's mouth, it somehow becomes really convincing. I'll audition."

"Hey!"

They shared a laugh. Spending leisure time with friends wasn't a bad thing either. Although Mikoto was surrounded by her classmates at the end of her elementary school years, she always looked for Izuku so she barely interacted with them. This was a refreshing change of pace.

* * *

" _How was your first day?"_

"It's great. My speech went off without a hitch and everyone's really nice and welcoming here. I also became the class president."

" _That's amazing! I'm so glad to hear that, Miko-chan."_

"How are things at home, Mama?"

Mikoto balanced her phone with her shoulder, listening to her mother's story, while preparing for her yoga session. Lilith had done yoga and Mikoto didn't even consider _not_ taking after her incarnation on this. She loved yoga; although she was doing hatha now, she hoped her body would grow used to it soon she could do the flying yoga that Lilith had loved.

She put her mother on speaker, putting the phone in front of her mat, and started on the routine. _"Oh, are you doing yoga now, Miko-chan?"_ Inko asked.

"Mm-hm."

" _Am I disturbing you?"_

"Nope. I'm still warming up." She said, lying down and doing a few pelvis tilts. "What about you, Mama? Have you been doing yoga too?"

" _Yeah!"_ Inko's voice lit up and she sounded a bit more cheerful. _"I've heard about it before but it's really relaxing. It also fixes my posture and I'm finding it easier to breathe these days. Thank you so much for recommending it to me, Miko-chan!"_

Mikoto giggled, moving to stretch her legs. "I'm glad that Mama seems to enjoy it." Inko was not one for hard exercises, especially with her weight and unfit physique, so Mikoto suggested doing yoga. It contributed positively to her physical and mental condition. "Once you've got more used to it, you should join a gym, Mama. There are only so much you can learn from a DVD." Besides, Inko could make more friends that way.

" _Eh, but I don't think I suit the environment…"_

"Nonsense." Mikoto defended. "How about we go together when I'm home during summer vacation?"

" _If I'm together with Miko-chan, then I guess I'll try going."_

"Great!"

She had thought she was causing her mother grief by asking to live in a dorm. She had been worried that her mother was acting strong for her sake, because Mikoto rarely made selfish requests to her parents. Inko was against it at first, indeed, but now she seemed to have accepted it. Mikoto believed that it had something to do with her father's quick agreement.

It certainly felt good to be trusted.

Truthfully, Mikoto was dying to ask about Izuku. But she knew that should she ask, Inko would wonder why she didn't call him herself and it could cause her to assume and worry. So, in order to prevent that, she refrained from asking.

" _Oh, are you done warming up now?"_

"Yes. I need to hang up now but I'll call you tomorrow."

" _Okay. Goodnight, Miko-chan."_

"Goodnight, Mama."

* * *

The next day, Mikoto was pleasantly sore in some places. It's because she trained the muscles that weren't used to be used. However, her mind was fresh from a good night sleep, and she was actually in a great mood that day.

Not to mention, she woke up looking like a Goddess. If her Quirk could affect her own self, she'd be in danger after staring at her reflection for so long.

"Good morning, Chiyo-san." Mikoto greeted the old lady who worked as a cook in the dorm. Her cooking wasn't that good but she was a sweet old lady.

"Good morning, Mikoto-chan. You're the earliest today." Chiyo handed her a tray of breakfast. "How can you already look so beautiful in the morning is beyond me. When I was your age, I looked the ugliest in the morning."

Mikoto laughed. "Thank you, but I don't think it's true. Chiyo-san looks beautiful now, after all."

"My, what a sweet talker." Chiyo chuckled. "Go and eat your breakfast now. I have dirty dishes to do while I wait for the other girls."

"Thank you for the food, Chiyo-san."

"You're welcome."

As usual, the food was bland—although they were nutritious—and the rice was bordering on becoming porridge. It tasted like old people food, which wasn't a surprise considering Chiyo's age. Maybe one of these days, Mikoto would borrow the kitchen to cook herself some good old Sunday Roast or Spotted Dick.

After breakfast—and fantasizing about Lilith's home cuisine—Mikoto returned the dishes to Chiyo. "Then, I'll be leaving now."

"Have a good day, Mikoto-chan."

Slipping on her brown loafers, she then opened the front door and left. She hadn't even finished going down the three steps when a familiar face approached. "Good morning, Todoroki. You're early."

Shōto stopped in front of her. It took a moment before he responded with a nod. "Morning."

Mikoto's brow almost twitched and her smile barely held up. That pause was clearly him trying to recall who she was. It was insulting that he could even forget someone like her. "What's with the pause? You haven't remembered my face yet?"

"No."

She turned away just in time to hide her twitching brow. He didn't even sound like he tried to remember.

Wow, this guy. What a character. At least he was honest.

"You should try to remember your classmates' faces. We're going to spend the year together, you know?" She faced him once she had control of her facial muscles. "Well, since we're here, why don't we go to school together?"

He blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Why not?" This guy really knew how to insult her. Their male classmates—even the females—would accept her invitation without a second thought. In the first place, she only invited him due to courtesy. "Our destination is the same."

He thought over it before finally nodding and they began their journey to school together. All the while, he didn't even try to strike up a conversation. Mikoto, herself, wasn't the type to fill in silence with words, but this was bordering on awkward.

Did he even feel the growing tension? He certainly didn't seem like it. Mikoto was starting to regret inviting him.

Admittedly, she was curious about him. As much as she chalked it up to her imagination, she still had a nagging feeling that she had seen him before. He did say that they had never met before, but seeing as he wasn't the type to remember people's faces—

"Do you even know my name?"

"Imoriya."

"It's Midoriya." She sighed. "Midoriya Mikoto. There's no potato ***** anywhere in my name."

—and names, it could be that he just didn't remember her.

And there was also the possibility that Lilith was the one who saw him. Either way, she couldn't ask him about it and pondering over it hadn't seemed to give her any hint.

It's weird because his appearance left quite an impression. He was handsome, heterochromatic, and he had a scar on his face. He was created to be remembered.

It was none of her business, but Mikoto secretly wondered how he got that scar. Perhaps it was due to his Quirk, which meant he had a dangerous—most likely combative—Quirk. That could be the reason she was curious of him—her feeling like she had seen him before or his scar.

Or it was simply because he seemed unaffected by her Quirk. That still offended her.

When they arrived at school, Mikoto noticed that there were more eyes on her than yesterday. There were also whispers all around, although Shōto didn't seem to realize anything. No surprise there.

They changed their shoes to the indoor ones and, just because they finished at the same time, went to their classroom together. When Mikoto slid the door open, it was quiet and all eyes were on the two of them. She could hear the rumours bubbling.

"Good morning." Mikoto greeted while Shōto silently went to his seat.

"Morning."

"Midoriya, morning."

"Morning, Mikoto-chan."

Ah, it felt nice to finally be remembered.

Once she put her bag down, she was immediately pulled away by the girls to the back of the classroom. They huddled close to her and fervently questioned in a whisper, "Mikoto-chan, did you seriously come to school with Todoroki-kun?"

"I did."

"Why? How? We didn't know that you two are friends!"

"Well, we are classmates, aren't we?" they looked at each other, unsure, so Mikoto continued, "Besides, it's just a coincidence. I happened to bump into him in front of the dorm so I invited him to walk to school together."

" _You_ invited him?"

"Yes."

"That's so brave of you!"

"Todoroki-kun seems so cold and unapproachable. You really have nerves of steel, Mikoto-chan."

"You are exaggerating again. He's not bad. Just quiet." She lied. Truthfully, he was a bit too quiet to the point that it became awkward. "Why don't you try to talk to him?"

"No way, no way, no way."

"I feel like I'll be ignored."

"Totally."

Mikoto sweat-dropped. These girls weren't even giving him a chance. Though he was awkward, poor him.

"He's so stoic, but you can't deny that he's cool. He's probably the handsomest freshman."

"What are you talking about? He's probably handsomer than the upperclassmen."

"That's why it was an amazing sight to see the two of you together," a girl said to Mikoto. "Two beautiful people walking together… it's like a painting."

"It's a split moment but I heard that some students are already shipping you."

MIkoto's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I heard that too. Also, some are jealous and some are still torn."

"I ship! I think you two will look great together!"

At that moment, Mikoto did feel like a celebrity. She couldn't believe she had the whole school buzzing over her relationship status on just the second day of school.

"You guys have the wrong idea. It's really just a coincidence. I happened to bump into him and it's the polite thing to do to extend an invitation. He just happened to accept." Mikoto reasoned.

"Well, it's exactly because he accepted that it's suspicious!"

It's no use. No matter what she said, they already had the idea that Shōto and her were shippable. It was ridiculous because the two of them weren't even on the friends level yet.

"But, y'know, Mikoto-chan," a blonde leaned closer to her to whisper, "You might want to be careful around him."

Mikoto blinked, her interest piqued. "Why is that?"

"He's the son of the number two Hero Endeavour."

That was a surprise. Shōto was Endeavour's son? The connection didn't even appear in her mind. "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do. So be careful."

"Ah, you're exaggerating again. At least, he's not with the mafia."

"You can never be too careful!"

"Yes, yes." Mikoto chuckled.

But Endeavour's son, huh?

* * *

Time passed quickly. Before she realized, it was already three weeks since school started. Mikoto had adapted to the way things were in Korusan, albeit she still got lost from time to time. Her yoga practice was going smoothly, as well as her drama club. Due to her friends' suggestions, she has also started a social media account.

It was Thursday, which meant she was on duty, and Eshi had told her to bring the things used during his chemistry class back to the storage room. It was too much for her to carry alone so she asked for help from a classmate who was also on duty.

Guess who.

Of course, it was the one and only Todoroki Shōto. Over the past three weeks, she had a lot of encounter with Shōto. They often met in the morning too, which led to them walking to school together. Mikoto speculated that God was telling her something by making them cross paths so often.

They worked silently, putting away and organizing laboratory glassware. Unconsciously, Mikoto started humming the tune to the drama she watched daily with her dorm-mates.

"That's on TV."

Mikoto perked up and her humming stopped. "Hm?"

"That tune you're humming. It's from a drama on TV."

Because of all their encounters these past three weeks, Mikoto was proud to reveal that they could hold a decent conversation now. Though he was still quiet and awkward, she finally felt like they were closer to being friends.

"Do you watch that drama, Todoroki?"

"My sister does."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's older than me."

"A big sister, huh? That's nice." So Shōto was like Izuku—a little brother. It seemed like Shōto had a better relationship with his sister than Izuku with her at the moment though. While still on the topic of family, Mikoto recalled the information she received from her female classmates. "Ah, that's right. Endeavour's your father right?" No reply.

Mikoto turned to Shōto. He was organizing the shelf behind her so he had his back turned towards her. She couldn't tell whether he heard her or not. "Todoroki?" There was no reply yet again so Mikoto called him once more, repeating the question.

She jumped when Shōto whirled around, his face dark, eyes sharp and glaring at her in fury. "What's it to you?"

"H-huh?"

"It's none of your business."

The temperature in the room rose. Mikoto's eyes widened and she gasped, "Is that… fire?" she asked in a murmur, her eyes stuck on the little flame on the tip of his left fingers. His breath hitched and his fingers curled into a fist, the flame dispersing. The temperature was still unnaturally hot.

Knowing that she had said the wrong thing, Mikoto quickly spoke up, "Y-you're right. It's none of my business." She agreed with a stiff nod, cautious. He appeared unstable. "I'm sorry. I was being nosy, wasn't I?" she said in a calmer tone, hoping he would be affected.

But it wasn't that easy.

Turning around, he slammed the shelf close, causing Mikoto to start in surprise at the harshness of his action. He paused, as if trying to gather his composure, before he straightened, locked the shelf and placed the key on the table next to it.

"I'm going back first."

"Ah, okay."

Mikoto watched him leave. Once the door slid to a close behind him, she took a deep breath. She hadn't realized it but she had been holding her breath. She fanned herself and, now that he was gone, she just realized how dangerous the situation moments ago was. Not just because he was obviously furious, but also because of the chemicals stored in the storage.

That fire and that spike in temperature, it must be his Quirk—a fire Quirk just like Endeavour's. There was no mistaking that Shōto was his son now.

Thank God nothing happened.

Her heart was shuttering and pounding like crazy in her chest. It was different from Izuku, but the look of anger in Shōto's eyes was accompanied by hurt. Mikoto was not afraid of being hated, as long as it wasn't by someone she treasured, and she had just met Shōto. But, she was perturbed if that hatred came from her fault.

She wasn't aware of it before, but Endeavour must be a touchy subject to Shōto. He most likely didn't have a good relationship with him and that's why he reacted so badly to the question she asked.

She understood that feeling. Family was also a soft subject to her. She knew what it was like to not get along with a member of a family. It because of that understanding that she felt immense guilt. Had she just caused someone to feel the pain she knew so well?

As proud and guarded as she was, there was no way around this. She was the one being nosy. She had to apologize. She was learning to take steps forward here. She mustn't escape from her mistake with the same excuses she used before.

The problem was whether or not he would listen to her.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

First and foremost, I'd like to mention my thanks to **Shadowing** who took out the time to create Mikoto in a dress-up game. It was so cute and I really wished I could show everyone! Thank you so much!

I don't know the name of Izuku's or Shōto's elementary school so I made it up. Can you guess where they're from? LOL Horikoshi is a real private high school in Japan though.

Oh, a disclaimer here. Mikoto's favourite food isn't based on Shōto's hair, all right? I also just realised it after I created her. What coincidence, right? Also, if you wonder why Mikoto's personality the way she is, then remember that she's a Gemini. It's in her fate to be contradictory.

I apologize for the OCs too. It's an arc not existing in the manga or anime so I had no choice but to create them.

That's all from me. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

 **P.S: *imo in the imoriya means potato LOL**


	14. Chapter 11 - Bud

Author's Note:

Greetings!

As always, I'm very sorry for late update! I'm not sure whether my updates from now will be any faster. I have internship and, God forbid, it's time to start preparing for my thesis. I'm squeezing time between job-hunting to write this so I apologize that it's kind of sucky and late!

As always again, thank you so much for the review, favourites and follows! They mean a lot to me and they always energize me! A little reply to _**Miqila**_ , Mikoto has never been mature. Not now as Mikoto and certainly not as Lilith. Also, Mikoto (Lilith) is full of dualities. To make it simple, she's a Gemini through and through. Like if you'd read an article about Geminis' personalities and stuff, that's Mikoto.

All right, I'll let you read now. Happy reading!

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 11 – Bud

* * *

Three weeks since the "confrontation".

Three weeks since Mikoto decided to apologize to Todoroki Shōto.

Three weeks of trying to find the right time and place to apologize.

Three weeks of being ignored and avoided. Three weeks of receiving the cold shoulder—literally because he seemed to release chilly air. Three weeks of being treated like she did not exist.

It was annoying.

But Mikoto understood that he was just a young boy going through puberty. He was an angst-y edgy teen and confronting him would just create more problems. She had to settle things peacefully. If only he would give her a chance.

Thankfully, God listened to her prayers.

"So we'll do group presentations next week. Each groups is made of two people and, to make it easy, it's the one sitting next to you." Mikoto glanced to Shōto whose eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly to show his displeasure "We'll decide your topic by lottery. Now pick a representative who'll come here and pick a number."

Shōto didn't speak so Mikoto offered, "Do you mind if I go?" he shook his head so Mikoto stood and went to the front of the class. She picked the topic, showed it to the teacher, and went back. "We'll do a presentation about the Meiji and the Taishō period." He nodded. "When do you want to start?"

"I can't today."

Oh, a sentence after three weeks.

"How about tomorrow?" he nodded so she decided, "Okay, tomorrow after school." She marked it in her agenda. She had started to keep it to keep track of her class representative duties, meetings, and club activities.

This time Mikoto swore she'd get him to sit down and listen to her apology.

* * *

Except it didn't happen as she swore. Mikoto sighed. Two days of doing their project and no apology was made. Shōto was adamant about keeping as little communication and as big distance as possible with her. He was cooperative and he gave useful contributions but there was almost no communication. They were basically just doing individual research at this point.

Glancing up at the dual-haired boy, Mikoto asked, a pleasant smile plastered as always, "Is everything going well?" Shōto nodded lightly. "Tell me if you need any help with your part."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Then it won't be a group project." Her smile almost twitched. She didn't mind dividing the project, but with this little communication she was afraid the content would be mismatched and messy, which would result in a bad score.

Shōto didn't reply, didn't even look up from his paper, and Mikoto felt a vein snap. "I don't want to do this while we're doing the project, but I have had enough." She closed her book. "At this point, our project will be at stake and I can't risk my scholarship—" or her image "—so we're going to talk now."

He finally spared her a glance. "What?"

Her eyebrow twitched and her smile tensed. "Clearly, you already know what I want to talk about. I'd like to apologize for what I did three weeks ago at the storage." Shōto's expression didn't budge. "I was being too nosy and I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

It was a long minute before Shōto showed a response. He sighed, causing Mikoto to peek up at him, and closed his own book. "It's not your fault."

She lifted her head, surprised at his reply. She didn't expect that. "Huh?"

"You were a bit nosy," she sweat-dropped, "But you didn't mean any harm and I was the one who lost control." He stared at his left hand—the one that caught on fire—then at her. "That man—my father… is not the most honourable in my eyes."

So he basically disliked his father, probably to the point of hate if even mentioning their relations could trigger such a reaction from him. He didn't delve into the story and Mikoto didn't ask. It was none of her business and if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

It was different with Izuku, very much so. She found it easier to confront Shōto. It was different with Izuku whom she knew and whom she unconsciously protected like a fragile glass figurine. They previously had no relationship that would make her fear consequences. Shōto was a stranger who knew nothing of that Mikoto who was so protective of her family.

It was weird that she found it harder to confront someone so close to her and someone she knew so well than confronting a stranger, but she knew she wasn't the only one who felt like that. That didn't change the fact that she disliked this side of hers and she wanted to change. She needed to overcome her darkness and find herself so she could stand proudly by his side.

Admittedly though, it did feel a little freeing to be able to openly confront someone or something.

"It was my bad." Shōto continued.

He sucked at apologizing. "Then why were you avoiding me?"

"…I thought you're scared."

"Of what? You?" he nodded. Well, she couldn't deny that but, "It was actually more shock than fear. It wasn't because of your Quirk too. You just looked so angry and it was different from your usual expression that I was used to."

"Sorry."

"Ah, that wasn't to make you guilty or anything." Although Mikoto couldn't really tell if he was guilty. His expression hadn't changed at all, but maybe that was just how he was. "So we're fine now right?"

"I guess."

Smiling—more genuinely—Mikoto offered him a hand across the table, "Then let's shake hands on it." He blinked in confusion but relented when she started wiggling her fingers. "Friends?" Once again, he went quiet. Mikoto tilted her head to the side. "What? You don't want to be friends?"

He shook his head then uttered, "I've never had a friend before."

Yes, Mikoto kind of guessed it from his behaviour. She assumed he didn't have the best childhood. "Then I'm your first friend."

"Yeah."

"Great." she pulled her hand back and started putting away her things. That was one problem solved. She felt lighter and her mood brightened considerably. "To celebrate, let's get ice cream. I know the best place."

"Celebrate?" Shōto repeated. "But we aren't finished with the project."

"That celebration comes later. This one's to celebrate the start of our friendship." Standing up, Mikoto picked up the books from the library. "I'm going to return these to their places. I'll meet you outside when I'm done."

"…Okay."

* * *

"I'm glad that we're fine now. We sit next to each other and we're even partnered for a project. Not to mention, I'm the class president. It'll be hard for me if I have a bad relationship with anyone."

"Sounds tough."

Mikoto laughed a little. "Everyone is really kind, though, and they're always helping me around so I'm grateful." Shōto hummed. "Oh, we're going this way." Mikoto led him to the shopping district. "It's a shortcut and I need to run an errand for the dorm. That is if you don't mind." Shōto shook his head. "Thank you."

Shōto followed her while she went around shopping for groceries. "Why don't you buy everything at the supermarket?"

"A girl at the dorm won vouchers to shop here," Mikoto answered while scrutinizing the tomatoes, "And our cook also knows a lot of the people here so we often get discounts if we use her name."

"I see."

"Yeah, she's really popular—" Mikoto was cut off by a loud scream. It was so loud and sudden that she dropped the tomato in her hand. She turned to Shōto who was as alarmed as she was. "What was tha—"

The question hadn't even come out of her mouth fully, once again, when a loud explosion caused uproar. From the sound of it wasn't a big explosion—she'd know all about the sounds of explosions, trust her—and there was no visible sign of fire yet. It also sounded very close.

"Everyone! Calm down! There's villain activity here so please evacuate in an orderly fashion! Follow me!" a Sidekick ran past them, screaming the instructions, and everybody followed in frenzy. It wasn't exactly easy to tell someone to calm down when they're scared and panicked.

Truthfully, Mikoto was also frightened. She had lived in this world close to thirteen years but she had never been even remotely close to a villain attack. The people panicking and running like chicken with their heads cut off didn't exactly help either.

"We need to evacuate too. Let's go, Todoroki!" she stopped when she noticed him looking at the opposite expression. Oh, hell no. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand before he could think of doing anything funny. "This way!"

But he didn't budge. "I'm going to be a Hero someday." He said, "This is a good chance to—"

"What? Prove yourself? Help people? Defeat the villain? Practise?" she cut him off. Another vein popped. "Don't be an idiot. I don't know how good or strong you are but if you want to be a Hero then what you need more than anything is a good judgement. This isn't the time for playing Hero. If you go there, you'll just be a hindrance."

"I—"

"Or what? Are you trained to work in teams with Heroes you don't know? Are you trained to fight a villain whose Quirk you don't know in a situation and setting you don't know? That's dumb and dangerous."

"I have—"

"Training to control your Quirk is different than fighting an actual villain, got it? Now let's go! We're wasting time!" not letting him say another word, she dragged him off with her.

Of course, without forgetting her groceries.

"Do you need to bring those?"

"Of course."

"Aren't they slowing you down?"

"I bought these with money, Todoroki. If you're that worried then help me carry this." She handed him one of the bags. "Okay, that's one load off. Let's hur—"

"WAH! MUMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There was a lost boy crying and he seemed to have fallen and scratched his knees. The district was deserted at this point so he must have fallen and missed his mother.

"Now of all times?" she complained under her breath, but her body had already started moving towards him without her realizing. Curses.

She was scared beyond belief and she wanted to get to the safe place as soon as possible. If she carried, or had Shōto carry, the boy while they escaped, it would slow them down and made them open for any possible attack.

But that kid…

He reminded her of Izuku when he was younger—always falling, always having an injury someplace or other, and always crying.

It wasn't the time to succumb to fear. She once wanted to be a Hero or a sidekick for her brother. Acting pathetic like this wouldn't bring her anywhere forward. It would also be also inhumane if she left that scared lost kid alone.

"Hey, are you okay? Can you move?"

The boy peeked at her, face wet with tears and snot. "W-where's my M-m-mummy?" he stuttered, sobbing.

Mikoto crouched and examined his knees. There were light scratches but they weren't dangerous. "Your mummy is waiting for you with the Heroes. Are you hurt anywhere else other than your knees? Does anyplace hurt?" The boy shook his head. "Great. Then hold on a bit and we'll bring you to your Mummy, okay?" she plastered on the sweetest smile she had perfected, trying as hard as she could to hide her own trembling.

"Okay." The boy hiccupped.

Mikoto nodded reassuringly and she reached out to pick the boy up, but Shōto beat her to it. "I'll carry him."

"Are you sure?"

Shōto nodded and they continued running towards the evacuation site. Mikoto was thankful she got back into yoga or she would have keeled over. It wasn't the running that was tiring her out. It was the adrenaline rushing like waterfall inside her.

Now she knew why those psychopaths or targets in those thriller movies were always breathing so loudly. She promised she wouldn't complain about it anymore.

Noticing the boy peeking at her over Shōto's shoulder, Mikoto wiped off her look of pure struggle and suffering and she smiled at him. "We're almost there." She panted.

"Okay." The boy nodded meekly. They passed by an alley and that was when he screamed. "NĒ-CHAN!"

* * *

Oh my God.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

That wasn't the author being unimaginative with words but that was actually what was running through Mikoto's mind at that moment.

This wasn't being near a villain attack panic anymore. This was being _pressed_ _against a villain with a knife against her throat_ panic. She was going to have her second breakdown. In the second arc too, how symbolic.

"Let go of her." Shōto demanded stiffly. His stance was cautious and tense. The little boy was crying and hiding behind Shōto.

"Heh, what can you do, kid?" the villain scoffed. "I'm going to use her to escape. You can try to attack me but I can't guarantee her safety then."

"Tch!" Her classmate clicked his tongue in growing frustration. The villain was correct that he couldn't do anything. It was a tiny alley and no matter where he tried to attack from, he would hit her. Except if he had a way to attack from behind inconspicuously, but she doubted that.

Mikoto tried to calm her racing heart, taking deep breaths. If only time could stop just a while for her to go through her yoga routine then she would be fine and dandy, but alas life didn't always go the way she wanted.

The villain began taking slow steps back and Mikoto's breath hitched when the knife brushed against her skin. She lifted both hands and slipped them between her and the villain's arm, trying to push it away. "Watch it, girlie!"

"That knife was going to cut me!"

"Not if you follow me!" Calm down. At least she had got the villain to stop moving, not for long though clearly. She got him to talk to her; now if she could just add a bit of room to turn her head up, "Stop moving!" or not. She couldn't use her Quirk on him if she couldn't look into his eyes.

Damn. She was ashamed to even think she had a useful Quirk. The only benefit she got out of this Quirk was the supernatural beauty, the seductive magnetism, and the flight—

The flight!

That's right. She could fly. She had _wings in her back_. They were like secret weapons. Her hands were in the right position. She simple needed to _calm the hell down_ , examine the situation and escape.

First, she needed Shōto to take the boy and make a head start in case the villain could chase them.

"T-Todoroki!" Mikoto called out suddenly, causing everyone to jolt in surprise. "Run away! Bring that boy with you and run!" she screamed a little when the knife touched her skin again. "F-find a Hero!"

"Shut your trap, girlie! And you two! Don't move or I'm going to fucking kill this girl!"

No, he wouldn't. He said he would use her to escape. If he killed her, she would become useless to him and it would also make him open to Shōto's attack. Shōto should have realized this too so why wasn't he moving?

Mikoto gulped. She couldn't scream out things like 'I'll be fine' or the likes because there was a possibility it could raise the villain's guard. She couldn't have him realizing her plan or it would turn useless. She needed him to think she was having a breakdown.

She lowered her head and her body began shaking, which was partially real and partially an act. "P-please!" when she raised her head again, tears were streaming down her face. Thank God she joined the drama club. "Please run!" she begged, faking desperation and fear.

"Shut up, girlie!" The villain shouted and Mikoto accidentally screamed when it actually dug into her skin a little. Darn it. She was being so careful too. "I'll seriously kill you!" Those action and words alerted Shōto and now there was no way he would go anywhere.

"Let go of her!"

Mikoto felt dizzy. She felt drowsy and weak. Her body must be going to its limit.

Or not.

That was strange. She wasn't particularly having a hard time breathing or anything even though she was in this position. She was panting for air when they were running but she was fine a few minutes ago. Yes, her heart was quacking like crazy and her adrenaline was raging a storm but she wasn't dizzy or drowsy before. In fact, she was very alert.

That's when Mikoto noticed something she didn't before. There was a very, very light _something_ in the air. It wasn't particularly a scent. It was just something murky and heavy and it was what made her head all weird.

Could it be a poisonous gas? Sleeping gas?

Realization hit her like a truck. In her position, she couldn't look up but she could look down. The villain's pants were burnt up to his mid-calves and his skin was suffering from burns. Mikoto gulped then she turned her gaze to Shōto and the little boy.

The little boy's crying was oddly a little subdued. There was no difference spotted in Shōto. She closed her eyes, her mind running faster than it ever had. Shōto's voice, along with the villain's, seemed to become an echo.

She felt a hit of dizziness, the boy's crying lightened, and there was a strange something mixed in the air. She concluded it was either a sleeping or a poisonous gas and it was the villain's Quirk, which meant it would be unsafe to stay this close to him for a long period of time, especially now when they had started to feel the effect. The reason it didn't affect Shōto was probably because he had a stronger immune system or something.

Next, the villain holding her hostage had burn marks. There was an explosion before. There was a possibility that this villain was caught up in it, or he was _the cause_ of it, which meant that his Quirk was flammable. She was confident with the later because every Quirk had a limitation and flammable could be the villain's.

She gulped.

There was a way out of this. She had a living lighter in front of her. She had her wings. They could escape and, perhaps even, apprehend the villain. It was, however, a bet and a dangerous one. She had to move fast. It was all riding on her speculation, timing and reflex.

If she shouted out the villain's Quirk, she might truly get killed. There was also a chance that he was playing it low and he could intensify it to knock them all out at once so revealing it was scratched off the list.

The only way was to tell Shōto in hints. They had just become friends today. Could she sigh at the moment, she would have.

"V-villain-san," Mikoto began in a meek shaky voice, "If this is the last time I'm going to see him, then please allow me one last favour."

"Huh? What the hell?"

"Todoroki," Shōto straightened a little when she called him, "I'd like to re-enact our first fight."

Confusion was all over Shōto's face. "Midoriya, this isn't the time—"

" _I'd like to re-enact our_ _first fight_." she repeated with added emphasis, insisting. She narrowed her eyes. "We apologized but we never got to the bottom of it. We were just toeing the line. So this time, I'd like to end that fight and I'd like you to tell me about yourself."

Shōto's breath hitched and his eyes widened.

Oh, God, he thought it was the real thing. Mikoto wanted to face-palm so bad. "Todoroki, please." She pleaded, lowering her head so her face was invisible to the villain and winked several times to tell Shōto it was a code. "Please?"

"What the fuck are the two of you talking about?!"

"Please, Todoroki! I don't need a big ending! Just a _small one_! Please give me that _closure_ and get rid of this _poison_ between us!"

"SHUT UP!" the villain roared and Mikoto flinched. Her calming heart rocketed in pace. Had he figured it out? "I let you blabber for a minute and it turns into a fucking soap opera! You better shut the hell up!" Oh, thank God he was an idiot. He pointed his free hand at Shōto, "And you! Don't you dare move!"

"T-Todoroki…"

Shōto stared at her then his eyes lowered to his left hand. His jaw tightened and he gritted his teeth. His eyes were wild. It was the same look she saw that day. He got her hints.

But, no, she needed him in control. If he was mad and his fire went haywire, there was no telling what could happen. It would be dangerous for not only him or her but also the little boy.

"Todoroki—" her words were halted and her eyes widened when Shōto lifted his right hand instead. Thin ice—yes, _ice_ —covered the tips of his fingers. "TODOROKI!" she shouted on reflex before the villain could see it. Did he not fully understand her hints? "Todoroki, our first fight! Please!"

His brows were skewed. "Our first fight…" he glared at his left hand. "It's—"

"Please! Todoroki!"

"I can't—"

 _Snap._

There went her third vein for the day.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T, FUCKING ARSEHOLE?" Mikoto yelled. It was so loud and harsh it caught all three males in surprise. "DON'T YOU SEE THE SITUATION WE'RE IN RIGHT NOW? I CAN DIE AT ANY MOMENT, WE HAVE AN ESCAPEE AND THERE'S A BLOODY LOST BOY CRYING BEHIND YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANNA RUN AWAY THEN AT LEAST MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL TO ME!"

"I—"

"YOU SAID YOU'RE GOING TO BE A HERO ONE DAY! IS THIS HOW A HERO IS SUPPOSED TO ACT? DON'T JOKE WITH ME HERE, KID! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO BE A HERO THAT SOME DON'T, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN A THING IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE PASSION FOR IT, DUMBARSE!"

Izuku's and Katsuki's faces flashed in her mind somehow. Izuku was Quirkless yet his passion for Heroism ran as strongly as ever. Katsuki was cocky and proud but he too was passionate about Heroism. Izuku learned all about Heroes and Quirks and Katsuki practised his Quirk. There was never a day when those two ever _not_ wanted to be a Hero and they worked on it.

But this boy…

"YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING, ARE YOU? LISTEN HERE, YOU WANKING PRAT, I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FATHER IS. HE CAN BE A LAWYER, A HERO, A MATCHSTICK OR WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PAST, BUT I KNOW YOU WANT TO BE A HERO SO SHOW IT PROPERLY! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BECOME A HERO WITH THAT HALF-ARSED ATTITUDE?!"

She panted for air. Holy, she had never screamed like that in this life. Her throat was going to ache tomorrow for sure.

But it felt so good.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, SHŌTO?!"

"Calm down, girly. Your boyfriend's scared to silence—"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, FUCKTARD!" the villain flinched away from her slightly. "THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ESCAPE ANOTHER WAY! YOU JUST HAD TO CAPTURE ME AND MADE ME DROP MY FUCKING GROCERIES!"

"I-I'm sorry—"

"AND WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR GREASY HANDS ON, PEDOPHILIAC MOB? YOU BETTER GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO COTTAGE PIE!"

"I-I can't do that!"

Tch, so that didn't work.

Oh well. At least it worked enough to open Shōto's eyes.

"Midoriya," the dual-haired boy raised his left hand and stretched it in front of him, "You're really nosy."

Mikoto grinned. "I try not to be but you pushed me."

"Are you prepared?"

"I've been prepared ages ago."

Should the situation not be as intense as it was, Mikoto's breath would have hitched and her eyes would have widened and she would have started hyperventilating because Shōto—that snow figure Todoroki Shōto who was antisocial and awkward— _smirked_.

Holy—

"Hey," he turned to the boy who jumped three feet in the air, "Go take cover somewhere." The boy was hesitant but Shōto nodded at him and he scurried off.

"Ack! What do you think you're doing—"

Flame lit up and licked at the skin of Shōto's left hand. It started from the centre of his palm before it spread out to his fingertips.

The villain screeched. "S-stop that! Put it out!" Mikoto's lips stretched into her own smirk. So her guess was correct after all.

"Ready?"

"Anytime."

"STOP!"

It all happened in matter of seconds—maybe even a second. Perhaps it all happened in a split second. It was so fast.

The fire on Shōto's hand launched towards her and the villain. She pushed the villain's arm away from her. Her wings shot out of her back, knocking the villain away from her. It created the right momentum for her to jump and flew forward, knocking Shōto down with her and out of the alley, her wings wrapping around them securely. There was an explosion and heat on her back.

And, ow, her wings hurt.

It wasn't until a minute had passed and Shōto groaned that Mikoto raised herself up some, unfolding her wings to give them room, and let out her own groan. "Oh my God…" her body felt like jelly and she was afraid to open her eyes. There was dust everywhere—she was coughing from it—and it could get into her eyes.

Shōto sat up as well, rubbing the back of his head. "You okay?" he asked.

"Kind of." The dust dispersed and Mikoto wiped her eyes before opening them. She was face-to-chest with Shōto. "Oh, sorry." She apologized, lifting her head to look at Shōto, "Are you okay—" who was looking away from her. She blinked. "What?"

He glanced at her briefly, less than a split second, then looked away again. "Your uniform…"

"Ah, yes, it ripped but it was—" she looked down, "—at the back…" Momentary silence, "Oh, fuck!" Mikoto hugged herself, jumped up and turned away. Her wings wrapped around her.

The top of her uniform as well as her camisole and bra did rip at the back, yes, but because she released her wings so strongly, the force ripped it so bad the whole back was gone. The problem was it was loose and when she lifted herself up, the front slipped down her arms, baring her—

Yeah, you got it.

She couldn't believe she just defiled the eyes of a thirteen—or twelve, oh my God—year old. She could go to jail for this. Oh, wait, she was almost thirteen, not thirty-seven. Not exactly safe, but safe.

"Here." Shōto's hand shot out into her vision, his school blazer in it. "Wear this for now."

"O-oh," she took them gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded then went back into the alley. There was no big fire, only a few small ones here and there, and the villain was lying unconscious in the middle of it all—hopefully alive. Putting on his gakuran, Mikoto watched him put out the fire with the ice from his right hand, retracting her wings. He then bound the villain with his ice.

"So, you can create ice too?" Mikoto asked, buttoning up the dark blue blazer. It was a little big on her. "You have a dual Quirk?"

Shōto nodded. "And you have bat wings."

"Mm-hm. In a way."

He didn't need to say it but Mikoto deduced that his left side—his fire Quirk—was inherited from Endeavour. To hate his own father so much to the point that he couldn't even use his own Quirk without some encouragement made her wonder what exactly Endeavour had done. It must be really bad.

Mikoto shook her head. She mustn't be nosy, even though her nosiness just saved their lives. Looking around she called out, "Little boy! Where are you?" The little boy peeked out from one of the empty shops. Mikoto approached him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

The boy sniffled and he jumped into her arms. "T-that was scary!"

Mikoto picked him up and patted his head. "Yes, it was but you're so brave and you listened to that Onī-san when he told you to take cover, didn't you? Good job." The boy cried harder and Mikoto rocked him gently. "Good boy."

"Over here! There was an explosion from this area!"

"Hurry!"

Mikoto turned to look over her shoulder at the approaching Heroes, police, and medics. She let out a long breath in relief. It was finally over and she was still alive, thank God.

Now to think of ways to calm her mother tonight…

* * *

After having the medics checked up on them, Mikoto and Shōto sat at the back of an ambulance. They couldn't go home yet because they needed to give their report to the police. She wished they would hurry because she needed to call her mother before they informed her first and she had a panic attack.

"Are your wings okay?"

"Hm?" Mikoto straightened. "They are. The medics told me to stretch them before I go to sleep tonight and that's it." She smiled proudly. "My trusty wings are sturdy." They're probably the strongest parts of her body.

"You're a bat?"

Mikoto chuckled. "No, I'm not." She turned her head sideways so she could see him. "Guess what my Quirk is." Shōto turned towards her as well and he examined her. He didn't answer for several minutes and Mikoto laughed. "All right, I'll give you a hint." Reaching up, she removed the bobby pins keeping her hair in her mini space buns. It cascaded down to meet its fellow hair. "So?"

"A devil."

"Boo."

Shōto's head tilted a little then his eyes widened a wee bit. "You have a dual Quirk too? A bat and a—" his eyes flickered to her chest briefly involuntary before they went back to her eyes. He didn't finish his sentence.

Mikoto almost face-palm. Her face grew a little hot. This boy could probably beat Izuku in terms of awkwardness.

"As I said, I'm not a bat and I'm most definitely not a cow."

"Yeah."

"Since you're having such a hard time guessing, I'll tell you. It's only fair since I already know your Quirk." Shōto turned back to her. "I'm a succubus."

Shōto blinked, "A what?"

"You don't know what a succubus is?" He shook his head. She laughed. "A succubus is basically a female demon that enters the dream of a male to seduce them."

"You can enter dreams?"

"Nope. At least, I don't think so. Not much records exist about my Quirk apparently." Mikoto redid her hair. "But I can seduce people. I can make people go crazy about me if I look into their eyes for a period of time."

"How long?"

"That depends on the person and how attractive they find me. That's why I blink a lot." She blinked twice to prove her point. "Though you don't need to worry. It seems like my Quirk doesn't work on you."

Shōto tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because you don't find me attractive."

It was his turn to blink. "Have I ever said that?"

"Well, you act like that."

He was confused, it seemed. "Really?" he faced forward and did the thinking pose. "But Midoriya is attractive."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful, smart and friendly. You're popular and everybody likes you. You're also brave and strong."

Mikoto's eyes had never been wider. She was shocked. "W-where is this coming from?"

"Because you said I don't find you attractive."

"A-ah, right."

"Maybe your Quirk just doesn't work because you haven't looked into my eyes long enough."

"I-it seems so." Clearing her throat, Mikoto fanned her face. She had thought before that Shōto was awkward and now she found out he was also a bit tactless. He was a natural airhead. This type of people was dangerous. "So do you want to try being under my Quirk?"

It was offered as a joke but Shōto seemed to genuinely consider it. A natural airhead who was sincere and pure; he was truly dangerous. "Not now."

Laughing, Mikoto affirmed, "Sometimes then."

The police were still not there. How many people did they need to arrest or question?

"You acted different earlier."

Mikoto choked and coughed. Shōto hit her back gently and she thanked him. Goodness, she had hoped this topic wouldn't be brought up. She was not proud of this side and habit of her. Curse Lilith and her bar fights.

"I was a bit angry."

"A bit?" Shōto absentmindedly recounted, "That was the first time I heard you scream and curse. It was surprising. Do the others—" Mikoto covered his mouth before he could speak anymore.

"Let's not talk about this ever again okay?" Her smile twitched and her face darkened. "It shall be a secret between us, okay? Also, you must keep my Quirk a secret, understand? In return I'll keep your family stuff a secret too. Deal?" He nodded. "I'm glad you're cooperative."

"You looked—"

"Oh, first secrets together! Today truly is a day of our budding friendship! Don't forget to mark it in your calendar." She teased. Shōto nodded and she sweat-dropped. It wouldn't surprise her if he did mark his calendar. Just to be safe, she'd mark hers too later.

"You called me Shōto earlier."

"Oh, I did. I'm sorry, that was rude." In terms of soul, she had lived longer in the west. It was so hard for her to adjust to the Japanese custom of addressing someone with their last names.

"You can call me by my first name."

"Eh? Really?" Shōto nodded. Wow, she felt like a VIP or a privileged person. Being able to call that ice figure by his first name? Other than his family, she was probably the only one. "You can call me by my first name—"Wait, that was what she told everyone to do. "—Hm…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to think of a nickname for you to call me by." he was confused again. "Think of it as a sign of our friendship. Hm…" she pondered. 'Mimi' was her friend's actual name. 'Miko-chan' was already used by everyone back home. She would like something more original. "How about.., Riri?"

"Riri?"

"Yes."

Riri from Lilith. After this experience, she had realized that she had never been just Mikoto. She was reborn as Mikoto but her true personality, her habits, her weaknesses—everything was Lilith's. Mikoto was reborn with Lilith's soul and traits. It was up to her to better herself to truly become Mikoto, but that didn't mean she could forget her roots. She also didn't dislike her life as Lilith, as troubled as it had been.

Besides, Lilith had good friends. This could be like a prayer.

"Do I get a nickname too?"

"Huh? You don't mind?"

"Not really."

"Okay then," she wasn't the expert at Japanese nicknames. "Shōto-chan? Shō-chan? Shō-kun?" They sounded so basic and simple, but that was all she could do. "Shōtocchi? Shōto-chin? Shōto-nyan? Todo-sama? Totty?"

"Whichever's fine."

"Shō-chan, then."

After all that had transpired and leaning more about each other, this actually felt like the beginning of a good friendship.

* * *

"Onē-chan! Onī-chan!"

"Hm?" Mikoto turned. She and Shōto were about to head home after the police finished questioning them. The boy they helped earlier came running, followed by a woman. She must be his mother. "Hello again, little boy."

"Nē-chan, Nī-chan, are you two okay?"

"Yes. We're perfectly fine. What about you?"

"The doctor said I'm fine and I'm a strong boy because I didn't cry when they cleaned my knees!"

"Really? That's amazing!" she ruffled his head, grinning. "Good job!"

"Hehe…"

"Thank you so much for saving my son. I lost him in the crowd and I was afraid something would have happened to him. I'm so glad he ran into good people like you two who protected him and brought him safely back to me." The boy's mother bowed, "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, ma'am."

"I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"No, no, it's really okay. We're just glad that he's uninjured." Mikoto turned to Shōto. "Right, Shō-chan?" he nodded.

"Thank you very much. It really makes me happy to see truly good people. So young too." The woman looked down to her son. "What do you say to Nē-chan and Nī-chan after they saved you, Yūji?"

"Thank you for saving me, Onē-chan, Onī-chan! You were really brave and cool!" Yūji bounced on his feet. "You're like Heroes!"

That compliment warmed Mikoto's heart. She hadn't decided if she wanted to become a Hero later on in the future. She was terrified when she had an encounter with that villain. She wasn't sure if her heart could handle all the fighting and ambushes and thrill.

But although she was a selfish individual, she enjoyed the idea of saving and taking care of others. Her body moved on its own. That's another thing she learned from this experience. Shōto seemed to have learned a lot from today too.

"Thank you. Yūji-kun was brave and cool as well. You're a Hero too then!"

"Really?" Mikoto nodded. "Yay! I'm going to be the bravest and coolest Hero ever!"

"I know you can."

Yūji giggled then flushed. He fidgeted and lowered his head, peeking up at her. "T-then when I become the bravest and coolest Hero ever, w-w-will Nē-chan become my girlfriend?"

Children these days grew up so fast.

* * *

Mikoto and Shōto walked home together. He was heading for the station and the school dorm was on the way.

"By the way," Mikoto started, "You really want to be a Hero, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not going to apologize for what I said earlier." Shōto shot her a confused look—kind of. "I was going to apologize because I was really harsh earlier," he was just a kid after all, "But if you really want to be a Hero then you must learn to take a critique."

"…That was a critique?"

"Indeed." She crossed her arms and nodded surely. "Of course, to be a Hero you need to be strong, but it doesn't mean a thing if you don't know how to use them effectively." She cut him off, "And I'm not just talking about control. I'm talking about judgement and trust."

"Trust…"

"You didn't run away with the boy earlier because you didn't trust that I could make it right?" Mikoto huffed. "Do you think I would have told you to escape if I hadn't a plan to break myself free?"

"I didn't know your Quirk."

Urp. "Well, that's true, but that doesn't mean you can't trust me. In my opinion, a Hero isn't someone who's just strong, but a Hero is someone with wisdom and wit who can mix judgement and trust well."

Shōto nodded. "Do you want to become a Hero too, Riri?"

"Me?" She blinked. That question somehow made her feel like a deer caught in headlight. "I don't… know."

"I think you can be a good Hero."

Once again, she felt warm inside. "Thank you, I guess?" she smiled up at him, "You too. Your Quirk is really strong and it can be used in a variety of ways."

"Yes. I'm going to become stronger. I'm going to practise good judgement and trust. I've decided that I'll be the number one Hero—" she nodded along, "—without the usage of my left side." And she almost fell.

"What? Why?"

"I told you I don't find my old man honourable. I'm going to become a Hero without using my left side and rejects him completely."

She face-palmed. "Then what if you have to use it? What if the situation _begs_ for it?"

"I have my good judgement and trust."

Oh, what had she done?

But Shōto looked different. He seemed a bit looser—atmosphere wise, not the dirty kind—so Mikoto decided to let it slide. They had already gone through a lot today and, once again, she didn't want to pry too much into his family issue. She wasn't comfortable talking about hers. If he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

"Oh." Shōto stopped.

Mikoto stopped as well and looked at him questioningly over her shoulder. "Shō-chan?"

"Your groceries."

"Ah, I dropped them—!" Shōto pushed the white plastic bag into her line of vision.

"I have this in my right hand the whole time. I forgot."

"What? How—pfft!" Mikoto threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my God, you're so cute!" His expression was blankly confused and it made her laugh harder. "You're going to be seriously dangerous for my laugh box."

"Laugh box?"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The next week, Mikoto and Shōto presented their project. They were praised by the teacher and they got the highest score. After school, they went to celebrate by eating the ice cream Mikoto promised. It was the first time Shōto had ever entered an ice cream parlour. He didn't even know how to order. Mikoto was shocked.

"Riri, this machine won't take my money."

"Shō-chan, this vending machine only accepts coins. See?"

It seemed like it was up to her to teach him the ways of the world. Good thing she was a naturally nurturing person, right?

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

I'm sorry if Shōto was OOC! I wrote him exactly how I imagined him. In my eyes, Shōto is, and often depicted as, a natural airhead and it fits him so well.

This chapter is long, right? I originally wanted to separate this into two chapters with cliffhangers but I decided not to because I was already guilty of making you guys wait so long. I feared you'd kill me if I did LOL. I'm sorry if the villain scene was sucky. I'm not good at fighting scenes and the likes and I tend to overanalyze things. Hope I didn't mess it up.

Thank you so much for reading! I''m going to sleep now because it's 4 a.m. and I'm going to collapse any minute now. Please leave me lots of love and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	15. Extra 2

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites, and follows! You guys are so awesome and incredible, seriously! This is an AU that I planned to publish a little later, but because you guys are so amazing I couldn't help it. I want to make you guys happy and I hope it works!

A reply to **Wintermoon13** : I actually made no mistake. Spotted Dick really does exist and it's a British pudding. I love that you're so detailed and that you told me though. Thank you!

I also got a review from **Vale Herondale** from Chile in Spanish. I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish, but thank God for Google Translate. I hope you don't mind my replying in English. Thank you so much for your review! I'll try my best to update soon!

Speaking about languages I don't speak, I also got a review from **f** **.Sofy** **-Chan X3**. I believe the review was in Spanish (I used detect language LOL). I'm sorry that I'm replying in English and I'm only replying now. The truth is... I forgot. I have a bad memory. I'll try to meet your expectation. I also don't really enjoy it when an OC steals the spotlight of the real main character. An OC is the main character of our fanfiction, but not the canon.

Though, if others disagree, I completely understand. People are entitled to their own opinions. People have different tastes.

All right. This AU is set later than the story's timeline and Mikoto is a student at U.A. Happy reading!

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Extra #2

"What if this story was KatsuMiko?" AU

* * *

 **EXHIBIT A – CUPID**

* * *

"For you."

A small bouquet of pink tulips was shoved in her face. She pushed it away and coughed. "For what?"

"It looks like your hair."

"You mean the _streaks_ in my hair. They're totally a different shade."

"Shut up and just take it!"

Katsuki threw the bouquet on the desk and stomped off. Mikoto picked it up, "Poor flowers. They have the worst luck being bought by him."

Two days ago, Katsuki was struck with a Quirk of a general course student. It was the Quirk of a Cupid. If he saw someone in the span of five minutes after being hit by it he would fall in love with that person. Mikoto happened to be the unlucky passer-by. Now there were literal hearts in Katsuki's eyes when he saw her.

Thank God this Quirk only lasted for a week. He also wouldn't recall anything that happened out of the ordinary.

He absolutely wouldn't remember this. For sure.

"Aren't you being too hard on him?" Ochako asked, sweat-dropping.

"We're sworn enemies, you know. It feels weird if we're not fighting." Mikoto shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, what he's feeling isn't even real." And she would know. She hadn't had her Quirk for nothing.

"But it's kind of sad…"

"He'll be fine in a week." Standing up, Mikoto cradled the bouquet. "I'll go and see if the vase in my room still has any room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mikoto-chan!" watching her left, Ochako smiled a little. "That's what she said but she still takes care of all the flowers."

OoOoO

The next day, Mikoto got another mouthful of flowers. This time it was a bouquet of forget-me-nots. "So it's the blue streaks today, huh?"

"What? You got a problem with it?!"

"It's still not the same shade." She sighed.

"Who cares?! Take it!" Again, he threw it on her desk and stomped away.

"I haven't even taken it…"

OoOoO

The day after was a bouquet of white gerbera daisies. "What's it this time? My skin? My teeth?"

"Your sclera."

"Pfft..."

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Unlike the previous days, he shoved it not onto the table but to her hands. "Take it!"

"Is that how you present a gift?"

"Is that how _you_ receive a gift?!"

Mikoto huffed. "Geez, you really can't be honest, can you?" she waited for the angry replies as usual, but it did not come. When she looked up from the flowers, she noticed that Katsuki was looking down. "What?"

"If I become honest," he began without looking at her, "will you fall in love with me?"

Woops, that was a landmine. But, oh well, he wouldn't remember it anyway. "Who knows? Maybe?"

He lit up like a firework. "You said that yourself, Harpy!" he pointed at her. "Don't you dare forget that!"

"Yes, yes."

He was the one who was going to forget.

OoOoO

Finally came the long awaited day. Today marked a week after Katsuki got hit by the Cupid Quirk; today was the day he would finally be free from it.

Mikoto opened the door and stepped out of her room, ready for an ordinary day at school. "Oof." She grunted when she collided face first with yellow flowers. "What in the world—"

"You're late, Ugly!"

"Kacchan?" she blinked. "What are you doing so early in the morning?"

"This is early for you?" he asked gruffly, "I've been waiting for thirty minutes! Take this! We're leaving!"

Mikoto took the bouquet of yellow daffodils, stunned. "Wait, I thought you're—"

"Hah?!"

"Are you still under the Cupid Quirk?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"No, it's just. Ordinarily, you wouldn't bring me flowers right? Is this supposed to be a prank?" She held the bouquet at an arm's length.

"'Course not, Harpy!"

"Did someone ask you to give this to me?"

"Who's giving you flowers?!"

"Oh, um, you. I guess."

Katsuki's eyebrows skewed as he scrutinized her. Looking to the side, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "What?" he mumbled, "You said you'd fall in love with me if I'm honest."

"Wait, huh?" she checked him. No hearts in his eyes. "Are you sure you're not under another Quirk?"

"I said I'm not!"

"So," Mikoto was a little hesitant to word it out, "you're _truly_ in love with me."

"Heh," he scoffed mockingly, "Finally get that through your thick skull, huh?" Mikoto was still dazed, confused. Katsuki grabbed her bag, shouldered it, took her hand and dragged her after him. "We're leaving."

"Ah, okay."

"Hurry it up!"

"Kacchan?"

"What is it now, Harpy?"

"Thank you for the flowers."

"Hmph."

* * *

 **EXHIBIT B – GUARD DOG**

* * *

Mikoto was popular, very much so. She was aware of it and she basked in the attention she got. Obviously, she enjoyed it. Her boyfriend, however, didn't as much.

"I like you! Please go out with me!"

"I'm sorry. I appreciate your feelings but I already have a boyfriend."

"I know!" Trembling from nerves, the underclassman in front of her continued in a louder voice, "I-I also know that he doesn't treat you well, so—Y-you don't deserve that! Someone like you must be loved and cherished!"

"Thank you, but I can assure you—"

"I-if it's me, I'll treat you like a Goddess! I'll tell you you're beautiful e-every day!"

"That's sweet, but my boyfriend doesn't—"

"So p-p-please consider me, Senpai!"

Wow, not even going to let her talk, huh?

Thankfully, her boyfriend was someone blessed with the greatest of timing.

"MIKO!" his shout rang clear, followed by several familiar explosions.

"Augh!"

"Hm."

Katsuki came flying down from above, landing between her and the underclassman. Used to this spectacle, Mikoto didn't even blink. Before her underclassman could even utter a word, Katsuki shouted, "MIKO!" He whirled around and got in her face. "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A LOVE LETTER!"

"Hello, Sunshine~" she flashed him her most charming smile, sneakily wrapping her arms around his to prevent his explosive rampage. "Great entrance as always. I expect no less from my boyfriend."

"DON'T 'HELLO, SUNSHINE~' ME, UGLY! YOU DARE HIDE THIS FROM ME AGAIN!"

"Of course. You would go on a murderous rampage if I told you. See?" she motioned playfully with a nod of her head to the state he was in, before all teasing left and her eyes narrowed, "And watch your mouth or I'll cut off your tongue."

After all, no one called her ugly, boyfriend or not.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue, shoved his fists in his pockets, and turned away from her. The lack of lip was probably the closest he could get to an apology.

Smiling at her boyfriend's cuteness, she looked over his shoulder to the dumbfounded underclassman. "My guard dog boyfriend loves me _so_ ," she put a lot of emphasis on the word, "much that he always gets all huffy and worried like this. He also listens to me well, so I'm sorry but I really can't go out with you."

This reminded Katsuki of his reason to be here. Thankfully, she had secured his physique, but that didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder and glared. "SO YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO SCORE WITH HER. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Katsuki, language."

Trembling, her underclassman ran off, screaming, "I-I'm sorry!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, TRASH!"

"I said language." She reprimanded, but her chuckle lessened its impact. Katsuki's angry face was, as always, the funniest.

Though she liked taking care of people, Mikoto was also someone who enjoyed her freedom. She thought she wouldn't be able to handle having a boyfriend who was protective and fastidious, but Katsuki turned out to be very adorable. She didn't even care about his flaws, already used to it. Not to mention, he created a lot of humorous situations.

"Come on, Katsuki. Let's go home."

"LET GO OF ME! I'M STILL NOT FINISHED! STOP PULLING ME, _UGLY_!"

She took it back. The only flaw she wished he would fix was… he truly needed to start loving his tongue more.

* * *

 **EXHIBIT C – FIRST KISS**

* * *

It had been a year since Mikoto started dating Katsuki.

Yes, a year. A whole year. Twelve months. Three hundred and sixty-five days. Eight thousand seven hundred and sixty hours. Go on, continue counting.

Now guess how far they had gone in that span?

A hug.

Holding hands _and_ a hug.

What were they—elementary school students?

Those two actions were also initiated by Yours Truly. Katsuki was cute and he was a naturally passionate person but he was very passive in terms of romance. Then again, he was dense and inexperienced. He only started holding her hands or hugging her after the "initiation". Those were rare moments.

If she gave him hints she was a hundred per cent sure that he wouldn't get it, so she decided she would take the initiative again this time. Thank God his cuteness made up for that passivity.

On Sunday, they were lounging in Mikoto's room after a week of hard work. Katsuki sat on her bed, playing a game on her phone—which was a fashion game, FYI. Mikoto was buffing her nails on the floor next to the bed. Now was as good time as any.

She hadn't thought about how she would go over it, but she decided to just go for it. That's how she had always played it.

Standing up, she climbed on the bed then pushed Katsuki down, straddling him. "Wha—" she took her phone from him and placed it to the side.

"Katsuki, let's kiss?"

"What—oi!" She tuck her hair behind her ear then leaned down slowly, her eyes closing. "Stop!" Mikoto grunted when Katsuki pushed her away hard. Annoyed, she was going to taunt him—best strategy to get him to do anything—but her jaw slackened at the furious blush on his face. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS KIND OF STUFF UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED, DUMBARSE!"

Why wasn't she surprised at that reason?

"Katsuki, you're a cinnamon roll." She smiled sweetly. Katsuki gulped but he relaxed a little. That's when her smile turned into a dark grin. "But kissing isn't something only married couples can do."

"Wha—hey! Stop it! GAH!"

Pretty soon, he was the one to start kissing her.

* * *

 **EXHIBIT D – LOVE PHRASE**

* * *

Mikoto lifted a hand to cover her yawn. Hero class was always tiring. She shifted and snuggled closer to the fluffy pillow she was resting her head on, careful not to move her hand.

Since Katsuki lost to her, he owed her a favour. It was a great timing because sparring with him had chipped her nail polish. That's how Mikoto ended up lounging on his bed while he sat on the floor to manicure her nails.

"Katsuki, do you know that otters hold hands when they sleep?"

"So what?"

"Isn't it adorable?" She mumbled sleepily. "You hold my hands when you sleep. Are you secretly an otter, Katsuki?" she teased.

"Keep making jokes. See how good your nails will look after."

"Hey," she pouted, "You know how much I care for my nails. If you ruin them, I'll never hold your hand in your sleep ever again."

"Miko." He growled, to which she chuckled at. After all this years, it was impossible for him to threaten her.

Exhaling, Mikoto closed her eyes. Having someone manicure her nails for her always felt better than when she did it herself. It was relaxing. She had to find a way to make this a routine.

"Oi, I'm finished." Katsuki declared. "You asleep?" She didn't reply. He seemed to take it as an affirmation. Huffing, he stood up and left, most likely to retrieve some ice water to dry her nails. Mikoto didn't even flinch when he dipped her fingers into the bowl.

After drying her fingers and checking over each nail, he finally deemed it perfect. Mikoto wanted to check them out, but she was too tired and relaxed to.

She felt Katsuki took her right hand lightly, turning it side to side "Small." He noted. Well, compared to his, of course hers was small. "Your fingers are too thin. You'll break them punching someone." She didn't break any when she punched him earlier, though. Must be his wounded pride speaking. "Too fragile."

Okay, excuse her?

Mikoto was about to snap and scold him when she felt a soft touch to her knuckles. It was light and very fleeting.

"…Love you." he whispered.

That caused a smile to bloom on her face instead. "Love you too, Sunshine."

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"From the very beginning."

"DAMN YOU!"

Katsuki was shy and not honest about his feelings. In his case, actions did speak louder—more often—than words. That's why, when the rare phenomenon occurred that he used his words, it's worth a lot to her.

It felt true.

* * *

 **EXHIBIT E – FIGHT**

* * *

Sometimes when Mikoto did a shoot with a male model, the public would come up with rumours. It never harmed anyone or anything so she just let it happen because it usually faded by its own. This was the first time, though, that the model actually fed to the rumours.

He was clearly using her fame to his favours, but the public had already started speculating that Mikoto was having an affair because she hadn't been seen in public with Katsuki for a while. Now if they did show up together, people would think that as issue management instead of a couple's lovey-dovey holiday date.

Safe to say, Katsuki was outraged about the whole ordeal.

"I already told you this bastard's sketchy and you went to shoot with him anyway!"

"It's my job and I'm friends with the director of that commercial. I had to accept when he asked." Massaging her temple, Mikoto swallowed the aspirins, feeling her headache worsened by Katsuki's loud voice. "Can we talk about this later? I'm really tired today."

"Hell no! You're going to sit down and listen to me!"

"Katsuki, I'm—" but he ignored her.

Mikoto couldn't do this now. She was tired. She knew Katsuki was angry not only because he was jealous, but also because of her wronged image and the hate she was getting from his fans.

However, there were a lot of things she had to work on right now and fighting with her fiancé was not one of them.

Going into their bedroom and ignoring Katsuki's yells, she went into her closet. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he asked when he came in and saw her packing her clothes into a bag.

"I can't do this right now, Katsuki. If you're not even going to listen to me then maybe we should take a break." She zipped the bag up and shouldered it. Side-stepping Katsuki, she walked back to the living room and grabbed her purse without looking at him once. "I'll stay at Izuku's for now."

"The heck I would just let you leave!" Katsuki followed her like a raging storm. "Oi, don't you dare ignore me! Harpy!" No reply from her. "Ugly!"

For once, that insult didn't get to her.

Mikoto slipped her feet into a pair of flats and reached her hand out to grab her car keys when she heard a sniffle from behind. She whirled around, shocked.

"What? You're really going to leave me?" Katsuki whispered in a shaky voice. His sharp eyes were glassy with pooling tears. "…ry," he murmured, "Sorry, Miko…"

She panicked. "Wait, don't cry!" She removed her shoes, dropped her bag, and rushed to hug him. "I'm not going anywhere so don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" he denied as he wrapped his bulky arms as tight as he could around her.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. I was too hasty. It just had been a really rough day." She sighed. When he held her like this, it felt so safe and comforting. She felt like she was literally melting. "I know you're thinking of the best for me but can we please talk about it later?"

"…Fine."

"Can we make up?" He nodded against her shoulder. She smiled. "Good." They stayed like that for several moments longer until Mikoto had enough cuddles for now. "All right. Let's go to bed now."

"It's only eight."

"Yeah and we're going to spend the hours curing my headache." She smirked. It was interesting to see that pale yet reddened face. "Love you~"

Ah, peace.

* * *

 **BONUS: AGGRESSOR**

* * *

Katsuki closed his laptop, enlightened. All the years he and Mikoto had been together, she was always the initiator and the aggressor. Even last night—

 _BOOM!_

Ahem.

So he decided that the time had finally come for them to switch their roles. He asked—no, not asked. He let Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero know about the case during a drinking party and they gave him advice on their own accord. Katsuki decided to humour them by looking it up.

"Katsuki?" Good timing. He stood up just as the door opened and Mikoto entered. "Dinner's ready—oh!"

In one swift moment, he pulled her into the room, pushing her against the wall then slamming his palm firmly against it beside her head. He watched her silently awaiting her reaction.

He was shocked when she burst out laughing. "What's this? Kabe-don?"

"What the hell are you laughing at?!"

She held up a hand as a sign for to wait until her laughing lessened to a giggle. "Sunshine, this is so last year. Do people still do this these days?" she wiped a tear from her eye.

Katsuki clicked his tongue inwardly. Damn that Dunce Face. That didn't work. Moving on to plan B.

Gently grabbing her chin, he tilted her head upwards. He stared deeply into her eyes, gouging her reaction. This was a trend that everyone was crazing about—the ago-kui.

"Ah, the new craze." she voiced then chuckled. Reaching up, she cupped his face with both hands and leaned up to press a wet kiss to his lips. "You should have just said so if you wanted a kiss." Slipping out of his one arm cage, she winked. "Come out soon. We're having kimchi hotpot today."

The door closed behind her.

 _BOOM!_

"Shit!" he cursed. "That dense woman!" Blushing, Katsuki had to crouch down. He clenched his jaw. Why must that damned woman be _so fucking cute_?

Just wait. He swore he would make her blush if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

AU Ends

* * *

Here are the meanings of the flowers mentioned in Exhibit A:

1\. Pink tulips: Attachment

2\. Forget-me-nots: Everlasting love, memories

3\. White gerbera daisies: Purity and innocence

4\. Yellow daffodils: New beginning, "You are the only one", "The sun only shines when I'm with you"

Yellow daffodils are actually my favourite flowers. They have great meanings, haven't they? I often use flowers in my stories so I'll start telling the meanings whenever I use them. It will make it easier for you too, right?

I wonder how this extra affects your ShōMiko shipping heart now. I love making people question their own ship MUAHAHAHAHA!

But do remember that in the original story it's still officially ShōMiko and KatsuMimi. Please tell me your favourite pairing though. I'd love to know... for future reference.

That's all. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update the next chapter faster. Please leave me lots of love!


	16. Chapter 12 - Wish

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you very much for your reviews, favourites, and follows! I'm sorry for the slow update. Life gets busier the older you get and I'm stressed out. I hope it doesn't show in this chapter LOL

Instead of apologizing every chapter, I decided to announce my update schedule. I'll try my best to update once a month. If there were more chapters a month, great, but I will try my best to give at least one per month. Of course, I'll work hard to give more. You guys know I hate to make you wait.

That's why, I'll stop here. Happy reading!

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 12 – Wish

* * *

"Thank you. You have a great day too. Three purple hearts, and…" tap, "sent." Putting her phone down, Mikoto turned back to her reflection in the mirror.

Self-presentation was important, as Lilith's mentor in the communication course would say, and one way to properly present yourself was with your appearance. That was one of the reasons why Mikoto would never go out without looking like she had had eight hours of sleep and a good self-care.

Since her young skin was still too much for heavy make-up—she had never been a fan of heavy make-up anyway—Mikoto only used an SPF for her skin. She also tightlined and applied a bit of mascara. To complete it, she used a pink mauve gloss.

She wore a loose sleeveless high neck white shirt tucked into a mini straight skirt with black and lavender tartan pattern. Just to be sure, Mikoto reached up and checked her braided buns. It had been a while since she had all her hair up and it kind of reminded her of the good old days.

Her phone chimed as soon as she had finished putting on her purple liner socks.

 _From: Shō-chan_

 _Subject:_

 _I'm outside._

Short and simple, just like the sender. Mikoto replied him with an 'Okay' before putting her phone alongside her wallet and gloss inside her white barrel handbag. Last touch, Mikoto put on a pair of round purple sunglasses. Her doctor suggested buying ones to prevent Quirk accidents and Mikoto, of course, picked the stylish ones.

Oops, tail. She curled it around her upper thigh. Perfect.

She hurried out and down the stairs, not forgetting to turn everything off and lock the door, greeting and thanking the girls she passed, and slipped her feet into her white sneakers. Opening the door, Mikoto grinned at the sight of her friend. "Hello, Shō-chan."

Shōto greeted. "Riri." He tilted his head ever so slightly at the sight of her. "You were complaining yesterday but you seem fine now."

"I was just whining. I do yoga so a bit of running really doesn't bother me."

It was Saturday after the school sports festival. Mikoto, as class president, had the responsibility to manage her class as they were still freshmen and new to the system. She was more tired because of that than the marathon but as she said, she was just being whiny.

"You train too so I guess that's why you seem so unbothered." In fact, Shōto was their ace and the reason their class could win the prize. Everyone wanted to celebrate together but was too tired so they all agreed to simply split the money.

That was why she was going shopping with Shōto today. She was going to go back home later tonight—returning to the dorm the following night—and she felt like buying something for her family. Besides, Izuku's birthday was in a month and a few days and she wanted to start finding him a present. In Shōto's case, he was growing and he needed new clothes. His sister usually bought his clothes for him but as she was busy, Mikoto offered to help.

"Where do you usually shop, Shō-chan?" Blank face. "You don't remember the name, do you?"

"I don't, but it's downtown."

"Well, we're not going downtown today, that's for sure." Mikoto did a onceover on him as they walked and hummed. He wore a grey shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, black sneakers, and black sling bag. Mikoto reached out and rubbed the fabric of his shirt. "That's quality. I'm guessing that you have a good amount of budget too."

"Budget?"

"Ah… don't mind me."

Like it or not, Endeavour _was_ the number two Hero. He had to have money.

"Where are we going?" Shoto asked as they arrived at the station.

"Well, since we're going shopping," Mikoto pulled him when he stopped to wait for her answer, "Of course, it has to be Shibuya."

* * *

Shōto, of course, had never been to Shibuya. Mikoto didn't know why she was shocked, already knowing his strict family and upbringing, but it was a bit sad because Shibuya was just a few stops away.

Since he was basically a tourist, Mikoto dragged him to the Hachiko statue to take a picture. "Look, it turns out great." She showed him her phone. "I'll send it to you, okay?"

"Okay?" Shōto's tone was laced with confusion and awe as he watched the crowd trafficking all around them with widened eyes. "Can we get anywhere in this crowd?"

"Don't worry. I come here all the time with the girls so I know all the good place." She chuckled at his still unsure look. "Just imagine this as a training for your perseverance. Let's go."

There was a beautiful chic cardigan that she wanted to get her mother and a set of unique male shirts that Izuku would no doubt like. Mikoto smiled eagerly at the prospect of shopping. She loved it, even more so if she was doing it for others.

Steering Shōto inside the 109 building, she sighed contently at the air conditioning, pushing her sunglasses up atop of her head. "All right. First, let's go to get my Mama's cardigan. I know the shop attendant and she saved one just for me."

"There're only girls here." Shōto followed after her. "Can I find my clothes here?"

"No. We're going to get your clothes after this. I have everything planned out and mapped. Don't worry and leave everything to me." Mikoto was a strong believer of perfect planning and system. It was one of the basic foundations for a fruitful day.

Getting the cardigan was fast. The shop attendant knew what she wanted and Mikoto was almost a professional at checking products—Margot didn't own a boutique for nothing. "Thank you so much, Mikoto-chan! Stop by again!"

"I'll see you again, Maya-san." Taking the shopping bag from the attendant, Mikoto went to look for Shōto. He was staring at a mannequin wearing a white dress and a floral stole. "Are you getting something for your sister?"

Shōto glanced at her briefly. "No," he carefully felt the fabric. "My mother used to own one like this." His voice was small and he stared at it almost unseeingly.

His father was a sensitive topic, but his mother was even more so. This was one of the things she learned from being friends with him over the—not that long—time. She figured this out when she was talking about missing her mother cooking and then she found out that Shōto's has been hospitalized for some time.

Ugh, she kept digging holes and planting landmines with him. She was surprised their friendship still stood so far.

"You don't want to get it for you mother?"

She waited a long minute before he let go of the stole and shook his head. "Where are we going next?" he fixed his bag and proceeded out of the store. Mikoto lifted a brow then turned to the stole. Upon closer look, it was actually baby blue with white frost flowers. Pretty.

"Hmm…" pulling the stole off the mannequin, she inspected it carefully then nodded and went back to the cashier.

* * *

"Two people. Non-smoking, please."

"This way, please." Mikoto and Shōto were led to an empty table for two at the corner of the room. "I'll bring a chair for your things." The waiter placed the menus in front of them each. "Would you like to wait to order?"

"Thank you, and yes." The waiter bowed and left. "That's great service."

Shōto read the menu. His eyes sparkled. "Zaru soba."

Smiling, Mikoto opened her own menu. "You mentioned you like that before. This is the best noodles place in town, I can guarantee."

He nodded. "I'll order that."

"That was fast." And just in time for the waiter to be back with the chair. "We'd like to order now." She said as she placed the shopping bags on it. "Two dishes of zaru soba, please."

"Me too."

"Pfft." Mikoto covered her mouth as the snicker escaped her. Trying to control her laughter, she faced the confused males. "Shō-chan that was me ordering for us."

"…Oh."

She turned to the waiter. "Two dishes of zaru soba and an iced strawberry tea for me, please."

"Cold green tea."

"Two zaru sobas, one iced strawberry tea and one iced green tea. Is there anyone celebrating their birthday? We serve free desserts for someone celebrating their birthday."

"Really?" Mikoto didn't know they have this service. The last time she came here, no one asked that.

Shōto shook his head. "No, there isn't—"

"Actually," Mikoto lifted a finger. "I'm celebrating my thirteen birthday today." She fished out her students ID for proof and showed it to the waiter.

"Happy birthday, Midoriya Mikoto-sama." The waiter tapped in the handheld POS. "You are free to choose one dessert."

"The strawberry daifuku, please." The waiter bowed and left. Mikoto tittered happily. "We get free dessert. How lucky."

"Today is your birthday?" Shōto asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Indeed, it is."

His shoulders sagged slightly. Mikoto was getting better and better at reading his expression—what little of it usually—and his body language. "I didn't know."

"Well, I don't think I've ever told you either so don't mind it." It was already nice enough that he felt guilty about not knowing, considering they hadn't been friends for that long. He looked cold and indifferent but he was really sweet inside. Inside, he kind of resembled Izuku. "When is your birthday, Shō-chan?"

"11 January."

"That's a nice date." Three ones. Psychics would call him a lucky child. "I'll remember it. Do you want me to bake you a cake for your birthday?"

"You can bake?"

"Not a several-tier cake, no, but I can make a delicious strawberry shortcake. My Mama makes one for me every year and because I love it so much, I begged her to teach me her recipe. Though I'm second best to my Mama's baking but I can guarantee that you'll like it."

She didn't realize it until it was out of her mouth. When she did, she wanted to slap her own self. She had sworn off of speaking about mothers in front of Shōto.

The waiter showed great timing by delivering their drinks. Mikoto peeked at Shōto through her lashes as she sipped her tea. Okay, he didn't look sad or anything. Great. Maybe she was overthinking it before.

Although Shōto didn't seem to think much about her words, she felt bad. She knew she didn't do anything wrong and Shōto clearly didn't seem affected—right now—but she was being insensitive by bragging about her mother's homemade birthday cake when his was hospitalized. Family was a sore subject to the both of them and they should know the line to each other's topics and problems.

Shōto was a good person and a good friend, as unique as he was. In fact, his uniqueness really appealed to her. He was funny, real, and endearing and she loved being his friend. She knew she could trust him.

Sighing inwardly, she removed her lips from the straw and leaned forward, placing both hands on the sides of her chair. Now she felt unfair. It felt like she knew more about him than him her. Then again, she wasn't entitled to tell him and he never asked. She didn't ask him, he told her.

"Today is your birthday." Shōto started after he sipped his tea, "Why are you the one buying presents?"

"Oh, these?" She jerked her chin to their shopping bags—some hers, some Shōto's. "They're for my Mama and my little brother. I'm visiting home tonight. It's the polite thing to do to bring something when you're visiting." That and the stuff she bought would genuinely look good on them.

It was cute when her mother called this morning to tell her to go home because there was an emergency. She was a bad liar, just like her son, but since Mikoto loved her and appreciated her effort, she played dumb.

Going back home meant seeing Izuku. She was both nervous and excited. She wondered if he had grown since entering junior high school and if he was already taller than her. Boys tended to grow fast.

Would she confront him, you ask?

Certainly not. She was not yet enough. She wasn't grown, mature, or ready to talk to Izuku. She was dying to go back to how things were between them but she knew that nothing would come out of talking about it now when both parties weren't ready.

Her thoughts and feelings weren't as organized as she played them to be, and she was sure the same could be said about Izuku.

Besides, it would be great for her to go home now because she wouldn't be spending as many days there as she had planned during summer vacation. Scolarship students had extra classes and there was the drama club training camp. It wouldn't be a long vacation in her case.

"My brother's birthday is next month and I'm on the look out for a present."

"It's still next month."

"I know, but there can be limited edition or rare items that I can accidently find." She swirled the strawberries in her tea. "You see, my family are very precious to me. I love them, _so much_ , and I'll do anything for them. We wouldn't be able to talk like this if it's not thanks to them too, you know?" she smiled at him.

Shōto stared straight at her. "You seem sad."

Mikoto blinked. "Huh?" she straightened. "Sad? Why would I be?"

"I don't know." They went silent. The waiter arrived to serve their meal then quickly left when he felt the sudden tension in the air. "Let's eat." Shōto put his hands together then picked up the chopsticks.

"Let's eat." She mimicked his action.

The only noise made was the slurping of their soba.

She was a brat.

Yes, Shōto didn't ask her like how she didn't ask him. Yes, she wasn't entitled to telling him. Yes, they had a line to their topics and problems. But she was a hypocritical brat and she had missed how he opened up to her because he considered her a true friend. She called him her friend and thought about how she could trust him but she never truly opened up to him.

What was she trying to protect? Her image? Her pride? Her heart? She lectured him about wisdom and trust and look her being foolish and distrustful.

All in all, it was embarrassing and unfair on her part.

"My family condition isn't as complicated as yours. Maybe." Because who had the right to judge and compare their problem to others'? "But we aren't completely perfect either."

Her father was busy and was never home. Her mother was an emotional eater after finding out Izuku's Quirkless and after what happened to her children's relationship. Her little brother hated her for being 'perfect' and making him feel inferior.

But, her father worked hard so they could have a good life. Her mother was kind, empathetic, and loving. Her little brother was a strong hard-worker.

"I love them, _so much_ ," she repeated her words from earlier, "Especially my little brother. He is adorable and he is the kindest boy you'll ever meet. He wants to be a Hero, just like you. He's awkward and he's a crybaby but he's brave and strong. He just hasn't realized it yet."

She slurped, chewed, and swallowed more soba before she continued. She wished they had sat outside so she could wear her sunglasses. It would be dangerous if the dipping sauce hit her eyes.

"He hates me though."

Shōto didn't say anything. Mikoto cleared her throat and continued on eating as if she hadn't said the words she had never wanted to say.

Perhaps a part of her had been afraid all this time to admit that Izuku did hate her. After he said it and avoided her, she played it like everything was fine, planning herself to grow as a person and as a sister so she could go back to his side, and escaped remembering that fact. She fooled herself into being optimistic and bright when inside she was horrified that things would never go back to how it once was.

This wasn't a cliché drama where he would go, "I was avoiding you because I didn't know what to say after hurting you." No way. In fact, if her brother did that coward of a move, knowing that avoiding her was a thousand times more painful, she'd _punish_ him.

A piece of veggie tempura was put atop of her soba. She lifted her head. "Eat this." Shōto said.

"A tempura?"

"It's good."

"…It is, isn't it?" his awkward way of cheering her up made her laugh a little. He really was cute. "Thank you, Shō-chan." For being a good friend she could trust.

He stared then he gave her his last tempura. "Eat this."

"It's okay. I'm fine now. You can eat that."

* * *

After lunch, they returned to shopping. Mikoto brought Shōto to another boutique her male classmates suggested that sold male clothing.

"This shirt will look good on you." she held a navy blue shirt up to him. "Blue really is your colour." Shōto nodded and Mikoto added it to the mountain of clothes in his arms. "I think this is enough for now. Why don't you go and try them on?"

Mikoto put her bags on the chair while Shōto tried on clothes in the fitting room. She stretched, examining the shop. It was leaning more to high-end boutique. She wasn't surprised, though, because majority of Korusan's students were well off. Shōto was one of them.

An accessory display caught her eyes. She had already finished her budget so buying any more stuff today was out of the question—unless it was Izuku's birthday present.

She eyed a row of earrings. Her hand unconsciously went to her ear. She had standard piercings when she was little and she had a pair of small diamond studs that her father bought for her after her piercings healed. They were pretty but Mikoto missed having multiple piercings.

Lilith used to have her ears decorated in various jewelleries. Not just her ears, but also several parts of her body. She loved body piercings. Mikoto had that love.

She wondered if her mother would let her get another piercing. Korusan was strict, but not with appearance. Her music teacher was literally a Goth.

"Riri?"

She jumped and whirled around. "Oh," Shōto was back to his original clothes. "Are you done?" He nodded and she pouted. "Aw, you didn't show me the clothes you tried on."

"They all fit. You are good at this, Riri."

"Of course I am." She beamed at the praise. She loved being praised concerning her field. Anything beauty and fashion related was her thing. "Are you buying everything?"

"Might as well." She picked up her things and followed him to the cashier. "I've been growing a lot."

"That's cause you train a lot. You'll probably have the body of an underwear model by fifteen."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. It's a bit creepy because you're young but who cares if it looks good." In the anime world, even a twelve year old could have washboard abs.

Shōto paid—with a card—and they left. He was oddly a bit twitchy and Mikoto was suspicious. He was fine moments ago.

"I think I've bought enough clothes."

"So we're done?"

"No."

"Hm? Is there anything else you need?"

"Ah," the slight change in his expression showed that he was troubled. "Yes." Mikoto noted how his jaws were a bit tight and raised a brow, waiting for him to tell her what he needed. He didn't say a word.

"Shō-chan, what do you—"

"Excuse me! The couple there!" A stranger cut her off. He smiled in a friendly manner. "I'm from Sixteen Fashion Magazine. We're doing a street wear photo shoot right now and we'd love to feature what you're wearing in our magazine."

"I'm sorry but we're only thirteen," she glanced at Shōto, "and twelve."

"No worries! Our magazine is targeted to people your age. If you agree, we have a goodie bag full of clothing items." Mikoto's ears twitched in interest. "We're the real deal, we assure you." She took the offered name card. "If you don't trust that name card, feel free to look us up."

"Hm," she pondered. She really wanted that goodie bag. It was just a photo so it shouldn't be that much of a problem. This also didn't seem like a sketchy photo shoot. He wasn't leading her off somewhere or asking for money. "All right."

"Great! Come this way then! The other girls should be done now." He went towards a small crowd. Ah, so that was why there was a crowd there. They probably set up a little impromptu set.

"I'll go there for a moment. What about you, Shō-chan?"

"I'll wait here for you."

"Why would you wait here? Just come with me. Even if you don't get your photo taken, believe me, I have a way to get us both those goodie bags." Never underestimate the silver tongue she spent decades on.

"I have something I forgot to buy."

"Oh? What is it? Do you want me to accompany you? I think they won't mind waiting."

He shook his head furiously. "No, I'm fine. I just need to buy," his eyes flickered away from her, "underwear."

Ah…

"Got it. Let's meet up here after we're done."

"Okay." She watched him leave. "I hope he knows the way back to that boutique." She wondered, turning and walking towards the set. "Do they even sell underwear?"

When she arrived, the other girls had just finished. Mikoto noted that the goodie bag handed out was quite a generous size. It was also bulky so it either had a big item or a lot of items. "There you are! What's your name, by the way? Or the name we can use?"

"Mikoto is fine. I just need to pose and have my photo taken?"

"Yes. You can put your stuff here for now." Mikoto put her shopping bags down on the small chair and went to the spot they told her to stand on. Reaching up, she fixed her sunglasses back over her eyes. "Actually, can you put the sunglasses up?"

"Sure." Doing as told, Mikoto fixed it back up. "Photographer-san, I think the photo will turn out better if you take it from below. It will make my legs look longer too." She smoothed out her clothes. "Ready?"

Then she realized her situation. Being in front of a professional photographer reminded her of when Lilith used to model for Margot's catalogue when she just started and barely had any fund for a professional model. She must have seemed rude and condescending just now.

"I mean—"

The photographer laughed. "Seems like you know what you're doing. 'Kay, ready?" At the question, she tried to channel back what she learned. "Just do a simple one to show off your clothes."

A simple one, huh?

Turning slightly to the side, Mikoto spread her legs shoulders-length apart, and turned one foot a bit towards the camera. She held her bag towards the camera, the other she stuck into her skirt pocket. She turned her head to face the camera, raised her chin a tiny bit up to show the shape of her jaw and the length of her neck—very important—parted her lips and looked straight into it.

"Great! One more time! Can we have a smile?" Easy.

She turned back forward and crossed her ankles. Her upper body leaned ever so slightly forward. The hand holding the bag folded and the other took off her sunglasses, touching one tip to her curved lips. She tilted her head down and winked.

"That was superb. Have you done this a lot?"

Mikoto giggled. "Nope. Glad that the results are satisfying though."

"They're great. You'll find them in our next month issue." The assistant reappeared with her goodie bag. "Here's your goodie bag. Enjoy!"

"Thank you very much. I'll be sure to buy the next issue."

"You're welcome, Mikoto-chan, and thanks a lot!"

Retrieving her shopping bags and bowing at them, Mikoto left for the rendezvous point. Shōto was still not back. "I thought men underwear comes in a package." At least, that's how it was for Peter's and her father's.

After another five minutes, Shōto finally returned, sporting a new small shopping bag. "Welcome back. You took a while and that's the only underwear you got?"

"I got lost." Mikoto sweat-dropped. "This is for you." He held the bag to her. "Happy birthday, Riri."

"Huh? Eh?" When he urged her to, she took the small bag. "It's for me?" He nodded in affirmation. "So you weren't going to buy underwear?"

"No."

"I can't believe I made you lie for me. You didn't have to get me anything."

"You're my friend and you've done a lot for me."

Still surprised, Mikoto beamed at him, "Thank you, Shō-chan. This means a lot. Can I open it?"

"It's yours."

Grinning, she slung her bags over her shoulders and arms. Inside the bag was a small velvet box.

…This couldn't be a ring, could it?

Of course not. Ha ha ha.

Carefully, she opened it and gasped. Inside was a small piece of the cutest jewellery ever. It was a lavender purple rhinestone—or she hoped it was—heart-shaped and attached to silver. The silver was shaped like a pair of devil horns and devil tail curving up. It was like a lavender rhinestone with silver horns and tail, and it was gorgeous.

"You were staring at it earlier."

"I was?" Oh, he meant when she was reminiscing about Lilith's multiple piercings. "Thank you so much Shōto. I love it—" she gasped again when she took it out of the box. "…Shō-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what it is?"

"An earring."

"It's a belly button bar."

"…You can't use it?"

His expression didn't change much but Mikoto knew he was disappointed. She laughed at how much he resembled a kicked puppy in her mind. "You're so cute, Shō-chan." She put the belly button bar back into the box and into the bag. "Don't worry. I'm just thinking about getting new piercings." On the ears, but he didn't know that.

As unfortunate as it was, this belly button bar had to wait a few more years. Her parents would go ballistic if she suddenly asked for a navel piercing at the age of thirteen. She would slowly ease them into it, but that was a process to progress over the years.

"Thank you, Shō-chan. I'll treasure it."

"Okay."

* * *

As promised, she arrived at her home at seven thirty. Unlocking the front door with her key, Mikoto opened it slowly. It was dark. She smiled. It was so obvious but so endearing.

"Mama?" She called as she went inside. She put the bags aside to remove her shoes. "Izuku?" No answer. After changing into the home slippers, she carried her bag to the living room. "Mama? I wonder if they're gone…"

"SURPRISE!"

"Ah!" That was pure surprise. She hadn't even gone into the living room when the lights were on and confetti exploded in her face. "W-what?"

"Happy birthday, Miko-chan!" Inko and Mimi chorused.

"Micchan?!"

Mimi giggled happily, dressed in a kimono even brighter than she remembered she used to wear. "I got permission to come. Happy birthday, Miko-chan!"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Mikoto teased but hugged her. "Thank you so much, Micchan!" letting go of the brunette, Mikoto turned to her mother whose eyes were already watering. "Mama, why are you tearing up?"

"I can't believe you're already thirteen. I felt like I just held you for the first time yesterday and you—" Inko sniffled, "You're so big now and you're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mama." Hugging Inko tightly, Mikoto sighed. She missed this warmth. There really was no place like a mother's embrace. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Miko-chan. We all do."

After they've separated, Mikoto turned to the last person in the room, smiling warmly at the sight of her little brother. It was cute how his baby cheeks were still there. He also hadn't grown much taller. "Izuku."

"H-Happy birthday."

She gave him a brighter closed-eyes smile. "Yes, thank you."

"Have you had dinner, Miko-chan? I made all your favourites." Inko led her to the coffee table, which was filled to the brim with food. "Your favourite strawberry shortcake, corn soup, mayonnaise shrimp, fried chicken, ginger pork, stir fry—oh, we also have jasmine rice!"

"Wow," Mikoto sat down, "This is a lot of food."

"You're growing up so you should eat a lot. Micchan too. Eat anything you like!."

"Y-yes, thank you very much, Inko-san."

Izuku, who was still avoiding looking at her, silently lit up the birthday candles. "Now, make a wish and blow the candles, Miko-chan." Inko gleefully pushed the cake towards her. Mikoto did as told.

"What did you wish for, Miko-chan?" Mimi asked.

"World peace."

She gasped. "T-that's so cool…"

"Right?" Grinning, Mikoto picked up her soupspoon. "Can I eat now? I can't hold myself back in front of all these yummy food."

"Of course! Let's eat everyone!"

"Let's eat!"

Back in the dorms, everyone had different schedules and their own activities so they rarely had meals together. Dinner truly was more enjoyable with the presence of your precious people.

"Miko-chan, here's your cake." Inko handed her a huge slice of cake after they had finished the main course. "What about you, Micchan?"

Mimi, who was trying to discreetly loosen her obi, "J-just a tiny piece, please. And c-can I borrow the bathroom?"

"Of course you can."

Mikoto chuckled. "She eats until she needs to fix her clothes. Micchan has a small tummy as usual." She moaned when the cake hit her tongue. "Mama, this cake is heavenly."

"I'm glad you like it, Miko-chan. I was afraid I made it too sweet this time."

"There was never too sweet with me, Mama." Inko giggled. Mikoto peered at the cake. Still half was left and she was sure she could finish it but… "Can I bring some back with me?"

"Don't worry. I have another in the fridge for you and your dorm friends."

"Mama, you think of everything." She was excited to share some with Shōto too as thanks for the present.

After the food was finished, it was time for presents. Mikoto sat on the couch as she received her birthday gifts. First, it was Mimi's. "Happy birthday, Miko-chan."

"Thank you, Micchan." Untying the ribbon, Mikoto opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pastel pink and blue yukata. The cloudy pattern and the colours made it look like cotton candies. There was also a bright purple obi and a white thread accessory. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Micchan."

"I'm glad you like it!"

"N-next is mine." Izuku handed her a small box with All Might wrapping. "Happy birthday, N-Nē-san."

"Thank you, Izuku." She carefully unwrapped it and inside was a box of aromatherapy essential oils. "This is so considerate. Thank you." Izuku blushed, nodded and retreated.

"Next is mine! Open it, Miko-chan!" Mikoto laughed at how excited her mother was and opened her present. "Do you like it?"

"Wow…" It was a musical jewellery box. It was lavender in colour—purple was her favourite colour if it still wasn't obvious enough. It was square, simple and elegant. There was a ballerina spinning slowly to the tune she recognized. It was the first nursery rhyme she memorized. "It's beautiful."

"And this," Inko said in a low voice, "is to fill it up." She lay in an oval silver locket. Its surface had an intricate heart.

Mikoto carefully picked it up and opened it. She expected to find it empty for her to fill, but there were pictures inside. The left side was a picture of her birth parents. It was the very first picture Inko showed her. The right side was a family picture taken when she was little with her Papa, her Mama and Izuku.

"This is…" Mikoto choked. She took several deep breaths before she turned to hug her mother tightly. "It's breath-taking, Mama."

"It's so you can have us with you always."

"Mama, you know I put our family photo in my wallet." She grinned. "I truly love it. It's the best present. Thank you _so_ much." Hugging Inko tighter, Mikoto felt love burst within her for this woman. Inko had done so much for her. She raised a child who was not her own with so much love and she gave so much yet she never asked for a thing in return. "I'm really happy that I'm Mama's daughter."

"M-Miko-chan!" Inko gasped.

"Thank you. I feel like it will never be enough no matter how many times I say it." Inko gave her something she had never had before. It was warm and bright and it was the safest place on Earth.

Truly, from the bottom of the heart, she thanked God she was reincarnated here.

* * *

The doorbell ringing signed Mimi's time was up. "Is that your driver, Micchan?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I didn't come by car." Mimi seemed a bit uncomfortable as she hurried to pick her bag up. "I'll be going home then."

"We'll walk you to the front door, Micchan."

"Y-you don't have to!"

"I insist!" Inko came back from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "You're such a sweet guest. Do come around more often okay, Micchan?"

Blushing bright red, Mimi nodded her head furiously yet shyly, "T-Thank you v-very much for your hospitality, Inko-san, Izu-kun!"

"Don't be so tense. You're like family now."

The three of them walked Mimi to the entrance where she slipped her feet into a pair of getas—How did Mikoto not notice them earlier?—and she bowed one last time. "I'll be going home now."

"Bye, Micchan."

"B-bye."

"Come again, okay?"

Mimi's smile turned a bit stiff as she glanced multiple times at the door then at Mikoto. Mikoto lifted a brow. She was acting weird, but before she could ask about it, Mimi had opened the door.

"Oi, what's taking you so long?"

Behold the one and only Bakugō Katsuki—the source of all her nightmares.

"S-sorry for the wait, Kacchan. Let's go home now!"

"Hn." He put a haori over her shoulders. "Why didn't you wear an outer, dumbass? You wanna catch a cold?" Wow, his mouth turned even pottier over the few months. Good to know.

After he was satisfied with Mimi's clothing, he looked up to Inko and nodded. Inko smiled at him. "Be careful on your way home."

Then his red orbs rolled to Izuku and he glowered. Izuku flinched and looked away. Mikoto's eyes narrowed at this. She had expected that their relationship didn't turn into one of flowers crowns and twinkling stars. Maybe there were stars but they were the painful kind.

She wanted to ask Izuku but she knew she was in no place to do so. All she could do was punch the blonde devil silly in her brains. When he finally saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw clenched. Mikoto switched on her practised smile. "Long time no see, Kacchan."

His lips parted but no words came out. Finally, he pursed his lips, glared at her and turned away. He snatched Mimi's bag and walked away. "We're going, Mi!"

"W-wait, Kacchan!" Mimi turned and bowed, "G-g-goodnight!" She bid before she left after her childhood friend.

"Katsuki-kun has grown as well, huh? A little more and he'll be taller than you, Miko-chan."

"I'm still growing too." Mikoto defended, pouting.

The three of them returned to the living room. "Oh God!" Inko gasped, "I forgot! Your father's present!"

"Papa has a present for me?"

"Of course!" Going to the bookshelf, Inko pulled out a large thick envelope. "It arrived two days ago."

Mikoto accepted it. She opened it carefully, smiling at the strawberry sticker sealing it. "It's a letter."

 _Dear Mikoto,_

 _Happy birthday to you. I wish all that is the best for you._

 _Your mother updates me often about your growth and it amazes me every time. You turn more beautiful and mature every time. I have heard about your achievements and I can't even begin with how proud I am to be able to call you my daughter._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be back for your birthday. I tried but every time I finished something, another thing came up. I'd like to take a sick leave but I couldn't with this amount. I hope you aren't too disappointed in me. I am already disappointed enough in myself that I won't be there for your thirteen birthday._

 _I know it won't make up for it, but I do have a few presents for you. They are inside the envelope along with my letter. I hope you like them._

 _With so much love,_

 _Papa_

Mikoto was beaming. For her father to spare the time to find her presents amidst his work delighted her. It made her feel loved. It was an experience she wouldn't have if God hadn't brought her to this world.

Fishing inside the envelope, Mikoto discovered that the presents were three foreign novels. One was a mystery, one was a fantasy and the last one was a book of foreign folklores. No romance, of course.

There was another present. It was small cards ringed together, clearly handmade. Mikoto read the words written. "Wish Cards?" She flipped the first page. The second one was an instruction.

 _These cards will grant your wishes!_

 _You wish it, we'll grant it._

 _P.S: In moderation._

Laughing at her father's little note, Mikoto flipped to the next page. There was her papa's chibi faced drawn on it with a little black line on the bottom saying 'Rip here!'. It was the same for the pages after it. There were thirteen pages in total. How symbolic. She loved it.

"I have to call Papa later to thank him." Mikoto put the letter and the books back inside the envelope. "I love everything. I have the best birthday ever."

"We're happy to hear that, Miko-chan!"

"So this will grant any of my wishes?"

"As long as it's in our power."

Humming, Mikoto proceeded to rip the bottom of one of the cards. "I have a wish." Tilting her head to the side, Mikoto smiled cutely up at her mother. "I really want new piercings."

She spent the day with all the people she cared about. She got celebrating greetings, thoughtful presents, and warm wishes.

She truly wished she would never have to leave this place.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

That's all I have for this month! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if there's any mistake. It's 4.00 a.m and my eyes are dropping.

The belly button bar mentioned above, I don't own. I found it while looking through an online shopping website. I think you can find the same picture if you Google "little devil earrings" or "little devil belly ring" or something. I forgot what I did while typing this.

Goodnight and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 13 - Visit

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you very much for your reviews, favourites, and follows! As always, they mean a lot and they really cheer me up when I'm down or stuck in the middle of writing.

I recently watched the MHA Movie "Two Heroes" and it's so great! If I weren't in a cinema, I would have squealed and flailed around. There were a lot of funny scenes, scenes about friendship, good voice acting, _everything_. Katsuki and Shōto were great too, with their coughtornclothingcough and their interactions. It's a movie I hope all MHA fans would get to watch. It's really great!

All right. Thank you for waiting and happy reading!

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 13 – Visit

* * *

Summer vacation seemed to go by in a flash. The month didn't even feel like a vacation to Mikoto. The first week she was busy with extra classes and cram school. The second week she had to attend the drama club training camp in Karuizawa. She was only home for the last two weeks and even then she still had extra homework given to scholarship students.

Why did she choose the scholarship program again?

Oh, right. Independence, was it? _Ha ha ha_. There was a little regret.

Well, at least she had a great time back home. Izuku's birthday went great. Mikoto presented him with an old stockbook of various Hero stamps. He had looked very happy, though he tried to hide it. As for how she managed to find such a rare collector's item, having a lot of connections really was a good thing.

"Good morning." Mikoto greeted as she entered the classroom. As usual, albeit she wasn't late, she wasn't particularly early either. Unless she had a reason to, she would never go to school too early.

"Mikoto-chan, good morning!"

"Can you believe that summer vacation is over? It feels too short."

"I saw you in Sixteen! Your photos were the biggest," her classmate showed the magazine. "It's so cool! How did it happen?"

"They called out to me. I got a goodie bag full of clothes and accessories after."

"Wow, I'm jealous…"

"Wait, I just realized… Mikoto-chan, are those new piercings?!"

Mikoto's hands immediately went to her newly pierced ears, grinning. Her parents had agreed to let her pierce her ears after she used the wish card. With her parents' permission as well as the piercer's healing Quirk, she got several new piercings. Her left ear sported two new ones on the lobe and another one on the helix. The right ear had two helixes and three forward helixes.

Her mother almost fainted during the process but the pain barely lasted because of the piercer's Quirk. Mikoto was really thankful of her elven ears. The piercings looked so good on the three inches appendages.

"They look painful. Your parents let you get that?"

"It's my birthday present."

"That's nice. My parents will kill me if I ask for something like that."

Mikoto was aware multiple piercings weren't exactly something so acceptable at such a young age. Even the teachers she greeted were surprised to see her new piercings. They couldn't do anything about it, though, because the school had no particular rule about appearance as long as they wore the correct uniform. Plus, she got them with her parents' permission.

From the corner of her eyes, she spied Shōto entering the classroom and excused herself from the girls to approach him. She sat down on her seat. "Good morning, Shō-chan."

Shōto nodded. "Morning, Riri." He seemed to have woken up on the right side of the bed this morning. He would usually only return a nod.

He didn't seem to notice her change in appearance as he began unpacking. Pouting a little, Mikoto poked him then wiggled her ears when he turned towards her. His eyes widened slightly.

She grinned. "How do they look?"

"Good."

"Thank you~"

He tilted his head. "Did you pierce your stomach?"

"Pierce my stomach—that sounded like I got into an accident or something." She sputtered—this boy and his awkward way with words. "You mean my belly button? Not yet." Before she could see any disappointment, she continued, "I'm saving the best for last— _later_." Because a belly button piercing would certainly not be her last.

Shōto merely hummed and nodded in response but she knew him enough now to see he was pleased. Really adorable, her friend was.

* * *

"Endeavour's on a businesss trip?"

Shōto nodded, his eyes not moving away from the martial arts book he was flipping through. On their way home, Mikoto had wanted to stop by the bookstore to purchase the newest book from her favourite author. Shōto decided to accompany her.

"Will he be gone long?"

"Two weeks."

Endeavour being away from home for a longer period of time must be the reason of Shōto's elevated mood. He must have more freedom now that his father wasn't home to scrutinize him. Mikoto was happy for him.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow after school?" Mikoto asked this often but Shōto could only accept every once in a while because he had training. This time, however, Shōto nodded immediately, accepting her invitation. She beamed. "Great! How about we go watch that new Hero movie? I heard All Might appeared as cameo."

One of the many things she learned about Shōto after befriending him was…

He was an All Might fan.

It was a bit ironic because his father was also a famous professional Hero who was always trying to surpass All Might. There were also rumours that Endeavour wasn't very fond of the number one Hero.

When Mikoto found out, she was even more convinced that Shōto was similar to Izuku on the inside. They would get along great should they become friends.

"All Might is in the movie?"

"Yeah."

He nodded again. "I'll watch."

"I'll order the tickets online then. It's been a while since it came out but we can never be too safe."

"Okay."

Satisfied, they returned to their books. Mikoto decided on two new novels—one in Japanese and one foreign. She turned to Shōto, about to ask him if he was done, when she noticed his unnatural blinking and furrowed brows.

"Shō-chan," she called, "Is your hair bothering you?" He nodded again. He did that action a lot. "Why don't you go to the salon?"

His brows furrowed into a frown—finally a change in expression. "My sister's been busy recently." Then he added, "I don't like going to that place."

Apparently, the salon his sister brought him to was mostly occupied by women and they would stare and giggle at him when he came. It made him uncomfortable but his sister wasn't really good at cutting one's hair.

"Then want me to do it for you?"

"You can cut hair, Riri?"

"Yeah. I used to do it a lot for my mother and my little brother." She smiled at the memory of Izuku whining about getting All Might's hairstyle. "Besides, you only need a little trim. Nothing complicated about that. Unless you don't like people touching your hair."

He shook his head. "Okay."

"Oh, but the girl's dorm forbids boys from entering. Hm…"

"Then," he put the book down, "do you want to come to my house?"

Mikoto was shocked. "To your house?" Shōto's house meant the Todoroki residence, which meant Endeavour's house. She couldn't believe she would be able to enter the number two Hero's abode. If she were Izuku, she would be foaming at the mouth at just the idea.

But more than that, the shock came because it was _Todoroki Shōto_ inviting her to _his house_. Without even needing to question it, she must be the first person he ever extended such an invitation to. Would this count as one of her life achievements?

"Mmn."

"Am I allowed to?"

"The old man's not home."

Ah, so it was in secret. Of course.

"Well, if I won't be intruding…"

"No," he shook his head a little, "you won't."

"Then I guess I'll go."

Mikoto asked him to wait a moment while she went to the cashier to pay for her books. Shōto waited for her outside. When she exited the store, Shōto was conversing with an unfamiliar looking man.

"Oh, it's you!" The man cried as soon as his eyes landed on her, causing her to almost jump. He walked around Shōto, who quickly followed, towards her.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The man laughed. "No, not really. I'm Watanabe from Reverie Model Management. I've been looking for you." Seeing the confusion etched on her face, he took out his name card and handed it to her. "Your photos from Sixteen got amazing responses. A lot of their readers asked about you."

Accepting the offered name card, Mikoto's eyes scanned over it and her eyebrows would have flown if she had less control over her expression. This man was a talent scout.

"You probably already know what I'm here for." It was kind of hard not to after all the clues given. "We're really interested in you. We would like you to scout you as our model."

"I'm sorry, but I'm only thirteen."

"We know. We are looking for a teenage model and you're exactly what we're looking for." He flattered. "Of course, if you join us, you will get jobs that will fit you, like doing shoots for magazines like Sixteen. Are you interested?"

She would like to say 'no' but that would be a lie. She did enjoy modelling because Lilith used to do it, although she wasn't exactly a professional. It was also a good chance to gain connections and to grow. Not to mention, she could start earning her own money and being a model meant a high probability of getting free stuffs.

She was _very_ interested.

Alas, she was only thirteen and thus needed her parents' opinion and approval. She also had duties at school that she couldn't lower in her list of priorities.

Understanding her hesitance, Watanabe quickly spoke, "You don't need to give an answer now. You have my contact. If you are interested, you can give me a call anytime and we can arrange a meeting with your guardian, preferably sometimes this week."

"All right."

After flattering her several more times, Watanabe finally bid them adieu. Mikoto gave his name card another read before she put it inside her agenda so she wouldn't forget.

"Riri, are you going to be a model?"

Mikoto finally remembered her friend who had been listening silently to her side. "Sorry to make you wait, Shō-chan," she apologized, "and I don't know yet. I have plenty to do as is. I'll have to think about it and discuss it with my Mum first."

"Hah…"

"What do you think?"

"It's Riri so I think you'll do fine."

Now this flattery certainly felt more genuine. Smiling, Mikoto grabbed his sleeve and began pulling him along to the station. "Thank you. Now let's go. You'll have to lead me because I don't know where your house is."

"…Yet you're the one pulling me along."

* * *

"Pardon my intrusion."

"Nobody's home at this time." Shōto told her. They removed their shoes and he led her to the living room. He slid the door to the garden open. "I'll make tea."

Anyone else would be insulted by the way Mikoto's gasped at those words. "Shō-chan, you can make tea?" He didn't reply for a long while, until he finally nodded. Mikoto watched him leave with unmasked worry. She decided that the silence was his remembering the steps of making tea.

Placing her bag on the ground, she took a seat on the cushion. Her eyes naturally swiped over the room curiously.

As expected of the house of the number two Hero, the place was humongous. It certainly couldn't be compared to her family's flat in term of size. It was a Japanese style house with furniture that Mikoto was sure would cost another house. Generally, architecture-wise, the house was comfortable. It was calm and the image fit Shōto well. Yet, this house lacked the warmth that her home had.

No, there was warmth, but it felt almost forced. It felt like the warmth was forcefully created to supress the coldness that was in every corner of the house.

Atop an antique dresser, Mikoto noticed there were two photos. She rose to take a look. One was a picture of Shōto and other children she assumed were his siblings—he had told her he had two older brothers and an older sister. The second photo was a wedding photo. It was old and very formal.

The wedding was done in traditional Japanese setting. The groom, obviously, was Endeavour and the woman was Shōto's mother. She examined the woman. She was beautiful; with long straight white locks and grey eyes—the colourings of Shōto's right side.

The door slid open and Mikoto straightened. Shōto walked in with a tray, which Mikoto eyed nervously. "You really did make tea." He looked away. Mikoto thought he was offended by her looking at the photo. "Sorry. I didn't mean to seem like I was snooping around."

He placed the tray on the coffee table. Mikoto noticed there were two teacups and a bowl of dried strawberries. Shōto blinked. "What?"

Okay, so he wasn't offended. Mikoto returned to her seat. Thanking him, she picked up one of the teacups, stopping short before she could take a sip. "I thought you were going to make tea?"

His looked away again. Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Truthfully, she expected something like this. What's funnier was that he had poured milk into _teacups_. Was there no other container he could use or was he trying to fool her?

"You like milk."

"I do like milk. How considerate of you Shōto." Her laughter lessened into giggles. "But I enjoy tea as well." She teased.

Disappointed, Shōto admitted, "I couldn't get all the tea leaves out."

"And how were you doing it?"

"With a spoon."

That renewed her laughter. "Shō-chan, cutie, you use a strainer for that."

He seemed to note it in his mind. "I'll do that next time."

God, there was never a boring day with Shōto around.

"My sister made dried fruits." He pushed the bowl in her direction. Mikoto's eyes brightened at the sight of the strawberries. "There are a lot but I managed to pick the strawberries."

"Huh? You mean it's not just strawberries?"

"There are oranges, pears, bananas, peaches, and grapes too."

"And you picked out the strawberries for me?" He nodded. "Aw, that's so nice of you. Thank you, Shō-chan."

"'Cause you love strawberries."

"I do. They're my most favourite food in the whole world." Beaming, she nibbled on the offered snack. It was sweet, sour and tarty—her favourite flavour. "I remember your favourite food too. Zaru soba, right?"

"Mmn."

"We remember each other's birthday, favourite food… what else?"

"I remember that you like the colour purple, jazz music, and cute things."

"And you like All Might and boba." The later was because she introduced him to it. She remembered how he was surprised when he first had it but grew to enjoy it afterwards. "Don't you think that we're good friends?" she asked with a joyful smile.

Friends, good friends, great friends, best friends… She would be flattered if Shōto thought of her as such, but what she meant was that they were good for and with each other.

Shōto nodded in agreement. She was exalted.

After she had finished all the dried strawberries, she asked Shōto for the things she needed—old newspapers, a chair, a sheet or blanket, a comb and a pair of scissors. She had clarified that any scissors would work, but she was surprised when Shōto handed her hair cutting scissors.

"My mother used to cut my hair."

"Ah…"

They went to the garden. While Shōto lay out the newspapers and moved the chair, Mikoto went to the kitchen to wash her hands. While she was at it, she also cleaned the utensils Shōto used in his effort to make tea, her body shaking with laughter all the while.

"Ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Ah, you can't nod or move your head when I'm in the middle of cutting your hair, okay?"

He didn't nod. "Okay."

She tied the sheet around him. "Wow…" She was awed when she touched his hair. "Shō-chan, your hair is so soft and silky." She ran her fingers through it once. "It's like a cat's fur. What treatment do you use?"

Shōto was confused. "My sister bought my shampoo."

Of course. What did she expect? There was no way Shōto would use hair mask and other stuffs she used. "What about conditioner?" she asked while combing through his hair. It was so smooth; there was no knot or tangle.

"What's that?"

"Your hair is this good just with a shampoo? I'm so jealous."

"Your hair is pretty too."

"Pretty? Shō-chan, the correct word is phenomenal." She corrected. "Other than my eyes, my hair is my biggest pride and joy. I take care of it very carefully."

He almost nodded, but stiffened in time. "Then your hair's phenomenal."

"Correct! That's the perfect adjective you can use to describe my hair." She began trimming his hair. The snipping sound of the scissors didn't faze him in the slightest. "But your hair is truly fine. Can I style it sometimes?"

"Sure."

"It's a promise!" She was excited. Shōto's hair was the hair any hair stylist would want to play with. Not to mention, he was handsome. There were thousands of hairstyles flashing through her brains already.

They chatted lightly as she continued cutting his hair. When she was finished, she pocketed the scissors then combed through his hair. Perfect.

Shōto blinked. He seemed pleased that his fringe was no longer poking him in the eye. Mikoto grabbed her compact mirror and let Shōto check over her work while she cleaned up.

"Riri, you're good at this."

"Aren't I?"

"Yeah." Finally, he could nod his head. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll gladly do it for you next time as well."

"Then I'll ask when my hair gets long again."

The sun had already begun to set when they're done with the clean up. Mikoto insisted on washing the cups and bowl before she left.

"All right. I'm leaving then."

"I'll walk you to the station."

"No need, no need. It's not far and it's not even dark out yet."

"But you have a bad sense of direction."

Ouch. He couldn't euphemize it, huh?

Before she could assure him she would be fine, the front door slid open. A bespectacled young woman walked in with an, "I'm home." She then stopped at the sight of Shōto and Mikoto at the front door. "Oh? We have a guest?"

Mikoto hurried to greet her, "Pardon my intrusion. I'm Midoriya Mikoto, Shōto's friend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

From her hair and eyes, she was clearly Shōto's sister. Mikoto had also seen a younger version of her in the photo.

"Shōto's friend?" She repeated in surprise. Shōto nodded in affirmation. "Oh!" she gasped. Her aura brightened. "It's the first time Shōto ever brought a friend home! Welcome, Mikoto-chan! Can I call you that? Mikoto-chan?" She excitedly closed the door, replaced her shoes with inner slippers, and joined them.

Shōto took the bag of groceries from her hands. What a gentleman.

"Of course."

"I'm Fuyumi, Shōto's older sister." Fuyumi introduced herself. "It's really nice to meet you. Was Shōto a good host to you when I'm not here?" she turned to her little brother. "Shōto, did you make her tea? Did you offer refreshments?"

Mikoto almost laughed at the reminder of Shōto's tea. The boy hurried to reply with an, "I did."

"That's good." Her attention returned to Mikoto. "You're staying for dinner, aren't you, Mikoto-chan?"

"No, I was about to—"

"I insist!" Mikoto was pushed in the direction of the living room. "Is there anything you like to eat, Mikoto-chan? Anything you don't like?"

"She likes strawberries. She doesn't like bell peppers."

"We have the dried fruit I made yesterday. There are strawberries mixed in."

"…I already picked them out."

"What?"

"Refreshment."

"Ah, I see. Then we'll just have strawberries. There're some left in the refrigerator."

Fuyumi pushed her back down on the cushion she occupied earlier, beaming. She was almost bouncing in her excitement. Mikoto kind of understood.

Mikoto's offers to help was denied, so while Fuyumi was busying around in the kitchen, she did her homework with Shōto after informing the dorm leader. Soon, the delicious smell of Japanese food filled the house.

They were finished with homework in time with Fuyumi's call. Mikoto thought they were going to eat in the dining room, but Fuyumi brought the meals to the living room instead.

Excited as she was, Mikoto couldn't help but think that this was too much—various kinds of pickles, salad, fried lotus root with pork, miso soup, pumpkin stir-fry, chilled tofu, steamed egg custard, miso-glazed eggplants, and a mountain of karaage. As a cherry on top, the rice served was _sekihan_.

Yes. She served sekihan, which was usually served during celebrations. Mikoto was surprised, but she also found it funny.

Shōto, who was about to sit next to his sister, was shooed next to her. Mikoto scooter over to open a space for him.

"Thank you for the food." The three of them chorused before digging in.

"Fuyumi-san, these are very delicious." Mikoto complemented after eating some of the side dishes. Her words weren't empty. They were really delicious. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Having you cook so much…"

"Nonsense. I was the one who invited you." Fuyumi's happiness was contagious and Mikoto found her mood lifting. Smiling, the older girl said, "As I said, it's really rare for Shōto to have a friend over. How can we not show the best hospitality?"

"Nē-san," Shōto spoke up, "Riri cut my hair."

Fuyumi blinked. "Riri?"

"Ah, he's talking about me."

"My, you two are so close that he calls you by a nickname?" Fuyumi looked even happier. "Now that I look at you, your hair does seem shorter." She noted to Shōto, who hummed, "It looks really good. Thank you, Mikoto-chan."

"It's just a trim, really."

"You're a student at Korusan too, aren't you? Are you classmates?"

Mikoto nodded. "We also sit next to each other."

"Riri is class president."

"That's amazing!" Fuyumi praised. "How is Shōto at school?"

"He's a great student. He also helps me around a lot. The teachers are also fond of him because he is smart and well-behaved."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Somehow they managed to finish all the food. Most went into Shōto's stomach. A growing boy did eat a lot. Izuku had also begun to eat more.

Fuyumi placed a bowl of strawberries after she had cleared the table off of empty dishes. "There are not a lot left but enjoy yourself, Mikoto-chan."

"Thank you very much, Fuyumi-san."

No matter how full she was, there would always be room in her stomach for dessert. She ate the juicy fruit in delight.

When Fuyumi returned, she carried a few leather books with her. Mikoto didn't need to ask to know that they were photo albums. Her attention was successfully caught.

"These are photo albums of Shōto when he was little. Would you like to see?"

"Nē-san—"

"I'd love to." Mikoto cut him off with a smirk. Fuyumi sat down next to her and opened the first album. Shōto deflated. "Shō-chan, you're adorable!" She laughed.

It was only the first picture too. A baby Shōto, with his chubby pinkish cheeks and heterochromatic eyes, was dressed in a polar bear onesie, on his belly, grinning brightly at the camera. It was simply too blinding. He looked like a little angel.

The second picture was also of a baby Shōto, He was sitting in a high chair, his twinkling eyes and mouth wide open as he waited for the spoon to reach his mouth—too cute for words.

The pictures after them also didn't lose out in cuteness. Shōto was such a happy child. He was always smiling. There were some rare pictures of him crying, shy or hesitant, but most were of him laughing. He looked happiest in the photos with his mother, Mikoto realized with a smile.

She flipped to the next page and her precious eyes almost bulged out. "Moeka-sensei."

"You know her?"

"She was my teacher in elementary school."

"Really? What a coincidence." Fuyumi clasped her hands and smiled brightly. "She used to be my tutor until I graduated high school. Sometimes, when I came home late, she would play with Shōto."

Wow, this world truly was a small place.

"Is this a photo of Shō-chan's elementary school entrance?" Mikoto pointed to a photo of little Shōto in an elementary school uniform—without a doubt an elite school—clinging to his mother. On the other side, Endeavour looked as proud as ever with his arms crossed over his chest and his chin tilted high.

"It is." Fuyumi confirmed.

Now that there was a picture of the three of them, Mikoto was sure. "Shō-chan really doesn't look like Endeavour." She murmured absentmindedly. She didn't realize the siblings tensing at her words, but noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. She blinked at them. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, no—"

"Did I accidently say what I was thinking?" she placed a hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"No, no." Fuyumi assured her. "But why do you think so, Mikoto-chan?"

Mikoto was hesitant to answer. After all, her reasoning could be considered quite rude. "Well," but she answered under Fuyumi's prodding gaze, "Endeavour is big and mean-looking. He certainly isn't cute. Truthfully, I don't find him very charming, but that must be because he's not really my taste." Hesitance forgotten, Mikoto ranted, "He always has a mean look even when interacting with a child. My brother looks up to him, but I'm glad they never meet. What if my little brother cries because of him?"

Not yet done, she continued, "Shō-chan most definitely doesn't look like him. Even when he's annoyed or when he's sulking, he's still cute. An angry Endeavour… what comes to my mind is an angry bear or a gorilla." She nodded to herself at this. "In fact, Shō-chan, you look exactly like your Mum." Shōto was too stunned to speak. Fuyumi was as well. "What's wrong?"

Fuyumi snapped out of it first. Shaking her head, she smiled, her eyes full or warmth and mirth. "Our father often comes across as you described so I can't even rebut it."

This was when Mikoto realized what she had said. "Oh no, I'm so sorry—!"

"Don't be. You're just stating your opinions, after all." Chuckling, Fuyumi patted the album. "Let's continue."

Mikoto glanced at Shōto and found the boy staring wordlessly at her. She wondered what he was thinking.

Until the fifth album, Shōto remained a happy and joyous child. The sixth album made Mikoto tense momentarily. In the first photo, Shōto's left side already bore the scar he bore to this day.

The next photo, the next, and the next after… he didn't look as happy anymore.

Mikoto's smile stayed but they were no longer amused or ecstatic. Inside, she felt sorrow. Whatever happened in between the timing of the fifth and sixth albums caused the change in Shōto's heart and thus his expression. He no longer smiled. His eyes were either dead, blank, or hateful.

Shōto was like that the first time they met too—blank. It was after she saw what a happy child he was, how different he was from the boy he was now, that she realized how jaded he was. Whatever happened to him, it was not just abusive father and sick mother. Something worse must have happened.

While the first five albums were filled with photos recording Shōto's growth, the sixth was different. There were longer time gaps between each photo. Coincidentally, it was also the last album.

She closed the album with a heavier heart. She was so happy before. This album was not the best ending to the previous ones.

She sent another glance at her friend and found Shōto still staring at her. "What's wrong, Shō-chan?"

He stared more then shook his head. "Nothing."

Checking the time, Mikoto decided, "I think it's time for me to go back to the dorm. It's almost curfew."

"Oh, you live in the school dorm? Then you'll have to take the train. I'm sorry for keeping you till late."

"Not at all. I had a very enjoyable time."

"You have to come again, Mikoto-chan. I'll prepare more strawberries next time."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Fuyumi-san. It's really nice meeting you."

* * *

Fuyumi insisted that she let Shōto, who mimicked his sister, walk her to the station. Under the merciless insistence, she finally relented. "Your sister is really nice, Shō-chan. Her cooking is delicious too." Shōto hummed in agreement. "Now I'm glad I stayed for dinner. The dorm's food is a little bit… bland." Not that she would ever say it to the old cook's face.

"You can make your own food."

"Well, I do that sometimes, but there are times when I'm too busy. Besides, it will be rude to the cook if I do that too often."

Shōto blinked languidly. "You can cook?"

Mikoto sweat-dropped. He just suggested himself that she cooked. "If I can bake a whole cake, I can at least cook some simple dishes." Not to mention, Lilith lived alone for years. One way or another, she had to learn how to cook. Unfortunately, because of the difference in Lilith's culture, although Mikoto was good at preparing western dishes, her Japanese cooking was only average at best. Oh, but—"I make really delicious katsudon."

"Katsudon?"

"Yeah," she smiled fondly. "It's my little brother favourite food."

"Mmn."

"One of these days, I'll cook your something. But you prefer Japanese food, don't you?" Shōto nodded. "Maybe I'll borrow some cookbooks."

"Soba."

She chuckled. "Yes, yes, I'll learn how to make soba."

Shōto was satisfied. "You should come over again."

"Hm?"

"You should come over again." He repeated then added, "Nē-san was happy that you came."

"What about you? Were you happy too?"

He nodded. "Riri is warm. When you're there, the house feels warmer."

To say she was touched would be an understatement. It was already a wonder that he had invited her to his house the first time. To think he would want her to visit more. It was proof he was letting her even deeper into his life.

She had thought this before but now she was certain. Shōto was not the type to hold back with his friends. Because of his personality and the way he only had a handful of people he deemed important, he was someone who would give a lot in a relationship.

He was a good boy with a kind and generous heart.

"Of course I'd love to."

Perhaps she would get to meet Endeavour too. She didn't know if she would like to meet him though.

Before knowing Shōto, she held some respect for the Hero. He was good at what he did. Although he looked mean and grumpy, he was a hard worker and a good leader.

After knowing Shōto, all the respect dispersed and was replaced with disgust. She didn't know what exactly it was that he did that caused her friend so much pain. Whatever it was, it was the cause of his social detachment, his pain, and his scar.

She sighed. She was growing hatred for a man she had never even met. It was shameful but she couldn't control what she felt. She was on Shōto's side, thus Endeavour was naturally viewed as an enemy.

Reaching up, Mikoto patted Shōto's head gently. He stiffened and stopped. Mikoto expected this reaction so she stopped as well, still patting him on the head. "What are you doing?" he inquired, astounded but curious.

"Marvelling at my work. Your hair looks good." She smiled.

That's what she said. Internally, she was thinking, _"Good child."_ while she patted him like a new-born chick.

She felt a familiar warm sensation in her heart. Shōto told her she was warm but he was warmer. Just like how it went with Izuku, Mikoto felt a bursting need to protect this friend of hers.

Confusion was written all over his face but Shōto let her continue. "Next time, I'll give you tips. Your hair's quality will improve under my maintenance."

"Okay."

" _Good child."_

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

I've seen a lot of fanarts of Shōto and boba that it becomes a headcanon of mine. So, yeah, in my imagination Shōto likes boba tea. I personally don't drink boba because I read about health risks, but this is fiction so all is well.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 14 - Growth

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Today is Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas Eve everybody!

As usual, let me apologize for the lateness of my update. This chapter is supposed to be published last month but because I was busy with a lot of things, I could only manage to finish it two days ago. Thank you so much for your patience! I greatly appreciate the reviews, favourites, and the follows! You guys are best Christmas Present any author could ask for!

Anyway, I won't stop you from proceeding so happy reading!

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 14 – Growth

* * *

One, two, three, four.

This was a new number. The boys had been growing braver and braver each day.

With practised ease, Mikoto put on an embarrassed expression on her face, forcing her naturally pink cheeks to flush even more, and hurriedly stuffed the love letters into the front pocket of her school bag. Then, she took out her indoor shoes.

Love letter and love confessions had scarily become a common occurrence since she started her modelling career and worsened when she started her second year. During the school cultural festival last year, Mikoto not only starred in the drama club's play—albeit as a minor role—but she also somehow became the only freshman to get nominated in the school's beauty pageant. She actually won too. Naturally, her popularity also grew.

"Riri, morning."

She was changing her shoes, but quickly straightened to smile at her approaching best friend, returning his greeting, "Good morning, Shō-chan."

Mikoto silently waited for him to change his shoes then they made their way to the class together. On the way, Mikoto received and returned many greetings while Shōto silently walked along beside her. By now, the two's friendship was already a common thing throughout the school. Some were bitter about it, but some admired it.

When they entered the room, Mikoto greeted, "Good morning."

Usually, she would receive various greetings but there was none today. In fact, the moment she opened the door, the thick awkwardness in the air hit her, and it's certainly not the adorably kind of awkwardness that Shōto had.

Before she could inquire about it, she noticed a group of girls crowding in one corner so she quickly left her things at her desk to approach them. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

The girls turned to her. Mikoto was surprised at the hostility in their eyes.

One of the girls—a brunette who loved to stick to Mikoto just yesterday—glared and spat, "You still dare to ask what's wrong? Are you playing dumb?"

Mikoto blinked. "No, I really have no idea—"

"How can you still act like that after you stole your own friend's boyfriend?" The brunette asked, her face scrunched in anger, and she moved to show Mikoto the other girl crying in her seat. "Aiko-chan has been going out with his boyfriend for three months now and you know she really likes him. How can you steal him from her?"

Boyfriend? This crying girl had a boyfriend? Since when?

Another girl chimed in, "Just because you're a bit prettier… just because you're a model doesn't mean you can act as you like!"

What exactly was the connection between being a model and acting as she liked?

"That's right! So what if you're just a bit pretty? It doesn't make everything in this world yours!"

What were these girls spouting now? Mikoto didn't know if she was smart or dumb for not being able to follow them.

What did they mean by her stealing Aiko's boyfriend? Who was Aiko's boyfriend? In fact, when in the world did she even get a boyfriend?—' _Just a bit pretty_ '? These girls needed eye surgeries immediately—When did she act like she owned the place or everything was hers? Why were they complaining? What did they want her to do?

These questions ran through her mind as the girls continued to hurl accusations and insults in her face. These girls really gave no chance for her to speak up or defend herself. Goodness, these unreasonable teenage girls with strong personality were so troublesome. The other girls—the meeker ones—were acting like they couldn't see or hear anything but discomfort was apparent in their faces. The boys were confused.

But how could there be anyone more confused than Mikoto at this moment? She had no idea what to do. Lilith and Mikoto had never encountered a problem where she had to deal with a bunch of unreasonable teenage girls. Lillian was never bratty and Margot had never been hostile towards her. She found that these unreasonable teenage girls were even more vicious than unreasonable drunks.

After the initial confusion, anger rose within her. She would have yelled at them had she not remember that she had an image to uphold.

"Hurry and apologize to Aiko!"

Mikoto's amber eyes rolled back to the girl still bawling on her desk. The position she was in now was really frustrating. She really cared for her image and always tried to maintain a kind and good girl vibe. That kind of person would normally apologize for intentionally or unintentionally hurting someone right?

But Mikoto was not a weak-hearted fool. Why would she apologize when she hadn't done anything wrong?

Outside, she had an uncomfortable and confused expression, but inside she was glaring daggers at these girls while biting her lips. "Wait a minute, what is going on?" She could only settle for playing dumb. "Aiko has a boyfriend? I didn't know that."

"Don't play dumb!" Ugh, got her there.

"Hmph! Not even going to apologize? You really know how to be annoying!"

Mikoto was about to rebut her when Eishi came in for homeroom. He lifted a brow and asked, "What is going on?" The girls bravely insulting her previously shrunk under Eishi's glare and hurried back to their desk. "Who is that girl crying in the back? If she's sick, bring her to the infirmary." One of the previous girls immediately went up to the task. "Midoriya, why aren't you going to your seat?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Sensei." Returning to her seat, Mikoto's eyes met Shōto's. They conveyed confusion.

"What happened?"

"I'd like to know that too…"

* * *

A week passed by and Mikoto was nothing if not stressed. She had tried to confront the girls a few times but they would either ignore her or insult her with their inadequate sarcasm. They also hardly cooperated with her as a class president, which meant more work landing on her plate. The other girls with weaker personality had most likely been warned or threatened to also ignore her.

There was no way one girl's breakup could cause this much damage. It wasn't like they were particularly close to Aiko as well. They clearly had been dissatisfied with her for some time. 'When' and 'why' continuously filled her mind. When did this start? Why did this start?

Mikoto didn't remember ever offending anybody. In fact, she always kept some distance between herself and the other girls. She conversed with them about fashion, boys, and trending pop music. She would go shopping or visit cute cafés with them. They also had great relations on social media. However, Mikoto couldn't exactly deem them as her good friends.

Truly, what caused all this?

The answer was obvious.

They had never truly liked her from the beginning. The praises that came out of their mouths were all fake and empty. Their 'friendship' had always one that only existed on the surface.

Jealousy was a scary thing. Couple it with a teenage girl's unreasonable train of thought; it resulted in something dark and hateful. A teenager's mental strength wasn't all that strong. At this age, they were probably itching to be a part of some drama.

Mikoto sighed. Unfortunately, she wanted no part in any drama. Even when Lilith had been a teenager, she wanted to be as far away as she could from any drama.

To these unreasonable teenagers who were itching to play the mean girls in a high school drama, who else would be a better victim than the beautiful scholarship student who was popular, worked as a model, and was favoured by the teachers?

A teenager's self-esteem was more often than not very fragile. They were very prone to jealousy. It was enough explanation as to what landed Mikoto in this situation.

Heaving out a sigh, Mikoto clenched her hands into fists and carefully counted to ten. Her palms itched. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to slap these girls into enlightenment and to straighten their attitude towards an elder.

If she had no image to uphold, she would have slapped each of them black and blue, made them kneel facing the wall and listen to her preach for three days and three nights in the cold.

These girls actually dared to make her into a prey and even slandered her into becoming the culprit who started it all. Oh, what would she give to be able to fucking grasps those ugly necks and wring—"Riri?"

Mikoto snapped out of her hostile and gloomy mood in a flash, her scowl switching automatically to a well-practised smile as she turned to face her friend. "Mhm?"

"…You seem angry."

Shōto was getting sharper. Perhaps because they had been friends for a year now and they had also done a lot of things together. As their friendship deepened, they started to learn more things about each other. They learned each other's habits and unspoken words. Their friendship was one full of comfort and care for the other person.

Mikoto laughed blandly and waved her hand carelessly. "I'm not, I'm not," she lied easily, "All right. I'll see you tomorrow, Shō-chan."

Shōto blinked, confused, "We're not going together?"

"Not today. I have something important to do right now." She lied again. She was just going to wander around for a moment to cool her anger. "Bye-bye."

"You're telling lies again." Shōto was now more attuned with her habits. He could easily tell when she was being honest and when she was not. "I'll go with you."

Mikoto faked a dramatic gasp. "Why? Are you suspicious that I'm going to do something bad?" She leaned closer to him, her face saddened, "How could you, Shō-chan? I thought we trust each other…"

As attuned as he was with her habits, he still had a hard time differentiating her normal attitude with her occasionally dramatic acts. She did love a dramatic flair from time to time, but could this mean that Shōto thought of her as someone genuinely dramatic?

"I trust Riri." He quickly assured. "But you haven't been acting yourself these past week."

Mikoto hummed thoughtfully but asked thoughtlessly, "Then what is acting like myself like?" After a brief moment of silence, Shōto opened his mouth to answer but Mikoto stopped him by shaking her head. She laughed lightly. "That's a weird question. Come on, let's go home."

"Don't you have something important to do?"

"How could there be anything more important than Shō-chan?" She teased.

"Riri is also important to me."

"Awww! How can you be so cute?" This boy's awkwardness and honesty could pierce even the coldest of heart, she guaranteed. Instantly cheered, Mikoto pulled him down and pinched his soft cheeks—sadly, he had started shedding baby fat and they weren't as soft as she first pinched them.

He let her did as she pleased for a while before straightening himself and said, "Riri, let's go eat."

"Hm?"

"It's my treat."

Her lips curled into another pleased smile. This was one of his ways of cheering her up—bribing her with food.

It worked wonders.

"Since you insist, I'll bring you somewhere good."

* * *

"Welcome—Mikoto-chan!"

"If it isn't Mikoto-chan!"

"You haven't shown your face in a while. How is it that you get prettier each time?"

"I saw you in the cover of a magazine. Are you finally too big of a celebrity to visit this place?"

Mikoto smiled and greeted the familiar people as she entered her favourite café in the whole world—The White Swallow. Although it was a café in the day, because it was a gay bar in the evening, it had a very particular and fixed clientele.

"Ooh, who is this beauty?"

"Mikoto-chan, don't tell me—is this your boyfriend? He's not, is he? Tell me he isn't!"

"He's so cute! He'll grow up to be a fine man! I call dibs!"

"Shut it! You'll gross him out! Little boy, don't you prefer me? I have a beautiful face, don't I?"

"Hah, how can you compare to me?"

Mikoto laughed loudly at their antics. "You guys are too desperate." She laughed even harder at the confusion in Shōto's bewildered eyes. "Don't be too hard on him. He's new to this setting."

"Oh, a first timer? How cute!"

"I can just eat him up!"

Mikoto tittered again, thoroughly amused. She sat on the bar seat. "Is it okay to leave him to these wolves?" A familiar voice inquired worriedly from behind. Mikoto turned to grin at the owner of the voice. "They might just eat him up."

"As if. They won't lay a hand on a minor." She received the glass of strawberry milk. "Thank you." She said before sipping it. "How are you, Mama?"

"A fight broke out last night. I almost got punched in the face trying to stop it."

This launched another round of Mikoto's laughter. "Oh no! Your beautiful face!"

"You'll sound more sincere if you aren't laughing. How did that little angel grow into such a devilish brat?" Shūko sighed, regret weighing her fragile heart. She cupped her cheek, staring at a framed picture behind the counter. It was a picture of Tora, her and Mikoto they took after Tora finished his transition. The girl had such an innocent and bright look, clearly different from this older version of that little fairy in front of her.

"Mama, where are my strawberries?"

Shūko sighed and took out a bowlful of fresh strawberries and a can of whip cream. "You glutton." Said she, but she still kept Mikoto's favourite food when the girl didn't even come regularly. "You haven't come in a while. I thought you're busy."

"I am." She sprayed the strawberries with cream then nibbled on one. "But I'm here to introduce my friend to everyone."

"That's the Shō-chan you often talk about?"

"Indeed. Isn't he cute?"

"Incredibly cute. He'll grow up very handsome." Shūko silently cursed her age. "But that's not the only reason you're here. What is it? Your heart is all dark and stormy."

Leave it to Shūko to figure things out. Over the years, Mikoto often came to visit the older woman to vent. Shūko's Quirk made it impossible for her to be lied to, plus it couldn't be switched off like many other Quirks. In short, Mikoto had no choice but to speak the truth with Shūko.

That was the reason— **cough** excuse **cough** —Mikoto had for making Shūko her confidant.

Remembering what was happening in her school life, Mikoto's improved mood immediately dampened and she heaved another sigh. Glancing at Shōto, she noticed that he was still being surrounded, and then she spilled everything to Shūko.

Shūko's beautiful face turned uglier and uglier the more words came out of Mikoto's mouth. By the time she finished, she had turned from beauty to the beast. "No matter how many years passed and the world advanced, there are some things that never change! There will always be these spoiled, unreasonable teenage girls who are so bent on destroying someone's life! Grrr!"

"Right? It takes a lot not to slap some sense into them." Mikoto downed her strawberry milk in one shot, slammed the empty glass down and demanded for a refill. Shūko obediently poured more into her glass. "So disrespectful and uncultured. I'd love to have a chat with their parents."

Her little brother and her childhood friends were such angels. Shōto was also an angel. After meeting these pure angels, those teenage girls whose ugliness were out now became increasingly unpleasant to look at. Dealing with a bunch of unreasonable teenage girls with strong personality was worse than dealing with a stalking one night stand or an emotional ex-girlfriend.

"So why haven't you?" Shūko reached out to take a strawberry and pouted when Mikoto slapped her hand away. Greedy little girl truly had forgotten who prepared these strawberries. "If I were you, I would have already hacked all of their hair off."

Giggling at the image, Mikoto shook her head helplessly. "Of course I can't. What would people say if I act so barbaric? I have an image to uphold, you know."

"Again with this image. Who cares about it?" Shūko rolled her eyes.

"I do."

"It's so stupid. You care so much about your image that you can't even satisfy your heart."

"Well, what can I do? I came here to improve myself. I'm not here to create trouble."

"Improve yourself? What are you lying to yourself about?" Shūko huffed, irritated, and she stole the bowl of strawberries. "What improvement? All you do since you came here is only lying to yourself, acting like a teacher's pet, playing goody good girl, pleasing others, and creating distance between yourself and the people around you. You call this improvement?"

Mikoto stiffened. This was the first time Shūko had ever scolded her.

"You're not only disappointing yourself, you're also disappointing me who has been supporting you since the beginning. This isn't how Tora and I wanted you to become when we gave you that advice to spread your wings. You aren't free. You think you are but you aren't. The connections you're so proud of are also shallow and superficial. You still dare to call this an improvement? You can't even be real in front of others but Tora and I."

In this world, nobody liked being scolded, especially if they had a large pride. Mikoto counted as one of those people. Right now, she felt so wronged and bitter but she held her tongue back and listened quietly.

Each word that came out of Shūko's mouth felt like a punch to the gut. She was right. Mikoto knew she was right, but she had no courage to accept it.

She assured herself that she was improving herself, bettering herself for the sake of making her beloved people proud.

Mikoto considered her mental fortitude quite strong. She could handle any workload and had no trouble with stress. Her only weakness lied in her tendency to think too much when it concerned something she cared about greatly.

Yes, her image was something she cared about greatly.

"Mikoto-chan, when are you going to remove those chain and be true to yourself?" Shūko asked glumly. "Some days they were loose, some days they were as tight as they could get. I don't understand. What is wrong with you? What are you feeling exactly? What does it take to free you?"

"I—" Mikoto's mouth felt dry. Shūko was wrong. She was already free. See? She could go anywhere she wanted, eat whatever she wanted, talk to whomever she wanted, buy whatever she wanted. Which part of her was not free? "I am—"

"No, you're not. Stop fooling yourself." Mikoto's mouth clamped shut. "Why is it that even though you're in a happy place, you're still so distanced? What is it that you're afraid of, Mikoto-chan?" Mikoto's eyes closed and her brows furrowed. "You are lost, aren't you? You think you understand, and perhaps you did understand in the beginning, but it's muddled again, isn't it?"

Removing her hands from the glass, Mikoto rested her elbows on the countertop, her hands hiding her face. "I don't know." She admitted. "I feel like I am already free. How am I not? I feel like I've already improved. I have a friend I trust right now. I also know a lot of people and have good relations with them. I just don't understand what you mean."

She felt a headache coming. Shūko's words hit and jumbled up her mind. Everything she believed in was questioned so harshly and, worse, she actually had nothing as her rebuttal.

Why was this suddenly happening? What even was happening? Wasn't she already in her happy place? Wasn't she bettering herself, gaining connections, becoming a better person so she could return to her family's side?

Her body shook as she sobbed. "I want to go home…" she croaked.

Shūko's eyes softened. In the end, Mikoto, no matter how mature she acted, she was still only a fourteen year old. Her position and status naturally gave her a lot of pressure. It wasn't odd that it finally got to her. Because of her responsibilities, she rarely went back home. Of course she would miss her family at a hard time like this.

But, the truth was not quite as Shūko thought. What caused her stress was not the pressure from her scholarship, her modelling career, her connections, or the rest. It lied within herself.

Her heart was tired of hiding for fourteen years. She was tired of distancing herself from others for all the decades she had lived—both as Lilith and Mikoto. She was tired of having to choose a side of her to live with.

In the first stage of her life, Lilith was an obedient, studious, hard-working and gentle girl. She spent most of her days in the library or the study. Day and night, she hardly stopped cramming knowledge into her brains. She was held on a high pedestal as a young genius. People praised her for that.

In the second stage of her life, Lilith was a rebellious, wild, unrestrained, and flirty woman. She spent most of her days in the bar or the club. Day and night, she hardly stopped cramming pleasure to fill her empty heart. She was sought after by both men and women. People desired her for her untameable atmosphere.

In this life, she carefully filtered all the good things, applied it to her personality and acted in a way that would create the best outcome for her. Lilith was also Mikoto. She accepted this fact only on the surface.

She wanted to laugh.

This saint persona she put on for more than a decade in this life, it was so fake and plastic. What was she trying to do? Became a Mary Sue?

Yes, _yes_ , she did want to become a Mary Sue. She wanted to be perfect without hard work and to lead a good life with everybody loving her. Even after hurting herself and hurting others in the process of turning into a Mary Sue, she still hadn't stopped.

But what did you expect?

Lillith was drilled from infancy to act like the perfect child with perfect temperament, perfect habit, perfect taste, perfect hobby, perfect health, perfect _everything_. Only by being perfect could she ever hope for her parents to look at her.

Then her strive for perfection hurt her sister. She became frightened of perfection and ruined everything, but it was always there. As she laughed at jokes, as she felt the warmth of another, as she lived, as she breathed, she had always subconsciously acted perfect, never leaving a strand of hair out of place and never showing any opening for anyone to close the distance.

In this second chance she was given, it was like repeating everything. She was the perfect daughter any parents could ask for, and then her perfection hurt her brother. The difference was instead of running away and ruining herself, she strived to become even more perfect. She was too used to living with the achievement-equalled-love rule that it was etched in her.

This whole charade—it was absolutely laughable!

Mikoto felt like such a fool. What exactly had she been doing?

Perhaps the reason her brother was hurt was because he could subconsciously sense that her perfection was fake. Perhaps her parents always treated her like she would disappear because she unconsciously created a distance between them.

Ha ha.

No wonder Izuku was angry. She used that fake perfection, the only way she knew, to garner love and attention. She didn't even have to try hard. She made him feel jealousy because of something unreal and was basically mocking him who always gave his best in everything. She was the worst big sister in the world.

Her eyes burnt. Mikoto felt like crying. To think that it would take a bunch of unreasonable teenage girls and a pissed Shūko to make her realize her mistake. She overestimated herself. She was just a child, wasn't she?

"What's going on?" Shōto's voice broke through Shūko's sermon and Mikoto's running thoughts. He sounded worried. He must have looked their way and noticed Mikoto's gloom. "Riri, are you okay?" As he asked this, he gave Shūko a hard look. "What did you say to her?"

"Don't get in the way! I'm still not finished!"

"I won't let you bully Riri."

"Who the fuck is bullying her!"

"All right. That's enough, you two." Mikoto sighed. Their bickering wasn't of any help to her pounding head. Wiping her eyes, she jumped down from the stool, grabbed her bag, and smiled at Shōto. "Sorry, Shō-chan, I don't feel too well. I'll go back and rest first, okay?"

"I'll walk you."

"No need. You should go home as well. Let's go eat some other time, okay?"

Noticing the desperation on her face, Shōto finally relented. "…Okay. You know the way home?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow."

"Mmn. Be careful."

As Mikoto left the café, Shōto turned to glare at Shūko. Shūko was surprised at his sudden hostility but quickly regained herself to glare right back at him.

"Riri is a good person. Why would you bully her?"

"Once again, who the fuck is bullying who?"

The other occupants of the café watched the quarrel in interest.

"In the end, are they really boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Obviously. He's so protective of Mikoto-chan."

"Didn't Mikoto-chan say they're friends?"

"Well, even if they aren't a couple now, they'll surely become one in the future."

"Oho, interesting. Then how about we bet on it?"

That evening, the menu board turned into a betting pool.

* * *

Mikoto had a restless sleep that night. Her physique was tired, her heart was tired, and even her mind was tired. Unfortunately, said tired mind was still running faster than it had ever before.

She had never been truly free and if she continued to live like this, she would never ever be free. If she couldn't let go of her pretence and just let her true self face the world, she would have to forever live as this "good", "kind", "friendly", and "obedient" character that she had created.

But she was afraid to let go. What would become of the image she nurtured so carefully? What would people think of her? Wouldn't everybody become disappointed once they learned that she wasn't a perfect child?

Just the thought of being looked at with eyes full of contempt and disappointment from the people she cared greatly about made her heart drum painfully against her ribs.

She was scared, so scared. She finally found a place. So what if her heart was not satisfied? At least she had a place to belong where everybody accepted and loved her. It was more than enough for her. After decades, she finally had a happy place.

 _Was it? Was it a happy place?_

It was!

No use doubting. When one began to doubt, they would lose judgement and distrust everything.

Resolute, Mikoto shut her shoe locker.

What true self? What personality? What stormy heart? What dishonesty?

Everybody had darkness inside them that they didn't want anyone to see. Izuku hid bitterness, Katsuki hid jealousy, Shōto hid hatred, and even the sheltered and spoiled Mimi hid dissatisfaction. There was nothing weird about her hiding her own monster. It was unfair if she had to be the only one baring all her ugliness to the world.

These thoughts pushed her forward. Opening the door to her classroom, Mikoto plastered her practised bright smile. "Good morning."

She was met with silence. Usually, the boys would greet her back while the girls ignored her. Today, not even the boys greeted her even though all attention in the room was focused on her. She blinked, confused at the situation.

Shōto was standing behind her desk, holding a rag, wiping her desk. Mikoto approached him. "Shō-chan, what are you doing?"

Shōto airily answered, "Someone spilled ink on your desk. I'm wiping it before it stains."

"You don't have to. Look, your hand is also stained." Mikoto frowned and quickly removed Shōto's hand from the dirty rag. Amber eyes caught sight of a small vase on her neighbouring desk. Mikoto lifted a brow. "What's this?"

Shōto followed her line of sight to the small vase of white chrysanthemum. "It was on your desk. I moved it to mine because it got in the way of cleaning."

Sweet, innocent, oblivious Shōto. Perhaps he knew what the flower signified but he hadn't linked it to what happened.

She examined her dirtied desk then the flower. Anger burned in her heart and she quickly pushed it down before it showed on her face. These unreasonable teenage girls only ignored her or occasionally threw weak satire at her, but this…

Fuck, wasn't this so obviously bullying?

"Look at that," one of the unreasonable teenage girls whispered snidely to the others, "She got that cold Todoroki wrapped around her finger."

"Poor him. She's so fake. She's obviously using him as an accessory."

Mikoto's brow and lips twitched.

"Todoroki-kun is unexpectedly dumb. Why would he be attracted to a girl like her?"

"I know right? She probably does something unmentionable."

"Hah, of course she does! The little slut! Just because she's a little pretty, she thinks every boys are hers!"

"The boys who are attracted to her are brainless. Todoroki-kun has a good face but he's just as stupid as the rest."

First it was just her. Now they were dragging unrelated people into the drama. Truly unreasonable!

Mikoto was very protective of her precious people. Shōto was her best friend. Naturally, this was where her line was crossed.

Whirling around, she faced the unreasonable teenage girls, causing them to jump in surprise at her sudden action and the aggression in her eyes. She was about to yell at them, but was stopped by Shōto's cold voice spreading through the room.

"Riri is not a slut. Don't call her that again."

His cutely handsome face scrunched into an upset scowl, Shōto picked up the dirty rag, planning to clean it. He pulled Mikoto alongside him. He couldn't leave her with her aggressors.

Mikoto was stupefied. Shōto rarely communicated with their classmates. He kept a distance away from them and they, in return, excluded him naturally. This was the first time he ever took the initiative to speak to them; even more shocking, it was actually a scolding.

They stopped at the school sink and Shōto rolled up his sleeves to clean the rag. Mikoto snapped out of her shock and quickly took it from him. "I'll do it."

"Your hands will get dirty." Shōto held the rag away from her. "Mine are already dirty so I'll do it. Riri just wait here for me."

It was the first time Mikoto had ever felt awkward when she was with Shōto ever since they established their friendship. "About what happened just now," she began unsurely, "Thank you for defending me."

"Isn't that what friends do?"

"Well, it is." She nodded in affirmation. "But you shouldn't act like that anymore." Mikoto didn't want people to misunderstand him and hate him. She could take care of herself.

Shōto shook his head. "You looked—look sad." He stated, "I don't like seeing you sad. I also don't like others slandering you."

Warmth bloomed inside her. She had long known that Shōto was someone who gave it his all in a relationship. She knew that as long as they were friends, he would support and protect her through thick and thin. Even with this knowledge, however, it still touched her how blessed she was to have a friend like him.

"Thank you, but—"

"You say you can take care of yourself but you've let them treat you badly for a while."

Once again, Mikoto was stupefied. She didn't expect Shōto to know about the tension between hers and those unreasonable teenage girls. He was always kind of absentminded and minding his own business. He was also not very good at reading the atmosphere.

She smiled bitterly. She underestimated him. They were close enough to start knowing each other's habits and unspoken words. Of course he would realize that she was feeling down and of course he would observe and analyse the situation at hand.

"I know Riri is smart and strong and you have a good judgement." Shōto began when she continued to be silent. He frowned. "I trust you but you haven't done anything and I don't like you being sad."

Lilith had had true friends before. She had Margot and Peter who stood by her even when things were rough, so Mikoto knew what it felt like to have friends. Shōto, on the other hand, had no such experience. It was only natural that he treated his first friend so specially.

From beginning of this new life till today, only Shōto was the only one who was honest and hid nothing from her. He knew of the sides of her that she didn't want others to find in fear of marring her good girl countenance yet he still accepted her, befriender her, cared for her, trusted her…

Every time she felt the depth of his friendship, she felt like she got slapped. This boy was so raw with her but she constantly persisted to hide from him, consciously and unconsciously. She was truly an unfair person.

This, added with what Shūko said yesterday finally cleared her mind.

She already had someone who could accept her. No, if she thought about it, didn't Shūko accept her? Wasn't that why she kept pushing Mikoto to free her heart? Tora was like a brother to her so wouldn't he be proud instead if she learned to be true to herself?

Izuku, her mother, her father, and Mimi… if they couldn't accept the new side of her, then she would simply have to keep trying to make them accept her. This time, she wouldn't run away. This time, she would create a place to belong by being her true self.

Wasn't this what it meant to grow?

All this time, she fooled herself into thinking that she was growing but she wasn't. In fact, she might have taken several steps backwards.

This realization—no, more like this harsh bitch slap to the face—greatly lightened her shoulders. Mikoto even felt sleepy because of her lack of sleep the previous night—oh no! She missed a precious beauty sleep! Her poor skin!—but she was also strangely energized. She felt like she could tackle the world.

In fact, she was raring to.

Straightening herself, Mikoto stretched her arms high above her, then she turned to face Shōto. She smiled at him, so big her eyes turned into crescents, and asked him, "Shō-chan, do you think I'm perfect?"

Without hesitation, Shōto's answer was a nod.

"Why?"

"You're beautiful, smart, strong, nice, friendly, and everyone likes you." that was similar the first ever compliment he had ever given her. She chortled. "You secretly like to curse, you know a lot of weird stuff, you like to tease people, you're narcissistic, you're contradictory, you like to use people, you lie a lot, you care too much about how others see you, you can't eat spicy food, you don't know how to ride a bike or skip rope, You have a bad sense of direction, you don't like bell pepper—"

"All right. Enough. You've wounded my pride enough." She stopped him jokingly. "I asked you if I'm perfect. Why are you listing my flaws instead?" She pouted.

"Because they're interesting." Shōto, unexpectedly let out a gentle small smile towards her. "Riri's personality is really interesting."

Her heart was light. She beamed. "Well, if you think so then it certainly must be so." Reaching up, she squished his cheeks as a reward. "Good boy. Shō-chan, I'll protect you and make sure nobody taints you with their dirty hands." Such a precious cinnamon roll. The God would be missing one of His angels if Shōto were tainted.

He nodded. "I'll protect Riri too."

"Let's protect each other, okay?" Mikoto held out her pinkie. Shōto was confused and didn't know what she meant, until she explained it to him. Then he eagerly entwined their pinkies.

"Mmn."

"All right. Let's go back to class. Homeroom is starting." The boy was somewhat reluctant. Mikoto assured him. "No worries. I said I can take care of myself. If I couldn't, I would have already asked for my knight Shō-chan to protect me."

"…Fine."

* * *

When she opened the classroom door, all speeches and actions stopped. Every pair of eyes was instantly plastered on her.

It was perfect. Mikoto loved attention.

Gracefully, she walked over to Shōto's desk to take the flower. "This flower is still very fresh. Isn't it pretty?" She asked Shōto cheerfully, who nodded, surprising everyone. Oddly, they felt that although she sounded cheerful and sweet, there was something different about her. "I've been receiving a lot of flowers lately but it doesn't get any less special. Let's put this on the teacher podium. It's unfair if only I get to enjoy this gift."

From the corner of her eyes, she spied the paling of the faces of the unreasonable teenage girls. She was happy at their growing anger and fear.

True to her words, Mikoto really did put the flower on the teacher podium. When Eishi walked in for homeroom, the strict teacher would no doubt sputter and roar out in anger.

The teachers favoured Mikoto. These girls had no chance of winning against her once she got them involved. Not like they had any chance since the very beginning.

Returning to her desk, she touched the dry stain briefly. "I'd like to change my desk, but let's report this to Eishi-sensei first. I don't want them to misunderstand and think that I—" she paused to glance at the unreasonable teenage girls' pale faces, "—vandalized school property."

Her heart finally settled when she received their look of full hatred. Yes, hate her more. Hate her, be jealous of her, and remember her vividly. To those people whose hearts were filled with hatred and jealousy, the best revenge was to be etched in their minds and be a constant shadow in their hearts.

Yes, this was the real Mikoto. She could be kind just like she could be cruel. People were mistaken if they took her for a pure white lotus. She was petty and could be as dark as she wanted when the other party asked for it.

So what if her opponents were a bunch of teenagers? Call her unfair, but right now, wasn't she also a teenager?

Mikoto had always been ruthless when she was displeased. She also wouldn't deny that she was selfish and tyrannical.

To Mikoto, these girls were nothing more than supporting characters. She didn't care what emotion they felt towards her. They weren't included in her list of precious people so she naturally had little care for them; and yes, this thought existed because they wronged her.

Mikoto was naturally a contradictory person. She was complicated to the core and very prone to bias. She was cruel just as she was kind. She was generous just as she was stingy. She was tyrannical just as she was gentle. She was selfless just as she was selfish. How people wanted her to treat them depended on how they treated her—an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

Her lips unconsciously curled upwards into an evil smirk, scaring the unreasonable teenage girls. "We all hate misunderstanding, don't we?" she asked rhetorically. "Don't we all want to avoid being wrongly accused?" None answered.

Chuckling inside at their frightened faces, Mikoto turned to Shōto. He was watching her plainly, not showing signs of surprise or disappointment at her sudden change in attitude.

Her smile instantly switched to a sincere one. As long as there was someone who could accept everything that she was, she had nothing to fear.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Writing this arc is really tiring for my brains as well as my emotional health. It's so frustrating and draining. I feel like I'm in Mikoto's shoes and I'm once again growing and trying to find myself. That wasn't the most pleasant journey.

As for Mikoto's personality, I've said before several times that she is a contradictory character. She is very prone to bias and is very complex. To make it simple, she is like two sides of the same coin. She's like black and white. To make it even more simple, she is a Gemini LOL. In a way, this personality of hers is based on me and I can assure that it's not split personality or anything.

I wonder if there is any of you who has a similar personality to Mikoto and I? Do let me know!

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that! Be good boys and girls and I promise that Santa will arrive with your present! TTFN!


	19. Chapter 15 - Goal

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Merry Christmas! Is it Christmas yet in your place? It's Christmas here already! I don't celebrate Christmas by religion, but I love this holiday! It's so cheerful and I love Christmas music and Christmas films and I love the discounts, etc.! Overall, Christmas is great!

Are you surprised that there's another update? The previous one's the November chapter. This one is the December chapter. Aren't I an incredibly fair person? haha. But I did mention that Santa will come if you're good and you've been extremely good and patient. See? Aren't I a great and fair Santa? LOL

Replying to a question by **ForeverTwistedLove8814** : In Japan, white chrysanthemum flower is used for the dead. It's usually used in funerals or graves. When the unreasonable teenage girls put one on Mikoto's desk, it's like she's dead. This is actually a common way of bullying in Japan, from all the mangas, animes, and dramas I've seen. Hope this helps!

Anyway, Merry Christmas and happy reading!

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 15 – Goal

* * *

Though she had given up on living life with a fake persona, Mikoto still hadn't let go of her perfect image. It was something she carefully crafted and nurtured; she wouldn't let it go to waste without benefitting her anything.

Besides, if she had a perfect image, wouldn't that increase her chance of topping the societal food chain? Plus, if she continued to act perfect and only showed weaknesses in truly rare moments, wouldn't it increase their value and wouldn't people's heart grow fonder of her? How could she be expected to let go of such good trump card?

However, she had long past thrown away that fake attitude. In order to maintain her perfect image, she didn't need to stoop so low as to act all meek and sweet. She wanted to cringe at the honeyed words that she had said before. Now, if she wanted to spit out poison, then poison she would spit out.

"You do remember that you're the ones who picked me to be in this position, don't you?" Mikoto asked nonchalantly, scrolling through her social media account, waiting for her classmates to finish handing in their homework to her. The unreasonable teenage girls, of course, had words to say to her.

"Then why don't you just step down?"

"Right! Stop being so pretentious!"

"Pretentious? Me?" Mikoto's eyes never lifted from her phone, "Do you know why I'm still the class president? Isn't it to protect your pride? Imagine if the class president you picked turned out to be irresponsible. Won't it mean that you lack good judgement?"

"You—!"

"It's not like being a class president is fun. I have a ton more things I can prioritize over this but I'm still doing this to save your faces. In this case, shouldn't you thank me instead?" Before they could create more unnecessary tantrum, Mikoto sighed and dealt the killing blow. "You should stop being fools and start doing what you're told. No matter what you do, the higher ups won't be angry with me. I can just tell them about your attitudes. I'm a scholarship student with the highest grade, good behaviour, and the teachers favour me. Do you think they won't take my sides?"

They chickened out at the mention of authority figures. Huffing, sticking their noses high up in the air, acting like they hadn't been defeated again, they threw their homework in front of her and left. Mikoto carelessly swept their books aside.

When everybody had collected theirs, Mikoto put her phone away and whined, "Shō-chan, won't you be a sweetheart and help me carry these to the teacher's office?" Shōto readily stood up from his seat. They took half of the homework each and left the classroom. "Thank you for helping me again. Eishi-sensei is really ruthless to ask me to carry all these by my own."

"Sure."

"Geez, what would I do without this knight in shining armour of mine?"

"You'd have to carry these all alone."

"Ugh, just imagining it makes my arms feel heavy."

They continued to converse idly until they reached the teacher's office. Eishi was drinking coffee while grading papers. "Thank you. You can put those there for now." The two did as told then they excused themselves. "Wait. Todoroki, you may go. Midoriya, you stay for a moment."

Mikoto blinked in confusion at that. It was rare for Eishi to want to talk to a student. He had always been cold. "Yes, Eishi-sensei?" She inquired, nodding at Shōto to leave first. Her best friend told her that he would wait for her outside.

After Shōto left, Eishi opened his desk drawer and took out a piece of paper. "Take this. Fill it and hand it back to me before the holidays."

Mikoto received the paper and she read the content. Her eyebrows almost shot up. It was a form inquiring her choices for further education. "But I'm still a junior."

"You're a scholarship student. The school monitors the scholarship students' academic growth very carefully and wishes for them to start pondering over their futures early. What do you think? Do you have a school that comes to mind?"

"Not really. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

What followed after those words were Eishi's sermon about her future, education, etc., with careful implicit suggestions to enrol in Korusan High School. Mikoto pretended to listen attentively.

While the matter about her personality had been resolved—as far as she knew—for now, the matter about how she would go from here was still pending.

Mikoto once had the dream to be a Hero or a Sidekick for her brother, but she didn't know about it now. In the first place, she hadn't an interest in Heroism and she would prefer to stay away from violence. She was not a fan of physical or mental abuse, thank you very much.

Not to mention, she had a good career as a model at the moment. If continued, this path could bring her great fortune in the future. It was also a career that matched her hobby and interest. Mikoto also loved the attention and fame she would get by being a celebrity.

At the moment, this career path was what she was seriously considering pursuing.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work."

"Good job today, Mikoto-chan!" Mikoto's manager—Nagisa—handed her a bottle of water, motioning for her to take a seat. "Everyone had a lot of praises for you. They said that their products sell better when you model for them."

"Really?" Mikoto smiled, drinking her water, checking over the results of the shoot. They were pretty satisfying. All the pictures lacked were the editing out of her horns and tail.

It was her condition when she accepted the offer to work as a model. She wanted her Quirk to be hidden and all her pictures where the attributes of her Quirk were exposed had to be edited.

The reason was simple. Her Quirk's effectiveness greatly decreased once its nature was revealed. This was a prevention of that happening.

Her popularity rose fairly quickly. Mikoto expected this. She was very beautiful and pleasing to look at, and she was also active on social media. Social media was the perfect outlet for her to keep up with the world, create a fan community, and also for branding.

See? If she continued on this career path, her future would indubitably be bright.

"All of the clothing you wore today has all been bought. They said it's okay to bring them home."

Mikoto was very pleased. One of the reasons she decided to model was to get free stuff. "That's really thoughtful. I have to go and thank everyone." Rising from her seat, Mikoto put away her bottle and was about to leave when a familiar ringtone sounded from her manager's pocket. "Is that my phone?"

"Oh yeah. I have it with me here." Nagisa took her phone out and carefully handed it back to her.

Mikoto checked the caller and her eyebrows shot up. This was rare. She excused herself and went to an empty corner to accept the call. "Makkun, why are you calling me? I thought everyone knows I have a photo shoot today."

"Mikoto-chan!" A voice laden with panic sobbed into her ear. The sharp sound was painful to her sensitive ear. "This is bad!"

"Calm down, Makkun. What's wrong?"

"It's—"

Her phone fell from her hand. Her insides ran cold. Panic bubbled in her chest but she was growing numb at a pace that was too rapid to feel anything.

Her hand was shaking as she picked her phone up. Gulping, Mikoto said a few words into it before she hung up, spinning around and hurried over to Nagisa. "Nagisa-san!"

"Yes?" Nagisa was calm and collected, her natural temperament, but when she saw Mikoto's face, she frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere fast."

* * *

"Hey, you can't run around in the hospital!"

"I'm sorry!" The apology came out half-baked and rushed as Mikoto continued to sprint. Her breath came out short and quick but she barely felt out of breath due to the numbness. It was like she was operating on autopilot. The adrenaline surging through her was like anaesthesia.

She skidded to a stop in front of a room. Panicked eyes zoomed instantly to the nameplate. Mikoto's breath hitched.

 _It's real…_

"Mikoto!" S deep voice roared behind her, followed by the voice of a passing nurse scolding—"don't yell inside the hospital!"—which was sadly ignored. "How is she?"

"I-I don't know." Mikoto waited until he reached her before she asked, "The situation?"

"Makkun explained everything to me through the phone while I was on my way. It's pretty bad."

Mikoto's breath hitched. "Tora…"

Tora rubbed his temple. Stress and worry caused his face to lose its colour. "Is she awake?" Mikoto nodded. "You've talked to the nurse?"

"I did, but I bolted when I heard she's awake."

"Impatient. That's unlike you but I guess you couldn't help it." He sighed. "Let's go in."

Taking a deep breath to ready her self, Mikoto agreed. She let Tora knock and they glanced at each other when the soft voice permitted their entry. He slid the door open slowly.

Inside, atop the hospital bed, Shūko sat with her back against the headboard, a pillow there to keep her comfortable. She was pale, void of any make-up and fashionable clothing, and white bandages were wounded around her head.

"Hey there." She smiled. It was a sweet smile that came out forced. "The two of you got here fast."

"Are you okay?" Tora asked. He entered the room and Mikoto followed, closing the door behind her.

"I am. I sprained my ankle and I have a small cut. Because it's on my head, there's automatically a lot of blood, but everybody's too panicked. The next thing I knew, I was already inside the ambulance." She tried to joke but no one actually laughed. It was not funny. "Oh, come on, you two! Don't look so gloomy!"

How could they not look gloomy? Shūko was the weird one to expect them to smile and laugh with her, no matter how forced.

How could they smile and laugh when their friend was involved in a villain attack?

It was just another weekend for Shūko. She opened her café like always, greeted her customers like always, catered to their orders like always, washed the dishes like always, fawned over that male idol group like always, did everything like always.

What differed from usual was the villain escaping into her peaceful neighbourhood after robbing a jewellery store. The villain had a gigantification Quirk so the process of apprehending him was naturally messy. A lot of houses and cars were destroyed. The people who lived in the neighbourhood had to be evacuated and the number of people who were injured was not little.

Shūko's café was among those that were destroyed. The Villain had swept it clean with a hand. Not even a piece of wood was left in the now empty lot.

Of course the government would take responsibility for the destroyed assets but they couldn't possibly give back the same amount. Otherwise, every time something like this happened, the whole country would go to poverty.

To Shūko, The White Swallow was not just a café and a bar. It was not just her home. It was a place where she belonged.

Shūko's previous name was Satoru Shūsei. Shūsei was born into a _very_ traditional Japanese family. His parents were strict and granted him limited freedom. When they found out their son was gay, not to mention was a cross dresser, he was severely reprimanded. They beat him up and disowned him, throwing him away without anything to his name.

All of that happened when he was only fourteen. With no riches, Shūsei had no choice but to quit school altogether. He lived along with the homeless in the public park and worked countless part time jobs to support himself. When the homeless people found out about his true self, even they pointed their fingers and laughed at him.

But unlike Mikoto who hid away and pretended, Shūsei didn't lose himself. He saved the money he earned, gradually finding people he could connect with, and started to open himself up. He started to dress like a female all the time and changed his name to Shūko. When she finally had the fund, she purchased a small house and turned it into a café and a bar.

The White Swallow was open for everybody but its true nature was a gay bar. Shūko wanted to create a place for everybody to belong, especially the people who were different and were judged like she was, because she knew what it felt like to be rejected by society. She only wanted to create a place where people wouldn't have to feel alone.

She succeeded. Now it was destroyed into nothing but rubbles.

Mikoto couldn't even begin to image how Shūko must have felt at the moment. She had her dream—her life—so measly destroyed. It must have hurt her more than any injuries.

Even so, Shūko still hadn't lost herself. Even though she must be incredibly frustrated and sad at the moment, she still forced herself to smile and laugh in order not to worry anybody.

Mikoto's heart ached painfully for Shūko. She would never say this out loud because she loved to put on airs, but Shūko was everything she wanted to be in life—strong, true, and _free_. To have the strength to not lie to yourself, Shūko was Mikoto's definition of being alive.

To watch that life being maltreated and abused by having everything it craved for ruined… It hurt. It hurt even more because she had seen with her own eyes how vibrant it could be.

Mikoto and Tora both didn't know what they could say to make it better.

Don't worry. Things would get better. They could just rebuild the bar and everything would return to how it was.

But how could they say such things carelessly? The damage done by this villain was not simple. Sometimes, it's not only the physical that suffered, but also the mental. The damage from watching your dream being destroyed before your own eyes was not light.

"Geez, are you two here only to bring gloom to me? Why are you so quiet?" Shūko pouted and whined. "If you have this much free time, go do your job! Mikoto-chan, aren't you supposed to be in the middle of a photo shoot?"

"It's already finished…"

"Tora, aren't you a Hero? Are you that free to be able to visit any patient?"

"Mandalay is taking over for me…"

"Geez! You two have this thought out, don't you?" Huffing and puffing at their sombre mood, Shūko decided that she had had enough and drove them out. "If you're free then go visit the others! They're also hurt! Go meet them! Shoo! Come only when you can smile and laugh with me! Shoo, shoo!"

Being so strongly driven out, Mikoto and Tora had no choice but to obey. They closed the door behind them. Regret burnt behind their eyes for not being able to say anything to Shūko and they cursed their weakness.

"She did it on purpose." Tora murmured as they walked to the room where the hurt customers were being treated. "She wanted to be alone."

Mikoto nodded. "I know. Shūko will never shed tears in front of others." She smiled blandly. Really, in some aspects, Shūko and her were truly alike. "That dummy. We seem like incompetent friends now, don't we?"

Tora grunted and crossed his bulky arms over his wide chest. This appearance of Tora's was also not something to be taken lightly. The gender transition had not been a passing wind. After that, Shūko and her had to watch the rehabilitation and Tora re-ripping and re-adapting to his Quirk. It had been a very painful process.

Truly, these two older friends of hers were too incredibly. Surrounded by these kinds of adults, it would be shameful if she didn't grow up right.

"All right. Let's go visit the others. Makkun busied himself calling everyone but wasn't he also injured? Let's visit him first."

"Okay."

* * *

After they finished visiting the injured customers, they went back to Shūko's room but the blonde was asleep so they had no choice but to return home for the day. "I'm going to have a talk to the doctors while I'm at it. You can go home without creating any trouble, I trust?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the most cautious person on Earth." Jabbing his side, offended, Mikoto teased. "Don't scare the doctors off with that sharp tongue of yours."

"Get lost!"

"Tee-hee! Bye!"

"Still dares to act cute—!"

After she had retreated some ways from Tora, Mikoto's smile vanished and her shoulders sagged. She let out a long sigh. Her mind was running in circles, trying to come up with something she could do to brighten the situation.

Maybe she could call some people and—"Mmph!"

What the _fuck_?

Couldn't she even get a peaceful time for a moment?

Reaching up to the fabric covering her face, Mikoto pulled it off. Her narrowed amber eyes examined it carefully.

It was a piece of cashmere stole—very high quality. The fabric was really soft and warm. It made one feel comfortable just touching it. However, what caught Mikoto's interest was not the expensive material, but the floral pattern.

Was this pattern not familiar to that stole she saw with Shōto in Shibuya?

Was this not the stole Shōto said was similar to the one his mother owned?

Mikoto laughed lightly. No way. This must be a coincidence. It wasn't like this stole was custom-made or anything, right? Thousands of people owned stoles like this one.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" A gentle voice inquired carefully. "I was careless and it flew."

The woman who said it had shoulder-length white hair and grey eyes. This colouring was _very_ familiar. No, it was not just the colouring. This small face, that sharp nose, those slightly rounded cheeks… they were all too familiar.

After all, weren't these the features Mikoto saw almost every day?

Not only that, she had also seen this face first hand in the photograph displayed in the living room of the Todoroki residence.

This woman was Shōto's mother.

Her eyes were dull and detached, like she was lost. She was cold but she still politely bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Ah," Mikoto snapped out her trance and quickly waved her hands. "It's nothing. I'm okay so please raise your head." She handed the floral stole to the white-haired woman. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much." She bowed once more before turning and walking away.

"W-wait a minute!" Mikoto chased after her. "Um, I'm sorry, but—" the question about Shōto lay on the tip of her tongue but she found herself not being able to say anything. She wanted to ask if she really was Shōto's mother but something prevented her.

The woman appeared a bit fearful. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

She was taken aback. "Huh?"

"I'm visiting someone but I'm lost. It will be very helpful if I can tag along with you." Ugh, dumb excuse. Had her brains truly short-circuited because she unexpectedly met her best friend's mystery mother?

"It will be more helpful if you look for a nurse."

"There's no nurse around. I'll only tag along until I find one." She lied. Seeing the woman's reluctance, Mikoto turned on her best weapon. She blinked her doe eyes and forced tears to gather. "Please?"

The puppy eyes were a skill that came with the surname 'Midoriya'. Once it was activated, watch as hearts melted around you. Coupled with Mikoto's naturally beautiful amber eyes, how could one resist?

"All right."

See?

Mikoto cheered inwardly. Outside, she thanked the woman profusely and tagged along beside her. She dared not ask any question in fear of alarming her. Her guard was already high enough as it was.

Thankfully, they did not encounter any nurse on their way to her room. Perhaps the nurses were all too busy taking care of the injured from the villain attack.

When they arrived in front of the woman's room, Mikoto's eyes were instantly stuck to the nameplate.

 _Todoroki-sama._

Now it's all confirmed. This woman truly was Shōto's mother.

"This is my room, so…" The woman began unsurely.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much." Mikoto beamed her brightest smile at her. "I believe I can find my way from here."

"That's good then." She didn't return her smile but the woman bowed her head slightly—very polite and respectful—and turned to enter her room.

"Todoroki-sama?" Mikoto turned to find two nurses walking their way—one of them looked worried, the other was uncomfortable. "Why did you leave first? We were going to escort you to your room."

"It's fine. I can return myself."

The worried nurse glanced at Mikoto and, if possible, she looked even more worried. "It's almost time for dinner. Let's get you inside and warmed up." Shōto's mother followed after the nurse obediently. The door closed behind them.

What was that?

What was that nurse so worried about? Did Mikoto look like she was capable of swallowing Shōto's mother whole or what?

"Hey." the other nurse called. Mikoto turned to the uncomfortable nurse. "You shouldn't get involved with that woman. You don't want trouble to come for you."

When someone said something like that without giving a coherent reason, no one would obey. The natural reaction was curiosity and suspicion. It was only natural that the warning piqued Mikoto's interest.

"Why is that? Is she someone important?" Mikoto played dumb.

Thankfully, the nurse was someone who loved to gossip and had no respect for a patient's confidentiality. After squeezing information out of her, Mikoto would remember her name and report her to the head nurse.

Yes, Mikoto was this kind of person. Don't act like you had no idea.

"Of course she is! If she isn't, she won't be in this ward!" The nurse dragged Mikoto away so the people inside the room wouldn't hear them. This show of dedication towards gossiping amazed Mikoto. This nurse might be even more shameless than her.

"Who is she then?"

"She's the wife of the number two Hero—Endeavour!" The nurse answered this with vigour, as if it was an information that could potentially help global warming or poverty. "And do you know why she's here?"

' _If you don't tell me, how do you expect me to know, dumbarse?'_ was what Mikoto thought.

"No, I don't. Why?" was what Mikoto said.

"Mental illness. That Todoroki family, oh my God… The husband is the number two Hero but the wife is admitted to the hospital because of a mental illness. It's actually a top secret. She isn't usually allowed to wander around alone like that in fear of anyone finding her."

So that's why the nurse before looked so worried. She was worried that Mikoto was a spy or something.

"And? And?" Mikoto faked enthusiasm.

Seeing that Mikoto was engaged with the gossip, the nurse brightened up. "Well, what's weirder is the reason why she's here."

"Isn't it mental illness?"

"That's one reason." The nurse nodded, pleased that Mikoto was paying attention. "But I heard that she…" she leaned closer and whispered to Mikoto's ear, "…poured hot water on her son's face."

Mikoto paled. "What?" She wheezed.

"This is actually a public secret in this hospital. Todoroki-sama's sent to the hospital because she poured hot water on her son's face."

Shōto's face flashed inside her mind. That scar…

Could it be…

"Why," she asked, shaking, "Why did she pour hot water on his face?"

"Mental illness. What else?"

No. It couldn't be that. Perhaps it was one of the factors, but it clearly wasn't all of it. If she accepted mental illness as the cause then she was missing the bigger picture.

What came to her mind was Shōto's bone deep hatred for Endeavour. From what she had learned from Shōto himself as well as her observation, Endeavour wanted Shōto to become a Hero that could surpass All Might so he had begin training her best friend since he got his Quirk—since he was a toddler.

It was a form of abuse. Mikoto thought that was why Shōto hated him.

But, what if Shōto was not his only victim? If Endeavour could abuse his own son, why couldn't he abuse his own wife? Why couldn't he abuse his wife to the point of damaging her mental health, which led to her pouring hot water on Shōto's face?

Mikoto had noted before that Shōto didn't resemble Endeavour, but there was actually a part of him that did resemble his father—his left side. The scar Shōto bore was on his left side. Mikoto was pretty sure her analysis was correct and it horrified her.

Her best friend, that cinnamon roll, that little angel…

As far as Mikoto knew, Shōto adored his mother dearly. Every time he mentioned her, his gaze was gentler than anything, his voice dripping with admiration and love. To him, she was holier than any Goddesses.

Thanking the nurse, Mikoto bid her good-bye and left the hospital—not before reporting the nurse. As she walked back home she shivered. Not because of the chilly weather, but the hatred burning hotly within her.

Before, she disliked Endeavour. Now, she _loathed_ him. She hated him, despised him, and was deeply disgusted with him. Such a despicable beast was actually sitting high and mighty above everybody else as the number two Hero.

Don't kid with her!

Not only did this beast dare to abuse her best friend, he even abused the mother her best friend loved so much to the point that she would hurt her own son! There was nobody out there who wouldn't hate him after what he did! If such person existed, Mikoto would personally make them lick the mother and son's soles after they stepped on organic waste with their oldest shoes!

Ahem, excuse the exclamation points.

Mikoto took a deep breath and counted to ten—fuck that, _fifty_ —before she could calm her anger _slightly_. She would need to increase her meditation time tonight.

Not being able to help herself, Mikoto took out her phone and pressed nine. It rang thrice before the other line picked up. _"Riri?"_

"Hello, Shō-chan. Is Endeavour home tonight?"

" _Yeah. Why?"_

Mikoto pouted. "I was going to invite you to eat with me."

" _Don't you have a photo shoot?"_

"It's finished today. I was the model so of course it didn't take long."

" _I see."_

Her best friend's honest tone lightened her chest a little. She giggled and said, "Well, it can't be helped." An idea came to mind and she suggested, "Hey, how about I make lunch for us tomorrow?"

" _We're not eating at the cafeteria?"_

"I'll cook for us. Didn't you say my cooking's delicious? What do you want to eat?"

" _Zaru soba—"_

"Croquettes?"

"… _Croquettes."_

"Then I'll make a lot of croquettes for us. Look forward to lunch tomorrow."

" _Mmn."_ Fuyumi's voice calling Shōto for dinner rang through and Shōto replied to her before he returned to the call. _"Nē-san is calling me for dinner."_

"Okay. Enjoy your meal."

" _I will. Riri, too, hurry and eat."_

"I will. Bye, Shō-chan."

" _Bye."_

Mikoto put her phone away. Her heart had lightened some, but the bitterness was still there. How could anybody bear to hurt her angel? He was so pure and innocent. Wouldn't it feel like hurting an innocent little hamster?

Endeavour was a sick beast. This was the only explanation she could come up with.

After what happened to Shūko and learning about Shōto's mother, Mikoto felt emotionally drained. Her heart was already sore from all the pain it had to experience today.

She could only drag herself home, lamenting on her weakness and the pain that her precious people had to face.

* * *

The next day—Monday—Mikoto stayed true to her words. She woke up extra early to cook lunch for Shōto and her. "Croquettes, rolled omelettes, stir fry and over a dozen rice balls with various fillings. I also brought strawberries. They're chilled because I kept them in the cafeteria's fridge. So?"

"The look delicious." Shōto praised, his eyes glued to the food. Since he was a growing boy, his appetite naturally increased. Mikoto cooked a lot for that reason.

"Then let us eat."

"Let's eat."

Picking up his chopsticks, Shōto didn't spare any moment before he dug into a croquette. Mikoto watched him with eyes full of expectations and he didn't disappoint. "Tasty." He compliment after he devoured three croquettes, licking his lips,

"Yay~" She beamed. "Aren't my croquettes the best?" Shōto nodded, which pleased her more.

"When are you going to make me soba?"

"I'm still in the process of learning. It's not exactly easy to make." She pouted. She wasn't that adept at cooking Japanese food in the first place. It took a lot of practice to get where she was now. To make soba from scratch was still too difficult for her at the moment.

"Then I'll wait."

"Don't worry. When I've got it, I've got it. My soba will the most delicious you've ever tasted."

"Okay."

After this, they ate in silence. The rooftop was empty since most students preferred to eat in the cafeteria or the garden. They sat in the shades because Mikoto hated direct sunlight.

Privacy, checked.

Mood, checked.

Courage, somehow checked.

Mikoto decided to just be straight and go to the point. There was no meaning in stalling. It would only increase her nerves.

"So, Shōto," She began, trying to sound like her usual self, "I met your mother yesterday."

 _Plop._

"Ah, you dropped it!" Mikoto quickly took out a tissue to wipe Shōto's pants where he had dropped his rice ball. "I'll throw it away. Be more careful, okay?"

She was trying to play it casual, but Shōto was too shocked to follow her pace this time. "Riri, what did you—"

"I met your mother yesterday." She repeated, not looking at him, still wiping his pants. "I mean, she doesn't know me, but I've seen her picture in your home and I saw the nameplate and—yeah…"

"…Why were you at the hospital?"

"Shūko had an incident."

"Oh."

Nothing more was said. They continued to eat silently until they had finished everything. Mikoto moved to stand up. "I'll go and buy us something to drink. Strawberry milk is fine right?"

"My mother threw hot water in my face." Mikoto stiffened. Shōto lifted a hand to touch his scar. "She said my left side reminded her of that man. She said it's unsightly and threw hot water in my face." He gazed at her and her butt was instantly plastered back on the bench. "Have you heard of Quirk marriages?"

"...I have." She hated where this was going.

"For as far as I can remember, my father has always been the number two Hero. He sees All Might, the number one, as an unbreakable wall blocking his way. However, that pathetic man doesn't have the power to defeat All Might so he created me."

"Created… you?"

"He used wealth and fame to buy my mother into a marriage to get a hold of her Quirk. He created me and now he's trying to cultivate me into becoming a Hero strong enough to defeat All Might."

Mikoto gulped. "So your brothers? And Fuyumi-san?"

"In that man's eyes, they're probably nothing more than failed products."

Hatred once again burned inside her. To see his own child as failed products and a tool, he was less than a beast. Endeavour was a monster.

"I'm going to become a stronger Hero than him, stronger then All Might, all without using his Quirk. Not because I want to fulfil his ambitions, but because I'm going to deny him everything."

No, that's wrong. What he was doing was not denying Endeavour anything. If there was anyone he was denying, it was himself. It wasn't Endeavour's Quirk he was using. It was Shōto's.

Mikoto wanted to tell him that but she couldn't. She felt like there was a limit even in friendships. She felt comfortable telling him her story, and vice versa, but being involved was another thing completely. She felt like there lay their line.

If Mikoto felt uncomfortable with someone doing something towards her, she certainly wouldn't do it to someone else. In this area, she was certainly not a hypocrite.

Besides, she had a feeling that these words were not hers to say.

Other than that, she honestly didn't know what to say.

Why was it that all her beloved people must be tortured in some way? Her parents, her little brother, her best friends… They were all good people. They didn't deserve what they were going through.

For Mikoto who loved with everything she had, it was more painful seeing her beloved people facing hardships than experiencing them herself.

Fine. If God couldn't see their worth and insisted on not treating them right, then she would take over in protecting them. She would become strong, in all aspects, so she could protect them all properly.

The first step she had to take was… to get into U.A.

Her little brother was destined to go into U.A. Shōto had told her countless times that he was going to go to U.A. If she got into U.A, she could always be with Izuku and Shōto. She would also have to live at home with her mother. Mimi was also close by.

Who knew if she would become a Hero in the future. As it stood, she still had no interest in Heroism, but she would do anything to protect her beloved people.

Besides, if she did become a Hero, it would make her parents proud. She could also protect Shūko's dream and support Tora, Izuku, and Shōto.

This was her goal in life. She wanted to protect the people she loved. She wanted to always be by their side. Mikoto would stop at nothing to get to her goal.

"Shō-chan, I've decided," She told him, "I'm also going to U.A and I'll try my hands at becoming a Hero."

Shōto showed no surprise. "Riri will be a good Hero."

"Not just good. I'll be _spectacular_."

"But why suddenly?"

"Hm?"

"You said you weren't interested before."

"Well," Mikoto smiled at him, coming up with a good reason on the spot, "Nowadays, being a Hero is far better than being a normal celebrity. A Hero gets more job opportunities and fame. Such a flashy job is made for me. Don't you agree?" Shōto bobbed his head in agreement. "Then it's settled! I'll have to fill the form Eishi-sensei gave me so they can adjust my studies."

Shōto continued to gaze at her for a moment longer before he looked away. "You need training. You should spar with me."

"And risk injuries? No, thank you." Besides, no offense, but she had a better person that could train her. Shōto had no experience teaching someone, but that person had. Since she did yoga and was flexible, she knew his fighting style would suit her better.

Shōto frowned. "I won't hurt Riri."

"What are talking about? When it comes to martial arts, how can you guarantee such a thing?" He didn't respond. Mikoto knew what she said was the truth.

Mikoto was the type of person that when she wanted something, _she wanted something_. Once she set her mind to it, nothing was going to stop her from getting it, unless she herself grew bored of it. Right now, in her mind, she had already started mapping all possibilities that would aid her in her quest to get into U.A and be a Hero.

"All right." She pumped her fists. "To fame and wealth!"

"Your ambition is really weird."

"Hey, I'm sure I'm not the only who wanted to be a Hero to gain fame and wealth!" There were more Heroes out there who became a Hero to protect than stars in the sky. "I really hate fighting and violence though. What if my face got hit? When it comes to it, my knight in shining armour had to protect me, okay?"

"Okay, but you also have to train properly."

"Yes, sir!" Mikoto saluted and chuckled.

She had found the courage to face her true self. She had found what her goal in life was. What's next?

Oh, yes.

There was still _that_ left.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

In the past, Tora is Tiger here. It's because at that time, he wasn't yet considered one of Mikoto's confidants. Now, since they were close, Mikoto called him Tora. It's not Tora as in Tiger in Japanese, but it derived from his name 'Chatora'. It's a nickname.

We're getting closer to the end of this arc. We've been through the roller coaster of Mikoto's growth this time. I wonder what the next arc has in store for us.

Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great Christmas! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everybody!


	20. Chapter 16 - Clarity

Author's Note:

Greetings and Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

Thank you so much the reviews, favourites, and follows! I'm sorry that I didn't update last month. It was the last month of my internship and I was exploited to the bones. I wanted to update before Valentine's Day but college got in my way, as per usual. I hope you can forgive me on this!

I'm not going to get in the way of your reading. Without further ado, I present to you chapter sixteen!

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 16 – Clarity

* * *

"I'm dying."

"You're not dying."

"I am dying."

"You are not dying."

"I. Am. Dying."

"Can't you just run quietly?!"

"I've been running up this steep mountain track since seven in the morning. I have all the rights to complain."

Mikoto was woken up at six something in the morning with a loud phone call that she failed to ignore. Her torturer actually patiently retried the calls for six times until she picked up. Then, without giving her enough time to enjoy the chilly autumn morning or take a bath, she was ordered to arrive in a specific location within twenty minutes.

"We had a great time so far at the park, hadn't we? There're a lot of open spaces and it was always empty when we went there. There were a lot of properties we could use too." Mikoto wheezed, "Why must we go running up a mountain?"

"You think just playing around in a park would improve anything?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe you said 'playing'…" because Mikoto was absolutely not playing. Playing equalled having a good time. She could bet on everything she owned that she was _not_ having a good time.

"Shut your mouth!" Tora roared in her face. "Save your breath and keep up the pace!"

Feeling like she had made the worst mistake in her life, Mikoto had no choice but to shut up. She knew even if she continued whining, he would not give her a break until they reached a point he decided was good enough. If she knew asking Tora to train her would be this intense, perhaps she should have accepted Shōto's offer to spar with him. At least she knew her whining would a hundred per cent work with him.

Before, he would make her run laps around the neighbourhood (torture); then they would stop at the park to do some workout routine Tora came up with for her (hell); after that was another laps around the park (an actual nightmare); and last but not least was the flight practice. The last one was the easiest for Mikoto. Flight ability and concentration were her assets.

For the past few months, there was almost no day free of soreness and pain. The first few days, she almost had to skip school because she had a hard time moving. Thankfully, she had very thoughtful friends who splurged on luxurious medicinal bath salts for her.

Her training was intense because, according to Tora, although she was agile and flexible, she was nothing compared to a lot of her peers who had been preparing for U.A ages before she even decided on applying there. Naturally, she had to throw in more effort.

For the time being, Tora wanted her to build stamina, endurance, and defensive ability, which explained why—"Ow! Bloody fuck!"

"Focus!"

"If that hit my face, I would split your head open!"

Which explained why Tora had been throwing little rocks and striking her with a taser gun. Which also explained why she was running with only a tank top and her windbreaker open and down her arms.

According to Tora, her wings had great potential as shields. He checked over the tough skin and the bones and decided that she should train them to increase their defence. Mikoto knew that the skin of her wings—as well as her horns and tail—were tough. It saved her from an explosion once. Again, according to Tora, if improved, it could even withstand direct fire or thunderbolts.

Now it was only little rocks and light taser. Mikoto was afraid of what would come after her wings had actually toughened. Ice? Blowtorch? An actual rocket launcher?

Mikoto lamented on her fate.

At the same time, she was excited for the improvement of her wings. They were her main assets if she wanted to have any chance of entering the Hero world. In her opinion, they were more valuable than her enchantment. Especially after she learned more about it with Tora's tests.

Her enchantment had a limit to the number of people she could enchant at the same time. Not to mention, there was no Quirk without a certain limitation. Whenever she used her enchantment, her body temperature would rise.

Mikoto's temperature would over time rise with the number of people she enchant, so if her current body temperature was thirty-six Celsius, it would rise to thirty-seven should she enchant one person and to thirty-eight should she enchant two people. It was the same as having a fever and it disrupted her concentration.

Concentration was an important aspect in the usage her Quirk. To explain why, first of all, her enchantment didn't come with an on and off button. That meant it would naturally activate when someone looked into her eyes for a certain period of time; and she couldn't just turn it off, of course not. That would be too easy. To deactivate her Quirk, the opposite party had to first be unconscious.

During the enchantment, she had to concentrate in order to keep the opposite party's sanity level. If she weren't careful, they would go crazy for her, just like when she first activated her Quirk, and it would be harder to make them listen to her.

Now could you imagine how problematic this Quirk was?

She enchanted people, then to keep them from becoming crazy unreasonable stalkers she would have to maintain her concentration but, after a period of time, she would get fevers, which naturally disrupted her concentration. Worse, if she went past her limit, there was the actual possibility of brain damage. For now, Tora limited her to only enchanting three people maximum.

God was truly messing with her when He gave her this Quirk. Its difficulty even at this level was already ranked A+!

Tora assured her that it would stabilize one day but for now she had to keep it as her trump card. At the moment, her priority was to improve her physical and martial abilities. Otherwise, she would be severely lacking compared to her peers.

"All right. We'll take a break." Tora announced after they reached a clearing. It was actually still a lot of ways from the zenith.

"Finally!" Mikoto huffed, out of breath. She dried her crazy sweat—gross!—with the towel she brought while chugging her water.

"We're going back down."

She sprayed water everywhere. "WHAT!"

"We'll catch a cold if we take a break here and it's almost time for lunch." Tora took her water and towel from her and pointed towards the dense trees. "You're going to fly back down from there. Fast."

Mikoto's face was wiped out of any expression. "Do you have any idea how big my wings are?" She stretched them to prove her point. Her wings had been growing along with her. Now, each of them was at least a hundred and forty centimetres long and fifty centimetres wide. She was tall so of course her wings would also be lengthy.

"Think of it on your own. Let's go."

What a tyrant!

However, without a choice, all Mikoto could do was to follow his order.

* * *

"Welcome back, you two. How's training?" Shūko greeted with a big smile, "You're just in time for lunch."

After the villain incident, Shūko had been living in Makkun's—her regular customer—private villa. It was close to the city so there was no problem with transport. In order to rebuild her café, Shūko decided to save the money from the government and work several jobs to gain more money. She delivered newspaper in the morning, worked shifts in a convenience store and a library in the day, and bartended in the evening.

As independent as she was, she refused help other than the villa. In fact, she insisted on paying rent to stay here, even though Makkun told her she could stay for free. Stubborn and independent, Shūko just kept making all her friends worry for her. At the same time, everyone was amazed and proud at how quick she picked herself back up.

Mikoto made a throat-slitting gesture before removing her windbreaker and wiping her sweat off. She was so tired and out of breath, she couldn't even speak.

"She still has a long way to go."

"You might as well just kill me. Thanks." Mikoto took the water from Shūko and drank it in a few mouthfuls. "Tora had me running up the mountain while throwing rocks and tasering me. Then he fooled me by saying we're taking a break but he actually made me fly down the mountain not by the track, but by zipping around trees."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Right?"

"Are you injured?"

"My wings are aching. They hit a lot of trees. Can you check if I broke any bones?" Mikoto pouted.

"Ha ha. Sure."

Tora rolled his eyes. "She's being dramatic. She wouldn't have hit so many trees if she had paid any attention."

"I'm not even going to argue with you anymore." Waving a hand at him, Mikoto slumped down lifelessly. "What's for lunch?"

"I made fried noodles and salad."

"Sounds good." Although at this point anything would sound good to her. She was so hungry she could eat a horse.

They cleaned up then sat down around the coffee table in the living room because Tora needed access to the news while eating. Shūko distributed the dishes. "Let's eat." The three of them chorused.

They ate in silence until Shūko suddenly squealed and switched the channel. "Hey!" Tora protested.

"It's almost time!" Shūko turned on the recording function then put the remote out of reach from Tora.

Mikoto glanced at the time. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. It airs today, doesn't it?" Shūko shushed her, causing her to sweat-drop.

Not a minute later, the drama playing hit commercial. A cheery tune played and Mikoto's face appeared on the screen. Shūko gasped. "Oh my God, that's you!"

"That's me." She replied nonchalantly after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

Some time ago, Mikoto was offered to star in a commercial while she was doing a photo shoot. It was a commercial for a fruit chew candy and since the pay was great, Mikoto agreed after consulting with Inko and her management.

It was a simple commercial. All she had to do was eat a candy, chewed, pretended there was an amazing burst of flavour, chewed, acted like she enjoyed it, chewed some more, and said the company slogan at the end. Winking, she used both hands to mimic chewing mouths, _"Every day Chew Chew!"_

What an uncreative slogan.

"Wow, that was so good!" Shūko praised, eyes sparkling, "You looked so cute!"

"Not cute. Ethereal. Stop using the wrong adjective to describe me."

Tora snorted. "Narcissist."

"I'm simply being honest."

"How did you even land a commercial?"

"Uh, this?" She gestured to her face. Tora rolled his eyes. She repeated the gesture from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. He performed another eye-roll.

There were a lot of weird commercials in Japan. Mikoto was glad she only needed to act cute in hers. Not only that, she also got great payment so all was well in her book.

Shūko picked up her phone. "Let's see if you've gone viral."

Mikoto chortled at Shūko's enthusiasm. "The commercial literally just aired minutes ago." She said but it went unnoticed by Shūko who was already scrolling through her social media. She peered over Shūko's shoulder.

There were some people who posted pictures from the commercial and inquired who she was and also some of her fans—yes, of course she had fans—going bonkers over it. Mikoto had not mentioned anything about her being in a commercial after all.

Shūko earnestly directed everyone asking to Mikoto's social media account. Mikoto noticed some familiar accounts doing the same thing and she giggled in amusement. "Makkun and the others are really free." Shūko also laughed when she noticed them.

Look at how enthusiastic and efficient they were. Mikoto had a good PR team in them, it seemed.

Her phone rang and Mikoto picked it up instantly, already knowing who was calling. Before she could even say anything, a loud cry pierced through her ear, _"WAHHH, MIKO-CHAN!"_

"Hello, Mama."

" _I saw the commercial! It was so good! I can't believe that my daughter's on TV! The neighbours saw and everybody's asking me about it! Is it aired overseas? I'm going to send it to your father, okay? He's going to be so proud of you!"_

"Ha ha. Thank you, Mama."

" _You were so cute! I'm going out to the store to buy all flavours of the candy! Oh, do you think I should share them with the neighbours?"_

"Err, no, that's actually embarrassing."

It took a while for Inko to calm down. Mikoto promised to call again then hang up. She noticed that there were a lot of notifications from her social media and there were also a lot of text messages.

 _From: Shō-chan_

 _Subject: Chew Chew_

 _My sister recorded the commercial and we're going out to buy the candies. Let's share them on Monday._

 _From: Micchan_

 _Subject: Miko-chan was so cute!_

 _I saw the commercial! It was so cute! Sadly, Okā-sama won't allow me to buy the candies. I'm going to ask Kacchan to smuggle one for me._

 _From: Gōtō Nagisa (Manager)_

 _Subject: Have you seen the commercial?_

 _It just aired and it's done very well. A lot of people ask about you and it seems like your fans are doing all the answering. You should post something and show your appreciation for their support. Anyway, good job, Mikoto-chan!_

Smiling warmly at the supportive messages, Mikoto replied to each of them gratefully before she posted one of her selfies—she had _a lot_ in stock, thanking everybody in her caption.

Finished, she put her phone down then finished her meal. She was just about to go to the kitchen to look for dessert when Tora stood up and announced. "All right. Break time's over. We're going back up the mountain."

"Wait, what? I thought we're done for the day?"

"I said 'break'. I didn't say we're finished. Let's get going so we can finish before it gets dark."

"But I'm already tired..."

"Stop complaining!" Impatiently, Tora shoved her into her windbreaker then picked her up by the collar, like a kitten. "We're going."

"You're heartless, Tora, really heartless. Can't we just take it easy today?" she pouted, her eyes glittering with the unshed tears.

"Your acting cute doesn't work on me."

"Tch."

"Good luck! And I'll leave the keys in the usual place before I leave!"

* * *

Mikoto passed the days in pain.

…

Okay, that was a bit extra. After a week or so, she had actually got used to the extreme training and she was less sore after training. It worsened sometimes when Tora increased her load but once she got used to it, it was only extreme, no longer hellish.

Before she knew it, it was already winter. She spent the first day of winter vacation still in the dorm to finish all extra homework and projects then she packed up to go back home. Nagisa would drive her because of her increasing popularity after the commercial.

In Mikoto's opinion, they were overreacting. It wasn't like she had people who would chase her or attack her. She only appeared in one short commercial. She still went to school by herself—with Shōto if they met on the way—but she had only been stopped for pictures a few times.

Mikoto wouldn't refuse being escorted around though, so she got into the car and scrolled through her social media on the way. When they arrived, Mikoto thanked her manager, received reminders of her schedule, before she went up to her family's flat.

Unlocking the door, Mikoto entered the flat, "I'm home!"

Inko had already come running the moment she heard the door being unlocked. "Welcome home, Miko-chan! It's cold outside, isn't it?"

"Very." She hung her coat and replaced her shoes with indoor slippers. "Are we going to have hot pot for dinner?"

"Of course. I know you're craving it."

"Yay~" Cheering, she leaned forward to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy to see how healthy Inko looked.

In the anime, Mikoto remembered that Inko gained a lot of weight due to emotional eating because of stress. In this reality, she was still chubby—not overly so—but what's important was that she was healthy. Mikoto insisted on her going to a yoga class to exercise both her physical and mind, and to gain friends. She was so glad everything worked out, no pun intended.

Entering the living room, Mikoto instantly made eye contact with Izuku who was watching TV. She blinked and he shrunk. "Hi, Izuku. How've you been?"

He looked away awkwardly, eyebrows scrunched, "Good."

"Glad to hear that." She smiled then turned to her mother who was anxiously watching their interaction. "I'm going to clean up in my room. I'll help with dinner after."

"Take your time, Miko-chan."

Mikoto's bedroom was originally her father's study. Since he worked overseas, the room was rarely used, so they moved the things to the storage and decorated it into Mikoto's room.

While unpacking, Mikoto sighed when she remembered the tension between her and Izuku. It had been a few years but it still hadn't loosened in the slightest. It wasn't like he was outwardly rejecting her presence and he wasn't blatantly showing he hated her or ignored her. They still talked but they only brushed the surfaces. Izuku avoided her the moment she tried to talk about something even remotely serious. Mikoto herself didn't know what to say to him yet.

It was just not yet the time. She had done too much damage to Izuku.

The time would come in the future. After entering U.A, Izuku regained his confidence and found himself a place to belong. He built his own group of friends. As long as everything went according to the anime, as long as the two of them could continue to grow and better themselves, then Mikoto was sure they would get the chance to reconcile.

Flopping down on her bed, Mikoto remembered her mission this home visit. She sighed. Fear bubbled in her chest. She hoped everything would go smoothly.

* * *

A few days later, Mikoto was painting her toes in the living room. Inko was doing laundry. Izuku was in his room. It was a very quiet and peaceful day.

 _Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rang just as she finished applying the topcoat on the last little toe. "I'll answer the door!" Mikoto announced. Without putting on her slippers, she walked to the door. Checking the intercom, Mikoto's amber eyes widened at the guest.

She quickly opened the door. Mimi instantly jumped into her chest. "Miko-chan!" she cried, trembling from her sobs and the cold. "Miko-chan, what should I do?"

Mikoto was worried. This was the first time she had seen Mimi this distressed. Closing the door behind them, she led Mimi to her room. "You're really cold. I'll make tea for us. Wait a moment." She patted Mimi's head, hoping it could calm her down some.

She moved in a flurry in the kitchen. "Miko-chan, who is it?" Inko asked as she peered out of the laundry room.

"It's Micchan. She's here to visit me so I brought her to my room."

"I see. Have fun you two. Call if you need anything." Inko retreated.

When Mikoto returned to her bedroom with hot drinks, Mimi was still weeping, a handkerchief pressed again her eyes. "Micchan, here's your tea." She placed a mug of milk tea in front of her friend. Mimi sniffed. "Don't rub your eyes. You'll hurt yourself." She moved to sit beside Mimi, taking the handkerchief from her.

Mimi's eyes were red and swollen—a sign that she had been crying for a while—and her skin was cold. "M-Miko-chan…" she tried to speak, sniffled, then tried again, but failed.

"Slow down, Micchan. Talk slowly." she handed her the tea. "Drink first and warm up. I'll wait for you." Mimi did as she was told. Still sniffling and hiccupping, she drank the tea slowly. After a while, she finally stopped shivering. "Are you calmer?"

"Y-yes," she nodded timidly. "I'm sorry, Miko-chan. I bothered you."

"Nonsense. How can Micchan ever be a bother?" Mikoto chuckled and reached out to pat Mimi's head, ruffling her wind-swept brown hair. "Are you ready to talk now?"

Mimi gave another nod. "The truth is…" her eyes watered again, "I got into a fight with Kacchan."

Ah…

MIkoto had a hard time relating because she was _always_ in a fight with Katsuki. Mimi, on the other hand, knew Katsuki from the moment she was born. The two probably spent every day together and they got along really well. Katsuki was oddly indulgence with her and forgot getting into a fight; Mikoto thought Katsuki probably hadn't the capability to get angry with Mimi.

Mimi was very timid and emotional. The way she got attached to something or someone was comparable to how a new-born chick imprinted. No words were needed to explain how important Katsuki was to her. Of course she would be scared and confused when they got into their first fight after years of friendship.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

Mimi sniffled. "I told Kacchan that I also want to go U.A and he got angry."

This news had more shock value than their first fight to Mikoto. As long as she had known Mimi, her family had been carefully cultivating her to become a traditional Japanese dancer just like the rest of them. Mimi also didn't seem to hold any interest in Heroism.

"I don't understand why Kacchan's so angry," her lips trembling, Mimi let out a whimper. "I only want to be a Hero like Kacchan and everyone else. He didn't have to shout at me. H-He has never done that before…" another round of tears rose.

Mikoto wanted to ask why Mimi suddenly wanted to become a Hero, but she kept her mouth shut. All her life, she prepared herself to become a folk dancer but she changed her mind and decided to pursue something that was a total opposite of her future. No matter how she thought about it, the reason couldn't be something light and simple.

Mikoto herself had a hard time stopping herself from putting on airs and hiding the real reason she wanted to become a Hero. What right did she have to inquire others?

"What should I do? What if Kacchan and I won't be friends again?" Mimi sobbed, "I want us to be close again but I also want to be a Hero."

"Do you know why he doesn't want you to be a Hero?"

Hiccuping, Mimi nodded. "Kacchan said that I can't become a Hero and I'm just going to get myself hurt. He said that I'm not meant for Heroism." That angered Mikoto. Mimi might not be Hero material but she herself also wasn't one. What right did Katsuki have to decide who was meant for Heroism and who was not? His arrogance was astounding. "I-It's true that I'm not strong like Kacchan or Miko-chan, but I'm not… weak."

"Did you put up a fight and defended your case?"

"Kacchan was shouting and he wouldn't listen to me."

Grrrrr…

This child tyrant's character development really couldn't come sooner.

"Well, no matter what he says, I support you." she patted Mimi's thin shoulder. "Kacchan has no right to decide what you could or couldn't be. I say you should hit that rock of a head once or twice to get him to stop being a pig head, or if he shouts then you just shout back at him. At one point, he'll have to listen."

Truthfully, Mikoto herself didn't have the right to give Mimi any advice. She hadn't yet told her family that she was planning to go to U.A. Her father and mother were very supportive. There was no doubt in her that they would be worried but they would cheer for her. They had unprecedented trust in her.

Izuku, on the other hand…

Mikoto had already caused so big of damage to Izuku's self-esteem. One of the reasons why her little brother had little confidence was his own sister. She was afraid of telling him she decided to go to U.A because she was afraid it would damage him more.

Seeing the meek and timid Mimi so bravely confessing to a tyrant that she wanted to go to U.A and became a Hero too, Mikoto was honestly a little inspired. "I think you should go talk to Kacchan," she said after a thought, "and if he still can't see things your way then, you only have to make him see them yourself." Mikoto decided the same thing when she made up her mind to live life as real and free as she could be.

"But…"

"Actually, I also want to go to U.A." she admitted. "I haven't told Mama or Izuku, yet, though. I'm scared that my relationship with Izuku will worsen, but after talking to Micchan I think I'll be honest and tell them."

"After talking to me?"

"Yeah. You're already courageous enough to tell that little tyrant. I have to be the same. Heroes are supposed to be brave, aren't they?"

"…You're right." Determination shone brightly in Mimi's green eyes, "Kacchan is not the only one who can be stubborn. I can too! I'm going to talk to Kacchan!" she stood up in a hurry.

"Wait, now?"

Her bravery was replaced by timidity and tears gathered in her eyes. "B-Because if we don't talk then that means we're still fighting…"

Mikoto sweat-dropped. She had a feeling that their fight wasn't one that could be so easily resolved with just a talk. She hoped Mimi would take her advice and hit that tyrant a few times. It would be nice if that rock of a head could crack a little.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Miko-chan, thank you so much for listening to me. I'm going now!"

"Ah, wait! Let's make you some eye compress first!"

* * *

"I'm planning to go to U.A high school."

All movement stopped besides Mikoto who continued eating her dinner like she hadn't said anything. Inko was the first one to break out of her stupor. "U.A?"

"Yep. I'm also planning to join the Hero department."

Inko's head spun. "Why suddenly? Didn't you say that you're going to Korusan's high school division? You said you really like the environment and the educational system."

Mikoto did say that when she came back for summer vacation in her first year, but that was before she reached enlightenment. "That was before. Mama told me that I shouldn't decide anything too quick that time right?"

"Because that was only a few months after school started. You haven't said anything after so I thought you're really planning to join Korusan high school."

"What do you think, Mama?"

"Well," she began unsurely, "I mean, when you were little you did show a bit of interest in becoming a Hero, but then you stopped talking about it and you focused more on your studies. You also had a modelling career now. Did something happen to make you change your mind?"

"A lot of things have happened since then and I've also met a lot of people." She took a piece of her grilled fish and ate it before continuing. "I think that going to U.A is the only path for me if I want to achieve my dreams."

"I see." Inko seemed a little lost for words. "It will be a lie if I say that I'm not worried. The Hero department surely is tough and the Hero occupation is very dangerous."

Mikoto didn't bat an eyelash. She smiled. "I know, Mama."

Sighing, Inko nodded. "I understand. I'll talk to your father." Putting her chopsticks down, she let her lips curved into a warm motherly smile. "It's only a short while but it seems like you've matured a lot. If it's what Miko-chan wants to do then of course your father and I will support you. You're already so responsible for your age. We hope you won't scare us too much."

"Don't worry." Mikoto assured, laughing. "You know how much I hate to make Papa and Mama worry."

"We trust you, Miko-chan."

"Thank you, Mama."

Talking to Inko never failed to warm her heart. So much love and trust that she gave. Mikoto felt that she would never be able to repay everything that Inko had felt and given her, even if she was not the mother who birthed her.

Inko sent a meaningful glance to Izuku and Mikoto followed. He had been quietly eating his rice all this while. "It's nice, isn't it? You two will go to the same school again." Inko tested. Izuku didn't even look at them, only giving a little nod, before he finished his meal and went back to his room. Inko looked at Mikoto with worry. She didn't know what to say.

Mikoto assured her it was fine and that she was going to talk to him herself. She then helped Inko cleaned up before she knocked on Izuku's door. "Izuku? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He didn't reply for a long while, until he finally called out, "Come in."

She knew he most likely wanted to refuse her entrance but he didn't have the heart to. Opening the door, Mikoto entered the room they used to share. Once inside, anybody could tell it was Izuku's room. It was full of All Might's faces.

"Sorry to disturb you. I just need to talk to you for a while." Izuku nodded. Dilly-dallying and beating around the bush wouldn't do anything. She decided to just go straight to the point. "Izuku, do you still plan to go to U.A?"

She didn't receive an answer even after several minutes of waiting.

"You should go to U.A." since he wasn't answering, Mikoto chose to just continue the conversation herself. "You've wanted to become a Hero since you're little. It's everything to you. I'm here to make it clear that I'm not going to U.A because I want to get in your way or anything." It hurt her that she had to clarify that to her own little brother whom she loved with all her heart, but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to hurt his confidence more than she already had. "I only want to chase my own dreams, that's all. I hope that Izuku will also continue to chase your dreams. The world of Heroes… Just like how you are made for that world, it is also a world made for you."

Literally, it was a world created for him. She knew this better than anyone in this world.

Still not saying anything, Mikoto sighed inwardly and bid him goodnight. She turned around and was about to leave when Izuku stopped her with a little call. "Wait..." she stopped. "Why do you… want to become a Hero?"

Mikoto tensed. Honestly, she had a limit to how emotional she could be. If possible, when it concerned such a soft spot, she hated to show her true feelings.

No, she was not a tsundere character.

She was really not.

She inhaled then exhaled. No matter how much she hated this kind of situation, it was impossible for her to lie to Izuku, especially about her reason to become a Hero. If she used the same excuse she told Shōto or her other friends, it would only chip away Izuku's self-esteem more and it could probably create more cracks in their relationship.

So, she turned around, squaring her shoulders, and looked into Izuku's moss green eyes seriously. "I want to become a Hero because I want to protect the people who are important to me." After admitting this, she lost the tension and could finally breathe.

"Aren't we the same, Izuku? You want to be a Hero because you want to save people right? Like All Might?" Izuku's eyes widened at the questions she fired at him. "I've said this before but if it's Izuku then you have the power to be anything you want." She repeated the exact same sentence she once told him, her lips curled into a reassuring grin.

If it was possible, Izuku's eyes grew even wider. His tightly closed lips parted but no sound came out. She knew he didn't have an idea how to response to her but she hoped that she at least managed to give him a little bit of courage.

Once again, she bid him goodnight and turned to leave. This time, he didn't stop her.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

White Mikoto was a sweet dere character, but Black Mikoto was totally a tsundere. No, I should say a himedere. No matter how I think about it, this personality of hers really was too complicated. Since she's based on me, does this mean I'm also a tsundere?

...

I'm not.

Anyway, since I didn't update last month, I'll try my best to update once more before this month ends. Now, let me ask you something. Would you prefer the next chapter to be:

1\. Chapter 17 because this arc is finally ending and we can't wait for Mikoto to get to U.A

or

2\. A Valentine's Day Special in which we zoom to the future when Shōto and Mikoto are already a thing

'Cause this is a romance story, people. I'm tired of not getting any real romance between them. Friendship fluff alone is not enough for me. So please cast your votes in the reviews! I'll greatly appreciate it!

Thank you so much for waiting and reading! Let's see each other in the next update!


	21. Chapter 17 - Promises

Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, and follows! I greatly appreciate them!

According to the votes, including the last minutes and the 'up-to-you's, here is chapter 17! For that special of ShōMiko, I decided that I'm going to type it up then save it until it's time. I really want to show you now, but... I guess the plot is more important!

This chapter is yet to be rechecked or edited so I'm sorry if there's any mistake. It's 3.38 a.m. but I can't wait to post it so here it is! So, without further delay, happy reading!

I just realized that I've been missing the disclaimers LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 17 – Promises

* * *

She felt like she was floating. There was a familiar feeling of being surrounded by wind and heat.

"—your aunt has also showed her concern. She contacted me because she saw you coming out of a shady pub in Soho. She said you were surrounded by suspicious people. I told you over and over again to be careful with the places you go to and the people you hang out with. Why do you never listen to me?"

Words after words continued to pass through her ears. They went into one ear and out the other. Even though she was still quite out of focus, she realized that she was receiving a sermon. The tone the sermon was delivered was unpleasant. The deliverer was clearly furious.

"Are you listening to me?"

She did. Perhaps? She didn't know. The words spoken sounded weird in her ears. It sounded foreign—almost—but understandable at the same time. It was a different language to the one she spoke daily, but it was a language she understood better.

Odd.

It sounded like English.

With a British accent even.

"Lilith!"

She jumped at the sharp yell. Her eyes blinked, clearing, and she raised her eyes to meet a familiar pair of slanted brown eyes. "…Mother?" she muttered in a confused tone, the English language rolling smoothly off her tongue.

"Have you or have you not been listening to me, Lilith?" Her dark brown hair tied back into a tight low bun, not a single hair out of place, and dressed in a formal suit, Junko looked no different than the strict mother in her memory.

"Yes, Mother."

She was in the same living room—brown walls, red carpet, numerous bookshelves, antique lamps, a fireplace—as the one in her memory. Looking to the side, amber met amber; except it was not the shade of amber that she remembered. It was darker and it missed a certain light within. Reaching up, she gently brushed her brown hair aside, curled into perfectly loose beach wave style.

She was Lilith.

Ah, that's right, Junko called her 'Lilith' earlier.

Turning away from her reflection in the window, Lilith pinched her arm hard. It hurt. This was not a dream, even though it felt so much like one. Lilith knew that this was not the life she led now.

She died, didn't she? Then she was reborn into the world of My Hero Academia, became Midoriya Izuku's sister, obtained her own Quirk, befriended a lot of characters she had no idea was in the actual series or not, and…

Her name was Midoriya Mikoto.

She pinched herself once more. It still hurt. Then was she just daydreaming before this? Was that new life she led a mere dream?

"…What…"

"Lilith! I'm talking to you!" Junko snapped, "Have I ever raised you into someone who can cut others off when they're speaking? What happened to your manners? Your mother is speaking to you, young lady!"

"Yes, Mother." The answer came almost automatically out of her mouth. These two words were instilled deep within her.

Anyway, this was no time to ponder of which life she was living. Her mother was delivering her sermon and she was trained to listen. Otherwise, she would never get to leave her family estate and back into her own flat. She remembered that she had a gathering to attend to in the evening.

Massaging her temple, Junko sighed loudly, making it a point to show how frustrated she was to her daughter. "What did we do wrong raising you? Why did you suddenly turn like this? You were our pride before, Lilith." She sat down on the sofa across from her.

"Mother, let me pour you tea." Lilith dutifully poured the hot lemon balm tea into her mother's cup. It was the perfect tea to cam her down.

"The nightlife these days is even more dangerous than the past." Ignoring the tea Lilith had poured, Junko continued on preaching, "Drugs, frauds, rapists, drunks, street brawls… there all kinds of dangerous out there, yet you continue to prowl around." Instead of taking the tea, Junko picked up several newspapers and threw them in front of Lilith. "See these news? See how dangerous it is?"

"Yes, Mother."

"And those friends of yours… I have always had qualms about your relationships with them. That Margot girl ran away from home to open her own boutique and Peter," Junko sighed, "He was a nice boy, but he refused to inherit his own family's business and he got a _boyfriend_ on top of it all. Your friends are all troublemakers. No wonder you turn the way you are now."

Lilith felt an urge built up within her. She gulped, the inside of her mouth itching, a feeling she quickly tried to wash off by drinking her own tea. Even lemon balm tea couldn't calm down the rapid drumming of her heart. Every beat seemed to send electricity current through the course of her blood.

It was a weird feeling for Lilith, but it was a feeling she had grown to be familiar with.

Her lips—painted a bright red colour—parted, trembling ever so slightly, but before she could let out any sound, the double door opened. Both occupants of the room turned to find a tall, lean older man walked in.

Lilith straightened, stiff, and the words that were about to be said were replaced with a respectful, "Hello, Father."

Her father took one glance at her appearance, shook his head, and uttered, "Embarrassing the family name." under his breath. He passed them without another word towards one of the massive bookshelves lining the walls.

Lilith's relationship with her father was even more strained than with her mother. He was sterner and he never failed to make it clear to her that he abhorred her life decisions. He didn't sugar coat when he told her that he was ashamed of her.

This had happened countless times. Normally, she would keep her lips sealed and silently listened to everything her mother had to say. Today, something was different with her.

Her heart beat even faster, but not out of fear or uneasiness. It felt like every drop of her blood was alive and dancing within her veins. There were butterflies tickling the inside of her stomach. The inside of her mouth itched once more. Words gathered at the tip of her tongue.

"I understand that you underwent a lot of stress, however it isn't something we can't fix. I know a lot of psychiatrists who are very professional and very good at what they do. Let me introduce one of them to you. There is still a chance for you to go back on the right track, Lilith, and I—"

Ah, fuck it.

"Mother!" Junko stopped mid-speech. Lilith's eyes widened ever so slightly. She couldn't believe that she herself raised her voice and cut her mother off, especially after being scolded about it. Lilith felt the rush, heard it, and used it to steel herself and continue. "Thank you very much for always being concerned about me. I really appreciate your thoughts and care, but I'm fine. Even though I've disappointed both you and Father, I've never even once been ashamed of this life and wished I could change back to the old me."

Even after she changed, she had never cut her mother off. Usually, she would listen quietly, behaving, letting her mother finish before she excused herself and left. This was the first time she resisted. Junko was also stunned to the point of silence—not an easy feat.

Speaking your mind felt great. A great weight was taken off of her chest.

It was true that she wished she could patch her relationship with her family, but it was also true that she had never once been ashamed of this life she lived. In fact, she loved this life. No longer having to hide behind a fake obedient persona made her freer than she had ever felt. Her life at the moment, surrounded by good friends—no, _family_ was a blessing she would never take for granted.

"Because, Mother, that old Lilith is no longer me." Her mother's eyes stayed wide, her mouth stayed agape, her posture stayed tense. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her father hadn't looked up from a book he was reading, but his hands had stopped flipping through it. "I have no regret."

Then, without waiting to hear her mother's response or waiting to gauge her father's reaction, Lilith picked up her bag and bid them goodbye, smiling as brightly as the sun.

Nobody stopped her.

* * *

Lilith heard her name being called the moment she stepped inside the karaoke bar. It was a bar she occupied often with her friends. The place was family-owned, quaint, and private. It was not as well known as other bars and thus wasn't every crowded.

"Lithy! Over here!"

"Yes, yes, I heard you once." Smiling at the present faces, Lilith took the empty seat next to Margot. Across from her was her best boy friend—Peter—smiling warmly at her. There were also several other faces. They weren't exactly people she was as close to as Margot and Peter, but they did hang out quite often together.

"Lithy," Margot leaned in to whisper to her ear, "How was your visit? Did your mother yell at you?"

Peter seemed to know what Margot asked because his smile vanished. His brows furrowed and he crossed his arms atop of the table, leaning forward so he could listen.

Lilith smiled at their worried faces. A bright smile bloomed on her face as she replied, "I think it was the best talk I've ever had with my mother."

Margot and Peter sported similar surprised looks on their faces. Lilith chuckled and ordered her drink, ignoring their prodding gazes. Finally, the two looked to each other, understood, and let go of the topic. Their relief was palpable and they were affected by Lilith's good mood.

The intro to a popular peppy pop song started and Margot jumped to her feet. "It's my song! Be right back!" and she was off, everybody cheering after her.

Lilith received her drink and she shot it down in a blink of an eye. The burn of vodka and the sweet yet tarty taste of strawberry were pleasantly missed. It felt like ages since she had sipped any kind of alcohol. She put her glass down and blinked in surprise at the new glass of strawberry berryoshka in front of her.

"I took the liberty to order one more for you." Peter grinned knowingly, "After this, you'll switch it up to a gimlet right? Want me to order that for you too?"

"If you don't mind."

Peter never went back on his word. He ordered for her while she gulped down her cocktail. "So, Lith," Lilith lifted a brow and eyed him over her glass, "I have someone I want to introduce to you."

She put her glass down. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Who?"

Grinning attractively, Peter wiped his hand on a piece of napkin before he placed it atop of another hand belonging to a man sitting beside him. "This is Cameron. He's my boyfriend."

"Ah, the one you're always talking about." Smiling in a friendly manner, Lilith stretched out a hand for a shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Cameron. My name's Lilith."

"Hello." Cameron's smile was shy and bashful, but the way he shook her hand was surprisingly firm. "I've heard a lot about you too."

"Good things, I hope."

"Err…"

Lilith's smile darkened. Peter sweat-dropped and hurriedly diverted the topic. "A-anyway, it's good that you finally get to meet each other. Cameron's an artist and he also teaches art classes at a university. Lith's used to modelling for Meg so maybe she can model for you too when you need it."

"That would be helpful."

"Wait, are we talking about nude painting or no?"

"Yes, for my class—"

"Sorry, but refused."

"Why not?" A blonde slung an arm over Lilith's shoulder—Seth. "Don't you wanna be painted like one of those French girls?"

"Very funny." Lilith removed his arm and shooed him. "I don't mind being a model, but certainly not the nude one, especially for a bunch of people. If people," by people she meant her family, "find out, I'm fucking dead."

Cameron didn't seem to take offense to her refusal. He nodded in understanding. "If we need clothed models, we hope you won't mind helping out."

"Sure. Just be sure to contact me before so I can arrange my schedule."

"Lilith's bloody famous with her magic hands. She's got a lot of requests so she's usually really busy." Seth supplied to Cameron, who nodded. Lilith had a feeling Cameron probably already knew of her job and schedule. Peter was the type to wag his tongue when he fell for someone. "I'd love to try out Lilith's magic hands too one of these days."

"Sure, Seth. Just set an appointment and I'll redo that pompadour for you."

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" The table laughed.

Cameron laughed and Peter watched him fondly. Lilith was glad that the artist seemed to be enjoying himself. He didn't seem like the type to go to places like this and hang out with crowds like theirs, but he had Peter to worry about him so Lilith felt a little better.

Geez, she was like a mother hen, to a stranger even. There was no changing this naturally nurturing way of hers.

Soon, Cameron and Peter were in a world of their own. Lilith was happy just seeing how happy they looked together. It also made her strangely satisfied that she finally met Cameron. She felt like she finally accomplished a promise.

She was receiving gossip from the girls, drinking her gimlet, when Margot came. The green-eyed beauty shoved the microphone in Lilith's face. "Go, Lithy, it's your song next!"

"Huh?" Lilith blinked in confusion. "I don't remember picking a song."

"Well, I picked for you! Go on! I really like this song so you better sing it well!"

"If you like it then why don't you sing it yourself?" she asked, but Lilith still took the microphone from Margot's awaiting hand.

"Cause I want to hear you sing it! Go, go, go!"

"All right, all right."

"You're going on stage, Lilith?"

"Wait, someone record it!"

"Whoot, whoot!"

"Stop it! You're all so fucking embarrassing!" Lilith hissed, blushing, but nobody was convinced when she herself laughed. She stood up then went on stage with her friends' cheer in the background.

Ah, what a good day.

* * *

"It has to be pink! Pink, okay, Lithy? Cause I wanna dye my hair pink after this and I want'em to match!" Margot slurred, waving her right hand crazily in the air, the other hand stretched out over the coffee table so Lilith could paint the nails a bright neon pink colour.

After the gathering that lasted until well past midnight—because Seth decided they should go bar hopping and dancing after drinking themselves silly, everyone went their own ways. Margot couldn't handle alcohol as well as Lilith could, and thus she was out before the gathering even ended. Lilith had no choice but to drag her best friend to her flat. When she awoken, she had stretched out both hands, refusing to clean up until Lilith did her nails.

"It's pink. Can't you see them? And stop waving them. It's gel."

Margot stopped waving her hand and stared at it unseeingly. "Oh, you're right, I guess."

"You're so drunk." Sighing, Lilith dipped the brush into the bottle, "Why do I have to take care of you?"

Margot stretched her right arm and settled on the coffee table, face-planting on it. "Cause Caleb's too busy cheating with Cindy—Catherine—Cody, whatever her name is… Fuck that guy. I'm breaking up with him this time for sure."

"Good for you." Lilith answered blandly.

"No, I'm serious, Lithy. I've had enough of men cheating on me. I'm too good for them, don'tcha think?" Margot mumbled into the glass table. Lilith was surprised she could even understand her. "I'mma break up with that arsehole first thing in the morning. I promise."

Lilith chuckled. "All right. I'll be sure to remind you, in case you forget."

"Hmph. I won't."

Lilith wished she truly wouldn't. Margot had had bad luck with men all her life. It was like a curse she inherited from her mother, who hopped from a man's bed to another. When her first boyfriend cheated on her, Lilith had remembered dragging Margot to the bastard's place, beating him up until he apologized to Margot. The same thing happened three more times. Caleb was her latest victim, but unlike usual, Margot was actually still in a relationship with the sleaze.

"After you break up with him, let's steal all his Barbie underwear and hang them in the street."

Margot howled with laughter. "Great idea! I have photos of him wearing them so he can't deny that they are his!"

"Good job, Meg."

"Hee-hee…"

Lilith finished on the last nail and gently pulled Margot's hand into the UV lamp to dry the gel polish. Hearing Margot's promise to never settle on the wrong guy and doing her manicure like this, it made her feel like she had managed to accomplish another promise. Her shoulders felt light.

Something changed within her today. Whether it was a dream, or whether her other life was a dream, all that mattered was that she managed to fulfil a bunch of promises today. She managed to tell her parents that she was fine, she managed to meet Peter's boyfriend, and she managed to hear Margot's promise of changing her love life and gave her a free manicure. She couldn't remember exactly why she felt like these were things she owed them, but she _knew_ that they were her debts.

Today, she genuinely felt happier, freer, and braver than she had ever felt.

The UV lamp died and Mikoto checked to make sure the nail polish was dry before she put it away. "There. All done."

"Yayyyy~"

"You're not gonna check?" Lilith asked when Margot didn't lift her head.

"Hm," Margot hummed in thought. Then she shook her head and giggled into the table. "Nope. You'll be gone after I see them."

"Excuse me? Whose place do you think you're at?" Margot only giggled in response. Lilith sighed at her friend's weirdness when she got drunk. "Hey, c'mon, look at them. I feel insecure when my job isn't approved."

Margot slapped the table a few times. "No, no! You gotta change this habit!" she huffed. Lilith pinched her to stop her from slapping her glass table. "Lithy, you has to—"

"Have to."

"—have to stop thinking that you can only get praises when you do a good job!"

Lilith blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to fake perfection to get people to look at you! There's nothing wrong with having flaws! So what if you want to have ice cream for breakfast or if you don't eat your bell peppers? Veggies are gross anyway!" Margot went on a rant. Once again, she began to slap the table. "In the first place, your parents are too strict on you! When we met, you didn't even know what a Pikachu was!"

"Meg, what are you talking about?"

"You're so smart, but you're also the dumbest person I know! Screw being perfect! It never makes Petey and I happy and wanna praise you when we see you acting all smiley and fakey. Like, like, you're so perfect or something!" Finally, Margot lifted her head, those bright green eyes shining with unshed tears and frustration. "If you're fine, say you're fine. If you're not, then say you're not! Lithy has to learn to be more honest. Promise me!"

"Hey, seriously—"

"Promise!"

Lifting both hands in surrender, Lilith shook her head with a defeated smile. "All right, I promise I'll be more honest. Now will you go clean up so we can go to bed?"

Margot's eyes narrowed at her. "Really? You really promise? You'll be honest? Even when Petey and I aren't there to keep you in check?"

"I promise."

There was a long silence. Dark amber and peridot green stayed in contact for a long time. Until Margot finally blinked, her tears gone, and her lips stretched into a wide grin. "Great!" then she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Lilith stood up as well to clean up.

"Don't forget your promise!" Lilith shouted, the shower running in the background.

"I won't!" Lilith shouted back, "And close the door next time! I'll hit you if you wet the floor!"

* * *

"So, Lithy…"

"Go to sleep, Meg."

"It's important!"

Lilith sighed. "What?"

"Are you going to be fine?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to be fine even if you don't have Petey and I to take care of you?"

Lilith smirked into the darkness of her bedroom, lit only by the moonlight. "At this point, it's more like _I_ take care of the both _you_."

"Well, that's true…"

There was a shuffling noise then Margot was suddenly plastered to her side. Lilith opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. Margot was gazing up at her. Those bright green eyes seemed to hold their own light in the darkness.

Lilith's eyes unknowingly softened. Green was a memorable colour for her. Green was a colour of love and warmth.

"Meg, your eyes are really beautiful."

Margot blinked. "Are you flirting with me?" she scrunched her nose. "Lithy, I'm technically still in a relationship and I don't cheat. I technically still have a boyfriend."

"A cheating boyfriend."

Margot pouted and rolled onto her stomach. "Well, at least I don't sleep around." Lilith laughed at that, but didn't deny. It was true. She did sleep around. "What's your type anyway? You're with different people each time and they don't seem to have any similarities."

Lilith mulled over it then answered seriously, "I don't think I have a type."

"How can that be?"

"I just don't really care for appearances."

"Hmm…" Margot crossed her arms under her chin then she counted, "That guy from three months ago was a musician right? The next one to come was a teacher. Then it was a nurse in training and the next one had neon green hair. The next one was a banker, I think. Then it was that guy who obviously had plastic surgery. Next was a cook."

"I love breakfast in bed."

Margot rolled her eyes. "Then it was a stripper, right? The twins? I can't believe you're actually with the two of them." Lilith laughed loudly. "The next one was… what, a firefighter?"

"Wasn't he a police?"

"How can you yourself not remember?"

"I do remember that his stamina's really great and his—"

"Ew! I don't wanna know that!" Lilith's laughter got louder when Margot glared at her.

"But as I said," Lilith repeated when her laugher finally calmed, "I don't care much about appearance. Stuff like that doesn't matter to me."

"But there has to be at least a quality you appreciate right? If not the appearance then what about the personality? Someone kind? Smart? Hard-working?"

Mikoto hummed in thought. Things like romance and type weren't something she thought about often, especially at her age. She herself had decided to just live a free single life and showered all her motherly love to her best friend's children in the future.

She closed her eyes and thought about it for a long time. The impatient Margot was actually patient for once as she waited in silence. Ultimately, an answer finally came to mind when she remembered a recognizable giddiness bubbling in her chest. She remembered the courage, warmth, strength, and the bizarre desire to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Well," she began, lips curling back into a smile, "If I have to spend my life together with someone, it'll be nice if that person is someone who can accept me for all I am."

Margot's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. "Lithy, you're surprisingly romantic."

"I'm not."

"You totally are!" Margot twittered in joy. "This is great! I'm going to tell this to Petey and we're going to join hands to get revenge for all the teasing you did to us!"

Amused, Lilith knocked her knuckles to the back of Margot's head. "You guys are welcome to try." Pulling the comforter higher up, she shifted to a more comfortable position then closed her eyes. "All right. Now go to sleep."

Margot puffed her cheeks as she pouted. "You're so not fun!" but she rolled over on her back and pulled the comforter up to cover herself. "Goodnight, Lithy."

"Goodnight, Meg."

Right before she truly fell asleep, she felt Margot shifted, felt a warm kiss to her temple, then heard a sweet praise, "The nails look great, by the way. Thanks, Lithy! Love you!"

She managed to mumble, eyes glued closed. "Love you too..."

* * *

She was shaken awake. Bright lights hit her right in the eyes, causing them to water and closed. "What the hell?"

"Are you okay?!" a panicked male voice inquired to her face.

She wasn't the type that woke up all fuzzy and confused. When she woke up, her brains were always ready to start the day. It was weird that she felt so disoriented. She felt light-headed and fuzzy—like she had just drunk a lot of alcohol. She reached up a hand to rub her eyes, shocked to a stop when she felt them wet and sticky.

Finally, she opened her eyes. In front of her was a familiar rugged face, twisted in worry. "…Tora?"

"You okay?"

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep after lunch and started crying all of a sudden." Tora explained as he backed away. He took her hand and checked her pulse. "I thought you had a nightmare or something."

She blinked several times to fix her sight. The TV was off and she could see her reflection.

She was Mikoto.

"I made cold compress." Shūko's familiar high-pitched voice broke her confusion. The blonde came out of the kitchen to give Mikoto her cold compress. "Here. For your eyes."

"Thanks." Mikoto took them dazedly.

"Did you have a good nap?" Shūko asked. She seemed to be in a really good mood. She was practically skipping as she cleaned the living room. "Tora was being a worrywart and disturbing your sleep. You should apologize, Tora."

"For what? I did nothing wrong." Huffing, Tora crossed his arms and turned away from her. He sat down on the other couch across from her. Discreetly, he tried to wipe his cold sweat.

"You disturbed her sleep! Still think you did nothing wrong?" Shūko scolded. "If you had let her sleep longer, maybe she could have unwound some more of those chains!"

Mikoto frowned in confusion. "Chains?"

Shūko pointed to her own chest. "Yeah, those chains around your heart I told you about?" Mikoto placed a hand on her chest. She felt her fast heartbeat. "They were making a racket just now. Some of them started to unwind like crazy." Mikoto was surprised. Shūko winked, grinning like she just won the lottery.

The cold compress felt nice against her heated eyes. Mikoto leaned her head back when she felt the tears building up.

Even if it was merely a dream, being able to meet her parents, Peter, and Margot again was… wow, how could she put this feeling into words? Knowing that, even though it was only a dream, she at least managed to fulfil all those uncompleted promises and said all she had wanted to say was otherworldly.

No pun intended.

Her lips quirked up into a bright wide beaming smile. She had a really good dream.

She reached out both hands blindly and wriggled her fingers. "Hand!"

"Huh?" Her two older friends chorused.

"Hand! Hand! Hand!" she chanted.

"What's wrong with you?" Tora was confused, but he placed his big hand in hers. It was rough and the skin was callused, but it was very warm. Tora's hand made her feel safe. "You're acting like a kid."

Shūko giggled. "Well, it's kinda cute." She teased then she placed her hand on Mikoto's other hand. "You're really happy right now. Was your dream that good?"

Mikoto didn't answer the two of them. She only grasped their hands tightly in hers. She brought their hands closer and held them tightly to her chest. "Thank you." She said in a soft whisper. "I'm really blessed to be born as Midoriya Mikoto."

Tora and Shūko didn't understand what she was talking about. They knew she had a good dream and she was happy, but they didn't have the ability to read minds. They didn't know what exactly transpired in her dream to make her so happy.

"I don't get what's happening, but you seem to be in good condition. We'll go back up the mountain in ten minutes."

"It makes me happy to see how you've grown over the year. Shall I take out the strawberries later?"

Mikoto laughed merrily. "Okay. I'm fine now."

Thank you, God, for bringing her into this world.

* * *

Time passed in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, winter changed to spring. Mikoto was finally in her third year of junior high school. A lot of things happened in these three years. There were a lot of good, but also a lot of sadness and anger.

Looking up, Mikoto smiled and inhaled the fresh air, her eyes appreciating the beautiful sight of the cherry blossom blooming. The pink petals scattered with the wind. Some were stuck in her hair, looking like little hair decorations.

She stretched her arms up high, going to her tiptoes, before exhaling and finally relaxing. Turning to look over her shoulder, Mikoto called out, "Shō-chan, hurry!" Shōto quickened his pace until he reached her side. Then they continued walking. "As I was saying, we can't go home together for some time starting tomorrow. I got casted for another commercial so I'm going to spend most after schools shooting."

"Will you be fine? It's almost U.A's entrance exam."

Mikoto had asked Tora if he would recommend her to U.A, only to get a hit to the head and a raise in her training schedule. Tora was really merciless.

"Well, I'm well prepared for the written exam. As for the practical test," she paused to blow the pink petal that landed on her nose, "I'm confident. Tora praised me yesterday. He said he could see my improvement."

"That's great." Shōto nodded. "Congrats."

"Thanks!"

They continued walking, Mikoto's chattering about all kind of stuffs, Shōto listening and nodding along. The wind swept over the cherry blossom trees once again, blowing the pink petals and landing them in their hair. None of them did anything to remove the petals.

"Riri seems really happy these days."

Mikoto chuckled. "I am."

"Did something good happen?"

"A lot of good things happened." She confirmed with a satisfactory nod.

"That's good."

"Indeed." Shouldering her bag, Mikoto stepped closer to her best friend, grinning. "It's all thanks to Shō-chan."

Shōto was baffled. "I didn't do anything."

Mikoto shook her head in disagreement. "The reason I am the way I am now is because of Shō-chan. I'm really glad that I met you." she stopped, Shōto following after. Raising both hands, she squished his soft cheeks. Her eyes turning into crescents, she beamed brilliantly at her best friend, "Thank you, Hero!"

Shōto's eyes widened. His lips parted, but he didn't make a sound for a long minute. His eyes were fixed on her face, unmoving, unwavering. He almost didn't blink.

"Riri," he eventually said, "You look like an angel."

She maintained her expression into a pout. "What? I don't always look like an angel?" No reply. Shōto cleverly shut his mouth and looked aside. She squeezed his cheeks in punishment. "I take offense."

"My bad."

It really was hard to hold back her laughter with Shōto. "You're so cute, Shō-chan." She teased. Letting go of his cheeks, she linked their arms together and dragged him onwards. "Okay, let's go. If we continue dilly-dallying, we'll be late."

"Riri was the one who stopped."

"But didn't you stop as well?"

"You stopped first."

"What matters is you followed." She rebutted. Shōto's lips pursed into a little pout. Most people wouldn't be able to discern it from his usual blank expression, but Mikoto would be able to see it from miles away. "All right, I'm the one who stopped first."

"You are."

"Shō-chan, a gentleman shouldn't hold grudges over small things." She lectured playfully. "Hey, let's go to a karaoke after school. I'm really in the mood to belt my heart out today."

"I've never been to karaoke before."

"Then today is your first time. Let's sing a lot together."

"Okay."

"It's a promise, then. Now let's go. We're really going to be late."

"Mn. Let's go."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

And with that, we closed the curtains to the second arc! I wonder what this arc should be called. The Acceptance Arc? The Growth Arc? But Mikoto still had a lot of growth to go through... Maybe just the Acceptance Arc then! Cause the most important thing in this arc is Mikoto finally being able to accept herself and taking a step forward because of it.

So, I guess the next time we meet we'll be the start of the canon arch, yeah? Wow, I can't wait.

By the way, _**Rain Sennin**_ mentioned in their review that I should try to get a fanart for Mikoto. So how do I do this? Should I just ask for volunteers?

If any of you would like to draw Mikoto, please DM me and I guess we can discuss the details more? Maybe I should draw like a draft or something as a base. In return, I'll of course give you a shoutout (if that means anything LOL) and maybe I can dedicate a chapter for you? Maybe I can take up a request (as long as it's within my capabilities)?

Well, in any case, please DM me and we'll just go with the flow, okay? Thank you very much! I hope I'll actually get people actually volunteering for this XD

Thank you for reading, everyone! Please leave me lots of love this time as well!


	22. Chapter 18 - Entrance

Warning: It's long! Hooray? Boo?

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

* * *

"Huff, huff…"

"You've only started not too long ago, why are you already out of breath? Come on, come on, come on! Show me that youth spirit!"

"Yes, Sir!" Voice hitting pitches higher than he thought he could, Izuku trudged through the sand, his muscles straining as he pushed an antique wooden armoire along with him. Atop of it, although he was kind enough not to be in his muscle form, All Might shouted at him through a megaphone.

After what felt like forever, he finally managed to get the armoire up from the sandy beach and to the back of the truck. Bending over, breathless and drenched in sweat, Izuku glanced at the rubbish he piled. There was a bookshelf, an old huge tire, a broken-down AC, and more. These were the things he had carried and trudged over after only an hour and a half. It was a vast improvement compared to yesterday or the day before.

He lowered his head, inhaling deeply and exhaling, before he straightened himself. He couldn't help the tug at the corner of his lips at the sight of the halfway cleaned beach. He had done this. It was him—Midoriya Izuku.

A small pride swelled within him. To some others, this might be nothing, but to the weak and powerless him, this was _something_.

"Young Midoriya, what are you doing standing over there? The rubbish isn't going to clean themselves!"

"Y-yes!" running back to the beach, All Might had already picked another rubbish for him. He crouched down to pick up the dresser.

"However," All Might's voice stopped him from rising. He looked over his shoulder at the number one Hero who was examining the condition of the beach. "I must say that you truly are improving. Your pace is much faster than yesterday."

Izuku perked up at the praise coming from his idol, cheeks tinting, "T-thank you very much!" he bowed low. "To receive praise by All Might, this feels like a dream!"

"Ha ha ha!" All Might threw his head back and laughed. "You blind fanboy!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Although he was stern, All Might was not heartless. When it was time for lunch, Izuku got to take a break. They sat on the stairs to the beach park. As per usual, his lunch adhered to the meal plan All Might had created to aid his training. At first, Izuku was prepared to let go of the luxury of having to let go of his mother's delicious cooking, but it appeared he had underestimated her.

No matter how weird the food combination there was in the plan, Inko would somehow create the most delicious dish out of it. Izuku knew that his mother would often stay up late researching recipes and when he was not home, she would practise her cooking, eating it herself if it turned out bad. If his sister hadn't introduced Inko to doing yoga and regular exercise, he was afraid his mother would get sick from all the eating she had to do.

Sister…

"What's with that sigh?" All Might asked.

Izuku didn't realize that he had sighed out loud. "I'm sorry! It's nothing!" he apologized then wolfed down his lunch. His chewing was vigorous at the beginning, before it gradually slowed down. Swallowing, Izuku wiped his mouth.

"Do you realize that you do that often?"

"Huh?"

"At times, you'll daze off then let out the longest of sighs."

"I-I-I did?"

"So you really don't realize, huh. Now, could it be…" Izuku's heart skipped a beat. Could All Might possibly know about his sister— the older man turned towards him, both hands gun-pointing at him, grinning. "A love problem!"

It took a moment for Izuku to process it. His whole face reddened and he quickly shook his head to deny. "Y-you're wrong! I don't have a love problem!" It's not like there was even another party for him to be involved in a love problem. Ha ha ha…

"At this age and no love problem." All Might shook his head in a hopeless and pitying manner. "But I guess that's to be expected from a Hero otaku like you, Young Midoriya." His words jabbed right at the right spot.

Looking down, Izuku fidgeted with his empty lunch box. "All Might," he started, "That day, you said that I can be a Hero, didn't you?"

"I did."

"You said that after I rushed at the sludge villain, because my body moved before I could think." He bit his lips briefly, his eyes shifting. "That made me really happy. My idol told me that I can be the thing people told me I would never be. It really saved me."

"Young Midoriya…"

"But, in fact, long before that," he paused. A familiar pain started in his chest and he shut his eyes tight. Whenever this pain started, what followed was the image of tears, trembling hands, and fear; what followed was the sound of shaky sobs, apologies, and the quick footsteps going further and further away. In the end, it was just cold. "Long before that… someone told me that I can be a Hero."

All Might didn't give a response, so he continued.

"Even though I was weak and powerless and I couldn't even do anything by myself and I cried about every little thing…"

" _Was?"_ All Might sweat-dropped, but he kept quiet at the heavy atmosphere.

"She said I can be a Hero. She said that I can be anything I want, that I have the power to be anything I want." His voice got lower and lower as he spoke, until the end came out in a mere whisper. After that, he no longer spoke and it was silent for a while before a big hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Then you should train hard. Train hard, get stronger, become the Hero you want to be and make that person proud. Prove that that person isn't wrong to have trusted you."

Izuku opened his tightly shut eyes. The first thing that came to his sight was the lunchbox. On the lid, still clear as the day it was bought, was a picture of All Might. Its size was small as it was intended for children. There was no way this could contain a portion that could fill him and that's why his mother had used two lunchboxes for his lunch.

He picked up the other box next to his laps. It was the same size and the same shape with the picture of Sir Nighteye on the lid. He remembered the day these two lunchboxes were bought. He wanted the All Might one, as it was a limited edition, and since it was the special Hero-Sidekick edition, you had to purchase one of Sir Nighteye's with All Might's. Without even glancing at the other lunchboxes with other Heroes or characters, his sister had agreed to get the Sir Nighteye one, just because he wanted All Might's. He didn't even need to ask and she just agreed to it.

"I wonder… if she will be proud."

* * *

The Eyes Flirt The Most

Chapter 18 – Entrance

* * *

"Is it ready yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"I'm hungry."

"Wait just a little longer."

"How long is longer?"

"Longer."

"…Do you need help?"

Mikoto sighed. Even if she told him to sit down and wait quietly for her, Shōto would probably… he would probably obey her but then he would continue to stare at her with those expectant eyes and she would be too distracted and then the noodles wouldn't come out the same width. Should that happen, she would be so pissed she would probably start all over again.

"Why don't you take out the tableware, Shō-chan?"

Having received the permission to help, Shōto lit up and hurried to do her bidding. Mikoto shook her head helplessly. Cuteness was justice but it could also be incredibly distracting.

Now that Shōto was not breathing down her neck and asking her questions, Mikoto could return back to cutting the noodles to the perfect length and width.

Today was Sunday the eleventh of January—Shōto's fifteenth birthday. Since Endeavour was out of town for the week, Fuyumi originally thought to put more effort to celebrate her little brother's birthday, however she lost the lottery and had to supervise the extracurricular event at her school. That was why Mikoto came to the Todoroki residence. She had taken over the kitchen and busied herself all day. When Shōto spied the buckwheat flour she had with her, he knew immediately that she was making his favourite dish.

Since she found out it was Shōto's favourite food—and God, did he _love_ it—she had been practicing making it. She was a perfectionist, so none of those store-bought soba noodles, especially not on Shōto's birthday. However, although she did practise making it, she couldn't possibly spend all minutes practising. She could only do it from time to time.

She considered herself pretty detail-oriented and she wasn't an expert at Japanese dishes. That was why she measured the ratio of the flours very carefully, kneaded the dough very carefully, and she even cut the noodles very carefully. It was her best friend's birthday meal. It had to come out right and perfect.

After cutting the noodles, Mikoto added them to the boiling water. From what she had learned, they didn't need to be boiled too long so she set the timer and proceeded to take out the sauce she had prepared. She ladled out the appropriate amount to the bowls and gave it to Shōto to carry to the table. Shōto carried them so carefully, he was almost sweating from the effort, to her entertainment.

The timer rang and Mikoto drained the noodles and quickly rinsed it under cold water until she was sure all of the starch film was gone. She brought one to her mouth and nodded to herself. "Perfect."

"Riri, I want a taste too."

"No can do." finished with rinsing the noodles, Mikoto transferred them to the bowl of iced water and set it aside. Now it was time to prepare the side dishes. "You can only taste once everything is cooked."

An almost invisible pout appeared on Shōto's face, but it quickly disappeared when Mikoto asked him to help with dipping the prawns to the batter. She was making prawn and vegetable tempuras as side dishes. These were easy—way easier than making soba noodles from scratch. When she began frying, she shooed Shōto away. She would let him help in the kitchen only if it didn't involve knives, fire, and electricity.

Finally, everything was cooked. Mikoto plated everything and Shōto helped her carry everything to the living room, where the tableware had been set up. They sat across from each other.

"Zaru soba in winter." Mikoto chuckled and shook her head. "If it isn't Shō-chan's birthday, I'll never do this."

"Riri, can we eat yet?"

Seeing how excited he was, Mikoto agreed. "Okay. Let's eat."

"Let's eat." Shōto picked up his chopsticks and his bowl of dipping sauce. Mikoto didn't eat. She watched him as he used his chopsticks to take some noodles, dipped them in his sauce, then slurped them into his mouth.

"…How is it?" for her, as it wasn't her particular favourite food, as long as it tasted good then it was fine. For someone who actually liked the dish, it could taste different.

"Delicious." He said, in awe. He ate another mouthful before he continued with his review. "The soba noodles are fragrant and perfectly chewy. They're also really smooth. The sauce tastes really good, even better than the one from the restaurants."

"Really?" Mikoto beamed. Whew, that was a whole load off her shoulders. "Wait, but is it delicious because it's really delicious or is it delicious because it's delicious as long it's zaru soba?"

"Riri, there's too many delicious there." She could see that he was amused. "It's really delicious. Riri did a good job."

"Well, naturally. It's Shō-chan's birthday meal. How can it not be delicious? And didn't I say that my soba will the most delicious you've ever tasted?" grinning, she picked up her own chopsticks and began eating. "Wow, it really is so delicious. Maybe I should open a soba restaurant."

Shōto cocked his head to the side. "What about U.A?"

She laughed. "That was just a joke. There's no way I can make something like that every day."

"…You're not making it every day?"

"Who'll eat it if I make it every day?"

"I will."

"I think even Shō-chan will get sick of eating zaru soba every day."

"I won't if Riri makes it for me."

"Wow, it's that delicious, huh?"

"Mn." Shōto nodded then handed his empty plate to her. "Seconds."

Mikoto blinked in surprise. "Already?" she had given him a far bigger portion than hers. It took him mere minutes to devour them. It made her really happy to have someone loved her cooking this much. Her effort felt like it was repaid by a hundredfold. "Thank God I made a lot."

While Mikoto added more noodles to Shōto's plate, he bit into one of the prawn tempuras. "Delicious."

"Then eat as much as you want." The plate of soba was placed in front of Shōto and Mikoto watched, pleased, as he practically inhaled them.

He finally noticed that, instead of eating her own meal, she was watching him. "Why aren't you eating?"

"You're eating it so deliciously that I feel full just watching."

"How can you be full with just watching?" Frowning, Shōto picked up a vegetable tempura and placed it atop of her noodles. "Riri should eat. You lost a lot of weight recently."

Hearing his last sentence, Mikoto couldn't hold back her bitter laugh. Her days the past few months flittered by in her mind and she felt tired. Since the U.A's entrance exam was quickly approaching, Tora had, once again, increased her load. She wondered if he had a hidden grudge against her innocent self that he was torturing her like this. One of these days, she was afraid her limbs would fall off.

Today was Shōto's birthday so Mikoto requested—she almost had to beg, dammit—for a break so she could celebrate it with him. After hours of her pestering and with Shūko's aid, Tora finally relented. Mikoto even asked her manager to make sure she had the day off.

At the beginning of the year, Mikoto got casted for two more advertisements. One was for the role of the daughter in an advertisement for an insurance company—not too big of a role. The other one—now this was bigger—was actually a series of advertisements for a phone application—a romance simulation game. Since there were several versions for the advertisement, it did take a while to finish shooting, but the pay was completely worth it.

Since the two advertisements were broadcasted nationally, Mikoto experienced another increase of fame. However, it wasn't until she got invited to audition for a role in a music video did she hit the jackpot. It was late summer last year and she obviously won the audition with ease.

It was a music video for a pop love song that was very popular among the teens and the young adults. Mikoto played the role of a Cupid who came to the human world to finish her training—by successfully creating a loving couple. Her target was a young boy who was nerdy and shy while the girl he was pining was the school Madonna. Unfortunately, the Cupid had a bad aim and instead made the girl fall in love with the school prince. Seeing how depressed the young boy became, the Cupid showed herself in order to apologize and make things right.

Once shot, the effect of the Cupid arrow couldn't be so easily erased and a mere Cupid in training like her had no magic skill to counter it. The young boy had to make the school Madonna fall in love with him by his own effort. Thus, the two of them planned and worked together various strategies to attract the attention of the school Madonna. Throughout the process, the Cupid ended up falling for the young boy, but sadly he had managed to break the magic. On the day she called him to confess, the Cupid pushed him forward and wished him good luck with a bright smile, turned around, walked away, then cried her eyes out.

At this crying scene, the song came to an end. The people watching can hear the Cupid's sobs and cries that she tried to stifle and the screen slowly darkened. Once it was completely black, a young boy's voice shouted, "Wait!" and the video ended.

After it was released, the song and the video received very high reviews. Some people even requested it be made into a drama while some asked for another song and video following this one.

Mikoto and the actor playing the young boy were both newcomers in the entertainment industry. After the video was released, their fame increased staggeringly. There were even fans of the songs who shipped the two of them. That, Mikoto found funny and decided to pay no attention to.

With the success of the video, she got a feature in a magazine. The interview went perfectly well, if she had to say so herself. Suffice to say, it probably wouldn't be long before her social media accounts were verified.

"Once you get to U.A, will you continue your modelling job?"

He said 'once', not 'if'. What an encouraging best friend. "I think so. My workload definitely has to be lessened, but I don't think I'll quit. I like having my own income. 'Sides, after my success recently, it feels like a lost if I quit."

"Will you be fine?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Mikoto assured. "I said I'll lessen my workload, right? In fact, my agency is so pleased to have their model joining U.A's Hero course, I'm sure they'll be very supportive."

Really, when she told Nagisa—her manager—she planned to go to U.A and that she would most likely not take as many jobs in the future, she was ready to be an abandoned model. It seemed she underestimated just how prestigious U.A and the profession of a Hero were. Nagisa was very excited. She rushed to tell the agency owner and Mikoto received a lot of compliments and best wishes soon after.

"If Riri's fine then I won't say a thing." Shōto sighed. He handed his once again empty plate and Mikoto refilled it. "Then are you prepared for the written exam?"

"Naturally." She was so much more confident in acing the written exam than the practical one. She scored perfectly in all the mock exams. In fact, since they became third-years, school felt like a holiday. All classes prepared them for their high school entrance exam and, of course, the school exams for graduation. Adding to that that they didn't have to participate in clubs anymore.

Mikoto didn't have to study as much as the other students. As long as she listened in class, she would have no problem during the tests, so her focus was her modelling career and her training with Tora.

The written exam was still a month away, but Mikoto felt like it would be no problem if they were to have it today.

"What about the practical exam?" The practical exam for U.A was two weeks after the written exam—26 February. In U.A's case, the practical exam's result had more importance than the written exam. Now, this one was a different case. "Riri seems nervous."

Mikoto didn't deny it. She finally finished her noodles and switched to munching on the tempuras—delicious, as expected of her. "Won't I be crazy if I'm not nervous? I'm not made for fighting or violence in the first place."

Remembering Tora's not budging attitude when it came to a recommendation, Mikoto felt her lips forming a pout. He wouldn't give in no matter how much she whined until he finally snapped and threatened to increase her training tenfold if she didn't shut up about it and take the test like all other normal students.

The truth was, Mikoto wasn't that interested in getting a recommendation in the beginning. Shōto told her that even with recommendation, one would still need to do a written as well as a practical exam. However, recommended applicants had to do an interview and Mikoto had been aiming for that. If she did well in the interview, it could serve as an extra point and she wouldn't be so tense.

Oh well, in the end the deciding factor was the practical exam.

She was ashamed to say this, but she was actually very nervous. Even with Tora's training, although she had greatly improved, she was still not an advocate of violence in any kind—not counting the bar fights Lilith had, mind you. She was young and silly back then.

Yes, she could handle herself in a fight, but she still wasn't great at it. She had the pleasure of sparring with Shōto before. Shamelessly, she asked him to hold back on her. Guess what the result was?

Wrong.

…Or, bingo.

She did lose.

Big time.

It was humiliating, but expected—if not, why would she ask him to hold back? He told her she was really good at dodging, though, ha ha.

Tora told her there were three kinds of fighters. There was one with brawl, one with brain, and one with both. Mikoto was clearly not the first one. She was also clearly not the third one. Her highest advantage was her intelligence and quick-thinking, but she was not the only one with them. There were millions of people who shared the same qualities as hers.

Hearing that, how could she not work harder?

Feeling the heavy weight on her shoulders, the churning in stomach, and the sinking feeling in her chest, Mikoto finally couldn't help but sigh and put down her chopsticks. She had lost all of her appetite.

"Riri." The tone was no different than usual, but Mikoto could feel the care when Shōto reached out and placed a prawn tempura on her empty plate. "Eat this."

"Shō-chan, I'm already kinda…"

"You'll be fine."

"…And how does Shō-chan know this?"

"Because I trust Riri." His reply was straightforward and sure. Mikoto knew her best friend was not lying to her. "Although you like to play around, you always give your best at whatever you do. You've worked really hard. You'll be fine."

With how sure he was of everything that came out of his mouth, Mikoto couldn't help the smile from breaking out. Her eyes softened and she exhaled. Her shoulders were still heavy, her stomach still churning, but the sinking feeling was gone.

Leave it to her angel to cheer her up.

"That was nice of you, Shō-chan, but what is this about me playing around? No matter where or when, I'm always serious." Pouting, she reached out and pinched his soft cheek, tugging on it several times before letting go.

"Riri's playing around right now." He answered without so much as a change in expression.

"I am?" Seeing that she was able to tease and joke around, Shōto no longer stared at her. He lowered his gaze to his third plate of noodles and began the process of devouring them. Mikoto only now realized that he had stopped eating. She chuckled. "Shō-chan worries about me, huh?"

Shōto frowned. "Because you lost weight and you had a dark look on your face."

Although he could be airheaded and indifferent, Shōto was indeed also very perceptive. "Sorry to make you worry."

"Riri also worries for me a lot." Mikoto didn't deny. His father was abusive. That alone garnered enough of her worry.

"Aw, look at us caring for each other. We're such good best friends." She teased, giggling. Shōto nodded in agreement, causing her laughter. He clearly didn't understand why she laughed, but it seemed to please him that she did.

"Riri, you always get what you want. This time won't be different."

"Thank you, Shō-chan. I'll do my best, okay?"

"Mn."

"Since you like it so much, I'll make you soba again."

He lit up like a Christmas tree. It was very adorable. "Tomorrow?"

"Ah, no, not tomorrow." Tora would slaughter her if she missed another day of training. "How about next weekend?"

He considered it for a while then nodded. "The old man shouldn't have come back yet. Okay. It's a promise, Riri."

"Hee hee, okay, it's a promise."

* * *

The written exam went by uneventfully. On that day, Mikoto received a call from her mother early in the morning, wishing her good luck, and a message from Mimi telling her how nervous she was and that she hoped they could meet. Shōto also sent her a good luck message. Since the exams for the normal applicants and the recommended ones were on different dates, they couldn't meet on that day.

It would also be hard for him to go out as he pleased. Once Endeavour came back, he began joining Shōto's training with vigour. They basically had no more time to meet outside of school since the arsehole came back. If Valentine's Day had fallen on weekend this year, she probably wouldn't have been able to give him his chocolate on the day. Thank God, it had not.

They only contacted each other from time to time through messages or the rare calls—usually initiated by her. She was worried Endeavour would take it too far and hurt her best friend, but Shōto assured her he was fine and that she should work hard.

On the day of the written exam, she naturally met her little brother, Katsuki and Mimi. Izuku and Mimi were so nervous, so Mikoto only exchanged greetings and small talks before she left them to her own examination room. Of course, she was recognized, but because everyone was too busy flipping through notes and reciting formulas, nobody bothered her.

Except this little creature who sneaked in front of her desk—she was seated at the very front—and tried to get a peek under her skirt. She thankfully had the protection and hadn't experienced any kind of sexual harassment in this life. Having it almost happening now pissed her off to no end. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything too extreme, so she pretended to scream and kicked the pest as hard as she could until he rolled out of the exam room.

Anyway, the written test went by without a hitch. She was sure she aced everything.

Now that the written exam was done with, school became even more of a holiday. They were left with the final exam; then the graduation next month. If it weren't for Shōto, Mikoto would have abandoned her perfect attendance record and skipped for as long as she was permitted to.

This would probably sound like a broken record, but oh Bloody, Tora increased her training regime _again_. He increased it the moment he decided she had improved even a little bit. It was like playing a game where the experience bar was harder to fill up the higher your level was, so you had tackle stronger enemies. Just that it wasn't a game where you could be as heartless to your character, because you could feel the hits, the depletion of energy, and the KOs.

Until it was finally the day before the practical exam. Tora forbid her from taking on any job and ordered her to spend the day resting. It was an order she would love to receive if it was just any other day. Kiyo—a friend and used to be a regular of Shūko's bar—owned a spa and she gave Mikoto a free service for a day. It was a gift she also would love to receive if it was just any other day.

Sadly, she was too high strung and nervous. Tora would kill her if she did any form of exercise, so she spent the day trying to meditate. If it worked or not, it was a mystery. She herself didn't know.

And today was finally the day.

U.A's practical exam.

"Good luck, Mikoto-chan. I know that you can do it. Just remember to be careful not to hurt yourself." Nagisa reminded as the car slowed to a stop before U.A, looking at her from the rear-view mirror. "Especially the face! Remember, you have a photo shoot for Nicole in two days! In three days, you have to shoot for FiFi's cover! FiFi is one of Asia's top fashion magazine so please be very, _very_ careful."

So nice to know that her manager loved her so. "Thank you, Nagisa-san. I'll remember it." Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Mikoto steeled her nerves and left the car.

The moment her feet touched the ground and her person was out, she heard the gasps and felt the stares stabbing her from all sides. Ignoring them, Mikoto bowed to the waving Nagisa, before she entered the school ground.

Looking up at the looming H-shaped building in front of her, Mikoto gulped inside. Outside, she showed a perfect poker face as she made her way inside. As instructed, Mikoto made her way straight to the auditorium.

The lights were still on so she could look around. It seemed like the students from the same school grouped and sat together. Mikoto remembered that in the anime Izuku and Katsuki also sat together. However, there was no particular instruction that they should sit with their schoolmates, so Mikoto picked an inconspicuous seat in the upper corner behind a muscular boy with a mask.

Right as she sat down, her phone buzzed. It was a phone call from Shōto.

"Hello, Shō-chan."

" _Did you eat breakfast?"_

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Why is that the first thing you asked me? Of course I did."

"… _What did you eat?"_

"Well," she paused briefly then sighed, "All right. You caught me. I didn't eat breakfast."

" _Riri…"_ This was the first time she heard Shōto so exasperated. It was actually a little entertaining.

"But don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. You see, I woke up at midnight and couldn't sleep because I got hungry so I made some sandwiches but I was somehow still hungry so I ate some fruit and a bucket of yoghurt. As a result, I'm still full now."

The reason she woke up hungry was actually because she couldn't stomach anything the day prior, but he didn't need to know that.

" _Are you sure?"_

"I am." She reassured. Happy that he was so concerned for her, she invited, "After the exam, how about we go for a meal? Can you go out today?"

" _I can go out for lunch."_

"That's great! Let's go to your favourite soba place."

" _No, since today is Riri's exam, we'll go someplace else. We can go to that café with the big strawberry ice cream."_

She laughed. "Shō-chan, it's winter. It's still too soon for a parfait, but since you're being so considerate, how can I say no? How about we go to a cake buffet? This hotel's buffet has the Valentine's Day special until the end of the month. If we say we're lovers, we'll even get a special discount."

" _But we're not lovers?"_

"Shō-chan, this is called a white lie. It's harmless. Don't worry. Leave this to me."

" _Mn, okay."_ There was slight rustling from the other side then Shōto asked, _"Are you feeling better?"_

"I am, actually. Talking to my favourite person really cheered me up. Thank you for calling me, Shō-chan."

" _It's nothing."_ He said simply, but he still sounded happy nonetheless. _"I have to go. I'll pick you up after the exam."_

"You don't have to though?"

" _I'll pick you up."_

"What? Are you worried I'll be injured or anything?" she teased.

He was briefly silent, then he said, _"Be careful."_

"I will."

After that, they hung up. Mikoto shook her head with a helpless smile. Since when had her friend turned into such a worrywart? It seemed like she had rubbed off on him.

"No way! I thought I saw the wrong person, but it's really Mikoto!"

"Hm?" Mikoto turned to find a widely grinning face belonging to a blonde boy with black streaks in his hair. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yeah! Can I get a handshake, a sign, and a photo?" he rummaged his bag for a notebook and a pen then handed it to her. His excitement was palpable as he gazed at her. "I'm a huge fan! I mean, it's not like I read girls' fashion magazines or anything, but I've been following your social media account for a while now. You're super cute in Chew Chew's ad, and your ads for Girlfriend Alpha are awesome!"

"T-thank you." She scooted backwards some when, during his excited rambling, he leaned forward straight into her personal space. "I don't mind the first two, but a photo is a bit…"

"Oh, right, now isn't really the time for a photo, huh? Maybe after the exam?"

Was this exam a walk in a park? After the exam, there was no guarantee that they could come out looking perfect for a picture.

Mikoto pretended not to hear him. "Here you go." She handed him the signed notebook.

"Awesome! Thanks a lot!" he hugged the notebook then held out his hand. "Now, the handshake!"

So demanding, but at least he forgot the photo. With her practised model smile switched on, she shook his hand. "Thank you for your support. Since you're here, you must also be an examinee. We're in the same boat so let's both do our best!"

"Nghhh!" He hunched over and groaned for a long time. "It's even better in real life. Your smile is so bright, I think I'm a little bit blind now."

"Ha ha…" she tried to tug her hand out, but he firmly grasped it in his.

Straightening, he flashed her another bright grin. "I'm Kaminari Denki. You can call me by my first name, since I've been calling you Mikoto. Well, not that I know your surname. Your agency never reveals it."

He was probably hoping she would tell him, but of course Mikoto wasn't that easily manipulated. "My agency is a bit protective."

"Which is understandable. You're pretty young when you joined and you're super beautiful, after all. In a short time since you started, you already starred in three advertisements and there's a music video to boot! You've appeared in almost all teen fashion magazines in Japan and even got a feature in Sixteen, which is the magazine that started it all for you. You're also going to be the cover of FiFi's next issue, right? I don't read girls' magazine, but I'll buy this one for sure!"

"Thank you, Denki."

"Gwahhh, you just called me by my name!"

It was not the first time she had been approached by a fan, but it was probably the first time one tried to talk her ears off by narrating her career journey. "I'm actually more comfortable using first names and, uh, my hand?"

"Whoops, caught." He'd been caught for a while, but she hadn't just had the chance to speak because of his rambling. Mikoto decided to let it pass this once. "By the way, that All Might phone strap is the one they only sell in Hero Land, right? You never posted anything about Heroes so I thought you're not that interested. Who knows that you also want to become one!"

Mikoto looked at the All Might's head shaped bell strapped to the case of her phone. It was the one she bought during her family's trip to Hero Land when she was little. Her eyes softened as she shook it once. "Yeah."

The auditorium door opened and a familiar blonde appeared. He looked as cranky as usual. Behind him, Mimi walked timidly, holding to one of his sleeves. They quickly passed her seat to the middle of the room. Mikoto pondered whether she should greet them, but she didn't want to gather more attention. Who knew who would approach her next?

"I'm so nervous about today's exam, but I get to meet you so I guess even if I failed, there's at least something good that came out of it!"

"Don't say that before the exam. You'll jinx it."

"You're right. I guess I'm just too nervous." Denki laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Now that his excitement at meeting her had slightly dissipated, his nervousness came back. "Y'know, now that I think about it, I don't think anyone knows your Quirk."

"That's also my agency's doing." She'd put everything to her agency's shoulders.

"Wow, they're really protective, huh?"

Okay, maybe she should risk it and go to greet Mimi. Since Katsuki was there, perhaps she could use him to shout away any approaching fans.

However, as if on cue, the auditorium door opened yet again and, this time, her little brother walked in. He was visibly nervous. His grip on the straps of his backpack was tight and he almost fell a few times as he walked to where Katsuki and Mimi sat.

Her previous decision was immediately halted. He looked so pale and nervous. If she showed up in front of him now, would it pressure him and caused him more discomfort? Perhaps, it would be best if she talked to him after the exam.

Remembering what would happen during the exam on his part, she wanted to scold him for being so reckless and hugged him to death at the same time. Recovery Girl would come forth and heal him, but it didn't change the fact that he would be _hurt_.

She remembered the day she received her mother's call and saw the news on TV about the sludge villain incident. The worry and fear she felt seeing the clip of the incident were unprecedented. In the future, similar—even worse—situations would arise and she would have to see her little brother hurt over and over again.

She put herself in this situation.

In the future, she hoped she would be given the place to, at least, lessen his burden. Even by a little.

Thankfully, the lights dimmed, so Denki couldn't see her worried expression. He turned to look at the podium. The projector turned on. A Pro Hero stood in the middle. "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'HEY'!"

 _Silence…_

"What a refined response." He shook his head. "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? YEAH!"

 _Silence…_

Mikoto sweat-dropped. That was so cringey yet so pitiful. Glancing at her little brother, she hid a chuckle at the pink aura surrounding him. Izuku admired Heroes so much, there was no way he would not know about Present Mic. He probably listened to Present Mic's radio every week.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" He raised both his arms and the projector started showing information about their practical exam. Although she had forgotten most of the details, Mikoto did know that they were going to fight robots with different difficulty for different points. "You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle centre, okay?" _Silence…_ "OKAY?!"

The specified battle centre…

Mikoto took out her exam ticket. She was placed in Battle Centre D and she was sure she wasn't located in the same location as Izuku and Katsuki. Mimi, though, she had no idea. There was a chance they could be placed in the same area, but then again, U.A was surprisingly careful enough to make sure people who knew each other couldn't help each other. The chance of her being in the same area with the three of them was actually very low.

"Mikoto, where are you located?"

"Battle Centre D."

"No way! I also got Battle Centre D! Can you say fate?"

Instead she got a fanboy with her… _Sigh_ …

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Yeah, tell that to Katsuki's face.

"May I ask a question?" a rigid voice asked, a bespectacled boy with blue hair standing up with his hand raised high.

"Okay!"

A spotlight shone on the boy. Mikoto noticed him. He would be in the same area as Izuku and, later, in the same class. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be shamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary Heroes."

"Woah…" Denki mumbled. Mikoto couldn't agree more.

Suddenly, he turned and pointed a finger to her little brother. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair—" Izuku pointed to himself, "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

People giggled as Izuku lowered his head and covered his mouth with both hands. "I'm sorry…"

" _Woah_ …" Mikoto mumbled. She already knew this would happen, yeah, but it really didn't help the annoyance she was feeling.

"He's probably nervous?" Denki shrugged.

"Okay, okay, examinee number 7111." Present Mic interrupted. "Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle centre—an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

Glasses bowed, "Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" then he sat back down and the spotlight died.

"Robots, huh…" Denki uttered, leaning back in his seat, slightly less tensed.

Opposite to his reaction, Mikoto was frowning. "Robots, indeed."

"What? Is your Quirk not suited for fighting robots?" He lurched forward in a flash and was back in her personal space. "No worries! Denki-kun will protect you!"

She leaned away. "Ha ha, thank you."

"That's all from me!" Present Mic announced. "Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true Hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond."

' _Here it comes…'_

"PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!" was a way to end the presentation and sending them to hell. After Present Mic left, they were instructed to change and gather at their area.

Mikoto finished putting the last bobby pin into her left bun. Her hair was tied into double braided buns around her horns. Since wearing an outer would only hinder her wings, she wore a tight black shirt. It was long-sleeved and high-necked, very warm, but the back was low to her mid-back. It was tucked into a mid-thigh mauve athletic skirt. Mikoto didn't like wearing pants, considering her tail, so she chose a skirt and under it she wore black legging. She kind of looked like a gymnast.

Sitting down on the bench, she put on her shoes—a pair of black, white and purple high-tops. Last but not least, she put on her matching gloves. It was made with leather, with built-in steel knuckles, and rubber palms. As they were custom-made, just like her shoes, they were a perfect fit, very comfortable. She clenched and unclenched her hands. The rubber palms didn't feel sticky at all, were they even made from rubber?

Although she didn't know too far into the future of My Hero Academia, she did have enough knowledge to know what the content of the practical exam would be. This was her biggest cheat. Safe to say, she had enough time to prepare for it. However, although she remembered, she didn't have everything etched in her mind. She, for example, didn't remember how the robots looked. She only remembered that they were combative and were, quite obviously, hard—literally hard, they were from _metals_.

If she were to hit them, she would be the one in pain. She didn't come with super strength. Hitting metals was different than hitting humans.

The gloves and shoes were made with materials to support her for this day. The leather was a specialized one they made in the lab so it would not conduct electricity. For extra measure, the palms of the gloves and the soles of the shoes were made entirely out of rubber so they would be safe against electricity and also wouldn't be slippery in case they got wet. For even more extra measure, they even added in steel in the knuckles of the gloves as well as in the tips and backs of her shoes. Despite that, they weren't hard and were very flexible and light.

Wow, they really worked hard on this.

She smiled a little. These gloves and shoes were made by Kenji—used to be a regular of Shūko's bar—who worked in a Hero support company as one of their top designers. Tora and Mikoto discussed for a long time on materials that could fit her requirements. She was very pleased with how they turned out.

Once finished, she put everything in the locker then went to the gathering spot.

"Mikoto! You're finally here!" Denki shouted the moment she arrived, gathering the attention of the other kids. They immediately started whispering. "You look great!"

"Thank you." She smiled politely but inside she was slapping his loud mouth. Why would he need to be so loud to say something obvious? So much for being low-key now.

Being a public figure meant having a good reputation, otherwise you'd be drowned in judgement and hatred. She still loved her income and the free things, so she naturally watched out for her image with the masses. Now that the people paid attention to her, she had to be careful with her conduct, so now there was no way she could play dirty and steal people's preys.

Tch, dammit, there went one of her strategies.

After a little while, they were told to board the bus to the Battle Centre D. Denki, sticking to her like white to rice, waved her over to the seat next to his. He whispered, "So, I still don't know your Quirk. Why don't you tell me and we can work together? I'm not trying to brag, but I think my Quirk may be quite advantageous here! Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret!"

She analysed Denki. They had only known each for a _very_ brief moment so she didn't have any trust in him in the slightest. He seemed like a simple-minded person, but since he could get nervous about the exam, it meant he was not without care. He relaxed some after learning that they would be fighting robots so it could mean that he really did have a Quirk that was advantageous against them.

"How well can you use your Quirk?"

"Huh? Uh, well, of course, it has its limitations. Just like other Quirks!" he defended himself quickly. "But I'm pretty confident! I can use electricity," to prove it, he pointed a finger up and electricity ran through it, "Pretty neat, right?"

"Indeed." Against robots, it was definite advantageous. It would be even better if he could use it far-ranged.

"What about yours?"

"…Flight."

"That's neat too!"

"It's not a smart idea to move together once we're inside. It's basically a race."

To get points, you had to defeat the robots. Present Mic didn't mention anything about assist points and Mikoto also didn't remember that existing in the anime. If Denki really was confident then he probably would have no trouble scoring, but that would mean that all the points would go to him. Mikoto had no intention on being a stepping stone.

"So… we're not working together?"

Oh well, she guessed it wouldn't hurt to have an ally. "We'll see. If the situation calls for it, we may have to work together."

"Fun! I also want to work together!" a cheery girlish voice spoke above their heads. Tilting their heads upwards, they found a pink-skinned girl peering at them from the seat behind theirs. "Mikoto, I'm a huge fan! I always buy the magazines you're in! Can I get a handshake, a sign, and a photo?"

Mikoto sweat-dropped at the familiar question. "A photo is kind of…"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not the time for it. Do you even have paper and pen for her to sign?" Denki asked, acting like her manager.

"Whoops, I don't." she pouted. It lasted less than a second before it was replaced with a bright cheery smile. "But a handshake is fine right?"

"Of course." Mikoto turned and shook the pink hand offered. She switched on the smile. "Thank you for your support. Let's give our best in the exam."

"Wow, you're so cute! Even cuter in real life!" she squealed. Everybody else was tense and nervous, but this girl still had the spirit to squeal. That youthful spirit, Mikoto envied it a little. "I'm Ashido Mina! I wanna talk to you earlier, but you already went inside the bus before I could get you."

"Sorry, it's the nerves. I can't wait to get this over with."

"I understand how you feel!" Mina nodded. "I also can't wait to get started. Defeating robots sounds fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah! It's like a game!"

A game that could determine your future, but Mina's bright and high tension was kind of contagious.

"Well, I guess it is kinda like a game…" Denki uttered, arms crossed behind his head. "But it still determines whether we get into U.A or not, y'know."

Mina asked, "By the way, what's this about working together? Include me too!"

"We're not exactly working together, only if the situation calls for it." Mikoto took the initiative to answer before Denki could.

"Phooey. Oh well, but when the situation calls for it, be sure to include me!"

The driver announced their arrival and everyone rushed to get off. Mikoto stood at the back of the crowd. Mina had tried to drag her to the front but she had assured her that she was fine at the back. Denki, already knowing her a part of her Quirk, wished her the best of luck and disappeared into the crowd.

Mikoto inhaled and exhaled deeply. This was it.

She looked up at the towering gates. The moment they opened; all hell would break loose.

And open they did. Everybody watched as they parted until they were fully open. Nobody moved, probably waiting for an instruction, but Mikoto knew the drills. She withdrew her wings and, in a flash, had already flew up and into the mock city. Not long after, there was Present Mic's voice and the sound of people rushing into the arena.

By that time, Mikoto was already flying above the mock city. She had a perfect bird's eye view of the whole city and she could see where the robots were located, scattered throughout the city, some most likely still hidden in the buildings.

Unlike the other examinees, she had the cheat of knowing that there was another scoring system U.A kept as a secret from them—the rescue points.

Mikoto's plan was to first defeat a number of robots in deeper part of the city where it was more deserted then made her way to the middle where it was sure to be a battlefield. The perfect area for this was the back of the city for now. It was still deserted so the robots were still untouched, but the examinees were quickly making their way so she would have people to hopefully save soon.

"All right. Let's do this." She whispered.

Flying down, Mikoto didn't waste time and landed in front of a three-pointer. As expected, they lagged a little and didn't respond as soon as she landed. "Target locked!" it said in a robotic voice. "Prepare termi—" Going to the stance Tora had drilled into her, she performed a roundhouse kick to its head, cutting off its sentence.

That's three points.

She had no time to waste. Flying back up, she went to the next robot in the area. Some robots also began detecting her and they appeared from their hidden spots. When too many of them crowded around her, she flew around—just like how Tora had trained her to dart between trees and obstacles—whisking past robotic arms and bullets. She destroyed ones that she could and led the ones she couldn't to destroy the other ones.

She probably really resembled an annoying fly at the moment.

Training and real situation really were different. The flying training Tora gave her, although she complained throughout the sessions, it also became her best weapon. He also gave her training to defend herself with her wings, so now she had a way to protect herself against the explosion, heat and the random electric currents from the robots.

Other than that, the custom shoes were praise-worthy. Tora said that since she was lithe and quick on her feet, she should make use of it, so he taught her how to fight focusing on her feet.

It wasn't like she could use the enchantment part of her Quirk in this exam. First of all, it didn't work on robots. Second, even if she enchanted the other examinees into scoring for her, the points would go to them. Third, the limitations were too troublesome in this kind of setting.

It felt like a long time, but it had only been about four to five minutes in reality. Soon, some examinees finally arrived in her area, but they were disappointed to find that most of the robots—no kidding, there was only one left and it's a one-pointer—were defeated. Mikoto didn't bother with the robot left and flew away to another infested area.

Even after defeating those robots, she had only gained twenty-seven points, if she counted correctly, with most likely zero rescue points because she hadn't encountered anyone previously. She really needed to start raking in more points.

' _Ask and you shall receive.'_ She thought as she swooped down, taking the unmoving girl down with her just as the one-pointer's arm was about to hit her. Grabbing her arm, she dragged her behind a broken wall, away from the robot's detection. "Are you all right?" she asked, panting.

The girl with orange hair stared at her in shock, most likely not seeing her coming. "I-I'm fine."

"Good." She nodded and scanned the girl for injuries fast. "Be more careful."

Seeing that Mikoto was going to take off, she asked, "You're not going to take that robot?"

"You found it first." If she wasn't a public figure who had to mind her image, she would have, actually. Anyway, it was only a one-pointer. The rescue points she got from that action just now probably had more worth.

"Thank you!"

Such a fine Hero she was, saving people for points left and right.

In the process of gathering rescue points, Mikoto managed to defeat a few more robots. Now she had thirty-two villain points. She hoped it wasn't a bad number.

Time was ticking and it was close to the end of the exam when there was an explosion in the middle of the city. Mikoto looked up from the person she just rescued from under a pile rubble and her eyes widened. She unconsciously gulped at the sight.

That robot was gigantic.

Mikoto remembered that in the anime Izuku took this robot down with a punch, breaking his arm and both his legs. It was one thing seeing it on TV. Seeing it in reality was different. Its sheer size induced fear. It was worse because she knew her Quirk was hopeless against it.

The zero-pointer was taller and even wider than some skyscrapers. There was no need to question its strength. With a sweep of its arm, it destroyed half a building, the other half crumbling to rubbles to the other side.

Everyone ran away the moment it came closer. Holding back her curses, Mikoto's eyes snapped to the tattooed boy before her. "Can you stand? Are you able to run?"

The boy nodded as he stood up with Mikoto's help. After he took off running, Mikoto flew up and followed after the other examinees. It seemed that nobody was foolish enough to try defeating that Godzilla wannabe.

"Shit!"

She stopped.

Looking over her shoulder, Mikoto's eyes widened at the sight of the tattooed boy she saved not a minute ago. Since she was flying, she naturally was faster than the others. She thought that boy was running along with them so she planned to find more robots to finish off while she still could.

She watched as he tried to stand but failed. His legs had been crushed under a pile or rubbles she dug him out of. It was no oddity if he injured them. Despite that, he still forced himself to stand and run. For what? Acting tough? He didn't want help from a rival? Or he didn't want to be a burden?

Whatever it was, he was being stupid!

Pissed, Mikoto flew back to where he was. "Are you an idiot?" was the first thing she asked. "If you're injured then say so! Do you want to die?"

"O-of course not—"

"Don't be cheeky and shut your mouth!"

Image be damned. In any way, in this situation, he would think she was worried about rescuing him so all's well.

Because of her wings, there was no way for her to carry him on her back. he would just be a disturbance to their movement. There was no choice. She turned him over and slipped her arms under his shoulders and his knees. She warned, "Don't complain."

Geez! What did teenage boys nowadays eat for them to be so heavy? Her arms would fall off!

"H-hey! Let me down! You don't have to do this!"

She ignored him and took off. With the added weight—the super heavy added weight—she couldn't fly as high or as fast as she wanted. Her flying was shaky and she swayed from time to time. "Wrap your arms around my neck, otherwise I don't know if you fall."

"Just let go of me! I'm obviously in your way!"

"Do I look like a heartless monster to you?" she scolded, breathless, "If I leave you here, you'll be stomped to death!"

She didn't need to turn to look. She knew that the zero-pointer was drawing closer. She felt it before she even needed to see it.

A gigantic palm slammed down from the right. Her wings instinctively wrapped around the both of them as the palm threw them down. Mikoto couldn't help the little scream that escaped her throat when her wings braced their weight and hit the ground. Her wings were skin and bones. The scrape against the ground didn't hurt as much as the crack from her left wing as it hit the ground.

The zero-pointer lifted his hand and, seeing that they weren't yet flattened, he slowly raised his arm. Mikoto unfurled her wings and checked the boy in her arms. "Did you hit your head?"

"N-no."

"Good."

Because of its size, the zero-pointer wasn't as fast as the other robots. Mikoto sat up with the boy and, since one of her wings was rendered useless, she could only run.

"Just go! It will get you!"

Biting her lip, Mikoto picked him up once again and ran as fast as she could. "Can you be more encouraging when someone is trying to help? You're not helping!"

"Urgh…"

She couldn't run fast with the boy's added weight. In less than maybe three seconds since she started running, a shadow fell on them. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ she cursed endlessly in her mind. Why hadn't the exam ended yet?

Just as the robot's hand was about to flatten them for real this time, it stopped and Mikoto staggered. The boy she was carrying grinned at her, tired, "I'm helping."

From his sleeves, two black rope-like things stretched out behind her. They wrapped around the hand all the way to the shoulder like two snakes, immobilizing it. Mikoto once again started running. The boy's rope-like things couldn't stretch out that far. They soon dispersed and the robot chased after them again.

"Mikoto!" a familiar girl's voice cried out. It was Mina who was waving at her. "Your shoes are pretty durable right?"

She was confused but replied nonetheless, "Yeah!"

The pink-skinned girl grinned and she raised both hands to shoot out balls of liquids at her feet. No, not liquid. These were balls of acid. The moment she stepped on them, Mikoto's body lurched forward. She gasped then quickly regained her balance.

Her soles were made from rubber, but they were useless against the acid. It was slippery, very much so, that it felt like she had wheels under her shoes. However, flattening wasn't the only way the robot could attack someone. Like before, it tried to swipe at them.

Before it could reach them this time, Denki shouted, "Mikoto! Take cover!"

Her eyes widened. "Wait—!" she had no time to stop him as Denki had already released a huge current of electricity. It was widespread, spreading fast towards them. She had no choice but to crouch down and wrap her wings around her and the boy. Shit, even though she was trained, the feeling of being electrocuted was still uncomfortable, especially with such huge current.

There were groans of machinery and explosions. Mikoto guessed that Denki had successfully defeated the zero-pointer. Straight after the last explosion, the alarm signing the end of the exam blared.

What?

What kind of joke was this?

What was this timing?

Deeming it safe, she unfurled her wings. "Denki—"

"Yay…"

"Huh?"

"Yay, yay…"

"…You okay?"

"Yay… yay…" he gave her thumbs up. Behind him, the zero-pointer was still standing, but there were smokes coming from several of its parts.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you have an advantage." She noted. Now that she was safe—ahem, _they_ were safe, she felt all her strength left her. Stepping away from the acid, Mikoto placed the tattooed boy down before she collapsed beside him. "But what a limitation…"

His Quirk turned him into a giggling idiot.

Oh well. Her lips quirked up. "Denki, that was awesome! Who knew you're so brave?"

"Yay…!"

"Mikoto!" Mina called as she came running with a medic, who went straight to examine the boy's legs. Excuse her, her wings also really needed a treatment. "You okay?"

"My wings are a little hurt, but I'll be fine."

"You're so cool! Even though you're hurt and that zero-point was chasing after you, you didn't let that boy down at all!" Mina's excitement was through the roof. She hopped several times, shaking her fists. "That was so thrilling! It's like watching a real Hero at work!"

A robot was a little different from real life villain, but Mikoto was too tired to correct her. Besides, she really deserved the praises.

"Thank you for the acid. It really helped." Although her shoes probably couldn't be worn anymore, but what were a pair of shoes to two lives?

"You're welcome!"

Finally, the medic came to check on her. "The bone of your left wing is dislocated and the skin had some abrasion. Recovery Girl is in Battle Centre B right now, but she'll come soon. We'll perform first aid for now."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Why did she go to Battle Centre B first?"

"It seems like there's a terribly injured boy there. She goes by priority."

Izuku. It had to be Izuku.

After giving her first aid for her wings, the medic moved on to Denki. The tattooed boy had fainted from fatigue and pain, and had been carried away. Mina sat beside her. "How many points did you get?"

"What about you?"

"I forgot to count!" Mina laughed, scratching the back of her head. "I counted up to eight? I think. Then I forgot."

"I haven't known you for long, but that really sounds like you."

Laughing, Mina brushed her off. "But you're really awesome! You'll get in for sure! I hope I get in too. Maybe we can be classmates! Won't that be cool? If we become classmates, you have to give me a sign and a photo! By the way, your wings are so cool! So you're like a bat, huh?"

Mikoto chatted with Mina until Recovery Girl showed up. After she got a kiss and was healed, Mikoto thanked her then waved good-bye to Mina and Denki.

"Excuse me, Recovery Girl?"

"Ah, your little brother, right?" Of course she knew. Mikoto nodded and the Hero sighed. "His right arm and both his legs were broken. They are already healed now, but he's unconscious. He's already tired even before I used my Quirk on him so he probably won't wake up for a while."

"I see." Mikoto breathed out in relief.

"If you want to check up on him, he's in the infirmary."

"Thank you very much."

Bowing low, Mikoto watched as Recovery Girl left the arena before she looked around her. The previously magnificent mock city had been turned into a bunch of broken buildings and rubbles.

This world really was too violent.

She sighed and clenched her fists. She was scared, but this was the path she chose.

"What use is it to be scared now? Are you going to give up?" she asked herself in a whisper. Reaching up, she pinched her cheeks. "Don't be stupid. You chose this. You'll go through with it till the end."

Because if she quitted now, she would not be able to protect her loved ones.

Releasing her red cheeks, Mikoto gave the broken city one last look before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Izuku slept like a baby in the infirmary bed. The medic there suggested she didn't wake him up for now because he needed the restful sleep. Mikoto agreed.

"Do you want to wait for him?" the medic, hugging a signed paper, asked, preparing to grab her a chair. She was apparently one of her fans. She went crazy when Mikoto knocked and entered the infirmary.

"No…" Mikoto answered after thinking for a while. What could she do even if she waited for him to wake up? Izuku had no idea of the rescue points. Right now, he thought he had failed the exam after not getting any points.

What could she do after he woke up? Ask him how he did? Share her own experience of the exam? Or just silently walk with him home?

Her presence wouldn't be helping him. It would only make him feel more miserable.

She placed a hand on Izuku's head and patted his head gently. Little rascal, always making people worry.

"I'll leave him in your capable hands." Mikoto announced, flashing a practised smile at the medic, then she left before the medic could say anything. Taking out her phone, she sent a message to Shōto then she called her mother as she made her way to the exit.

Her mother was stuttering as she asked her how she did. _'Mama's probably the most anxious out of us.'_ Mikoto thought with a giggle. She told her mother how she thought she did and told her that Izuku tired himself and that the medic told her to let him rest. Since she was still living in the dorm until graduation, she decided to leave first.

" _I understand. Izuku also worked really hard for today. I'll make a lot of his favourite food today."_

He probably wouldn't have the appetite. "I think you should make something light for him today, Mama. He did just tire himself until he now needs to sleep in the school infirmary."

Inko gasped. _"You're right, Miko-chan."_

Mikoto debated on it for a while but in the end decided not to inform her mother of Izuku's breaking his bones. Izuku probably wouldn't want her to know too in fear of making her worry. If Izuku didn't want to tell, Mikoto had no right to snitch on him.

After hanging up the call, Mikoto noticed a message from Shōto saying he was waiting for her by the gate. So fast?

Excited to tell him about her exam, Mikoto rushed to the gate. Shōto stood in front of the gate. The passing people looked at him curiously and the girls blushed and whispered to each other while looking at him. Her best friend was indeed very handsome.

"Shō-chan!" she called out.

Shōto turned towards her. "Riri." When she stopped before him, his heterochromatic eyes swept over her. "Not injured?"

"Well…"

"…Riri."

"I'm fine now, though, promise! Recovery Girl healed me!"

Shōto sighed. He understood that one couldn't escape injuries if they wanted to be a Hero, but seeing someone close to him hurt did not give him a nice feeling. His mind went to his mother and he scowled. "Really?"

"Have I ever lied to Shō-chan before?"

"You have." He didn't even take a moment of deliberation. "In fact, Riri lies a lot."

She lifted a brow. "Are you accusing me of being a liar?"

"Is it still accusing if it's the truth?"

"Boo hoo, Shō-chan is bullying me."

"Riri bullies me a lot too." Usually, it was something she loved to do. This time, Shōto was the one to reach out to her. He pinched her cheek. It was light, very light, that she felt almost nothing. It was the first time he had ever done so. "It's really soft. I can see why Riri likes to do this."

It's okay. She was safe. Unlike his mother, he could keep her close to him and protect her.

She pushed his hand away, pouting. She whined playfully as she caressed her cheeks, "What are you doing to my money-maker?"

His lips curled up a little. "Today is my treat. Riri has worked hard."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"You're in a good mood."

Her pout melted and morphed into a grin. As expected of her best friend. He knew her best. "In fact, I also think I did really well in the exam. Let's go! I'll tell you about it as we eat cakes!"

"Mn. Okay."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Greetings everyone! How have you been? It's been a while hasn't it?

As always, I'm going to apologize first for my late reply. I finally had my thesis defence and graduated and everything. Then I went on a family trip, but I fell ill after coming back home. I have always had a weak constitution since I was little. It's better nowadays, but I think with the stress of my thesis and the lengthy trip, my body finally snapped LOL

As usual, thank you so so so much for the reviews, favourites, and follows! It's amazing! Do you guys notice that this story has a thousand followers? There're eight hundred favourites? More than four hundred reviews? I'm so happy to see that even though I was gone for a while that so many people paid attention to this story and showed such support. I'm really touched and happy! Thank you very much, everyone! I'm truly thankful.

This chapter was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I felt like I've made you wait too long so I made them into one. I hope you didn't get tired. Rest your eyes if you need to. I haven't written in a while so I hope I haven't sucked ha ha! I'll try my best so the next update can come as soon as possible!

It's five a.m. I shouldn't even be awake but I can't wait to post this. I'll go to sleep now. It makes me dizzy to fight the sleepiness after taking the medicine.

Anyway, I think that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave me lots of love!

* * *

Just a quick announcement!

I posted the link to the fanarts in a post in my Tumblr—LadyBelle104! Just access my account and search for "Fanart Links for "The Eyes Flirt The Most"". 'Cause apparently you need to pay to pin a post? And, by the way, that was my first ever post on Tumblr :)

They're truly lovely. The people who volunteered are so talented and nice, and their arts are so beautiful. Please check them out and show them the love and support they deserve.

Thank you so much everybody who volunteered! You're all sweethearts! Here is a list of the kind artists who volunteered:

1\. Mochiikou

2\. Flamerra

3\. Sainganin . San (I messed up your name, I know. Apparently, just because there's a dot, your name is a link :D)

4\. PurpleStarPhoenix

5\. Azuremia Skye

6\. Quix0

If there's anyone or any art that I missed, please tell! As I said, I was ill and even now I'm still under medication most of the time. I listed things down while I was ill but one of my negative qualities is that I can be careless. I apologize in advance and please inform me so I can correct it!

I wonder if there's anything I can do to repay your hard work? Should I take requests? Maybe there's a character you want a fic about? Or maybe you guys can give me a character and I can make one extra full of little short scenarios for your characters? That should be done faster too.

How about a Mikoto x A MHA character of your choice? You can give me a prompt or a scenario that you want, too, if you have one! Tell me if you agree with this, okay?

Thank you everyone for reading this little announcement. Have you read my latest update? If you haven't, clicked on the previous chapter! Don't miss it!

Love,

LadyBelle104

P.S: **XBnemesisX** in her review said a chapter of just announcement breaks FF's rules, so I moved the announcement here! Thank you so much for telling me! I appreciate it!

P.P.S: A question! Do you lovely people have an account or, at least, read stories in AO3?


End file.
